


You are my World

by LittleAppleBlossom



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arguments, Comedy, Declarations Of Love, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Just expect anything, M/M, Mpreg, My First Fanfic, Occasional editing, Oh God Yes, Oh My God, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PREPARE FOR FEELINGZ, Romance, Slow Build, a/b/o dynamics, characters as children, especially smut, what am i even doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 105,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAppleBlossom/pseuds/LittleAppleBlossom
Summary: In the World blessed by the Wondering Goddess, Three kingdoms try desperately to work together to correct the mistakes their ancestors made a long time ago that caused the greatest upset in history: The Disappearance of the Omegas. With a mysterious Mist kidnapping omegas overnight and erasing the memories of their birth from birth parents, society's Alpha's are more than confounded as their kind slowly dwindles out. Will they be able to atone for mistakes from the past? Or will they go extinct?Meanwhile, in the Forest of Shitsuren, the Omegas live in peace, building tight nit families among themselves and the new arrivals that the Mist brings. But when a group of strange Omegas question the purpose of their isolation, they seek out answers to their various questions: What's in the the outside world? Why did the Mist bring me here. What does the mist do?And who is that calling out to me while I'm dreaming?





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A/B/O dynamics are a bit different in this one.  
> ALPHAS: Can bread with Omegas, female Betas, and female Alphas (very rarely). Are usually the more aggressive ones out of everyone, but they don't have to be. They are larger and stronger, and usually dominate in bed. They are males or females pumped full of testosterone. The hormones the Omega releases during Heat help the Alpha enter Rut. All Alphas have larger penises and are the ones to fight over an Omega. The females work differently though. Where the female's clitoris is, once she gets aroused, a retractable penis is there instead. They have a small chance of getting pregnant at all, but they can impregnate. Since she has a very small chance of actually conceiving a child, her womb would be smaller or not even there at all.The female Alphas already small breasts would grow so she could help feed the newborn child. They take up 20% of the population, but their numbers are slowly going down  
> AxA=100% A but 5% success rate  
> AxB=20%A,80%B  
> AxO=50%A,50%O  
> BETAS: Can bread with other Betas and (rarely) Omegas and (very rarely) Alphas. Male Betas CANNOT get pregnant. Are the normal, everyday guy. Sometimes a female Alpha and a female Beta would be able to reproduce. They take up 60% of the population  
> B(male)xA (male or Female)=No Children  
> BxB=10%A,80%B 10%O (because of resessive genes or Alpha/Omega ansestors)  
> BxO=50%B, 50%O but 25% success rate  
> OMEGA: Can bread with Alphas, (rarely) Betas, and even (very rarely) other Omegas. Seen as the ultimate breeders, Omegas are usually seen as softer and more gentle people with huge hearts, but that doesn't always have to be the case. They are the only ones who can get pregnant besides Beta females. The female Omegas use their systems as normal, but for the males, it is very different. They go through a pre-heat, Since they only have one hole, their rectum, that is also doubling as protection for the female parts. During pre-heat, the parts start to grow after they empty their rectum completely. The reason they do it is so nothing gets stuck in the uterus. All Omegas go through heats, which happen every three months. During this time, they are most fertile, and their scent glands (located at the neck, wrists, and inner thighs) give off an alluring scent. No two scents are alike, as they help their mate find them. Omegas are the smaller ones with less muscle and smaller penises if they are male. They love to take care of children and all that parenting stuff. Multiple births (as in a litter) is common, but so are single births, and they usually build a nest during, if not before their Heat. A nest is usually a place where an Omega can be comfortable, whether if he is in heat or just having a bad day. It can be a closet or a couch, a small room or a bed. It will usually be filled with soft things, the most smelling like his/her mate if they have one. It usually makes them feel comfortable in all times, even if they feel they are about to murder someone. With Omegas being the small fragile creatures they are, it can help them rest. As they get closer to their delivery date, they will most likely spend more and more time in their nest with their Alpha.  
> OxA=50%A,50%O  
> OxB=50%B, 50%O  
> OxO=100% O but 15% success rate
> 
> Alphas: Akashi, Kagami, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima, Kageyama, Daichi, Asahi, Tsukishima, Ukai, Lev, Kuro, Bokuto, Victor,  
> Betas: Otabek(?), Christophe's Mate  
> Omegas: Furihata, Kuroko, Kasamstu, Himuro, Takao, Hinata, Suga, Noya, Yamaguchi, Takeda, Yaku, Kenma, Akashi,Iwazumi, Yuuri, Yuri, Christophe

Once, at the beginning of time, there was a wondering goddess. She was filled with kindness and righteousness, and everything she came upon in her journey took a special spot in her heart. One day, as she was wondering, she came upon a place where nothing existed except Darkness, and Darkness was lonely. She felt sad for Darkness, and in her benevolence, bestowed Darkness three gifts  
The first was a friend. She called it this friend Light, and Darkness soon came to love Light. Light was warm, cheerful, and often boisterous. Darkness was cool, solemn, and calm. They complemented each other, and made each other stronger.  
The second gift came in the form three precious children, each reflected the love Darkness and Light had.  
The first was named Sky. Sky was always open, no matter what time it was, but had tendencies to get lonely. Light and Darkness would always have to come remind Sky that no matter where Sky ended up, Sky would never be alone. The second was named Ocean. Ocean was a little more laid back than its siblings. With mischievous tendencies to quickly change from a sparkling calm to bubbling anger, Light and Darkness made it a note to keep an eye out for Ocean. But even with their constant watch, Ocean kept secrets in its dark depths. The final child they deemed Earth. Earth seemed cold and sharp around the edges, uncaring in a way, but was actually warm and welcoming. Earth was a bit strict, but did so with a good continence, as Earth knew that balance was the key to happiness, much like the love of Darkness and Light  
These three children made up the second gift, and together they made a miracle. They made a World. It had lush greenery and tall mountains. It had rivers and streams. It had clouds and rain. It had everything that a World should have...except one thing.  
Life  
But before she gave them that, the precious last blessing, she gives a single caution to Darkness and Light  
“No matter what happens to them, these creature that I bestow to you, you must not interfere.” She says strictly, “You must only observe. Nothing more, nothing less.”  
“What do you mean?” asks Darkness  
She turns towards them, “They must learn and grow. They must seek happiness, accept saddness, understand anger. They must live their lives how they seem fit, and learn from their mistakes. Make justice how they seem fit, and live with the consequences of their actions.”  
“But what if they plead for aid?” Light asks  
The Goddess smiles in an almost sad way, “If they plead for aid, and it is desperate enough, loud enough to reach me, wherever I am, I will rush back here and intervene in whatever way sees fit. Be it kindness or cruelty in my intervention, I will keep balance, as should you, Darkness and Light.”  
They simply nob at her divine will.  
“This World is one of infinite possibilities. Of infinite abilities. Of infinite chances and equally infinite failures.”, she explains as she starts to form her final gift, “Some will naturally be smarter, or stronger than the rest, but all of them will have the chance to get just as strong or smart. Perhaps, in their ever-growing wisdom and individuality, they will separate themselves, be it by genders, faiths, politics, justices, or anything else for that matter. But no matter what knowledge they accumulate, nor what separates these living beings for which I breath life to, I only want them to know one important thing.”  
Suddenly, like a flash, the World blooms a variety of colorful creatures, each as beautiful, precious, and unique as the last. Some take up to the sky or down into the sea, while others wobble on frail legs as they take their first steps on land.  
“I want them to know Hope.”  
And with a final clap of her hands, she finishes. And upon the World is Life.  
Darkness and Light stare in awe, and give thanks to the goddess, for their chance to love, for the children that were their World, and for having the chance to meet her. They wanted to repay her for all she had done, but she was simply happy to give them happiness.  
And so she departs again on her journey, her return promised by a prayer.  
When that return will arrive, only she knows


	2. Prologue:Part 1: A Secret Story to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a story that only she knew, one that had to be passed on.  
> The story in a story, of a long time ago  
> 3rd Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Loving the Kudos and Comments!  
> Anyway I just wanted to warn you that this story will be a LONG ONE, so get a snack  
> Also, The chapters will be constantly changing POV, usually 3rd person between the Alphas and Omegas. But some chapters will occasionally be 1st person, for plot purpose. I will make sure to tell whose voice is being used (EXAMPLE: Hinata's POV or Otabek's POV) If i don't say the POV, it's probably 3rd person  
> Also, this chapter happens 8 years in the past in the story line.  
> Character ages in THIS chapter are as such  
> 8 years old - Akashi , Kagami, aomine, kise, midorima, Murasakibara, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Lev  
> 10 years old - Daichi, Asahi, Kuro, Bokuto, Oikawa, Otabek  
> 18 years old - Ukai  
> 19 years old - Victor
> 
> Anyway LUV YA!

In a certain playroom, in a certain castle, in a peaceful kingdom to the north, where the snow drifts from the heavens above almost all year round, an elderly woman watches as her children play happily. All twenty or so of them. Of course, none of them are actually hers, oh no. They are the sons...and daughter...of the various nobles from the neighboring kingdoms whose guardians were here on business. But even if these children were not her own, she still adored them, and made it her responsibility to watch over and teach these small, valuable, and precious children how to be good, calm, and caring adults.

And today is a special day, she thinks as she pats the leather-bound book in her hands, one which she had kept and written in all her life, and one whose story she knows by heart. It is the day she will tell them a secret truth. Because it might be the last chance she has to do so.

“Alright, gather around children”, the aging woman starts, getting the attention of the restless children in front of her. And even though their ages varied between eight and eighteen, she smiles as they start piled in front of her, awaiting her story.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Sit next to me, Kuro!” hoots one of the older children as his spiked black and grey hair bounces with every step.

In response, a head turns, his messy black hair and mischievous grin giving him the appearance of a black cat, “Oya? Alright, but you had better shup up during story time”

“Hey, I can keep quiet!”

A blonde with thick black glasses almost too big for his face snickers, “As if that will ever happen.”

“Hey Tsukki-”

“P-Please, don’t fight.”, interrupts another child. While slightly large for his age, his timidity makes him less than intimidating. Especially when his unusually long hair is in a bun on top of his head

“Yeah. Listen to Asa-chin. No fighting.” yawns another child languidly as he meanders over to the scuffle, his purple hair in pigtails from playing with the only girl in the group, a pink haired girl called Momoi, “You’re gunna get snack time taken away”

“Oh no, not snack time!” cries a silverette as he jumps up in worry, his sharp green eyes watering, “I-I really want my snack today!”

“Shup up, Lev!”

“Meanie! Kuro is being mean!”

“Children, children hush! Kotarou, Tetsurou, Kei, listen to Asahi and stop this fighting” scolds the elderly woman in her kind way, “And don’t worry, Lev, Atsushi. We still have snack time.”

“Hush! Hush!” parrots the two children from around her legs. They glower at the offending children, one with a vivid blue and the other with a piercing red

“Seijuro, Tobio don’t glare, it’s rude. And get out from under me. You’ll make me trip,” she pats their heads reassuringly, “Why don’t you two go sit down with Daichi and Shintarou?”

The boys look up with big eyes and nod before scampering away amongst the group. She takes this moment to count the children, to make sure that they are all accounted for.

 At that moment, a door slams open

“Babushka*!” cries the eldest of the group, icy blue eyes glittering in excitement, “We aren’t late, are we?”

The woman chuckles, “Of course not, my prince. In fact, you are right on time.”

He sighs and dramatically slides to the floor, “Thank goodness~”

“I told you we’d make it, Victor” huffs the dirty blond haired man behind him in distaste as he flicks the last butt of a cigarette, “We always do.”

“But Kenshin! You never know~”

“Just quit your whining and get out of the door so I can close it! It’s freezing outside!”

The silverette whimpers as he crawls toward the pile of children. He takes a moment to get settled on the floor, his silvery air fanning out behind him, when suddenly he has two bubbly balls of wriggling children in his lap

“I wanna sit in Victoricchi’s lap!” called a small blond child, his buttery eyes glowing under his feminine lashes. His excitement gave him the impression of a happy puppy.

“No Ryo-chan! It’s my turn to sit in Vic-chan’s lap!” yells the other, a brunette whose hair curls outward in a cute way. Victor thinks for a moment that once this one gets older, the ladies will be all over him.

Victor laughs “Ryota! Tooru! Stop fighting over me~ You both can sit in my lap today~”

They shout in victory and cuddle up together, waiting for the beginning of the story

 “What story are you telling us today, Oba-chan?” ask a greenette as he holds a pillow-sized stuffed frog close to him protectively. His tense expression gives out a warning: Don’t get close.

“It’s probably the same ones she always tells”, comes a monotoned reply of a teen with jet black eyes and hair.

“You don’t know that, Otabek!” Victor whines, “And besides, even if they are the same, I still love them! My favorite is the story of the Goddess!”

“Me too!”

“Me three!”

The woman giggles at the playful banter, then turns towards two roughhousing children, “Daiki, stop pulling Taiga’s hair!”

“But Obā-chan! Kagami pulled mine first!”

“I did not! Besides, your hair is too short to pull, Aho!”

“Baka!”

“Stop it or I’ll put you in time out...AGAIN!” The redhead and the bluenette flinch, then huff as they settle down with matching pouting faces, “That’s better.”

Once she has them all relatively settled and quiet, she totters over to the rocking chair and sits. She sits the book to her side, between herself and the arm of the couch, and clears of her throat. This catches all their attentions, as it is the sign of the beginning of her tale.

“OK, I hope you all have settled, because I have a very special story for today, and it’s one that I want you to remember, no matter how old you get, ok?” there are a couple of nods, “But this is also a secret tale that I’m not supposed to tell you.”

A collection of giggles and ‘ _oh_ ’s

“Before I start I want you all to promise me that you will never forget the story I am about to tell you, and that you will never tell anyone, ok?”

A collective amount of “Of course”, “we won’t tell” and other affirmations circle around the rooms

“Good. Now, there is something that I need to ask you.” She gives them a soft, almost sad smile, “What do all of you in this room have in common?”

“I know! We all have wieners!”

“I do not have a wiener, Dai-chan!”

“Well...all of us except Satsuki.”

Everyone giggles a bit, before quieting down again, “That’s a good guess, Daiki, but not what I was looking for. Anyone else what to guess?”

“It’s obvious. All of us are male, except for Momoi. And most, if not all of us are Alphas” Seijuro says with a triumphant grin of his face.

“Wow. You’re so smart!” Daichi exclaims and claps the redhead on the shoulder. The younger boy can’t help but blush and smile at the praise.

The elderly woman nods, “It’s good that you all know your Genders*.”

“Um...”, Victor interrupts, a worried look on his face “Should I be worried about this story? I mean since I’m the oldest and all.”

She hums for a bit, deep in thought. She wants to be careful when answering this question, “For you, I suppose it would be how you take this story. Given that your crowning ceremony is coming upon us, perhaps this tale will aid you in becoming a great king”

Victors blue eyes widen at the surprising statement, before getting a serious glint in them. He nods, prompting her to continue, to which she smiles and begins her tale.

“ **One, a long time ago, before you were even dreams in the hearts of you mothers, the land was at peace. All the countries that you live in now were once just one single glorious kingdom ruled by a equally wonderful King and his beautiful Queen. Alphas, Betas, and Omegas lived together in harmony.”**

“W-What’s an Omega?” Asahi interrupts.

“I know! I know! Omegas are people just like us! But they are sweet and kind and bw-blessed with a lot of love to give! At least that’s what Mama told me” exclaim Kagami, before pouting a bit, “Mama said that there aren’t any Omegas around anymore. It’s kinda sad though. I kinda want to meet one.”

“Hey! Hey! Me too, Kagami!”, hoots Bokuto, “Maybe if we search the garden later, we’ll find one!”

The elderly woman laughs, making the little ones look back at her, “I’m sorry, you two, but you won’t find one. Do you want to know why?”

They nod enthusiastically

“No more interrupting then~”

They pout, but again nod she clears her throat

**“At this time, everyone was happy, and no one suffered from any despair, as the compassionate King made sure that all of his subjects were treated equally and fairly. Using the teachings of the Goddess, The King made fair decrees that made sure that no one person was treated better than another, no matter their Genders or social status. And everyone enjoyed the unity that came with the King’s rulings...everyone except one person...”**

A hiss resounds around the room from a certain silver-haired, green-eyed child, and after it a snicker from his cat-like neighbor. Someone shushes them, and the story continues

**“This person was the King’s brother, a spoiled and selfish man with no love in his heart. He thought that, just because he was an Alpha, he deserved the best because he is the best. He thought that all Alphas were better than anyone else, and he went around convincing weak minded people to think the same way as him. In almost no time at all, the Brother had an army of Evil, and together they violently over the Kingdom, and set about spreading despair across the land.”** , she paused, a tear in her eyes at the vivid memories, **“Many innocent people suffered, but none more so than the Omegas, who were forced to be treated as the lowest of the low. Used, abused, tattered and broken, they were forced to suffer the worse kinds of despair.”**

A sniffle started, and soon there were a couple of more.

“P-Poor Omegas”, whimpered Asahi as he wiped messily at his nose with the tissue that Atsushi had given him, “They didn’t deserve d-dat.”

“Y-Yeah” copied Ryota.

“That’s so sad” hiccupped Tooru. Victor tranquilly fingered his fingers threw their hairs to calm them down a bit, then looked at the elderly woman for her to continue.

**“All seemed lost for them, but there was one thing that the Brother didn’t expect. And that was the Queen’s Hope.”** She cleared her throat, **“She knew the Goddess’s stories by heart, and she believed that, if there were enough pleas for help, the Goddess would come and save them from their suffering. And so she started gathering her Omega brothers and sisters, and started spreading a single word throughout the Kingdom.**

**Pray.** **Pray for help, for salvation, for anything at all.”**

                By this time the children were really into the story, some of them laying on stomachs and lounging on the floor, but all their wide eyes were on her and the tale she was spinning

                **“Slowly but surely the prayers grew, spreading like wildfire. The pleas got louder and louder, surrounding the World and echoing outward into the unknown. They flew farther and farther, in search of the Goddess”**

                “Did the prayers find her?” Daichi interjects

                **“They did. And the Goddess flew here to give us her divine judgement.”**

                Lev lets out a whimper, “The Goddess kinda sounds like Mama when she catches me doing bad things”

                “Oh, when she got here, she was much scarier than that, dear child.”

                “Did she spank them?”

                “Did she give them Time Out?”

                **“She did much worse than any of that”**

                Everyone shivers a bit at that thought.

“What was it?” Momoi asks nervously, “The judgement, I mean”

“Patience, child” she giggles, “ **Well, when the Goddess saw what was going on, she deemed Alphas unfit for the World, and was going to punish them for their cruelty, by...making them all disappear completely.”**

Collective gasps

**“At least, until the old King and Queen came to her.**

Sighs of relief

**‘ _Please, my Goddess, do not take away my love! Blame me instead!_ ’ cried the Queen, ‘ _Not all Alphas are horrible, just as not all Omegas are good. Everyone is unique and special, and are deserving of your salvation._ ”**

**“ _Please, my Goddess, I take this blame_ ” cried the King, “ _It is my blood that feeds the seed of despair. So please let it be my blood that fixes this, just please do not hurt my other half, my Soulmate._ ”**

**The Goddess looked upon them, at their earnest and wholehearted love, and decided to take their words to heart. Not all the Alphas had turned to the Brother’s side, and some were even defending and dying while defending the innocent.**

**And so, she gave them another choice ‘ _To save them all, you must sacrifice yourselves without hesitation. Your souls will be separated for a short time, but they will find one another again, without fail. Your bodies will be transformed into a form that will fit my will, which now coincides with yours. To some, this will be a Blessing, while others will see this as a Curse. But no matter the name, this is the only way I can think of that will bring Peace and Hope back. Will you accept?’_**

**They agreed without reluctance, and the Goddess held her hands out to them. The King took one, and the Queen took the other. And together, the changed everything**

**The King, who was filled with strength, compassion, and justice, transformed his body into a black rain that swept across the land. Any living being that had evil in their souls and the blood of innocents on their hands soon perished upon touching it. It ended the violence, only leaving a frightening silence in its wake. The Queen, who was filled with kindness, understanding, and mercy, shifted into a calming fog that weaved around everyone, a silent guide to the future. For the Alphas and Betas, it steered them to the ruined city. From there, they picked up the scattered remains and rebuilt. What they accomplished are the three Kingdoms of Teiko, Hatsetsu, and Miyagi that we live in today. For the Omegas, it guided them deep into the forest, away from the pain of the past and into a new beginning. From there they created a place of peace and healing that only they and the worthy were allowed into. Rain and Fog reunited, and together they became a Mist that strove for peace. They would forever protect them, without fail or mercy. And so, with balance restored, the Goddess prepared to depart again, but not before declaring this upon the World**

**‘The Guardian will only secede when the two halves desperately need to become whole again. Then and only then will understanding be understood. Until then, build a future better than today, and welcome tomorrow with open arms’**

**And, to this day, her word has stayed true. The End”**

Silence

They stare at her, almost in a sort of wonder, before many of them exclaim words of amazement. They applaud her story, and she indulges them a little before settling them down again

“You all can go play now. But remember what I said”, All of them do a repeat of the promise, but most of them came out as ‘Don’t forget and don’t tell’ That was enough for her as she as she watched them depart.

All except for three

The first is a little red-head with worry in his matching eyes.

“Father...he says that as well”, whispers Seijuro in a small voice, “That Alphas are the better Gender. That we deserve to be treated better.”

With a sad smile, she calls out to the young child, and he patters over to her and crawls into her lap. This prompts the other two, the silverette and the dirty blonde, to get closer

“Not everyone is correct in their ways child. Even I make mistakes in my old age. What matters though is whether you believe him or not.” she explains, “Do you believe him, child?”

“I don’t want to...but he can be very convincing.”, he hides his face in her blouse. “We are stronger and smarter than Betas”

“But do you want to use that strength to hurt people, Seijuro?” asks the second, the eldest of her group, in a serious tone, “Like the Brother in the story did?”

He jolts his head up, wide eyes staring as him vigorously shakes his head. She pats his head at that, happy for his answer. It’s quiet for another moment, before the little boy peeps up again.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course”

“How do you know that story? It seems so...alive. So real”

Her eyes widen as his enquiry, but she shouldn’t be surprised. Seijuro has always been a bright and overly perceptive child, even at his young age. She turns towards the other two, and can see that they too want an answer to said question. But she already knew this was going to happen. She had expected it and, if anything else, she knew that it was about time

“Too many things add up now.” States the third bluntly as he sighs out a familiar smoke and slicks his hair back with his fingers, “The Mist, the disappearances, everything. We’ve been looking for an answer for years with no such luck and now this... well coincidence be damned if anything.”

“And no such story like that is recorded in the Achieves. Not anywhere! I’ve looked. Everyone has looked.” Victor exhales a worried sigh, “Babushka, what are you thinking? What do you hope to accomplish by telling such a story now?”

She lowers her head as she slowly found the answer, “I want to do the same as my mother and father did before I pass on. I want to spread Hope in this World, while I still have a little bit of a chance left.”

The silverette comes closer and kneels in front of her as she sits in her little chair, “Babushka, I will always love and respect you, no matter what your choices are but...please, I don’t understand.”

“You will, in time. I have no doubt about that”, whispers the woman as she cups his cheeks in her wrinkled palms for a moment. She then reaches beside her and gingerly gets the book and holds it to him, “This is all I am. This is all I know. And it is you that I want to know this, my prince. You and no one else.”

He carefully wraps his hands around the leather booklet, and she in turn wraps her hands around this

“Keep this story sacred and true. And when the time comes, you will understand.”

The forgotten child in her lap had been observing with wide eyes and an open mind during the whole ordeal, taking in all the words and connecting the invisible dots. While still young, he still understood the hidden messages and implications. He would remember these words for years to come. But more important than that was one clear fact

That no matter what, Oba-chan would always be a Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babushka = Russian for “Grandmother” (I google translated it, so if it’s wrong please let me know)  
> Genders = There are two different ones, but both are just called Gender: Sex (male or female), and Title (Alpha, Beta, or Omega) Usually when they say Gender, it means both. When asked ‘What’s you Gender?’ You answer ‘I am a ‘Title,Sex’


	3. Prologue: Part Two: What the Mist brings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tale from the past...of a village protected by a Mist that has no mercy   
> It welcomes another, a child from the Outside  
> 3rd person POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Wow so many Comments and Kudos  
> Thank you!  
> Anyway, this is another chapter set in the past, but this time it's only two years. I'm trying to set it up so that when i catually write CHAPTER 1, not a lot has to be said  
> Character Ages in this chapter are as follows:  
> 14 - furihata  kuroko, takao, Hinata, Yamaguchi (Kagami)  
> 15 - Himuro, Nishinoya, Kenma, Akaashi  
> 16 - Kasamatsu, Suga, Iwazumi, Yaku  
> 21 - Yuuri  
> 27 - Takeda  
> 28 – (Alex)  
> I'm trying to lead up to their actual Anime ages
> 
> I must ask you to PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read the NOTES at the END...I'll explain there why it's important  
> Anyway, enjoy

 

                The rippling surface of flowing water transforms the soft light of the morning sun. The beams sparkle through the dense greenery, and make everything in its wake twinkle. The plant life, from humble flowers to abundant vegetables, await Lights first morning kiss. They turn their shy, closed faces towards it, ready to display themselves in various arrays of bright and brilliant rainbow colors. Accompanied by the gentle rhythm of a babbling brook, the birds begin their morning melodies. It is a familiar scene, one that has unfolded every morning since the beginning of time. And even now, it continues it’s subtle, flawless balance, never hesitating, never changing.

                Amid this bliss, surrounded by a hazy, invisible protector, lies a small village nestled deep in the wood. The name of the village is Shitsuren*. It sits, high in the treetops, unnoticed as it hides among nature’s purest majesties, it’s humble tree houses, shops, and connecting bridges intertwining with the vines and bark surrounding it. And while their homes are in the trees, their gardens are below, rich and plentiful.  Shitsuren is very lucky in this regard, for the village enjoys a wonderful amity and a view that is nothing short of amazing as the flowers from below open, petal by petal, painting the ground in a wash of colors. A pleasing breeze flows through the tree leaves, and with it the various smells of the forest.

One would expect to see a multitude of bustling tourists in a village as stunning as this one. However, no such thing can be found. Not here. In fact, the village is quiet calm. Almost oddly so. It is a place that exudes a well-earned, passive serenity, one that further increases its appeal, as well as its mystery

                It is here, among morning’s calls, that the village’s newest arrival appears. He lays, sleeping, curled up on a pile of comfy pillows on the small veranda of a nearby lodge, one that is rather fare off from the main village and borders the edge of the forest. But this cottage is different from the others who are high above, as it is one of the very few that litter the ground. The boy is still young, with slick, black hair and pale skin. One side of his bangs is longer than the other, a swept fringe that covers his left eye. The other eye has long black lashes that flutter in the gentle breeze, and under it a mole. Around his neck, a single ring on a chain sparkles in the morning light.

A door opens, it’s hinges creaking, and from behind it comes a slightly average male with a slender build who appears about the same age as him, perhaps a little bit older. His light grey hair blows in the welcoming breeze as a slightly thick eyebrow raises at the sight. Hazel-brown eyes widen, making the beauty mark under his left eye stand out more.

He turns back into the house and calls out, “Takeda-sensei! Yuuri-san! Make room for one more, and wake up the others! Oh! And bring water!”

He doesn’t bother to see if they had heard him, because he knows that they had. Instead, he closes the door and walks over to kneel beside the sleeping one. With a careful and caring hand, he begins to shake him awake

“Hey...Hey can you hear me?”

**_ ~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O _ **

“ARE YOU LISTENING?!?! WAKE UP! NOW!”

The feminine voice echoes around, rustling the leaves and startling the wildlife. It also manages to make a certain redhead jolt upwards in a confused tizzy. He looks around, split eyebrows up to his hairline as he takes in the surroundings of his tent, and quickly spots his very worried (or pissed off) master. Her hair is bed messy and her emerald eyes are wide with concern...and she still doesn’t have pants on.

“Hey Alex! Scream a little louder will ya? I think my eardrums are still intact”, He groans and rubs at his head, “You had us training until almost midnight. Just let me sleep”

She almost growls at him, “Taiga, if you don’t get out of that sleeping bag right now, so help me-”

“Ok! OK! I’m up! Just shut it and put some pants on!”, he barks back as he begrudgingly crawls out of the warmth. He hears the flap of the tent rustle at her leave, and can hear her start pacing around, her protective Alpha pheromones* flaring, almost going bonkers. And he can hear her mumble something that sounds a lot like a prayer.

She usually isn’t like this, and it worries him

He cautiously comes out of the tent, and red eyes meet green

“He’s...not here!” she sobs

Startled, because Alex never cries, he automatically shouts back, “Who?!”

**_ ~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O _ **

“Who...are you?”, It’s the first thing that comes out of the boy’s mouth as his grayish-black eyes open, “Where am I?”

The gray-haired boy smiles warmly at him, and sits beside him, “My name is Sugawara Koushi. You are in Shitsuren. You are safe here.”

“Shitsuren?”, he struggles to sit up on shaky arms, “Where is that?”

“I honestly don’t know.”, a sigh, “Some friends and I are trying to find out. All I know is that this is the village where all Omegas end up at.” A pause for thought, “They call it the Secret Village on the outside”

“I’m in...t-there’s no way.”, he suddenly collapses back onto the soft pillows, “Ah...a-ah...everything’s hot...What’s happening to m-me?”

“Shh...Shh...you need to calm down.” He calmly rubs his head like a mother would a frightened child, and a sudden feeling of calm covers the boy, relaxing him as much as it’s able to, “There’s nothing to fear. It will be alright.”

“I-It hurts”

“I know. First Heats are usually unbearable.” He carefully brushes the black hair, showing two frightened eyes, “But that’s what I’m here for. It’s what we are here for.”

“W-We?”

Suddenly, the door open again, and through it comes a young adult with short, messy black hair and brown eyes. On his nose perches a pair of half-rimmed, blue glasses, and in his hands, is a small platter containing glass full of water, a spoon and a small bowl of green powder. He pauses, being cautious.

“Kazunari and Yuu suggested I bring some medicine”, explains the man with a shy, unsure laugh, “because apparently Yuu can ‘ _smell him from the treetops_ ”

“Good call.”, he turns back toward the anxious lad, “This is my friend, Yuuri. He means you no harm. He has some medicine that will make you feel better. Can he come closer?”

“Why are y-you... _Ohhaah_...a-a-asking?”

“When you get your first heat, your body is under extreme stress, and just about anything can set you off”, explains Yuuri, the scratches his in embarrassment, “Even though I sort of knew I was going to be an Omega, I still had a panic attack on my first, just because Ittetsu said the word.”

“We are just being very cautious...or maybe paranoid is a better word.” finishes the grey-haired boy. He them chuckles for a moment, “You seem like the type that doesn’t like being babied, and I understand that completely. But we still want to be careful, especially in your condition, because we don’t know what might happen. Make no mistake, we are NOT by any means looking down on you. We only want to help. Is that ok”

Dark grey eyes meet hazel brown for a moment, a mental bond created in an instant at their mutual understanding.

“A-alright. He can come closer.”, a groan of discomfort, “Anything to get...THIS...to stop.”

This time it’s Yuuri who giggles as he comes and settles beside the two of them, “Don’t say that quite yet. This stuff is nasty”

“Don’t scare him, Yuuri~”

“I-I’m not Koushi! At least I don’t mean to! Remember with Shoyo when we didn’t tell him?”

Koushi’s face scrunches in distaste, “You’re right. My bad.”

“W-what happened?”

“Let’s just say that we had to wash those pillows three times in a row and move on, shall we?”, Suga declares quickly as he takes the spoon and gets two spoonful’s of powder and drops them in the water, stirring them until they dissolve and turn the water a pale green. “Yuuri, help him up, please?”

A nod, and before he has time to protest the boy is soon sitting upright, and the glass is pressed against his trembling hands

“Can you drink it?” asks Suga, “Or do I need to-”

“I can d-drink at least”

Sugawara gives him an almost playful grin, “Hold your nose!”

Soon, he is upturning the glass and chugging as much as he can stand. Rivulets of pastel green slide coldly down his neck, but he could care less as the vile liquid is swallowed as fast as he can to avoid the taste. Only when it is empty does he take a gulp of air

“Ugh”, he wipes his mouth, “I’m sure what’s worse, the sick or the medicine”

 “I think Kazunari said he was working on bettering the flavor, but for now this is all we have.” comments Yuuri

“I suppose I should be grateful”, a burp, and his nose scrunches at the after taste, “Ick...Thanks.”

“You sound better~”

“I feel better. Very much so” another burp, “The taste is almost worth the relief.”

All of them laugh for a moment, taking in the calm that has settled in, before settling down themselves

 “Well, since you are a little better,” Sugawara stands up and holds a hand out, “why don’t we go inside for something to eat to get that taste out of your mouth. We have snacks in the living room, and you can explain more about where you are from and how your feeling when you’re full and comfortable”

The boy’s greyish black eyes stare at the outstretched hand for a moment, before taking it with a slight smile.

“That sounds nice. By the way, my name is...”

**_ ~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O _ **

                “TATSUYA!!!”

The name is screamed as loud as it possibly can as the red-headed young boy rushes through the underbrush. The crunch of leaves and twigs scares off any animals as the young man barrels through the woods. That is until he trips on a root and lands face first into the dirt. This gives the chance for his pursuer to catch up to him, and when she does she gives his a resounding smack to the back of his head

“Don’t you dare do that again, you idiot!” she hisses as she wipes at her eyes “...I don’t want to lose you as well.”

His breath catches for a moment, then he lets out a curse

“Why...Who could have done such a thing?”, he snarls as he gets up, “That was my brother! When I find the ones who took him, I swear that I’ll kill them!”

Alex watches him thoughtfully as he rages, until a thought occurs to her,

“Wait...Taiga calm the hell down and listen!”

“What?” he roars as he turns back to her. Her Alpha wants to growl back, but she bites it back, wanting to be the more reasonable one of them.

“I don’t think...that it was a person who took Tatsuya.”

“When what? It was the Mist?”, Kagami yells back, “He’s was fifteen! Don’t you think he would have shown signs that he was an Omega-”

She finally snaps, and lets out her Voice*, **_“Shut up and listen for a second!”_**

He goes to retort, but his Alpha holds back, growling in dissatisfaction but obedient nevertheless.

“Sorry, but that was the only way to get you to shut up”, she sighs, “Anyway, let’s think about this thoroughly. There was no sign of attack or assault. None of his things were move or stolen, there was no blood, and for a better point, we are unharmed. Doesn’t that strike as odd?”

The red-head wants to complain, but the more he thinks on it, the more she is starting to make sense. And didn’t Tatsuya say he wasn’t feeling good yesterday? More and more things add up.

“I know we thought that he was a Beta, because everyone smells like a Beta until they show*”, she sighs, “It must be the Mist, and if so that means he is alive. And if that’s what this is, and I pray that it is, then there’s nothing we can do.”

“But...but we remember him. YOU remember him”, he rationalizes, trying to grab hold of something.

“We aren’t his real family*, Taiga-”

“We might as well have been!”, He scream, but not necessarily at Alex. She knows this, and watches as he slumps his shoulder, “What do we do now then.”

She puts a hand on his shoulder, “Go back to camp and pack everything. Even his things. We’ll head to the nearest City and look for answers.”

“Answers?”

She grins, “If there’s a way for him to get taken, maybe there’s a way to take him back. Omega or not, he is still family, and we don’t abandon one another.”

Kagami looks at her with a new-found admiration. He hadn’t thought of that before. But is there even a way to do so? He’s surely never heard of one, but that didn’t mean that there wasn’t one.

With a grin of his own he exclaims, “Yes ma’am!”

A slap on the shoulder, and starts them back walking towards their tents,  “That what I wanna hear. Now come on! To the next City.”

“What _is_ the next City?”

She thinks for a bit, “If I remember right, we just entered Miyagi territory from Hatsetsu. I think the nearest City is- ”

**_ ~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O _ **

“We were headed to a place called...Torino? No wait, that isn’t it... Sorry, I can’t quite remember right. It was me and my family...that is my brother Taiga and my master Alex... I remember that we had stopped to set camp for the night because I wasn’t feeling well...I remember...going to sleep in my tent...then waking up thinking I was on fire. Dizzy and disoriented and...well I felt like I was dying. Even now, I can feel it but...not so hot. Everything is still so disorienting. I mean, me an Omega? All this time...I thought I was a Beta. Both my parents are Betas, so it only made sense...”,

 “Sometimes Beta-Beta relationships can produce an Omega child. It’s rare, but not unheard of.”, Suga explains with a slight laugh in his voice at Himuro’s jumbled story as he plops down beside him on the wide couch, “And being an Omega isn’t bad.~”

“I know that it isn’t but...Still...I feel so awkward now. Like I’m not myself.             ”

“That’s completely understandable, Himuro-san.”, explains a fragile outlook, small built young man of about fourteen as he pours another cup of water. He brushes his light blue hair that had fallen in his eyes to his left with a pale hand, making his blank, baby blue eyes big and curious. He sits across from the black-haired boy, on another comfortable settee, and between them is a wide wooden table, but Himuro wouldn’t have noticed him if he hadn’t talked “Your body is still very vulnerable right now, and still adjusting, so some disconnection and discomfort is normal. If you need more medications, don’t hesitate to ask. We want you to feel welcome here, and we want you to understand that there’s nothing wrong with-”

“Oh! Oh! Kuroko-san! I have a question for him!” interrupts a bouncing lad who is thinner and shorter than the first, with unruly, orange hair that bounces in his excitement. His large, brown eyes sparkle in excitement as he, and the bluenette as a result, springs up and down on sofa. “Was it called Karasuno?! That place you were going to? If so, that’s where I’m from!”

“You mean _we_ , Shoyo” laughs another, and Himuro deems him as probably the shortest member for the group as he leans against a nearby wall. Despite his shorter stature, he has a fairly muscular build and appears very masculine, with his ruffled, wild dark brown hair sticking upwards, adding his height, all except a tiny tuft of hair that falls over his forehead that appears to be bleached a dirty blond. His brown and slanted eyes glitter just as enthusiastically as the orange haired boy, “Suga and I are from there as well, remember.

Himuro turns his head to his right with a raised eyebrow, and Suga smiles warmly at him, “Noya’s right. It was probably Karasuno that you were headed to. Don’t worry, a lot of people mess up on how it’s said.”

**“A LOT!”** Noya exclaims, followed by Hinata’s loud and dominant

“LIKE **_A LOT_ A LOT!”**

**_“Hinata!, Nishinoya! Calm the hell down!”_** scolds two of the more irked-looking people in the room at exactly the same time. In fact, Himuro can’t help but think that they are surprisingly similar. The first, who sits comfortably on a pillow by the table, has short, spiky black hair and thick eyebrows that scrunch over sharp steel blue eyes that seem to be stuck in a permanent glare. The second, who sits beside him, has an almost similar scrutinizing glower, but with slanted, olive-toned eyes that complemented his spiked-up dark brown hair and the same thicker-than-average eyebrows.

“I-Iwazumi-san. Kasamatsu-san. There no need to yell at them.”, stutters another as he walks out from a door where a delicious smell is wafting from, a jug of water in his hands. He has nearly the same height as the bluenette with medium length brown hair and wide, worried eyes. He looks jittery and nervous as he approaches, “Y-You know that their a-always like that.”

“Furihata is right, you know”, sighs a yet another from a nearby corner, away from everyone else, his cat-like golden colored eyes glowing in the light as he fiddles with his hair, a blonde that leads to black roots. He has that look that says ‘ _if I cared any less it would cause effort_ ’, “Shoyo is always jumpy and easily excited. There’s really no point in yelling at him. Right Akaashi?”

The boy referred to only nods, short, messy, black hair bouncing softly as he stares absently at nothing with his thin pupiled, gun metal blue eyes. He seems either emotionless or slightly exasperated, but Himuro can’t tell which.

A snort makes Himuro’s head turns to his left, and on the end of the couch beside him are two others. One has very narrow, slate blue eyes with long, straight black hair, a few strands of hair falling down to his eyes. He’s laughs openly, while his neighbor, a young-looking boy with a face full of freckles, an average build, and short blackish green hair with a flyaway piece of hair sticking up at the top, covers his mouth to hold back his own giggles. The shadowy eyed boy can’t help but raise an eyebrow at their antics

 “Don’t mind those two”, sighs another boy as he walks over and sits to Himuro’s right, between him and Suga. He’s another short one, not as short as Nishinoya, but short enough, with light brown hair and eyes and a bit of a baby face, “They giggle at anything. Yamaguchi is nice enough, but Takao is all sorts of mischievousness, so be careful.”

“Aw, I’m not that bad~”, replies Takao with a bit of a grin,

“Say that while NOT laughing, and I MIGHT believe you”

 “Alright, alright, settle down boys.”, exclaims an individual as he comes out of what can only be guessed as the kitchen. He remembers this one, as he was one of the first people that he had met when he came into the house. He had introduced himself as Takeda Ittetsu. Despite his height being about the same as Hinata’s, he’s actually the oldest. Himuro thinks that this one looks somewhat like Yuuri, only with a smaller and rounder face and curlier, messier black hair. He walks over to and sits across from the black-haired boy, in-between Hinata and Kuroko, “Sorry about their rowdiness. Their just excited to see a new face. I hope you aren’t overwhelmed.”

“Oh, it’s alright. They aren’t bothering me at all.”, Himuro answers as he takes his time taking and savoring each sip of cold water. It settles heavy and comfortable in his belly on top of the lingering, licking fire of his Heat from earlier, as if helping suppress it. At least it isn’t making him want to curl into a ball of agony anymore. For that, he is both thankful and anxious; Thankful for the meds, and anxious for when they wear off...but at least he’s not alone,

“In fact, everyone has been really helpful and welcoming.”

“That’s good” Takeda nods as he pours himself a drink, “Making sure you are calm is our main priority right now, especially in your condition. Not to mention that we don’t want to scare away our newest housemate.”

“Housemate? You mean me?”

“Of course!”, Noya exclaims with a pump of his fist, “Omega’s gotta stick together!”

“Yeah!” jumps the orangette, “New friends!”

“Hinata! Noya! No jumping on the furniture!”

“Sorry!” “Sorry!”

“Are you sure it’s ok for me to just...move in?” Himuro asks, “I mean, you all are so nice and generous...but I’m practically a stranger.”

“Don’t get the wrong idea.” Iwazumi calls, “Since it’s your first heat, you’re probably going to be hold up for the next week, probably two if the damn thing decides to take it’s time. It benefits both of us if you stay with us here, so that we can keep an eye on you and take care of you. After your heat is over, you can decide whether you want to stay or leave. No one will judge you for your choice.”

“Most of us decided to stay though.” Akaashi adds, “It’s less of a hassle that way. You don’t need to decide now, but you should at least know your options.”

 “And don’t worry~ This house has plenty of space.”, Takao declares, then lets out a single snort of laughter before adding, “and even if we didn’t, all we have to do is build more rooms! It wouldn’t be the first time, and I’m sure it won’t be the last~”

A couple of groans and affirmations circle the room, followed by some slight laughter and reminiscing from. Himuro contemplates for a moment and internally grimaces at the thought that they would go through all that trouble for him. He doesn’t want to be a burden.

He feels a smack to his right shoulder, “Relax. No one is building anything.”

“Yaku-san is right. There’s plenty of room here, enough so that everyone has their own room. Of course that includes you too”, Suga clarifies “. You are free to decorate the walls how you like, and each room comes with its own restroom, equipped with a toilet and sink. You even have your own closet!”

“But...I don’t have any clothes”

“That’s ok. Our friend Chris...he’s not here right now...anyway he went out earlier to get you some clothes. Enough to last through your Heat anyway” Suga chirps happily, then whispers softly, “Be warned though, he’s a bit of an oddball”

“...meaning?”

“Don’t be surprised if you get a shirt with kittens all over it.”

Dark eyes widen. He isn’t sure what to do with this bit of info, but he doesn’t say anything against it. At least he’s getting clothes

“Ah. I almost forgot...Staying permanently isn’t exactly free of charge.”, interrupts the sandy-haired man as he folds his arms across his chest. “For the first month, you will be staying here with us. We’ll help you through your heat and  teach you everything you need to know about being an Omega, from heat monitoring to what Gifts* are to anything else that you might be confused about. If, after that, you decide to stay, you’ll have to help around the place with things like cleaning and cooking and helping out in the garden...you know...like chores”

The dark-haired boy shrugs, as he’s used to things like this, “I don’t hear a downside.”

“Suga forgot to mention that the baths are communal again”, Kasamatsu sighs, and Suga mock gasps before waving for him to ahead and explain, “You remember Yuuri-san, right? Well he lives in a house that is connected to this one, and in it is a hot spring. That’s where everyone baths...well everyone that lives here...and a couple of others now that I think about it.”, he shakes his head to get back on track, “The point I’m getting at is that if you have issues with people seeing you naked, it’s best to get over that now.”

Himuro thinks for a moment about the last six months, where, under the watchful eye of his ever-eccentric Master, he and Taiga had been out in the middle of nowhere, training their combat skills and heighten their ‘animal instinct’ as Alex called it. That meant months of hunting and fishing for food, sleeping in thin tents, and cold creek baths with his body awkward brother and overly voluptuous Master.

He can’t help but laugh openly, the first laugh since he had gotten here, at the thought of having ‘naked issues.’

“I think he’ll be just fine, Yuki~.”, Suga teases with a grin, making the other let out a huff, “Anyway, now that we’ve run your ears off with all this new stuff, is there anything that you are confused about? I imagine that this is a lot to take in on such a short notice.”

“It is, but I think I’ll be fine.”, Himuro hums in thought “I do have one question though”

“Ask away~”

He clears his throat, and looks at each of them with a serious glace, “I know the answer is probably No, but please...if you know...I want to know how to leave the village and go back outside”

Silence follows the enquiry for a couple of minutes before it’s broken by Takao’s loud whistle

“Well he gets to the point quick, don’t he?” he titters “Makes things easier though~ At least we don’t have to ask him now”

A head tilt for confusion

“You see, Himuro-san, everyone that lives in this house is working together, trying to find the answer to that exact question.” Takeda explains as he takes a moment to push his glasses back up his nose, “Of course, that now includes you, if you want. We haven’t found it yet, but with you here now, perhaps we will get a better perspective on things”

“Everyone is?” Himuro looks around the room at each face, “Why?”

“Everyone has their own story as to why. Some of us were born here and simply want to escape to the Outside. Some of us were from the Outside and want to go back. Some of us just want answers.”

“But no matter what the story, the aim in the same, right?”, he finishes absently and Takeda nods, “Ok. I want to help. What do you need my perspective on”?

“We’ve recently been analyzing old texts and prophesies in hopes of finding some sort of meaning behind them. There’s no telling how long it will take to find anything.” Kuroko interjects, making a couple of people jump at his sudden inclusion to the conversation, “But we think that by studying them, we can find a way to leave the village.”

“Sound’s reasonable. When do I start?”

The bluenette taps his chin in thought, “The medicine you took earlier only lasts for four hours at a time, so it would probably be best if you waited until your Heat has passed. Is that ok?”

Himuro goes to open his mouth to agree, when suddenly a familiar voice rings out into the house

“Food’s ready!”

Hinata and Noya are first to leave, racing through a doorway and down a short hall into the kitchen as fast as their short stride can take them. Everyone else leisurely gets up and follows behind them at a reasonable pace. He decides to wait until last, and starts following behind Suga, his first acquaintance in this new life of his. As they get ever closer, Himuro’s mouth waters at the delicious smell that waves through, and he can’t wait to see what it is

Upon reaching the destination, Himuro is astounded by the size of it. He imagined that it would be...bigger, so that it could accommodate so many people. What he found was a medium sized room with a decent sized table in the middle, a corner for cooking, and one wall missing, (that he soon discovered was just a sliding door/wall) that lead to a porch where half of everyone was heading, bowl in hand. The other half, including himself, made a neat line leading to Yuuri, who was passing out Bowl after bowl.

“And last, but not least...here you go” Yuuri says as he give Himuro his share, “It’s a bit early for lunch, but since we have a new person, I thought I would cook up something special”

The boy inhales deeply, “It smells delicious.”

“It’s my Mom’s special recipe Katsudon. It helps me through my heat, so I thought it might help you too. Ah...but if it doesn’t, that’s ok too, as long as you’re full and energized before your Heat.”, a blush adorns his cheeks as he flusteringly continues, “See, Heat uses up a lot of calories, so you have to eat a lot during it. Also, it’s normal to have cravings for specific or favorited foods. It helps ease them, and gives them a sense of familiarity. So if you have a food you like, please let me or one of the others know. We can grow it or buy it in town or make it or...oh I’m blabbering again!”

“No, no, it’s fine. I need to learn this anyway” smiles the boy, “But...i do like pickles.”

He feels a slap to his shoulders, and turns to meet the welcoming hazel eyes of Suga

“We’ll stock up some for you. You’ll be here a while, after all.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FACK THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD...In my imagination, Suga, Himuro and (maybe) Yaku and Yuuri are part of the “MOM SQUAD!!!” with their cute matching tee-shirts. (SOMEONE DRAW THAT I WANT TO SEE IT PLZ! LINK THAT SHIT!) I also imagine that Suga and Kasamatsu have a mutual respect for one another, so Suga calls him ‘Yuki’ as a sort of nickname. If you are confused with the name concepts I have going on (Like where Yuuri and Himuro call people by their first name while Hinata and Takeda calls them by their last) please understand that I am trying to keep the characters as far out of the OoC box as I possibly can.  
> Anyway, if you noticed, some places have a (*) beside it. This means that it needs a little bit more clarification, and that I can’t add that info to the story. So I will add it here in chronological order so that you can better understand it. Think of it as sort of a history lesson for my setting, so make sure you read the AFTER NOTES.
> 
> HERE WE GO!
> 
> Shitsuren – Japanese word for ‘Lost love’ (Author’s Note[AN] : I wasn’t sure what to name the village at first, so I attacked Google translate with some words that described love and lost. This one just hit the jackpot)
> 
> Pheromones – All living beings have a specific scent, but none so much as an Alpha or and Omega. Alphas give off an authoritative and dominant smell. Betas give off a neutral scent, as all beings do when they are born. Omegas give off a...well...no one really remembers what they smell like actually. That being said, and Alpha can immediately recognize an Omega by their scent, and vise versa, as it is in their genetic makeup to recognize them. Each smell is unique to a person, and can change over time. Pheromones can also be used as either a way to subdue someone, much like a Voice, or to attract a mate, like an Omega does in Heat. They can also react to emotions, making your smell spread out and affect other people, so be sure to train yourself so that your emotions don’t make your pheromones overactive.
> 
> Voice – Alphas of old days used a special tone in their voice to demand submission. Called an Alpha’s Voice, or Voice for short, it makes anyone who hears it obey. Now-a-days, using it is considered rude, bold, brash, or barbaric, but there are some that still make use of it when needed.  It’s especially effective on Omegas, but Beta’s have developed a resistance to it, making it almost useless to use and often a forgotten technique. When Alphas use it on other Alphas, its effectiveness depends on the strength of the individual. (For example Alex is stronger that Kagami, so it works on him. If he used it on Alex, it probably wouldn’t work)
> 
>  ‘Everyone smells like a Beta until they show’ – All children are born the same, as scentless, which is much like how Beta’s smell (Look up Pheromones).  It’s only when they hit their Change (basically puberty) that their bodies and scents change, depending on their genes. (The Change can appear anytime between 10 and 16)
> 
> ‘We aren’t his real family’ – It was said that when the Mist takes an Omega from the Outside (outside the village), it also takes memories of that person, but only from the birth parents. Friends, siblings, and others who have met said Omega keep the memories of that person. No one is sure why parents are the only ones affected by this, but some speculate that this is some sort of Mercy from the Goddess, as there is nothing more tragic than a parent losing a child, dying or otherwise.
> 
> Gifts – while Alpha’s have superior strength and authority, Omegas have special abilities that they label as Gifts. These Gifts can range depending on multiple factors, like personality, personal morals, and genes. All Omegas have the capability of having a Gift, but it takes training and dedication to make them worth anything. (A good example of this would be Suga’s ‘Calming Touch’) That being said, there are cases where a newly changed Omega can automatically use their Gift, whether they have control over it or not. (Kuroko’s ‘Shadow’ Gift) [AN: I wanted Gifts to reflect each character, like Suga’s motherly kind nature being a ‘calming touch’ and Kuroko’s lack of presence being a ‘shadow’ If anyone has ideas on Gifts, please share them! I have some ideas, but I’m always looking for help]
> 
>  


	4. The Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE Thanks for all the Kudos and Comments so far. Bless ya'all  
> anyway, I am going to TRY to keep these updates on a monthly schedule, if I can  
> Also, under THIS SENTENCE is a * explanation that wouldn't fit in the afternotes. It's basically a geography lesson on the regions  
> Teiko:  
> City of Kings: known better as Rakuzan, it is the biggest and wealthiest of all cities, located in the center of Teiko. Contains Teiko Castle, where all the Lords of Teiko congregate to discuss matters. Contains the Archives, which is largest accumulation of knowledge in the World that covers Rakuzan, Shutoku and Tōō territories, thanks to Lord Akashi, Lady Momoi’s and Lord Midorima’s efforts. Ruled by Alpha Lord (read Emperor) Akashi, a rather strict and firm ruler that cannot be denied. That being said no one can deny that his decrees have brought prosperity not only to Teiko, but to all the Kingdoms. Rumor has it that, on occasions, he disappears for hours on end. Where he goes, no one is sure.  
> The other Citys that surrounds Rakuzan are as follows: 
> 
> Seirin – City of Mystery– a relatively small, new city located in the south of Teiko between the territories  
> of Keijo and Tōō. No one really knows where it came from or why it’s there, but it’s collection of fight ready warriors makes it a terrific addition to Teiko. Temporarily ruled by Beta Lady Riko, but she’s determined to make the new comer, an Alpha named Kagami, take her place. No one knows when or if this will happen, but rumor has it that he is training under her.
> 
> Kaijo – City of Wishes – situated in the south-western part of the Teiko, it is bordered to the West by the River, to the southeast by Seirin, to the east by Rakuzan, and to the north by Shutoku, this city is seen as the city that never sleeps, due to its economy based mostly on pleasurable things like gambling, arcades, theatres, and large shopping districts. Ruled by Alpha Lord Kise, a very carefree, outgoing, and flamboyant person, but can be very determined and serious when needed to. Rumor has it that he has been apathetic of late, so he’s been getting frequent visits from Lord Aomine, a character calling himself Oikawa, and sometime even the King of Hasetsu himself!
> 
> Tōō – City of Insight – situated between the cities of Seirin and Yosen, this city is both an embodiment of extensive knowledge and a place of intense strength due to its standing as the base for military operation in Teiko. This fact has given the City another name: The City of Aces. While supposedly ruled by Alpha Lord Aomine, it is known Alpha Lady Momoi does most of the work. That isn’t to say the Aomine does NOT work, it’s just that when he does, Momoi usually has to go behind him and fix stuff. Rumor has thought that both of them are researching something of importance, but no one knows what that is. 
> 
> Shutoku – City of Medicine –As its name states, this city is one of the most healthy, due to its unrelenting expansion on medical knowledge. It is also a relatively wealthy city as well, due to its dealings with the neighboring Cities of Keijo to the south, Yosen to the north, and Miyagi Port across one of the Great Bridges. ruled by Alpha Lord Midorima, a usually very reserved character that feels no need for fooling around. He is very serious about his work, Acting kind is very hard for him, and he often comes of as blunt. Very confident in his abilities, so much that he acts high and mighty around others. He strongly believes in horoscopes and the concept of "lucky items", usually carrying them with him everywhere. While a hard worker, rumor has it that he sometimes holes himself in his room for days at a time, doing research and, thus, causing Lord Akashi to come visit him often. Rumor has it that he also gets along with a character called Tsukishima, and they often talk about medical things. [AN: they both are salty AF, so I imagine they would get along]
> 
> Yozen – City of Security- it is considered the second biggest city in Teiko, not because of its wealth but because of its people who have the tendency to grow extremely tall. Some think that it is because of the City’s expansive and constantly expanding selection of culinary delights, while others think its adaptation due to the extreme cold that happens in the winter months. Whatever the case of height, the city uses it to its advantage, creating the well-known military organization known as the Shield of Aegis, who guard the borders between Teiko and it’s neighbors. But considering that their base camp is bordering one of the nicest of the three Kingdoms, The Kingdom of Hatsetsu, and the fact that the Guilds usually mind their own business, there really isn’t anything serious to guard from, giving the city a nice, lethargic feel to it, much like a vacation if you like the cold. Ruled by Alpha Lord Murasakibara, who only gets his work done if he's bribed with sweets.

The World, vast and beautiful. Though many have tried, no one is quite sure how far it’s skies, lands, and oceans stretch, for it is a World of mysteries. It is upon the known lands that three kingdoms hail, and though each is ruled differently, they are all guided by the Goddess’s teachings.

The first is to the east of the River*, and it is a bountiful and beautiful territory called the Teiko Empire. Its lands are filled with knowledge, culture and grace, and it rules with munificence and hardhanded righteousness from its heart, a large and impressive castle centered in the City of Kings* known as Teiko Castle. Its tall structure reaches for the heavens and stretches wide into the land around it, and from its throne a man only known as Akashi rules as Sovereign, an unopposed and scrupulous ruler whom has earned the highest respect, even among other countries. Surrounding him are his exclusively selected Lords and Ladies who have proved themselves and gained his confidence, and have thus been christened Miracles. The land surrounding, with its wide range of greenery and rich soils, is litter with various towns and villages, each as important and unique as the last. But none are more so impressive and beautiful than the bustling metropolises surrounding the castle capital known only as Citys, each with a respected Miracles (or two) to guide it. United, the Miracles set forth to keep the harmony allowed by the Goddess

The second is to the West, the Kingdom of Miyagi, otherwise known as the Den of Guilds. It is a land that is plentiful and peaceful, with high mountains and rugged hills to the north to keep the rigid northern winds away so that its agriculture is well irrigated and forever vibrant. In the distant past, our ancestors discarded their honor and forgot their duty to protect the people. When the Black Rain and White Fog descended on all the unworthy, all that was left were true protectors of freedom, each with their own ideas on how to rebuild. While the East and North build beautiful castles and virtuous kingdoms, philosophies that they were used to from the time before, the West decided on something completely different and new. While a kingdom in name, it actually has no set king or castle. Instead it is covered in a wide vast of forests and farmlands that are abundant with flora and fauna, with interconnecting villages, each holding a Guild to care for it. Each and every one of the Guilds has their own set of rules to follow, and these are the guidelines of the life they have chosen to live. It’s up to them to make sure those rules don’t get broken, and if so, to choose a worthy punishment. Though with different regulations for each Guild, their ideals are all the same; _‘Holding to your beliefs no matter what’s at stake’_ A honorable phrase to live by, if ever there was one. Miyagi’s most precious and copious town is known as Miyagi Port, the World’s most expansive and rich trading center that lies on the western edge of the River. From there trade from all over the World comes through, and the Nationals*, with its five Master Guilds, keep the delicate balance and honor the grateful peace that they have strived for.

Finally, the North, above the fork in the great River and the western mountains. It is here that lies the domain known as the Kingdom of Hasetsu, a land that is mostly covered is crystal and snow, due to it extremely severe winters and only slightly warm summers. This fact making it seem like a cold a cruel environment that lacks any life or kindness, but it couldn’t be more wrong. Its people take advantage of what this harsh environment has to offer and are rewarded for their hard work with plentiful harvests, rich meats, and even richer drinks to keep them comfortable and warm in the winter months. During the Winter months, they hold regal competitions for entertainers from all around the World, but none are more so anticipated that it’s skating, where beautiful and graceful skaters dance their hearts out on the ice. To contract from its cold events, famous hot springs, known for their healing properties, are available to all who want to warm themselves. Hasetsu is a fabulously brilliant place for many visitors from the other two lands. The residents live in relative peace under a King that is chosen by the people*, and the King, along with the Elder and elected representatives, strive to keep this once desolate land alive from it’s heart, the elegant Ice Castle, a tall structure of pure white stones and mosaic crystal windows.

It is here where Leaders and Lords alike gather for the World Council, an annual assembly where the Worldly problems get put on display for a hopeful resolution from the three kingdoms so that peace can continue. It is here where our story may start to unfold

It is said that the blessings of the Goddess will bestow ever more prosperity to the World as long as it’s people strive for peace. And so, we pray: **_May serenity bless this World_**.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

“May I have you attention PLEASE!” calls out a deep voice that cuts through the chatter of the conference room. All turn towards the partially bald Elder, with his square jaw and wide build. He huffs, “As the representative Elder over the last day of Council, I, Yakov Feltsman, hereby declare that Council start. Let us take a moment to give thanks for the peace that the Goddess has granted us, and pray that it forever continues. True Bless!”

            “TRUE BLESS” is resounds around the room from all.

Yakov nods, then taps his handful of papers on his desk to straighten them up “Considering that this is the last day, I imagine that most of the matters have pretty much been dealt with. But just to be sure...let’s review them.”

A collection of groans start to circle the room.

“And no complaining! Especially you Victor!”

Said man lets out a whine, “Yakov! I’ve done all my work! On time! Why are you being mean to me!”

            “That may be true, but you always somehow fall asleep during Council!” Yakov huffs with a loud tap of his own paperwork, “Some of the other Elders may be lenient, but I am not! And so, to prevent that, you are going to read the review. And no arguing!”

“Yeah, let’s just get it over with. I want to leave already.” grumbles a red-headed man as he crosses his arms over his chest. A resounding smack echoes throughout the room, making everyone look over at the red head, who is holding his head in his hands, “OW! You crazy-WHY DID YOU HIT ME?!”

“You should be grateful I brought you, Bakagami!” yells a caramel haired young woman as she pops her knuckles and ruffles her boy cut, sand colored hair.

“I didn’t want to be ‘brought’, Damn it” he grouses, then lets out a sigh of annoyed submission “Whatever. Victor, sir, can you please start with the review thing? I’m starving.”

“I second that!”, hoots a golden eyed man with spiky whitish-grey and black streaked hair, “I can’t wait for the Feast! I wants me some meat! MEAT!”

Victor laughs a bit at his enthusiasm, “Alright, alright _совенок_ _*_ , calm down. I promise after this everyone will finally have some good food and relaxing time before everyone goes home. We all need it, after all this”

Affirmations of all kinds echoes around the council hall from grunts to Bokuto’s loud “HELL YEAH!”

“Then I suppose I should get started.”, A chair squeaks as he pushed away from the wide circular table. He then skims over the pages in his hand, “Ahem...The first problem, brought up to us by Akashi Seijuro of Rakuzan, discusses the issues with the two main connecting bridges and there need for repair. The solution for this problem was that...” he scans again, squinting to read the small print, “The solution is that...Wakatoshi Ushijima from the Guild Unyielding Eagles has agreed to assist with materials for both the repair of the bridge and the building of three new bridges. It is also says that...Sawamura Daichi and his Guild Crow’s Nest would assist if more manpower was needed. Please tell me I read that right because this I honestly can’t read this small handwriting.”

“That is correct, Nikiforov-san, but perhaps you should look into getting glasses.”

Victor ignores the tactless comment, “Ushijima, please. I thought I told you that calling me Victor is fine! ~”

Said man’s stonic face doesn’t change much, but you could tell that he was having a mental debate with himself. Finally, he just nods, “Yes...I apologize...”

Victor shrugs and goes back to reading, “Next was the problem of the overpopulation of bears and boars in all three kingdoms, information given to us by Kuroo Tetsurou from the Guild Cat’s Claw. Bokuto Kotaro of the Guild Birds of Prey volunteered to assist by hunting the excess of the population so that they do not disrupt further farming communities, on the terms that they keep whatever they kill for Guild purposes.”

“Yep!”, exclaims Bokuto as he rubs his hands in excitement, “I love me some pork! I’ve never eaten bear though.”

“Hmmm...I’ve never eaten bear either” hums a man of rather small stature, with spiky claret hair and large, vertically pupiled, ruby eyes.

“I’ve read the bear differs in flavoring, as it depends on whatever the bear ate last before dying.” Interrupts a green-haired man as he pushes his glasses up his nose, “So it would be different for each bear.”

“Is that so, Shintarou?” he hums in thought, the turns towards his violet haired neighbor, “Atsushi, do you serve bear in your City, by chance?”

“I don’t think so, Aka-chin” he responds through a mouthful of snacks. He swallows, “But I guess if your hungry enough everything tastes like candy.”

A couple for snickers sound off, mostly from a pretty blond man with golden eyes and a dark chocolate haired man with eyes of corresponding color. Try as they might to cover it, it comes through loud and clear

“I don’t think that’s how the saying goes, Muk-kun.”, giggles a peach-haired girl as she turns toward the head of the table, “Vic-kun, would you please continue before Ki-chan and Oi-kun fall out of their chairs from laughing”

Victor, coving his own giggle, just nods, and the council continues onwards for a while like that, with Victor reading off the list of accomplished things so far, and having said solution solvers agree or correct on something or another. Item after item gets checked off, and finally it seems as if the council is about to come to a close as the last of the resolutions is read out.

“Ok, that’s the last thing on the list. All that’s left is...oh.”, Victor pauses, then frowns and turns back towards presiding Elder, “Yakov, do we really have to do this?”

Said Elder sighs, “I know, Victor. And yes, it has to be done, so go ahead and get on with it.”

The silverette shakes his head and turns back to the crowded table with a bit of a troubled face, “Last but not least are...the populace census reports.”

A grumble surrounds the room

Kagami raises a forked eyebrow, and leans over towards Riko and, in a whisper, asks, “What’s that?”

The light brunette murmurs back, “The populace census reports, or PCR for short, are...well...basically it’s a piece of paper with the numbers on how many Alpha and Betas are in a country. And the numbers are never pretty.”

“Oh.”

“This is ridiculous”, protests Ushijima, “Such a thing only shows us our shortcomings on our inability to solve the ever-growing crisis at hand.”

Midorima nods, “While blunt, I agree.”

“Do we have to?” Kise complains, “We all know what they say. It’s the same every year”

“Then why don’t we just submit the reports to the Elders and end this Council on a good note?” Oikawa suggests with a grin, “I mean, it’s basically doing the same thing, except with all the depression and dissatisfaction of knowing that we can’t solve one issue.”

“It’s encouraging to know that your disgusting personality hasn’t changed, Tooru”, hums Akashi as he taps a finger to the table, a thoughtful expression on his face, “And as much as I want to remark on your comment...I have to say that I want to agree with you.”

Momoi gasps, “Akashi-kun!”

“I WANT to say that I agree...but I can’t.” he continues, “While I do agree that discussing the PCR is pointless at this point, considering that we all know the numbers without even looking, the fact of the matter is that the current predicament of disappearing Omegas needs to be discussed openly, instead of tiptoes around it. And what better time than now, during the World Council?”

“You’re so high and mighty sometimes”, Oikawa pouts, “No one is going to want to be your mate if you’re like that, Aka-chan.~”

Akashi shakes his head at Oikawa, “That isn’t even relivant right now”

“The problem is that we need to stop pretending that it will disappear if we don’t look at it.”, Daichi exclaims “We need to discuss this, or else nothing will be done to solve the problem! If not now, then when?”

“He’s right, y’know”, Kuroo intrudes, “Some of us have lost friends and family to the Mist. Think about that before sweeping it under the rug.”

 “Let’s not forget that the Alpha population is decreasing at an alarming rate, even with the rare chances that one might be born in the limited society we live in now.”, Momoi continues, “According to information gathered by both myself and Cat’s Claw, most pairs nowadays are either a Beta only family, like me, an Alpha-Beta family, or an Alpha-Alpha family, like Akashi-kun. While Alpha-Betas have a better chance of birthing an Alpha, the chances of a successful birth are still extremely low. The statistics are even lower for Beta familys, and even lower still for Alpha families”

“These are numbers that we are already aware of, Momoi-san”, Ushijima asserts, “I respect your intelligence, but throughout the years, everything has been done to try and remedy the issue.”

“Not everything, as we are still trying to figure out a way!”

“I highly doubt that discussing it now will change anything.”

“Well doing nothing doesn’t solve it either!”

A clapping echoes around the room

“Alright, alright, let’s calm down a bit!” exclaims a man with dyed blond hair, pushed back with a head-band. The two piercings on his left ear twinkle in the light, “Let’s not get too heated. It’s been a _long_ week and some of us are probably irritated, tired, and need a drink.”

“I know I want a drink~”

**_“Not now, Victor!”_ **

“Wahhh...Not Keishin too!”

“Ignore him. Anyway”, Ukai stands up, “Everyone just shut it and let’s do this like we usually do: by VOTING. Majority wins, no question. All in favor of talking through the PRC, raise their hand.”

Of course, no hands were raised

“All in favor of submitting the PRC paperwork and using the remaining time...lets say until lunch...to discuss the issues with the disappearing Omegas?”

Not everyone raised their hands, but there was definitely a majority. Nine out of thirteen, including Ukai

“All in favor of submitting the PRC and ending it now”

Surprising enough, no one raised their hands again.

 “Ok then, it’s settled”, Ukai sits back down and lights a cigarette, “Pass the reports to me and I’ll give them to the Elder.”

All do so, and soon all that can be heard is the rustle of papers as they are passed around before silence settles again

“OK. Who wants to bitch first?”

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

All things have been settled, for now at least.

It is late.

The World Council has ended and the Feast has been eaten, leaving all in a state of either inebriation or ampleness. Some have set off to their homes, whether by village or City, while others have chosen to stay and relax for what little time that they are given.

The sky is dimmed in twilight, being both littering in stars from the east and shining orange from the west. It is quiet and cold as the steam from an enclosed hot spring drifts of to the heaven. The calming noise of water bouncing off of rocks is the only noise in the quiet

Yet a sigh breaks the silence

 “Today was both invigorating and exhausting at the same time.~”, moans a silverette as he sinks further into the welcoming water, “I needed this...some me time~”

“Victor, Have I ever told you that you remind a bit of my personal assistant from back home?”, interjects a nearby red-head as he walks behind him on the walkway towards the hidden stairway. He tightens the towel around his hips one last time before tiptoeing down into the water, where he settles comfortably with an exhale of his own, “The resemblance is almost uncanny. I hope he remembered to-”

“Enough thinking about work things, Akashi.” sighs a brunette as he, too, soaks in the welcoming warmth, “They can be thought about later. We’ve had a long week. Let’s enjoy ourselves while we can...”

“Daichi’s right. Poor Seijuro~ Working so hard and you’re still so young!”, exclaims the older, slimmer man  as he scooches closer, “Come over here and I’ll rub your shoulders for you. It might help get some of that tension off.

Akashi chuckles at their kindnesses, and welcomes Victor’s offer as he simply turns his back to him. This is a familiar jester between these two, as the three of them have known one another for a long time. Being Leaders and Kings does that. But here, among steam and nakedness, they are not rulers or watchers of anything. They are simply men, each with much resting on their shoulders and much to think and talk about.

None so much so than the youngest of the three

“Victor?” said man hums in acknowledgement as he works a particularly hard knot between Akashi’s pale shoulders and neck, one that had been bothering him since this morning, “You were particularly...ugh...quiet today”

“Was I now? Even though Yakov was so cruel and made me read the whole review and then some~”

“I mean when we were talking about the disappearances.”

Victor giggles and continues to knead his shoulders, “Everything that I want to say on the issue has already been said, if not by me, then by you or someone else.”

Akashi thinks on his answer for a moment, letting himself be pampered by the older man. It takes a while, but eventually Victor manages to turn the absolute emperor Akashi Seijuro into a satisfied lump of flesh that sinks down into the hot water with a sigh until only his head shows.

Daichi chuckles, “Don’t drown”

“You mistake me for a lesser man.”, Akashi exhales as he rolls his shoulders, letting the heat warm his muscles, “Thank you Victor. I needed that.”,

“Well, I figure I should use my previous knowledge from being a figure skater for something.” He sinks down beside him, “I mean, back then I always got tense or stiff from all the stress of working out my routine.* It helps to know how to make you muscles as lax as possible.”

“Mind spreading that knowledge over this way” asks the brunette, “I’ve been hunched over books and paperwork all week. Feels like my shoulders are rejecting both my spine and my neck”

Victor tuts at him and scoots his way, “I swear, you both are going to work yourselves to an early grave.”

“You work as hard as we do though, not that you ever show it.”, Daichi grunts as Victor starts pressing his elbows into the curves of his back, so as the relieve the tension, “How do you manage to stay so carefree and...well... _young._ ”

“I don’t work myself to near exhaustion. I know when it’s Victor Time. And besides~”, he pauses and presses a single playful finger to his grinning lip, “Age is just a number~”

The two younger ones roll their eyes, as they are used to Victor and his antics.

“But enough about what I think you two should be doing”, he continues, “I wanted to ask you what your thoughts are about today’s Council.”

There’s a pause in the conversation again, as they each have a different feeling on how today went. A comfortable silence sits for a couple of minutes as Victor thoroughly works all the kinks out of the brown-haired leader.

“I honestly feel like we are at a standstill with this whole problem.” Laments the maroon-haired man, “But...I’m hoping that maybe we accomplished something today, even if it ends up not being much. With all this laid on the proverbial table, surely someone will come up with an idea.”

“And idea would be nice, huh” hums the brunette as he stares up at the darkening sky with tired, sad eyes, “It’s just...after all this time you would think someone...anyone would have a clue.” He slaps the water in a brief childish fit of frustration, “I’m no closer than I was four years ago!”

“Daichi, calm down. You are not the only one in the World that has lost something precious”

“I...I know. Sorry” , said man exhales as he looks over at the young king, russet meeting scarlet, “How are they, by the way. I noticed that Momoi-san took Aomine’s place today”

Scarlet eyes turn downward sadly, “It was...today was the day _he_ disappeared. It’s been four years.”

The oldest sighs as he shakes his head “Nothing has changed. It’s the same story, but with a different writer every time I hear it”

The youngest tilts his head, “What do you mean?”

“Well...Before I came here I ran into the little friend Riko brought to the Council. His name is Kagami Taiga...you both remember him, right? He was the rowdy little red-head that always fought with Daiki.” He chuckles in fond memory before continuing

“Was that really him?!” gasps the brunette, “No one has heard about him or seen him in...years!”

“I know, and yet here he is, coming to me after the Feast, asking me about the disappearances and if I know anything. I was skeptical at first, but then he went on and told me his story.”, He pauses for a moment, long lashes lowering over his saddened blue eyes “Apparently, he left to go train with his Master and his brother...but he’s lost the brother two years ago and has been trying to find a way to get him back ever since.”

“It...can’t be...”

Azure and chocolate eyes turn at Akashi’s sudden interjection.

“There is no way that this is a coincidence. It’s simply preposterous...any yet.” He mumbles as he taps his index finger against his chin. Scarlet eyes widen and quickly lock onto then, “Do you remember me telling you both about my Emperor Eye*?”,

“Ah yeah, that” Daichi muses, confused at the sudden change of topic, “It’s still hard to believe that you can see the future”

“Only bits and pieces, and even they aren’t always correct. Even farsight has rules, as my Mother warned me.”, he smiles tenderly for a moment at the faint memories before getting back into a more serious tone. “But that isn’t the point I’m trying to make. I’ve been meaning to tell the both of you that I had more...visions. It was the main reason why I asked the both of you to meet me here.”

“Did you see visions about us?!” Victor exclaims, suddenly excited

“Well...not specifically”, he pauses and takes a deep breath

_“The Shadowless Tiger prowls again_

_Though its territory is unknown, it knows it’s goal; the mirage of a brother._

_The Guardian that holds his Phantom shall soon yield”_

            “That sounds like Taiga’s story!”

             “Precisely, Victor. And the interesting thing is that I’ve been having them more frequently lately.” Akashi turns towards the other, “Do you remember the story you told us, Daichi. About the dying boy you saved?”

            “You mean Kageyama? What about him?”

            Another deep breath

_“A Crownless King you will find, O Ruler of the Ravens_

_Take him under your wings and give him guidance towards a place in the Sun”_

“That is...oddly specific” he muses as he rubs at his neck, “a place in the sun...I wonder what that means”

“I haven’t the foggiest”

“When did you have that one?”

He thinks a bit, “About three days before you arrived for the Council actually. I wanted to tell you earlier, but I suppose we were both...preoccupied.”

Daichi frowns a bit, “That...the time lines up too well. ”

“Oh how exciting!” Victor exclaims as he wriggles in his seat, “Did you have one for me?”

“Yes?” Akashi answers incredulously, “Well...at least I think so...let me think...

_“A source of Eros will soon appear for you_

_O Victorious one_

_But like icy mists, it is hard to grasp_

_To gain the Courage to win_

_you must be ready when your impetus is lowest.”_

His blue eyes sparkle with eagerness, “That’s so mysterious~ I love it!”

“I actually had that one last night...”

Victor squirms in anticipation even more.

Leave it to Victor to get excited about this kind of thing” sighs the leader as he shakes his head, “So you’ve had some visions. That’s nothing new. Yes, they are a little more detailed than most you’ve told us, but let’s get to the actual point. What is that you REALLY want to tell us?”

Akashi chuckles, “I’ve always liked how you get straight to the point”, Daichi doesn’t bother to respond, so he continues, “Do you remember Oba-chan’s last story, and the Goddess’s prophecy that came with it?”

            “How could I not? We swore, remember? _”_ he clears his throat, “ _The Guardian will only secede when the two halves desperately need to become whole again. Then and only then will understanding be understood._ That’s how it goes, right”

            “Correct. Now analyze everything I’ve said so far.”

“You say that like it’s easy”, one of them say, but that doesn’t stop the rather long pause that comes after the command. Each contemplate on the different divinations, and doesn’t take long for the dots to line up, and both them let out a loud gasp is realization

“But...how? Why now?”

“WHEN?!”

“I do not know the answer to that. But I do know one thing...The wheels of fate are turning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind, Akashi and Victor would get along like Reo and Akashi do. Is that weird? Sorry, but Victor is like everyone’s big brother. Or Mom...or Dad...idk which. Also, I also imagine that Daichi and Akashi have a mutual respect for each other (Cause they are both CAPTAINS let’s give them some luv~ Whoop Dad-chi and Sei-bae) Victor and Daichi would get along as well.
> 
> Anyway, time for some ANSWERS to the *s:
> 
> River: In the middle of the continent is a huge river that splits the land into thirds, each equal in size. The river is ‘Y’ shaped. To upper Left of the River, fresh water flows from the ice melt in mountains in Miyagi. To the upper Right is a huge river basin/lake near Ice Castle that is frozen most of the year. And at the bottom is where it connects with the Ocean. Contrary to most rivers it flows backwards, so instead of from North to South, it goes South to North, bringing an abundance of fish and other seafood with it. It is a Fresh Water River [AN: So, I was thinking of a way to split the land up equally between everyone and was like “Let’s throw a huge ass river in this bitch!” and BAM. Think of it like the Mississippi River]
> 
> The Nationals: a congregational association settled in Miyagi Port that thoroughly operates as the leading source of power for guilds. Its headquarters are located in what people believe to be the ruins of a castle, which they are steadily refurbishing. Their authority is dictated through the guild-based influence of the large town, as well as through the representation of the Five Master Guilds, or the five most powerful guilds in Miyagi.
> 
> King that is chosen by the people – In Hasetsu, they run their monarchy a little bit differently than that of Teiko. Whereas most monarchies determine Kings by a family lineage, where the child of the previous king will be the next king, Hasetsu lets the people decide who will rule, through a series of voting. The citizens choose hardworking, everyday people among the populace to become ‘King Candidates’, and the one with the most votes becomes the King until he dies, or gets voted out, but this is rare. This way the voice of the common people can be heard through the voices of its people.
> 
> Совенок – Russian for Owlet or Hootlet. [AN: I google translated it, so correct me if I am wrong]
> 
> I always got tense or stiff from all the stress of working out my routine – [AN: I wanted to tie in the actual anime story into MY plot. So Victor WAS a figure skater until he was chosen as a Candidate, and then became King at 17. He still skates though, and often enters the Crystal Festival (which is sort of like the Grand Prix without the going to different countries to skate.)
> 
> Akashi’s Emperor Eye: an ability passed down from his late mother, and her father before her, and so on, Akashi can see the future. This is limited though, and hid ‘divinations’ usually come out as a sort of poetry. His ability also takes into mind the rule of “If you change your mind, the future changes.”. Not many people know of his ability [AN: I remember in the anime that the Emperor Eye did something like that, so I wanted it to be incorporated. Also, I wanted to take influences from my fav game ODIN SPHERE, and the way the prophecies are written]


	5. Of the Song...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day in Shitsuren, but is it really  
> Things are beginning to unfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Sorry for the wait. Here's my promised once-a-month chapter  
> I've been job hunting lately, so I've been busy. But If I'm lucky, I'll be working at the library in my hometown. I have a interview on Wednesday so...WISH ME LUCK!  
> This one is in Yuuri's POV!  
> And just to be nice, here are the English Lyrics for the song. And Yes, the song is "Stay Close to Me" from the Anime
> 
> I hear a voice weeping in the distance  
> Have you maybe been abandoned as well?
> 
> Come now, I'll quickly finish this glass of wine  
>  I’ll start to get ready  
> Be quiet now
> 
> With a sword I wish I could cut those throats singing about love  
> I wish I could enclose in ice the hands that write those verses of burning passion
> 
> This story that has no meaning  
> Will vanish tonight together with the stars  
> If I could see you, eternity will be born from hope
> 
> Stay close to me, don’t go away  
> I’m afraid of losing you
> 
> Your hands, your legs,  
> My hands, my legs,  
> And our heartbeats  
> Are blending together
> 
> Let’s leave together  
> I’m ready now

Hello! My name is Katsuki Yuuri.

            I’m twenty-three years old, my hobbies are dancing and skating, and while my name sounds strong and Alpha-like, I’m actually an Omega that lives in the village of Shitsuren, which is something that, even with seven years living here, I STILL HAVE PROBLEMS ACCEPTING!

            If you haven’t already guessed, I’m not originally from here! Yep, I was actually born on the Outside, and out there I have a Mom and a Dad (who probably don’t remember me) and an older sister who are ALL Betas...which is what I thought I would end up being as well! I mean, I even started taking ballet and skating classes in hopes of being a world class skate performer one day. Surely, I would show as a Beta...at least that’s what I kept telling myself. But I guess in the back of my mind I kinda knew I would end up an Omega...I mean, I’m way too timid to be an Alpha...and my self-esteem isn’t Beta-worthy I guess...so yeah. Life decided for me that I was would be an Omega

 And now here I am, in this Omega-only village, and all I have to remember my life from before are a pair of skates that still fit, surprisingly. So sad!

But even with all my angsty past and complaining, I can’t say that everything is that bad. It’s actually nice here. I mean, I have a place to live, that’s nice right?  Sure, it’s a little communal home that has like...six or seven add ons, and yes, I live there along with sixteen roommates. But while everyone of my friends are a bit...quirky, at least they are enjoyable and understanding. TECHNICALLY though, I live in the hot spring/cottage that’s attached to the house...but it’s still part of the house

I even managed to make some good friends, like Kouki, Tadashi and Chris just to name off a few. Of course, everyone is special to me, sort of like my extended family, but Kouki has a way of understanding my anxiety better than most, and Tadashi is sort of like...i don’t know...a really good moral support! Like he knows how to cheer me and Kouki up in his own unique way when our low self-esteem and paranoia gets to be a bit much. Chris is just...Chris. Flamboyant and fabulous and definatly knows it. If you met him, you would know what I mean. That isn’t to say that it’s a bad thing. In fact, I sort of look up to him a bit...he’s comfortable with himself in his own skin, something that is hard for me to do...so he’s sort of like a role-model.

I would love to introduce them, but unfortunately, they aren’t at home right now. In fact, I think I’m the only one home at the moment. See, we all have small jobs around the village that pay in supplies or favors instead of money. And while we are at home, everyone has chores to do around the house to keep it ship-shape.

And today, my chore is cooking and weeding/watering the garden. The food is already on the stove, slowly bubbling, and I’ve already done the weeding part, if the green stain on my hands is any give away, so now all that’s left is to water the plants.

And so, after dusting off my hands, I walk to the side of the house in search of the watering can. I think Shoyo was the last one to do this job, and there’s no telling where he put it. Either that or Keiji. If it was him, it’s probably in its correct spot next to the shovel.

I turn right, around the corner and-

Face first in the dirt

I groan as I pick myself up and turn to see what had tripped me. And low and behold, it’s exactly what I was looking for. Looks like I was right on who had garden duty last.

I stand and dusty myself off before taking the watering can, then head back around the house and to a nearby stream to fill it up. There’s one particular stream that branches out from the main river that runs just outside the yard, so I don’t have far to go.

As I’m filling up, I can’t help but look at my reflection in the slow-moving water.

Yep...still same old slightly pudgy me. Same blue a jacket and black pants with a stripe down the side. At least with all this working and running around I’ve toned up a bit. I’m almost back at skating weight, which is my personal goal. But ugh, why is it so hard to lose weight?  I swear, I look at food the wrong way and gain five pounds.

I shake my head. I’m supposed to be in the garden. Get your head in the game, Yuuri!

I turn away from my reflection and head back, a little skip in my step from my previous observations. Losing weight may be hard, but I’m always happy at the result.

When I get back to the garden, I can’t help the smile on my face as I look out on the bright greenery. Lines upon lines of vegetables and fruits of all kinds, long rows of bushes and vines and stalks, each filled with ripening fruit. It won’t be long until everyone is out here harvesting, arms filled with buckets of ripe food.

But in order for that to happen, they need some tender love and care. And there’s nothing wrong with enjoying myself as I do so, is there?

“ _Sento una voce che piange lontano_

_Anche tu, sei stato forse abbandonato?”_

I smile as the familiar melody falls from my lips, and I spin around on the tips of my toes, a little bit of a dance, as I gently tilt the bucket and pour the cool liquid on the soil.

_“Orsù finisco presto questo calice di vino_

_e inizio a prepararmi_

_Adesso fa’ silenzio_

The earth welcomes the cool liquid, turning a darker brown. Some droplets plop of the rich green leave, and they sparkle in the gentle sunlight as the slide downward.

_Con una spada vorrei tagliare quelle gole che cantano d'amore_

_Vorrei serrare nel gelo le mani che scrivono quei versi d'ardente passione”_

Another couple of spins as I get to the next rows. I mumble the melody softly for a bit as I make sure to get the soil nice and saturated. I won’t forget any of the stalks, bushes, or vines, as they are all important.

_“Questa storia che senso non ha_

_Svanirà questa notte assieme alle stelle_

_Se potessi vederti dalla speranza nascerà l’eternità”_

I dip my finger into the dirt to see if it is wet enough, but not soaking. It turns up being nice a moist, just what I want. I tread back to the creek get a refill, singing all the way to and from. More garden watering, more slight dancing. I don’t know where I heard this song, but it always makes me warm and comfortable...

_“Stammi vicino, non te ne andare_

_Ho paura di perderti_

_Le tue mani, le tue gambe,_

_le mie mani, le mie gambe,_

_e i battiti del cuore_

_si fondono tra loro”_

I sigh as I pause to look out at the sparkling kingdom of greenery. Even though I’m not even close to done, it’s till good to stop and see your progress

The strum of a string makes me almost drop my bucket on an innocent strawberry bush, the end of the song forgotten for the moment as I quickly turn and see a familiar face siting on the porch, tuning his favorite instrument...but that isn’t the problem

“Y-Yukio!”, I exclaim, “H-How long have you been out here?!”

“Long enough to get this thing tuned”, He answers with a gently pat on his guitar and a raise of his eyebrow, “Don’t give me that face. You’ve always had a good singing voice, and you’re great at dancing too, so it’s stupid to get embarrassed over it.”

“T-That’s...but I mean...” I can’t finish cause my mouth decides to not use proper words at that precise moment. Sure, Yukio is brutally honest and all, and I’m sure he’s right...at least in his opinion...but that isn’t stopping my face from tuning red, does it?

“Hey Katsuki, sing it again.” He interrupts, “I wanna see if I can play it.”

I can’t help but let out a nervous grumble.

He sighs, “Just pretend I’m not here and finish your damn job.”

I gulp. While I respect the younger man, his forcefulness makes me kind of anxious. But still, I wonder, “W-What about you? Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

He grimaces, “I was stuck washing clothes at the river with Chris and Hinata. Loudest. People. Ever.”

I can’t help but giggle a little at both his scowling face and his surly tone. It’s true.

“Not only that, but the new guy...the _other_ Yuri...What did Takao jokingly call him? Yurio? Yeah him....he was with us too. I swear, if it wasn’t Hinata’s battle cries and Chris’s innuendos, it would have to be Yuri’s insufferable bitching. I finished my share as soon as I could so that I could come back here for some peace and quiet”

“I’m sure Yurio isn’t that bad”, I say as I start back on my job, “He likes you well enough anyway.”

“Because he knows that I’m not dealing with his shit. He respects me, as it should be. I’m older than him, after all”, he huffs, then lets out a long exhale as he rubs the back of his neck, “But I suppose I should give him a little slack every now and again. Kid’s got it rough.”

 “What do you mean?”

“You don’t know?” I shake my head, “Apparently he was raise by his Grandpa instead of his actual parents. Old man must be stressed as hell looking for him.”

I think about what he said for a moment. Something doesn’t sound right...

“But I thought that...oh...OH!” it hits me.

 Oh man, that’s got to be so rough...I should know. I mean, my parents probably don’t remember, but Mari probably does. She’s probably looking for me in her own quiet, seemingly uncaring way. But Yuri...he’s only been here for about a month...just long enough to get through his first heat and settle a bit...and somewhere out there is an elderly man in search of his grandson...

“That’s so...sad...”

“Yeah.” Yukio sighs, and starts absently picking at a tune, “But what can you do?”

And that’s the question, isn’t it? What can we do? It’s a serious question that I’m sure everyone here thinks about. I mean...I’m sure we’re doing all we can with what we know and have. Tetsuya’s research on the Mist can vouch for that...but are we really accomplishing anything? I’d like to believe we are...but...

“Yukio”, I ask, and he hums in acknowledgement, “Do you...Do you believe that we’ll actually be able to leave Shitsuren?”

“I have to”, he immediately answers, and I turn to look at him confusedly, “I like this village and all, and it’s peaceful and everyone is nice but...it’s not for me.”

I pause in my watering and turn towards him, eyebrow raised, “But...you were born here.”

“Yeah, me _and_ both my brothers _and_ my mom _and_ my dad _and_ probably my ancestors...”, he lays back and looks up at the clear sky, propping himself up on his arms while his guitar resting on his stomach, “But I want to get out of here, see things, meet people, do SOMETHING other than rot away my happy days here like every other Omega...I’m not saying that peace is a bad thing but...but I just want to do something worthwhile before I kick the bucket, y’know. There’s something out there that needs _me_ , and only me...and I can’t do it while trapped here”

I blink, surprised at his sudden speech. Wow...oh wow... I hadn’t thought of it like that. Something that needs me and only me...What a nice way to put it. It gives me a little hope.

“Y’know, Yukio.”, I start as I absently tilt the can once again, “I’m a little jealous of you right now”

He scrunches his nose a bit, “What do you mean, jealous?”

I think for a moment on how to get my thought across, “You’re always so...decisive. You know what you what, and you’re not afraid of searching or fighting, tooth and nail for it.” I sigh as I turn my face away and stare down at the pearling water on the leaves, “I wish I was as remarkable as you...I still don’t know what I’m doing or where I’m going.”

Yes, what do I want to do? Where do I want to go? Even if we find some way to leave the village, what’s out there for someone like me? I could go back to my parent’s place and work there at the hot spring. I’m used to it by now......ah but how do I explain myself to them...and Mari. She’ll have a fit...I shake my head. No I don’t think I’ll go there...at least not first. I could go back into skating, but it’s been a while since I’ve actually skated to compete. When it gets cold here, the nearby pond freezes solid, so I’ve been somewhat practice skating. Ah but I’m so nervous when I preform! I always have been...ah what can I even do?!

I let out a depreciating chuckle at my mental rambling, “I don’t really amount to much, do I-”

Before I get the chance to finish I feel a swift pain in my backside, like someone had shoved their foot in my spine, and my ‘I’ turns into a loud ‘I-EEEHHHH’. Unable to catch my balance, I fall to my hands and knees, water flying and soaking my shirt.

I groan in pain as I slowly pick myself back up and hold at my throbbing hip. I look back to see what hit me, only to find Yukio with a frown on his face, balancing on one foot while the other is hiked.

“Y-Yukio!”, I cry “W-Why did you kick me?”

“Don’t sell yourself short!”, he shouts back, and I flinch at his anger. In a calmer, yet more authoritive voice he continues “Just because you don’t know what to do now, doesn’t mean you’re worthless. It just means you haven’t found what you wanted to do yet. Take your time. Think it out. And DON’T give up!”

Take my time huh?

...

Well, in this place, all I have is time. Perhaps he’s right.... no... no he is right. I know he it but...it’s still hard. But I shouldn’t get depressed...I know I shouldn’t. But still...

I rub at my aching sore spot and pout, “You didn’t have to kick me, though”

“Ah.”, he scratches the back of his neck, “My bad. It’s a response to stupid people. Not saying you’re stupid, but what you said was.”

“You kick people who say stupid things...” I deadpan. Who does that? Then again he does try to kick Hinata sometimes for his loudness...and Takao for his playfulness...and Noya for his...Noya-ness...Geez what does he consider stupid then?!

“Yep. It’s kind of like a bad habit”, He shrugs and turns back towards the porch, and gets back into playing position, “Now sing that song you were singing earlier! I need to get some practice in”

I blink. Wow did we just...go full circle with our conversation?

With a sigh of submission, I carefully stand, grab my bucket, and go refill it for the umpteenth time before going back to my watering. Without my previous nervousness, I begin again with my melody, and in the background, I can hear Yukio strum along with me. He messes up once or twice, so I pause, or re-sing a part so that he can get the melody right. Eventually, we are both in tune with one another, and it’s calm and relaxing, me with my singing and him with his guitar playing. Yukio is surprisingly good at him instrument, and I’m a little envious...maybe I’ll ask him to teach me how to play

We hit the last note of the song as I finally end my chore, and look out at my hard work. I’m glad that I’m done, and the garden looks so vibrant!

And all is calm and quiet...

...

...

“It’s a nice day, huh?”

The double yelp of surprise echoes a bit as both Yukio and I turn to see the familiar sight of light blue and emotionless eyes as he sits next to Yukio on his knees, comfortably on a pillow.

“Geesus!”, Yukio yell, “Make a damn noise, will you?!”

He tilts his head a bit, “I thought I just did.”

“That’s not what I mean!”

I laugh a bit as my heart slows down, “Welcome home, Tetsuya”

He nods and gives a tiny smile, “Thank you. I apologies for startling you both, but you seemed to be busy. I didn’t want to disturb you.”

I smile. Tetsuya is always so thoughtful, “I thought you were grocery shopping with Kenma today”

“We were. We finished early and just returned about 10 minutes ago”, He explains, “Kenma-kun exhausted himself, and went to his room to take a nap. I just finished putting the groceries away.”

“So, _you and Kenma_ carried all the groceries? From town. Here?”, Yukio asks skeptically

Tetsuya simply holds his arm out and flexes his muscles a bit, and with the flattest expression ever says, “Check out these guns.”

“What _guns_!?”

I can’t help but let out a snort of laughter. For someone so stonic, he sure can be funny when he wants to be. He’s been like that since I met him, blank expression and serious talk, but with a good heart.

To be honest though, I really don’t know much about him, even though I’ve know him for about...four years? Has it really been that long? Well yeah, about four years. But he’s hardworking, and I respect him for all he’s doing for us, so I don’t really pry in his business

We talk like that for a moment more, Tetsuya with his ‘resting bitchplease face’, (as Yurio calls it), and Yukio with his usual snarky-ness (another Yurio word). I put away my supplies and sit beside them, simply enjoying the conversation.

“Katsuki-kun?”

I jolt unconsciously at being called upon so suddenly, “Yes Tetsuya?”

“May I ask you something?”

I tilt my head, confused, “Sure...Is something wrong?”

“Oh, no”, he pauses, and I can sort of see that rare inquisitive look in his pale blue eyes “It’s about that song from earlier. I was wondering where you heard it from.”

“Yeah. I was wondering the same thing.”, Yukio perks up, “Don’t get me wrong, it’s a great song...even though I have no idea what it’s saying...but I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard it. Like, anywhere. Is it a Outside* song?”

“I don’t believe so, Kasematsu-san, or else I think I would know it to”

“Ah...good point Kuroko”

“Um...” I’m put off guard at the question. I think for a moment, “I think...I heard it in a dream.”

He blinks, “Dreams?”

“Haha...don’t laugh please”, I start nervously. Geez this is going to sound weird, “Ok so...sometimes when I’m sleeping, I dream of music instead of pictures...well actually I do that a lot. I hear it so much that it just...sticks.”

“Have you head other songs?”

“I used to”, I pause, and something occurs to me, “Actually I haven’t heard a new song in a couple of months. That’s strange.”

“Strange?”

“Yeah. Usually a song will last for about a week or so before changing.” I smile, remembering some of the old melodies, “Sometimes it’s sad, sometimes it’s happy. Sometimes it has words, but most of the time I just get instrumental stuff. But it’s always whimsical” I sigh and hang my head a bit, “...and it just really makes me want to go skating.”

Tetsuya hums a bit, as if in thought, “How interesting.”

“What’s with the interrogation, Kuroko?” Yukio interrupts suddenly, “You theorizing again?”

“Yes and no.” he answers simply, “I was thinking about something that Takeo-kun came up upon when we were going through the old literature again.”

“Did you find anything new?” I ask, suddenly excited. Any bit of information helps.

“Just the usual”, he pauses for a moment, “Well, we’ve noticed that we keep coming across the word _‘Soulmate’_ in the manuscripts.”

I raise an eyebrow. I mean, I’ve heard the word and I know what it is, but what does that have to do with anything?

 “Isn’t a Soulmate supposed to your perfect match or something?”, Yukio scoffs “At least, that’s what I get from the old fairytales. Sounds like a bunch of fake bullshit to me.”

“According to the texts, Soulmates actually do exist...or at least they did before the Mist appeared. In fact, they were a quite common.”, Tetsuya interjects, “But now, it seems as if it is simply the stuff of myths simply because we no longer see them. But this is where my curiosity lies at”

“What do you mean?”, I ask

“Takeo-kun showed me a particular text, where it was explaining some...let’s call them principles...of Soulmates.”, he clears his throat, as if preparing to recite “Souls are peculiar things that gravitate to one another, like metal to a magnet. No two souls are alike, but these differences are what draw one particular soul to another, as if to complement it. This phenomenon is called Soulmate, and they can manifest themselves in a multitude of ways. Some Soulmates share markings or birthmarks, while others share abilities and sometimes even minds.”

“This is all interesting, but what exactly are you getting at?” Yukio inquires frankly.  

“Well”, he taps at his chin in thought, “I was wondering if Katsuki-kun’s dream song is somehow connected.”

“So... you think it’s like...some sort of Soul _song_?”

“That’s precisely what I’m saying, Kasamatsu-san”

“That’s an interesting theory, Tetsuya”, I complement, “But...that sounds a bit farfetched, don’t you think?”

He blinks, “How so?”

Here we go again with the awkward and embarrassing explanations, “When I was growing up, my Mother told me that a Soulmate is someone that is supposed to be made perfectly for you like...like your other half.”, I look down and fiddle with my thumbs, and I can’t help the slight painful tone that echoes in my words “For someone like me-”

Suddenly, there’s an equally painful jab that hits straight into my hip, and I hunch over until I’m laying down. Why? Why am I being attacked today? Why does this keep happening? What did I do?!

“I apologize, but I won’t tolerate someone talking bad about my friends, accidental or otherwise.”, Tetsuya scolds seriously as he stands up. He then walks over towards me, his feet right above my head, and bends down until out heads are vertically parallel, “Katsuki-kun always puts others before himself, and he is always considerate. He is graceful and generous, and he is truly a wonderful person”,

Wonderful? Me? That’s a bit much...I’m just a normal guy with normal aspirations living a sort of normal Omega life. But I can’t really say that at the moment. Too much in pain.

“And surely there is an equally wonderful person that is waiting for you out there, whether they know it or not.” He finishes as he leans back up, “there is no doubt in my mind about that”

I blink. Someone out there for me? Well...to be honest I sort of had a tiny, little, itty bitty crush on a fellow skater once...OK so maybe it wasn’t that small...But anyway, I had a crush once. An unattainable beauty, at least...I think he was. I’ve never actually met him and he probably never knew who I was. Once upon a time, I knew his name and what he looked like but...it’s been so long. Seven years messed with your memories a bit

“Katsuki-kun”

I jump out of my thoughts, “Y-yes”

“I do hope that you aren’t mentally degrading yourself”, he holds his hand out in a crane style, “I believe I said earlier that I do not approve of my friends being talked-”

“I’m not” I exclaim, hands quickly going to my midsection to protect myself, “I’m not! I promise I’m not!”

He hums a bit, “That’s good.”

Yukio shakes his head at our tomfoolery and lets out sigh, that turns into a bit of a yawn, “Man I’m...sorta tired.” He goes to stand, “I think I’ll take a page from Kenma’s book for once and take a midday cat nap in my room.”

“Ah”, Tetsuya suddenly says, “Speaking of midday, I almost forgot that I promised Takeda-sensei that I would meet up with him.”

“More scripture?” I ask

“He said something along the lines of ‘Almost being at a breakthrough’ so of course I need to be there.”

I nod, and try to get up myself, only to find that I can’t. My sore spots from being kicked and jabbed make me flop back down on the wooden surface, “I think I’ll stay here.”

“OK. See you at dinner Katsuki”

“Yes. See you, Katsuki-kun”

I tilt my head up to wave as I watch them walk away, upside down of course, until they disappear, leaving me to my thoughts again

Of course, my thoughts seem to gravitate towards Tetsuya’s previous words

A Soulmate, huh? And everyone has one? Even me. That sounds nice

I turn to my side, so that I can see out into the garden, and behind it, the Woods, where the Mist is said to reside, forever protecting the village.

If I do have a Soulmate, I wonder what they would be like? Would they be beautiful? Ugly? Maybe they would be tall? Or they could be short...Does it really matter? We’re supposed to complement each other, so I think I would be happy with whatever I was blessed to get...if I could get it.

Close my eyes and I think back on the vague memories of my first crush.

You were beautiful, weren’t you? Long and limber...with...silver hair. Long, gorgeous silver hair. And the bluest blue eyes of anything that I had ever seen. I remember you...being kind. At least that’s what everyone said. And I remember that you were so out of my league. But I wanted to meet you, face to face, at least once. That’s why I went into skating, so that I could just come up to you and say ‘hello’ or ‘nice to meet you’ It was such a simply wish, but one that never came true.

What was your name?

I shake my head.

It really doesn’t matter. I can’t go find him, even if I wanted to. And the chances of him being my soulmate or even knowing my name is so close to zero that it’s practically impossible...

My chest lets out a hollow ache.

My inner Omega whines.

  _Want to meet you._

_Want to know you_

_Want to love you_

But who could it be thought?

Who could my Soulmate possibly be?

I feel my lips part.

_“Partiamo insieme_

_Ora sono pronto”_

I whisper. Or perhaps it was something else entirely

I feel myself drift off, a cool yet welcoming feeling surrounding me like a blanket as I fall into a familiar unconsciousness.

_Partiamo insieme_. _Ora sono pronto_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No *'s this time, But a little bit more info, this time on HAIKYUU COUNTRY!
> 
> How the Land is split up:  
> Haikyuu Land – Split into Guilds, each lead by a Leader and guided by an Elder  
> Kingdom of Miyagi – Some of the mostly known Guilds  
>  =Village: Karasuno.   
> Guild: Crow’s Nest  
> Purpose: It is considered as one of the Master Guilds, known for its exemplary fighters, one of the most famous being the ‘Little Giant’ that is said to have defeated men twice his size. It lost some of it’s status and was forgotten for a time, but now it is trying to raise their reputation and become noticed again. It does a little bit of everything, for the right coin.  
>  – Elder: “Old Man” Ikkei Ukai (Beta), but he wants his grandson Keishin (Alpha) to take his place  
>  \- Leader: Sawamura Daichi (Alpha)  
>  \- Other main Members: Kiyoko Shimizu (Alpha), Hitoka Yachi (Beta), Asahi Azumane (Alpha), Ryūnosuke Tanaka (Beta), Chikara Ennoshita (Beta), Kazuhito Narita (Beta), Tobio Kageyama (Alpha), Kei Tsukishima (Alpha), Yūsuke Takinoue (Beta), Makoto Shimada (Beta), Akiteru Tsukishima (Beta), Hidemi Tashiro (Beta), Hiroki Kurokawa (Beta)
> 
> =Village: Nekoma.   
> Guild: Cat’s Claw  
> Purpose: One of the Master Guilds. On the surface, it is a guild that collects information of all kinds, by any means necessary. If it’s info, you can bet that Cat’s Claw has it or can get it, but only for the right price. Underneath it, though, is a skilled assassination guild that only a handful of people know about. It is very secretive, so not much is known about it. However there are two particular assassins that have become renown Worldwide, but only by their aliases; Black Bombay and Russian Blue.   
>  – Elder: Nekomata (Beta)  
>  \- Leader: Kurou Tetsurou, (Alpha)  
>  \- Other main Members: Nobuyuki Kai (Beta), Taketora Yamamoto (Alpha), Shōhei Fukunaga (Beta), Sō Inuoka (Beta), Lev Haiba (Alpha), Yūki Shibayama (Beta) 
> 
> = Village: Fukurodani.   
> Guild: Birds of Prey  
> Purpose: It’s a guild that primarily deals with hunting, particularly wild game of all kinds. When animals get overpopulated or start harming human settlements/people, Birds of Prey is usually the one to call. It also doubles as a protection guild that guards travelers that request their aid. One of the Master Guilds.  
>  – Elder: Takeyuki Yamiji (Beta)  
>  \- Leader: Bokuto Kotarou (Alpha)  
>  \- Other main Members: Yukie Shirofuku (Alpha), Kaori Suzumeda (Beta), Tatsuki Washio (Alpha), Yamato Sarukui (Beta), Akinori Konoha (Beta), Haruki Komi (Beta), Wataru Onaga (Beta)
> 
> =Village: Aoba Jousai.   
> Guild: Seijoh Fortunes  
> Purpose: a trading guild that associates itself with most other guilds. While it has its own village, it usually operates in Miyagi Port. It is one of the Master Guilds  
>  – Elder Nobuteru Irihata (Beta) & Sadayuki Mizoguchi (Beta)  
>  \- Leader: Oikawa Tooru (Alpha)  
>  Other Members - Issei Matsukawa (Beta), Takahiro Hanamaki (Beta), Shigeru Yahaba (Beta), Shinji Watari (Beta), Yūtarō Kindaichi (Alpha), Akira Kunimi (Beta), Kentarō Kyōtani (Alpha), Yuda Kaneo (Beta), Sawauchi Motomu (Beta), Shido Heisuke (Beta)
> 
> = Village: Shiratorizawa.   
> Guild: Unyielding Eagles  
> Purpose – The one of the oldest and most powerful guilds in the Nationals and a top blacksmithing guild that has great success in the marketing of arms and armor. It also doubles as a Guild with the strong fighters. The guild's headquarters are forged deep within a mountain, and its members rarely react with others despite its prominence as one of the Five Master Guilds.   
>  Elder(s): Tanji Washijō (Alpha) & Akira Saitou (Beta)  
>  Leader: Wakatoshi Ushijima (Alpha)  
>  Other Members: Eita Semi (Alpha) , Reon Ōhira (Alpha), Satori Tendō (Alpha), Yunohama (Beta), Tsutomu Goshiki (Beta), Kenjirō Shirabu (Beta), Taichi Kawanishi (Beta), Hayato Yamagata (Beta), Jin Soekawa (Beta), Shibata (Beta), Yuushou Sagae (Beta), Kai Akakura (Beta)


	6. ...and the Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my lovely reviews ( Iceburg3000 to be precise) asked me a question regarding the time period of my story. I felt like maybe I should answer that in a way so that it clears up any confusion for anyone else.  
>  The answer to that question is....I’m not really sure.   
> I mean I KNOW but I’m not sure what to call it.   
> Let me explain it: There are no cars or electricity, so people do things the old-fashioned way, with candles and with their hands. They cook in firewood ovens and with cauldrons over the fireplace. They also have running water and toilets. Travel is either by foot, horse, or carriage/carts. They send messages by pigeon, crow, owl, or whatever animal works. (Sometimes it’s just sent by people.) There are guns, but there are also wooden bows and great swords and daggers.   
> But people have like...glasses, theatres, arcades (But with like pool tables and foosball) and medicine (made by alchemists or apothecaries)   
> It’s sort of a pre-tech world? What exactly is that called...Geez i honestly don't know!  
> But if you know please answer in the comments <3
> 
> Also, this switches POVs so BE PREPARED

I’m surrounded by a cool and calm blanket of welcome. I feel so at peace...so at home. Like a hug from my Mom. Slowly, very slowly, I feel the blanket slide off of me...or maybe it’s getting colder?

It...It _is_ getting colder

It’s _freezing_

            But it’s a comfortable cold, one that I am accustomed to...or at least I _was_. It’s really been a long time...

            I shiver as I pull myself into a tighter ball. I peal my eyes open

            White

            Everywhere is pure and white, glistening with newly fallen snow. The trees are empty of leaves, and there isn’t an inch of grass to be found. It’s so much different from back home.

            Where am I?

            I slowly push myself up to a sitting position, and my palms sink into the crispy slush of ice. I remember snow like this. It snowed like this at my house when I was just a kid. I remember playing with Mari in the front yard, throwing snowballs and making snow men. I haven’t seen snow like this in years. It never snows like this in Shitsuren...am I dreaming? Is this a dream?

            I shiver again, the cold feeling too real to be a dream...but I’ve always had a vivid imagination so...it still could be one...maybe?

            Either way, I have to get up and find shelter. I’ll freeze to death if I’m not careful.

            I stand carefully, crunching all the way. And once I’m up, I look around again

            Really, where is this?

I don’t see a path but...somehow...I think I need to...go that way. Feels like something is calling me.

My feet start walking forward, and it’s as if I’m floating along, past the dark and naked trees, and through the perfect sheet of crystal white. As I look back, I see the trail that I leave behind, footprints that seem to vanish into the distance, into a fog that I can’t see through.

Was it...does it fog when it’s snowing?

I shake my head and turn back forward, and continue my track. I’m not sure how long, or how far I’ve walked, but I eventually notice something in the distance. A trail of smoke in the sky, and behind it a looming tower of some sorts that glistens in the sunlight and reaches high to the sky. It looks...strangely familiar, but I can’t quite put my finger on where I’ve seen it before. But that’s not what makes me feel instantly better

Where there’s smoke, there’s fire. And where there’s a tower, there’s a door to get into the tower, or people to let me into the warmth. Which means shelter.

I quicken my pace, past evergreen shrubbery and through inches of thick ice. The wind whips a bit, and I have to stop for a moment to wipe the tears out of my eyes. I also take a moment to clean my glasses, which doesn’t take long, and I am quick to continue forward

            Ahead of me looks like a clearing of some sorts, and I am quickly pulled in that direction. Not physically but...well it’s more like I KNOW I need to go this way.

            As I near where the trees fan out, my shoe hits contact with something that isn’t snow. It’s hard and solid and slick.

I pause, tapping against it.

It’s ice. A huge solid block of ice...no wait a moment that isn’t it. It’s a pond...or perhaps even a lake, frozen solid and vast in size. And on the other side is where I need to be.

And me without my skates...great. Looks like I’ll have to walk around.

Carefully, ever so carefully, I start following the shore, so that I don’t accidentally slip. Slipping equals broken things, and I’ve had enough of those, thank you.

As I get about a fourth of the way around, I stop on the spot when I hear a familiar clicking and swishing sound. I quickly rush to hide behind a tree before I look out to see who it could be.

To say I am speechless is an understatement

Long, willowy limbs that seem to flow like wind. Short, silvery hair and the palest skin of anyone I had ever met. It glowed like the sun on the snow. To contrast his shine, his clothes were the darkest of colors; a black shirt with the long sleeves rolled up to the elbow, and matching pants. And how he skated... like a snowflake in a winter storm...it was like a dream.

 Ok, so maybe this is a dream, but my mind just conjured up the most perfect human being I have ever laid my eyes on who skates like he owns the ice. I’m giving my brain all of the credit here. Not to mention appreciation because here he is, doing almost perfect spins and jumps, axels and loops, some of which give me hell when I try.

Yes, there is appreciation.... but I can’t properly see him from so far away. I could get a bit closer...i mean, this is all a dream anyway. It’s not like it matters

I sneak out just a bit.

Carefully, _carefully._

Not too fast...almost close enough

One step at a _time-_

**_Snap_ **

He skids to a stop, and looks around to find the noise that _I_ just _stupidly_ made.

Suddenly nervous, I hide again. I don’t know if he saw me frantically dash to the nearby tree and I shouldn’t really care but I _DO_ and ugh-

            “Hello?”, he calls out, and I hear the sound of metal sliding against ice, “Is someone over there?”

            His voice gets a little close. Oh man, did he see me?

             “Are you a worker from the castle? A woodsman that’s lost his way?” he laughs a bit, “Or maybe a devoted fan from my skating days wanting a commemorative photo?”

            Closer, oh yes he is getting closer. Oh man, _what do I do_?

            “But no, that doesn’t make sense. How did you get way out here?”, he ponders aloud, “This is the Royal Forest*. No one is allowed in here.”

            Oh crap! Am I in trouble?

Wait why is he here? Wait why does it even matter?!

            There’s a pause in his stride

“I know your there.” He says in a low but serious tone, “Unless you want trouble I suggest you come out”

I’m trembling, no _shaking_. Violently.  I’m so scared. B-B-But I don’t want to get into trouble or c-cause problems. M-Maybe...

With trembling fingers and eyes clenched shut, I slowly turn and peek out from behind the tree with just my head.

Just a peek.

Just a little peek.

I open one of my eyes

He’s standing there, a couple of feet away from me, still on the ice, still beautiful and manly and everything that I’m clearly _not_. And his face instantly lights up when he sees me...or at least the corner of my head

“Oh, thank goodness you came out! I thought I was seeing things.” He laughs, “I honestly thought I was talking to myself for a moment!”

I’m embarrassed by the timid squeak that leaves my lips as I quickly hide again.

“Wait! Don’t be afraid! Please come out! I won’t hurt-”

            An unexpected gust of wind blows from behind the tree, behind him, and right into my face. The tree blocks the blunt force of the hard winter gale, but it doesn’t stop the smell that hits me hard, making my whole body shake and my heart stop.

Oh no

            Oh no

_Oh no_

**_Oh no no no no no why WHY?!_ **

I don’t know how....I-I don’t know how I know or _WHY_ I know b-b-but **_I know._**

            **_Alpha_**

**_He is an Alpha_ **

            Why? W-Why is there an Alpha here?! O-O-Oh my katsudon....holy fuck....I’m dreaming! Please be dreaming! I’m not ready! I’m not prepared, even in my mind I am not _ready-_

            He lets out a whistle, and I jolt, “Wow, that was some wind, huh?”

            It isn’t the wind I’m worried about

“Well anyway”, he continues, “Why don’t you come out? There’s no need to be frightened”

I stay silent. Silence is always better in my book

We stay like that for a couple of moments more before he sighs and clicks his tongue in an almost reprimanding way, “Are you really going to make me come over there?”

I bite my bottom lip.

“Apparently so” he mumbles, and I hear the rustle of clothes and a strangely familiar click...oh no is he taking his blades off?!

The sound of enclosing footsteps proves my suspicions, and my mouth moves before I have the chance to mentally filter what’s being said.

“D-DON’T COME CLOSER!”

He pauses in his stride, and is silent for a moment before asking, “And why would I do that?”

“I-I’m...u-um”, Yes, why did you yell that out like a complete moron. What do I say to keep him away? What do I-OH, “I-I-I’m sick! Horribly sick! Contagious sick! Y-You don’t wanna catch it!”         

“Sick?” he asks dubiously, “Then what are you doing out here? You’ll catch your death in this freezing weather!”

“I...uh...herbs! I w-was hoping to find s-some herbs...buried underneath the snow. For my medicine! I, uh...l-lost my way”, I exclaim back at him, thanking all that is holy that I remembered being in the garden at that exact moment. And the fact that it came out somewhat steady, “B-But don’t worry about me! I-I’ll be fine! I didn’t mean to b-bother you, I’ll leave I promise!”

He lets out a curious hum, and even though I can’t see him, I get the feeling that he has a somewhat thinking face on. Did he believe me? I mean, that sounded believable, right? It totally sounded like a believable... I mean I thought it sounded good for coming straight out of my rear end.

I’m so screwed

“Are you sure you’ll be OK?” he asks precipitously, and I jerk at the loudness of it. Was it always that loud? Surely, maybe? Oh man, I need to focus.

“YES! I mean yeah!”, I clear my throat, trying to get the higher pitch out of it, “I’ll be fine!”

“Are you sure?” he asks even louder and even more incredulously

 “Yes!” Too quickly! I answered too quickly! “I-I’ll go now!”

Before I get the chance to actually start walking forward, I quickly notice the strong alpha smell again, _strong_ yet clear and more labelable than before. For some strange reason, it reminded me of an icy winter wind and a hot cup of something warm to drink while you sit by a roaring fire. Strangely comforting...

... _and strangely too close_

My ears are straining so hard now it hurts, but I can still barely hear the slow shuffle of his feet,

“Are you _absolutely_ sure, you will be fine?” he asks

Holy crap he’s right behind me what in the heck do I-

“YAHHHHH!”

My feet move before the fact that I’m _running away and screaming_ registers in my mind. Was that the right thing to do? I’ll probably never know but for right now I really could care less because I need to run away and get as far away as possible and-

Something catches my ankle and a sharp pain suddenly shoots through it. I fall sharply forward, and I see the world tilt upward as my whole body tilts down..

I don’t even have the time to brace myself

Something clasps my hand and another lightning bolt shoots up may fingers. It feels like tiny tendrils of fire are looping around my wrist and winding up my arm. I’m still falling, but the thing that’s clasping my palm yanks, and instead of falling on my face, I land on my back, spewing the helpful snow all around and cushioning my head from any serious damage. I go to gasp, only to let out a harsh exhale as something particularly heavy lands right on top of me. My vision is blurred by tears and flashing colors

In the aftermath, all is momentarily silent

But only momentarily

My eyes start to clear at about the same time the thing...person on top of me lets out a pained groan and shifts a bit, before stiffening. Then, ever so slowly, he raises up, until he is on his hands and knees, above me.

And all I see is blue

A vivid sea blue that is brighter around the edges and darker in the middle, framed by thick, silvery lashes. Flushed cheeks are below those eyes and between them a nose that it cherry tipped. Even lower are full lips that slightly puckered in an ‘o’, like he is surprised. How femininely he is...no manly...no...he’s _both._

I am stunned to silence because the face above me is so unfairly beautiful.

He looks down at me, everblue eyes widen.

“You...You’re a...Omega.”

The fear returns

“You’re an Omega! Oh WOW! AMAZING! An actual Omega!”

I start shaking all over again and instinctively curl up and cover my face with my arms. I can feel the freezing tears drip down my skin and freezing on my cheeks and in my hair.

“Hey! What’s wrong?”, he ask, as if he has no idea. Everything is wrong. So _wrong_ this is bad, bad, very bad! I shouldn’t be here. You shouldn’t be here. _We shouldn’t be here!_ I can’t-

 “Hey...Heeeeey....Shhhhhh”, he whispers, so gently, as he backs away slowly. A comforting feeling washes over me. Pheromones. He’s using his pheromones to help calm me down. And curse it all if my body doesn’t immediately relax thanks to it. “Don’t be afraid. I’m not here to hurt you in any way.”

But why? Wasn’t he just chasing me? He knows I’m an Omega so...why is he being all careful now? I thought Alphas were supposed to be...i don’t know...mean and dominating? At least that’s how they seemed when I was a child. But this man...he...

“Everything will be ok. You’re safe. I promise.”

He’s being nice to me. He’s helping me sit up and dusting me off and being genuinely kind to me. But...

“Why?”

His pale eyebrows shoot up, and I realize that that was ME talking

“Ah! No! Um!” I fluster, unsure of what to say. But he just chuckles a bit

“I bet you thought all Alphas were bad guys, huh?”, he shakes his head, “I don’t blame you. We don’t really have a good reputation, do we?”

He then quickly smiles at me and impulsively takes both my hands in his.

“Well anyway, I’m really sorry for scaring you earlier”, he announces as he stares me straight in the eye, “Let me introduce myself. My name is Victor Nikiforov, and I am the King of Hatsetsu.”

...Victor?

_H-Hatsetsu?!_

**_K-K-KING?!?_ **

Oh my katsudon.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ _POV SWITCH: VICTOR_ ~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

I blink at I watch him fall back into the snow.

Poor little piglet...he passed out.

Maybe I came on too strong? Perhaps dashing after him was the wrong idea. But I was just curious! I wanted to see the face that went with that shy voice. Can you blame me?

Ah, and I’m not disappointed either. He’s surprisingly adorable, with those big, dark eyes hiding behind those large glasses. He’s even cute with that little stutter of his.  And he’s so...fluffy! Well, maybe pudgy would be a better word for it. He’s fit, definitely, with softly defined muscles, but there’s a little bit of baby-fat on his cheek.

I poke at said cheek a bit, to see if he will wake up, but it looks like he’s out cold

“You’re becoming all sorts of problems, aren’t you, little piglet?”, I tut with a shrug, “Ah well. Not much I can do now other than get us out of this cold.”

Of course, he doesn’t answer

“Don’t worry though” I continue as I stand up, “I have a cabin nearby with a warm fireplace. We’ll be just fine!”

And with that, I nimbly pick him up in my arms, bridal style of course. I was right, he is a little fat, but not enough to make carrying him a problem. And... aww look at him. He’s snuggling into me~ He must be so cold, especially since all he has on clothes that are clearly not made for the cold weather of this country.

            Hmm...does that mean that the Secret Village* is somewhere warmer then?

            As I start walking, I start to think about this and that. Like how strange it is to find an actual Omega, an _adult_ Omega might I add, here of all places. Once the Change happens, usually an Omega is taken before he/she even knows what the secondary Gender is. So, there aren’t even Omega teens or children, let along fully matured adults.

            How did he even get here?

            Was it the Mist? That’s the only conclusion that my mind can come up with. But the Mist keeps the Omegas in the Village. So that mean that something must have happened-

            A familiar bark jerks me out of my thoughts, and as I look ahead I see my sweet poodle, his face smooshed in the window of my small, wooden, getaway cabin. It isn’t much honestly, just a one story with a small kitchen, a bed, and a fireplace. I like to come here to take a break from king-work and Yakov’s constant yelling.

             Makkachin lets out another excited bark and I laugh

            “Look boy! I brought a friend!” I call out to him as I near the door. After careful maneuvering, I manage to open it without dropping the brunette _AND_ make it to the bed without Makkachin tripping me as he tries to weave between my legs. Usually I can do either one or the other, so I feel extremely accomplished as I lay the boy down on the comforter. When his warm body leaves my arms, I realize how cold my hands were, so I go and poke at the coals in the fireplace and warm up a bit.

            When I feel adequately warmed, I turn and look back at the sleeping beau.

            It might be a while before he wakes up, so I might as well make something to eat too...hmmm...what to make...

~~~TIMESKIP~~~

It’s as I’m putting the last potatoes into the cauldron that the sound of a familiar voice sputtering in surprise makes me turn around. And what do I see but my sweet baby, bless his soul, with his two paws up on the bed licking the dark-haired Omega’s face over and over, as if they had been friends forever. Said Omega gasps and sputters as Makkachin climbs up on the bed and practically smothers him with love.

“W-What in the world-Hey don’t lick my glasses!”, he laughs as he pushes the playful dog back and tries to sit up, “Down boy, down! Hey no-WhAAaahahahaha! No stop that tickles!”

I let them get acquainted for a moment more before calling out, “Makkachin, come!”

Ever the loyal companion, he jumps down and totters over to me. But the Omega tenses at my voice. Well that won’t do. I don’t want to make him scared. I take a breath and let out my pheromones again, and his agitated body relaxes slowly, but surely. I give it a minute or two and watch as he slumps down into the bed before making my way over to him.

“Sleep well?” I ask

“Where am I?” he whispers softly, “How did I...get here?”

“In my cabin near the lake. You passed out, so I brought you here.” I settle at the foot of the bed, “It’s almost sundown. You’ve been passed out for hours”

His fear spikes as he jerks back up to a sitting position and tries to scoot as far away from me as the bed will allow, so I instantly calm him with my pheromones

“W-Would you please not do that?” he asks sharply

I blink, “Do what?”

He blushes, “That thing! With your...s-scent... _stop that_!” 

“Am I not helping you calm down?”

“Y-You are, it’s just-”

“Then it’s fine”, I smile as I absently pet the fluffy hair of the poodle at my side, “I want to help you feel relaxed and comfortable with me, so that we can talk and get to know each other!”

Makkachin is quick to jump half up onto the bed and bark in agreement

“See? Makkachin already likes you.”

He blushes, but still reaches out and ruffles floppy, fluffy brown ears, which makes the poodle even more excited as he jumps back onto the bed and back into his lap. They look so snug together...no fair I want to snuggle too!

But that might scare him off, so I won’t...for now

“So tell me, what’s your name, my little piglet?”, I ask as I lean my elbow on the wooden bedframe and rest my chin in my palm

“Piglet? My name? Uh...”, he flusters for a moment, like he’s deciding whether or not to tell me “It’s uh...Yuuri.”

“It’s nice to meet you Yuuri!”

“Yeah...Y-You too I guess.” He answers hesitantly, his eyes downcast. His smell abruptly spikes again, and he suddenly yanks his hand out his lap and puts his right arm in front of his face, to look at the strange spirals of twin lines that weave up his fingers, to the crook of his elbow. I noticed it earlier, but I thought that it was some sort of body art. Is something wrong?

His gaze shoots to my own hands, and reaches out to grab my right hand in both of his

I’m stunned, but I can’t help but grin “Yuuri, I never knew you were so bold!”

He lets go so fast that I thought I burned him, “No! I...I mean...it’s just-”,he stutters as he trips over his words again and again. Maybe I shouldn’t tease this one so much. I don’t think he can take it...but it’s kinda cute and it makes me kind of _not want_ to stop teasing him.

            “Arm! Y-Your right arm!”, he stammers, before all out shouting, “LOOK AT YOUR ARM!”

            My arm? What about my arm?

            I look down at it, like asked

            ...

Oh

OH!

WHEN DID I GET THIS?!

“WOW!”, I can’t help but shout as I yank my sleeve up to look at the rest of it, “Yuuri, LOOK! We match!”

There, on my arm, are the same twin line markings, weaving up and up from my fingertips to my elbow. I thought that they were white, but looking at them so close, they are the palest of pale blues and purples, so light that they almost blend into the skin, with little crackling lines the etch off the sides of the two main ones like cracks in ice...Wait a moment!

“Their skating marks!”, I laugh, “It’s like a whole skating routine, except the ice is our skin! AMAZING!”

“What did you do?!”, exclaims the brunette, and I can’t help but pout a bit. Yuuri is a bit of a party pooper, it seems

“Why do you assume that I did this”

“W-Well I mean...I didn’t do it!” he retorts, an embarrassed line of red on his cheeks. He then suddenly gasps.

“What? What’s wrong”

“Um...I think....well e-earlier, when we were in the woods...when I was running and tripped...and you caught me?” it turns into a bit of a question when he says that I caught him, “Did you feel...anything weird?”

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ _POV SWITCH: YURI_ ~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

            “You mean like the lightning feeling that shot up my arm when we touched? Yeah, I felt that.” he answers easily with a heart-shaped smile, like it’s obvious. Oh well excuse me for freaking out at the strange marking that are running up my arm!

            “And you didn’t think that was weird!?”

The man...whose name is Victor if I remember correctly...shrugs his shoulders, “I thought it was like a pulled muscle or something”

That...actually makes sense. A lot of sense.

But that doesn’t stop me from freaking out. Oh man what is this? What’s going on?! Is it normal to pass out while you’re dreaming?! Is this even a dream anymore? I am back in Hatsetsu, back in my home country! And now I’m _alone_ with an _Alpha_ and I’m an _Omega_ and this isn’t right. How am I even here?! How am I-

“Yuuri, calm down. Look at me.”, my face is abruptly grasped, a palm on each cheek, and I’m forced to meet his eyes

“I don’t really get what your so worried about, but your stress is leaking out all over the place.”, I can’t help but tense at that, “You need to calm down and control your Scent*.”

The poodle in my lap whines and looks up at me with big, worried brown eyes

“See? Your even making my baby all worried.” He takes a deep breath and lets go of my face. He then lets it out slowly, “Breath with me. Everything is going to be ok, I promise. We’ll figure this out. Just breath”

Breath? I can do that.

I follow him as he takes deep, chest-fulls of air and exhales them slowly, calmly. I also note how he’s discreetly letting out a calming wave of pheromones...again. But this time I’m not so put off by it.

It’s actually....reassuring, his smell. Familiar. But that’s not right. I haven’t met him before this...Have I?

“Better?” he asks after a couple of moments, bumping me out of my thoughts, “Hungry?”

 I realize how starved and cold I am when he says that, so I nod, to which he gets up and walks over to the fireplace. When he comes back, each hand has a bowl in one hand and a cup in another.

“Careful, it’s hot”, he warns as he hands it over, and I can’t help the sigh that leaves my lips as the heat unfreezes my fingertips. I am quick to get the spoon, but when the first bite almost singes my tongue, I decide to slow it down a bit and sip at it slowly. The warmth spreads, and I’m so engrossed in the delicious taste of the stew that it doesn’t even bother me when Victor sits back at the end of the bed.

We eat in a comfortable silence, with him getting up to get a second helping for the two of us, and then to take our bowls to the sink. When he gets back, he has a steaming cup in each hand, and I instinctively reach for it and wrap my fingers around the warm cup

“There we go. Nice and relaxed” He says with a heart-shaped smile, “Everything’s comfy now, right?”

I simply nod.

Speaking of comfy, the dog in my lap jumps down onto the floor. I was a little sad to watch him go, but I almost snort as I watch him pick up what can only be assumed as his water dish in his mouth and trot back to plant it at his master’s feet.

“Does my Makkachin want some milk too?” coos the Alpha as he ruffles the poodles fur. He then bends and tilts his cup, pouring half his own drink into the bowl. Overjoyed, the dog barks and is quick to start lapping at his drink, creating a bit of a mess on the floor and staining the brown fur around his mouth in white.

My eyes go from the overly happy canine back to the blue eyed silverette, and I watch him carefully over the rim of my cup. It’s so strange...I bet I’m saying that a lot, but it is. I mean, at first, I was afraid of him simply because he was and Alpha, but now...now I think I was being silly. He’s been nothing but polite to me... and surely no one who loves and spoils a dog like he does can be bad, right? One look at Makkachin and you can see that he is thoroughly adored, from his manicured nails to his neatly trimmed powderpuff butt.

Said dog whines when his bowl is empty, and looks up at his master, who’s drink is also empty. With a faint smile, I scoot closer to the two of them and lean to pour the rest of my drink in the bowl. As I do so and press my foot down on the hardwood floor, a throbbing ache pulses up my right leg, and I twitch at the sudden pain.

            Of course, the Alpha is quick to notice, “Yuuri, what’s wrong?”

            “I-It’s nothing.”, I press down again, and this time the aching is raw and painful, “...I hope”

            Before I have the time to check myself, Victor has already moved and is kneeling in front of me, my right foot in his palm.

I flush red on the spot, “W-W-Wh-What are you-”

He shushes me, and removes my shoe and raises my pants leg, to show my ankle. It’s a bit bruised, but not anything that will make me unable to walk.

 “I think it’s just twisted.”, he hums, and presses on it gingerly, to see where its tender, and I flinch when it hurts. Well that would explain things at least. At least it’s not sprained

            “You should stay off of it...at least for the rest of the day. At least, that’s what I think.”, he continues with a grin and a click of his tongue, “You know, you have a knack for getting into peculiar situations.”

            “That’s-”

            “Not to mention stressing about the oddest things~”

“They are _not_ -”

“What am I going to do with you? Hmm Yuuri?”

            I feel my face warm, “B-But this isn’t my fault!”

            “Alright! I’ve made up my mind”, He shoots up, and suddenly there’re blue eyes and a lot of Victor right up in my face, “You’re going to stay the night!”

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ _POV SWITCH: VICTOR_ ~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

            “I-I’m going to WHAT?!”

            I can’t help but pout a little. Maybe I didn’t make myself very clear. Let’s try this again

            “I said you’re going to spend the night!”

            He looks like he’s about to flip out again...or maybe he already is. I can’t really tell with this one

            “No no no no no!” He flaps, “I-I can’t stay here!”

            “And why not?”

            He looks everywhere but me, face red enough to put a tomato to shame, and starts spouting off a list of obvious excuses, some of which I honestly don’t get, and I’m not afraid of voicing this fact.

So what if I’m an Alpha and he’s and Omega. We can at least sleep in the same bed together...ok so that’s a firm _no_....well at least we can sleep in the same house together. And so what if he takes the only bed in the cabin. Me and Makkachin can make a pallet on the floor in front of the fireplace and snuggle there. Aww...don’t feel guilty. I don’t mind, really.  Yes, I have a spare change of clothes he can wear and yes, this house has a bath...well it’s more of an indoor hot spring that’s connected to the house but we can share, right...no apparently not. Yes, his other Omega friends are probably worried sick, but neither of us know how he even got here, nevermind a way to send him back (Not that I actually plan on looking for a way. He’s starting to grow on me.)

            “And just...NO! I just CAN’T!” he huffs and covers his flushed face, “This is just too much!”

            I kneel in front of him and pull his hands away from his face, “What’s too much, Yuuri?”

            “I-I don’t know! This! You!” he refuses to meet my eyes, “I-I’m just so confused and you’re so nice and I wasn’t expecting it and now you’re letting me sleep in your house and eat your foot and steal you bed when you don’t even know me. And I don’t know what I’m going to do now that I’m here!”

            “Yuuri”, “What do you want to do?”

             “I-I can’t go back to my parent’s place cause they won’t _remember_ ”, he continues, “I...I need to get back to the village! Everyone is probably so worried-”

            “You didn’t answer my question”, he jolts, his eyes finally meeting mine, “What do you _want_ to do?”

            “What do I...”, he stares, our eyes locked together but he’s thinking. I can see it. I give him a couple of moments, and I’m rewarded for my patience

 “I...I want to go back...to tell the others what I’ve seen...so that maybe we all can come Outside and then I...”, he pauses, and he looks down with a shy blush, “maybe I can come back here? To the cabin?”

            Aww...He’s so cute! “Of course you can come back! You are always welcome here.”

He lets out a relieved sigh. I don’t know what he’s so embarrassed about but of course he can come back here! I’d take him back to the castle with me but...I’m not so sure that’s a good idea...yet at least.

“Now, what do you _need_ to do to get what you _want_ done?” I continue

            He bites his bottom lip, “I’m injured...and I don’t know my way back. I could get lost...and die of frostbite. Or I could make my ankle worse than it is now. I...need to stay here...for now”

            “Good. Very good Yuuri”

            “Is it really okay for me to stay here though?”, he mumbles, “We’re technically strangers.”

            “Well then!” I plop back down on the bed, right beside him, making him bounce a bit. I then grasp both his hands in mine, “Let’s get acquainted!”

**O~O~O~O~TIMESKIP ~O~O~O~ _POV SWITCH: YURI_ ~O~O~O~TIMESKIP~O~O~O~O**   

            Victor is...A LOT to take in. SO much that I’m not even sure what to do with it all.

Ok, so apparently his favorite food is sweet potato shōchū and his skates are custom made. He prides himself on being able to surprise people and likes to do things at his own pace ( _“People like to call me a carefree and free-spirited person. Yakov says I need to get more serious about my work though, but Yakov says a lot of things_ ”) This man, Yakov, is his boss? ( _“He’s an Elder, Yuuri~.”_ )And like to give him a lot of paperwork. ( _“My hand get so tired~ And I swear I get so sick of writing my name sometimes”_ ) He’s a bit of an airhead in my opinion and very forgetful. _(“And Yakov, he was angry at me for weeks. It was awful~”_ ) And while he didn’t really say it aloud, I think he’s rather sensitive about his looks. ( _“And Yuuri, I almost died when I saw those stray hairs in my brush!”_ )

We talked for so long, about his work and his kingdom, the people he knew and what they did too. He talked about everything...and so did I.

I talked a little bit about Shitsuren. I told him about the houses in the treetops and the vast gardens of fruits and vegetables. About the small river that ran straight through town and the fish that swam in it. About how much fun it was to play in it.

And about my friends.

I talked about Tetsuya, with his lack of presence and how he spooks people sometimes. Yukio, who is always supportive in his rough way. Kouki and his skittish yet kind nature. ( _This Kouki sounds kinda like you Yuuri!_ )

Eventually, I talked about all of them and what we were trying to do.

Through this part, he listened particularly closely, asking question after curious question. He particularly wanted to know what we had learned and what documents we were researching, because they did not have the same documents we did. ‘ _We are missing a lot of texts_ ’ he said, ‘ _but now I think I know where they went to_ ’

He told me about their research too, about how he and a couple of others were trying to build a world where the Omegas could come back to and be welcomed without discrimination or threat of being hunted and used for their breeding capabilities.

“What our ancestors did in the past...is horrible.”, he shakes his head “But now, look at all we’ve accomplished!”

When I asked him what all had been accomplished, he told me about them and about the friends that were helping him, the first being the King of a country called Teiko simply named Seijuro, and the second, a man named Daichi who is the leader of the guild Crow’s Nest. He told me how brutal Seijuro is with people who don’t obey the law, and how he has no mercy for offenders of justice, especially those who harm women and children. He told me about how helpful and serious Daichi is, and how he is trying to collaborate with other guilds to make the Kingdom of Miyagi a better place

We talked about him becoming a King

“To be honest, I didn’t want to be King. But now that I am, I can do so much to help so many!” He smiles, “To be able to walk around the towns and see all the other people smiling, with happy children and loving parents, it makes my job worth it!”

“Do you ever regret it?” I ask, “Becoming the King I mean”

“Well it’s definitely hard work, but I wouldn’t have it any other way”, he laughs, “Besides, someone has to keep cuties like you safe.”

I can’t help the way my heart thumps at that. What is with his charisma and naturally flirtatious way of talking? It’s too much for my heart!

We talk and talk for so long, long enough for the sun to set and for night to wrap around us. Long enough for Makkachin to totter over beside the fireplace and curl up for the night.

And long enough for me to get just as dog-tired

“I think we’re almost at a-”, I yawn, again, and cover my mouth “yahhh...at a breakthrough with understanding the M-mmmmm-ist”

“Are you now?”

“mmm-hmm”

He chuckles, “You’re cute when your all sleepy~”

“I’m not....not cute.” I mumble, “Not even handsome. Not like you are.”

“You think I’m handsome?”

I rub at my blurry eyes, “Think your...beautiful...I think. And kind...and gorgeous...not even fair”

“You think?”

“Definitely”, I yawn again, and don’t resist when he gently pushes me to lay down on the bed. The bed is warm and the pillow soft, and I instinctively snuggle into it, “Thought I was dreaming...when I saw you on the ice...Your like a dream, Victor.”

“Be careful, Yuuri. You’ll give people ideas with lines like that.”, he warns and my vision is unexpectedly filled with him...is he blushing?, “And for the record, you’re beautiful as well”

Me? I shake my head, unable to even think it...can’t really think of anything at the moment. So tired...

“Ah, but you are. So very lovely.” He puts a hand to my cheek, and the slides his hand around under my chin, his thumb brushing up against my lips “Yes, very lovely indeed”

I can’t speak. I don’t even think I’m breathing. This perfect person is calling me beautiful...even lovely.

Perhaps I was wrong before.

Maybe you can pass out...and even fall asleep...in dreams. But this is the sweetest dream, so real I can feel him when he touches me. So maybe...

“When you say it like that”, I whisper against his thumb, my eyes slowly closing, unable to hold themselves up, “It makes me want to...believe it”

And as I fall under, I hear him chuckle again. And then a soft, familiar melody drifts into my mind

_Stammi vicino, non te ne andare_

_Ho paura di perderti_

A cool yet welcoming feeling surrounds me.

_Le tue mani, le tue gambe,_

_le mie mani, le mie gambe,_

_e i battiti del cuore_

_si fondono tra loro_

**_~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_ **

I awake with a start when a drop of water hits me straight on my cheek. I jerk up, eyes scanning around.

I’m on the porch, just like when I fell asleep. It’s a little darker out though, so I couldn’t have been asleep for more than a couple of hours...I mean, the garden is still wet.

So that’s it huh...it was all just a dream...

I sigh and stand up, stretching a bit before I go back inside to check on the food that I was cooking...

...

....Huh?

The food is completely gone, the pot washed and put on a rag to dry.

Geez, I know I was sleeping, but they could have left me some...

Footsteps catch my attention, and I turn around to see a familiar orange mop fumble its way into the kitchen. He looks like he just had a long nap.

Honey brown eyes turn towards me with a lazy blink, “Good morning, Yuuri-san”

I giggle a bit. He must still be half asleep, “Good morning to you too, Shoyo”

He blinks a bit. Rubs at his eyes some. Blinks some more. Then just stares for a moment. I tilt my head in confusion, wondering what’s up, when, all of a sudden, he gasps and yells out

“YUURI-SAN!!!!”

I don’t have time to brace myself before I’m tackled to the floor and squeezed in the tightest hug I’ve ever had in my life. Oh, my lungs!

“YUURI-SAN! I-I-IT’S YUURI-SAAAAANNNNNN” he sobs as he rubs his face into my chest, “YUUUUUURRRRRRIIIIIII-SSSSAAAAANNNNN!!!!!!!!”

“Yes, it’s me Shoyo! What on earth-”

 “Who in the ever-loving HELL is that screaming?!” roars another voice as it stomps through the house, “I was awake until all hours of the morning-”The face pops around the corner, and I can match the voice with face as he slides his palm through short, spiky black hair, “and I JUST fucking went to sleep and-”

When he sees me he stops, dumbfounded for a second, steel blue eyes wide. He then points an accusing finger at me, “YOU! Where the hell have _you_ been?”

I jolt, “H-huh?”

“No, where in the hell did you go?! We looked all over the Village for your dumb ass!”

“I-I don’t understand” I stutter, “I’ve been on the porch, sleeping.”

“Like hell you have-”

“Yukio...Why are you so loud so _early_. You’re _ruining_ my beauty sleep~”, comes a yawn from behind him, and he turns to show a tall man with two-toned blond and brown hair, styled in an undercut, rubbing his hazel eyes and scratching his short beard and stubble mustache. He blinks when he sees me, and starts running towards me and _jumps_

“CHRIS! NO!” I shout, but before long I have two sobbing bodies in my lap. However, one is more touchy-feely, and I squeak every time my butt gets groped.

“Oh sweet Yuuri!”, exclaims the dirty blond as he finally leaves my butt alone and grabs me by my shoulders and shakes me “Where did you go! You naughty thing! We’ve been worried sick!”

“W-Worried?”

He stops in his shaking, and looks at me under his long lashes, “Yuuri, honey, you’ve been missing for almost a whole day now!”

“a whole DAY?!” I exclaim. But that would mean...there’s no way!

“Yes! A whole day!”, Yukio says with an exasperated sigh, “One minute you were on the porch and POOF...GONE! Nowhere!”

“I...”

“Oh my GOSH! What happened to your hand?!” Shoyo exclaims as he grabs it and yanks my sleeve higher. His wide brown eyes get impossibly bigger as he sees the rest of it “What happened to your _arm_?!”

And just like him I stare at it, flabbergasted...because I know that mark.

It’s the mark the Victor and I shared...when I thought I was dreaming...the twining skate trails. But that means that all that...that happened...all that actually happened. The tripping in the snow and the cabin in the forest. Makkachin and the food and-

-the beautiful Alpha that called me beautiful too...I was really...

“Y-Yukio!” I shout, making the teen lean back, unexpecting my loudness, “Go wake up Tetsuya! A-And Ittetsu! And...just go wake EVERYONE! NOW!”

“H-Huh? Why?!”

 “I need to talk to him now! I need to tell him...” I gulp, my heart beating a mile a minute, “I need to tell everyone that I...I think I went...Outside!”

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being LONG... like 19 pages LONG. And I feel like I made Chris sound gayer that he actually might be...but I have NO REGRETS! At least I finally introduced him...well included him. And besides...There is never enough of sassy, gay Chris love~  
> And now, notes  
> *Royal Forest – a dense forest to the North of Ice Castle (Behind it) Only a few, authorized people are allowed in there, as it is an animal sanctuary/reserve  
> *Secret Village: Shitsuren basically. Omegas named the village Shitsuren, but since all the Omegas are in the village and can’t get out (OR CAN THEY WINK WINK NUDGE NUDGE), the Outside simply calls it the Secret Village or the Sanctuary   
> *Scent – also called Pheromones. When an emotion is extremely strong, it leaks out of a body, and can sometimes affect other people. So make sure you have control of yourself!


	7. Meaning behind the Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's returned...now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had so many comments. So much happiness!  
> This actually ended up being 20+ pages long, so I cut it in half for time purposes. Gunna try to keep with the "One chapter a month" schedule as best i can  
> Well, enjoy

 

Yuuri never thought that everything would end up like this. In fact, it was the least likely direction for anything to go.

 It all started when he, Kasamatsu, Hinata, and Chris started running from room to room, trying to wake eveyone up and get them gathered in the living area. While doing so, Yuuri had absently asked how they knew he was missing in the first place.

 “Simple. The food you left on the stove burnt to hell and back. In all the time I’ve known you, you _never_ ruin food” Kasamatsu answers with a tone of obviousness, “Not that anyone actually ate anything. We were too worried, and ended up searching the village until we passed out.”

When Yuuri tried to apologize, _AGAIN_ , Kasamatsu simply smacked him over the head and told him that there were more important things to do now that he was back...like waking everyone up.

The only problem with this was that everyone had not had the best night of sleep. The previous day and mostly last night (for some) had been filled with not only the normal chores and jobs, but with searching frantically for said missing Omega. Which meant that some of them were extremely cranky upon awakening, and even yelled when woken up abruptly. (Yuuri was scared for his life when Kuroko yanked open the door and gave him the most _‘this had better be important’_ glare he had ever seen in his life, and no amount of silly, floofy bed head would change that.) It became easier though, because once they saw Yuuri, it went in the order of freaking out (Furihata specifically, because he had worried the most, considering they were so close), attach hugging/hair ruffling/shows of affection (Except for Kenma, Yuri, Akaashi and Kuroko, but they expressed their happiness in different ways) and finally demanding where in the heck he had disappeared to. ( _Especially_ Takeda. Being in his adult years, Yuuri had almost forgotten how it felt to get scolded. He definitely remembered now)

Only after everyone had stumbled, scrambled, and waddled to the living room area in various forms of dress, undress, and half-asleep-ness, and had gotten comfortable on the various sofas, chairs, and even on the carpet, did Yuuri start explaining on the last bit.

And that is when all hell broke loose.

Or at least it tried to.

Kuroko’s first order of business was to shut everyone up (with a little help from Iwaizumi and Kasamatsu) and demand details on the encounter, ready to record with brush and ink in hand.

And, of course, Yuuri tells him everything...even about meeting the strangely familiar silver haired Alpha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hold up! You were in Hatsetsu?!” Yuri exclaims as he slaps his hand down harshly on the arm of a couch. “AND YOU MET VICTOR?!”

 Yuri jolts at the sudden raise in his voice, “...You know him?”

The blonde scoffs, “Who _doesn’t_ know that guy.”

            “I don’t know him.” Yaku responds with a raise of his hand. Icy green eyes glower at him, so he glares back, as he is not one to ignore such a thing, “Don’t you give me that look! _Some_ of us were _born_ here and we’ve never left the village! So NO, we don’t know who he is!”

Yuri goes to retort, but is quickly intercepted by the not-so-visibly annoyed blunette, who is honestly done with their shit, even if his face doesn't show any emotion to such.

“ ** _Yurio-san_** ”, he starts, a little louder than normal, “For the common courtesy of those who do not know, _please elaborate_.”

Said boy tsks, before leaning back into the couch, “Victor Nikiforov. Alpha. He’s 27 and, as of about five years ago, the King of Hatsetsu, which is the same place I, and fatso over there are from. Before that he was...probably still is...known as one of the best ice skaters in the World.”

Baby blue eyes stare questioningly, “Why is that?”

“Because by his 17th birthday, he already had 10 Ice Festival* wins under his belt.”

“10 wins?!” Hinata shouts, “But that’s...like WHAAAA! And WOOAAH!”

“10 wins before he was even our age.”, Kuroko hums with a tilt of his head,“Forgive me for asking, but how old do you need to be to go to an Ice Festival?”

“Legal age for entering a _competition_ is 12, but anyone can go watch. And there are 2 Festivals a year, one in early autumn and one in late winter. Plus a couple of other competitions here and there between them. Little competitions, y’know, for upping your reputation as a skater.”

“Wait, wait, _wait_! Are you meaning to tell me that this...Victor-guy, has won every major competition he’s been in since he’s started competing?!” interrupts a certain steely eyed teen, who shakes his head , “There’s no way.”

“Believe me, _I know_.” sighs the blonde, agreeing with the sediment entirely, “But it’s true. And his scores are considered the highest ever made in a competition.”

Noya lets out an appreciative whistle, and Yuri nods before continuing

“Yeah. Even now, people want to see him skate, but because he’s the King, he’s too busy to get in any decent practice or rep to be chosen for a Festival. In fact, it was because of his skill that he was chosen as a Candidate.” He pauses for a moment, lost in thought, “I heard he didn’t want to be the King at first though, but eventually jumped on it for some reason. He even cut his hair at some charity event to prove that he would ‘surprise the country with his ideas.’ Talk about weird.”

“Candidate?”, Akaashi asks with a raise of his eyebrow.

“I can answer that one”, Himuro calls out. He then clears his throat “Contrary to the customs of Teiko and Miyagi, Hatsetsu choses their Kings from the hardworking people among the populace. They call them Candidates. Then everyone votes on the winner, and they rule until they either die or are firmly kicked out.”

“You’re well informed”, Yuri notes

“I used to travel around a lot.” The raven-haired boy chuckles, “Alex liked to go there for ‘freezing weather training’, but I think it was an excuse to get alcohol.”

Pale brows shoot up into his hairline, “Lemme guess...White Lightning*?”

In a high pitch voice, Himuro replies, “They only make it once a year~ It’s the best in the World~”

The blonde snorts a bit of a laugh, and his face relaxes a bit from its usual scowl as his eyes glisten over with memories, “Grandpa sips at it too, when his back hurts or when the winter months get too cold for his old bones-”

“We’re getting off topic, you two~” Suga sing-songs with a yawn.

"Indeed”,  Kuroko nods, and turns towards Yuuri, “This ‘Victor-san’...is he the same man you meet on the Outside?”

But Yuuri isn't even paying attention. He's too busy melting onto the floor into a flustered mess, his face is red from his collar bone to the tips of his ears, and he looks like he might blow a gasket at any second. He then proceeds to curl up into a flushed ball, knees to chest, hands to face, and face to knees, and practically wail,

“T-T-THAT’S WHO HE WAS?! And I just...and we...and _he_ -oh _geez_ ”

“Y-Yuuri, what’s the matter?” Furihata asks as he comes over and kneels by his older friend. He's used to Yuuri's anxiety, as he too has it, but he's never seen him like this before. He then rubs at Yuuri's hunched back, in calming circles between his shoulder blades. It helps, but the brunette is still groaning in supposed agony, "Yuuri?"

“I-I don’t know if I should say. It's...oh my god...It's too much!”

"Take deep breaths, like we practiced", Yamaguchi instructs as he wriggle inbetween people to join the brunette in calming their flustered friend, "Yuuri breath, you're going to hypervenilate"

"Ok! Ok....Breathing...I'm breathing", He gasps, and they helps him through it until he is able to talk again. As he calms himself, he wonders if he should tell the blunette the thing he just realized, and decides that he might as well, as said shadow usually has a way to get information out of anyone.

 When he finally gathers the courage, he doesn't bother thinking and just spits it out. (He knows that if he thinks about it he'll come up with excuses)

“OK....so the truth is that...um Victor...Well I...I’ve known him for a while now.”

 A couple of someones gasps

“I-I knew him when I lived Outside, OK?! Well, not like _knew him_ knew him, but...I knew him because other people told me about him! And he definatly had no idea who I was, I swear!”

“So you knew him by what...reputation?” Kasamatsu asks, “Were you his fan or something?”

“O-Or something”, He gulps, and pushes up his glasses, “H-He’s the reason I even started skating in the first place. I basically learned how to skate by watching him, and in a way, he’s always been my...my inspiration.”

“That make’s sense.”, Yamaguchi mumbles aloud with a nod. When all eyes turn his way, he suddenly gets bashful, “Ah..I-I’ve always wondered how you got so good at skating, But if he’s as good as Yurio says then...” he laughs nervously, “Sorry, continue.”

“Um so...like Yurio said, everyone knew Victor. I mean he was like...amazing! And well...”

He pauses, his body starting to sweat, “It’s just that...When I was younger...”

 He takes a deep breath, and on the exhale he says quickly, “When I was younger I might of...sort of....hadasmalltinybitofacrushonVictorand-Oh my gosh stop _LAUGHING_ Kazunari!”

But it’s too late. Takao is laughing, cackling, and honking so hard that he rolls off the sofa and onto the floor with pure, unadulterated hilarity, clutching his stomach the whole time. And by the look of it, he's not stopping any time soon

“Takao-san, don’t laugh. I’m sure this is a sensitive subject for him” Takeda reprimands with a wriggle of his finger, “Yuuri-san, don’t you mind him. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Everyone has crushes.”

“I think it’s incredibly cute~” Chris teases with a flutter of his fingers, “It’s a bit like a fairy tale, where the handsome young prince whisks the princess away~”

**_“Guys! It isn’t funny!”_ **

“It also isn’t helping the current predicament”, Kuroko points out, “Katsuki-kun’s adorableness aside-

**_“Tetsuya!”_ **

“-what we need to figure out is why the Mist let him leave.”, he pauses to dip in brush in the ink again, “Given everything that Katsuki-kun has told us, can anyone think of a reason?”

It’s quiet for a couple of minutes, while they all rack their brains. Some of them hum in thought, while others literally rub at their heads to stimulate their minds.

“Um...” comes a small voice from the corner of the room

Blue eyes turn, “Yes, Kozume-kun? Do you have an idea?”

Golden eyes glance downward at the floor, “Well...maybe Yuuri just...wanted to leave....”

“Oh! Good idea Kenma!”, Hinata praises, making the pudding-headed boy blushes a bit, “Maybe Yuuri-san just wanted to _so bad_ , that the Mist just let him!”

“It’s...plausible” deadpans the blunette, and Yuri lets out a dissatisfied grunt.

“It’s stupid”

“Oh! I have an idea, Shoyo!” jumps Noya, eyes sparkling, “Maybe if we want loud enough, the Mist will let us out!”

The orange haired boy is quick to spring up, “WOOOAAAAHHH!! YOU’RE SO SMART NOYA-SENPAI!*”

“LET’S GO OUTSIDE AND TRY IT!”

            “YEAH!”

            Fourteen pairs of eyes follow them as they quickly rush out of the room, oblivious to their surroundings and everything else for that matter. The aftermath of their sudden departure is silent, almost stunned.

            Takeda looks over at Kuroko, “Um...How do you want loudly?”

            “I’m not entirely sure. But perhaps we should relocate so that we can...supervise them.”

            “Come on, everyone”, Kasamatsu sighs, “Let’s go keep an eye on the idiots.”

Needless to say, it took a long time for things to get _completely_ explained  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIMESKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“OKAY SHOYO!” yells an overly excited, but also overly exhausted brunette as he runs his fingers through his blonde and brown spikes, “LET’S TRY IT ONCE MORE!”

“ONCE MORE!” responds his equally spunky companion as he shakes the sweat out of his own orange curls. He then takes a deep breath and, on a scream of pure focus, he rushes forward towards the lush green edge of the forest.

Two steps, four steps, six, eight, ten, twelve-

Then he _jumps_

His hand flying behind him like the wings of a bird, it looks more like he threw himself than an actual jump. His back is to his friends and a tree blocks his path, and it looks as if he might actually jump into it

And then, something magical happens

As he hits the peak of his hurdle, it’s as if he vanishes into thin air. There’s no sound left, just the echo of his scream. It’s silent, but only for a moment.

And then, just as suddenly, he returns, still screaming, face towards the porch, still mid jump and _he’s still going._

When he finally hits the ground, he skids a bit before stopping completely. He turns around to look back at the thick cluster of trees.

“WHAA!!! IT HAPPENED AGAIN!”

“THAT’S OK SHOYO! LET’S GIVE IT ONE MORE TRY!”

“ONCE MOOOORRRREEEE!!!!!”

And off they goes again.

Yuuri watches them for a moment more, before flinching and turning to his right to see Kuroko pinching his marked skin softly as he continues to analyses it. He mumbles and jots down a note here or there, in one of his many self-made leather bound notebooks. The subtle sound of turning pages makes Yuuri glance to his left, where Takeda is quietly scanning page after crisp page of the book in front of him. Iwaizumi, his arms heavy with even more literature, comes out of the house and puts them on the table with a heavy.

Kuroko suddenly tweeks his skin again, and the brunette almost yelps. But, with a deep breath, he deciding not to voice his pain, and instead looks out onto the veranda to watch his fellow housemates, each in a little group doing their own thing. Takao, Yamaguchi, and Chris are busying themselves with some sort of game, and by the looks of it, the ravenette is winning gloriously. How he’s winning and what he’s winning at, Yuuri isn’t quite sure. In a sunny spot by the edge of the terrace lays Kenma, curled up much like a kitten in the pile of pillows that are always left there. And strange enough, he has allowed Himuro and even Yuri to join him, not close enough to touch, but still in a near proximity. He doesn’t see Furihata, Yaku, or Akaashi, but he thinks he saw them disappeared into the house together early. By the delicious smell emanating from the kitchen window, one can only guess what they are up to.

Meanwhile the last two are simply being ever the observant guardians.

“OOOONNNNCE MMMMOOOORE!!!”

 “Once more my ass” Kasamatsu grunts with a shake of his head as he perches on the edge of the porch,  “They’ve ‘once more-ed’ for the last hour and a half.”

“And this is them running off of no food and hardly any sleep.” tuts the pale-haired boy beside him, “Honestly, what are we going to do with them?”

“Stopping them has been an option for a while now”, grey eyes turn his way. “No seriously, we really need to tell them that it’s not working.”

“But they haven’t _learned_ anything. We have to let them figure it out themselves.”

“ _Suga,_ I’m _serious._ ”

“As am I, _Yuki_ ~”, he chuckles as they watch Hinata unceremoniously trips upon landing, falling onto Noya as a result, “We must let them learn~”

Kasamatsu sighs, “I can’t tell if you’re being a good parent or mischievous devil”

“Hmmm...I like the sound of both~”

“Oh my fucking-”

“AH! AHA! I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING! KUROKO-SAN! I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!”

The loud shout startles Yuuri, and everyone else for that matter, making them sit up or turn their way and watch as the eldest Omega, his brown widened with realization and his glasses crooked, is firmly shoving a book in the face of the imperceptibly shocked boy beside him.

“Here! Read this paragraph here! All the way to the bottom!”

“This one?”

“No. The one below it.”

“So loud...” Kenma yawns as he sits up.

“And I finally managed to get to sleep too”, Himuro echoes as he covers his mouth

“What’s happened?”, Noya yells as he and Hinata trot over to see what the hubbub is all about

“I-I don’t know”. Yuuri answers, and turns towards his neighbor, “Tetsuya?”

But the boy doesn’t bother to answer, his eyes going from left to right as his mouth moves without sound. His thin eyebrows raise slowly the farther down he goes. When he reaches the bottom, he jerks back and blinks. Then, he rereads it again, as if making sure what he read was correct

“Well...that’s definatly something.”

“Isn’t it?!”, Takeda exclaims, “I thought that, since we had already looked through all the books West section of the Library*, that I would start with what we had found in the East section and continue with those books”

He nods, his eyes continuing onto the next page.

“Tetsuya?”, Yuuri calls, making the boy look up, “Did...Did you find anything?”

He ponders silently before answering, “It’s not necessarily relevant to finding out a way to leave the village”

A couple of deflated sighs

“However, I think Takeda-sensei has found what that mark on your arm is”

This makes the brunette’s eyes widen, “Really? D-Does it come off?”

“According to the book, it depends”, he then pushes the books towards the bespectacled man, and points to a particular paragraph, “Perhaps you will better understand it of you read it yourself.”

Yuuri hesitantly take the book from the boy, and glances down at the huge arrangement of letter, "What is this exactly?"

"I think it's some sort of journal." Takeda answers.

“Ah. So...read where it says...Forms of Proofs?”

“Yes. And please read aloud, if you wouldn't mind. It will be time consuming if all of us take a turn to read it.”

He just nods, and starts at the beginning.

“Lets see... ** _Through my observations of the concept of the Soul, I have noticed that they (the souls) seem to have various ways to call out to each other. In a way, the soul recognizes its mate before the actual body of the soul does. A peculiar notion, considering that the body, mind, and soul make up what we label as us, human beings. And, according to my hypothesis, the soul will try to keep its body as close to the body of its destined Soulmate as possible, by any means necessary..._** ”

“Hey, that sounds like the book me and Kuroko found the other day.” Takao whispers.

“Now that you mention it...” Kuroko taps the clean end of his brush to his chin, “Perhaps it’s by the same author. I’ll look into it later.”

“pppfft~”

Yuuri doesn’t bother to pause, as he becomes increasingly interested in the words him mouth a is reading

**_“...Though, this is only a hypothesis, my observations on it are slowly making it more and more factual. It started with the first Soulmate pair that I ever had the privilege of observing, which were a man and his very pregnant wife. Their backstory was typical...childhood sweethearts. It made me question the already questionable conception of a so-called ‘destined partner’, but I saw the visit through."_ **

"Sarcastic much?"

"Hush, Nishinoya-kun"

**_"They were kind, generous hosts, with a very orderly household. But what struck me as odd was how sometimes the female_** **_would laugh or respond to something, as if answering a question that had been unspoken. And then the man would hunch over at sudden intervolves, as if something struck him in the midsection. When she finally noticed my curious looks, she only giggled_**

**_‘We’re talking with our inside voices’ she comments, as she rubs her very obvious baby bump, ‘The baby’s been kicking me pretty hard lately and he’s complaining about losing ribs and bruises on his abdomen. I’m laughing at him because he’s not the one actually holding it’_ **

**_Of course, I am quick to catch on, ‘He can feel the baby?’_ **

**_‘We share pain. He feels mine and I feel his.’_** ,

"That's fucking weird."

"Yeah"

"Kenma, Yuri. It's rude to talk when someone else is talking"

"Sorry, Himuro"

"Humph"

**_I am astounded. Never had I heard of such a thing! I continued to ask question after fascinated question, and she was unbothered, no matter how intrusive I was. In fact, she was overjoyed to assist my research, and even directed me to another pair of Soulmates. When I asked her how she knew they were Soulmates, she gave me this:_ **

**_‘One notices another...though, only when you’re Bonded. We can even see whether or not people have seen their’s or even made contact with theirs.’_ **

**_Curious, I ask what she means, and this is what she told me._ **

**_‘When Soulmates see each other, even if it’s just a picture, they just know. They don’t know why they know, but they do. And they always remember them, like a hum in the back of your mind. You might forget the name, or even the face, but you never forget them. And people who have actually seen their other...well they let off this sort of glow...like innocence if it had a form...all around them._ **

**_Curious...So Soulmates that are Bonded can see other potential Soulmates. I dubbed this ‘Proof of Acknowledgement’ for the time being._ **

**_‘When the two people make actual skin contact for the first time, the glow leaves, and a mark is left on the skin in its place, so that they are able to find each other again. Sometimes its matching marks, sometimes it like puzzle pieces. Sometimes it stays on for the rest of your life, sometimes it disappears overnight. It depends on the person. The mark can be anywhere on the body, and can be in any shape, size or color. I’ve seen some marks that only appeared when the person got hot, and I've even seen some that grew like vines until the two meet each other again._** ’

**_What enquiring phenomenons! To think that such a thing leaves a mark on the body...even some that move or react to body temperatures! Astounding! I think I will call this...”_ **

Yuuri stops, his eyes widening.

“ ** _I think I will call this one the...Proof of Contact._** ” he finishes, his voice going slower and lower. He then looks over at his arm, the intertwining lines almost glowing against his pale skin, "So these...these are-"

"Your Proof of Contact, I believe" Kuroko finishes, "Though that would mean that-"

"AH! Don't say it!"

"-Victor-san is your Soulmate"

Yuuri's face falls to the table, his forehead making a loud thud on it's impact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT?! NO WAY!  
> What am I even saying...you all saw this for miles.   
> Remember...this is sort of part one...so look forward to the rest next month!  
> AND NOW, THE *'s!!!
> 
> Ice Festival – a tournament held twice a year in Hatsetsu, one in early Fall and one in Late Winter, where skaters and other icy sports compete. In order to get into it competitively, you have to be invited. You get invited by showing off your skills in smaller competitions and upping your reputation. (AN: The anime says that Viktor won five consecutive World Championships, five straight Grand Prix, and numerous European championships. It’s the same concept, but with a different name)   
> White Lightning: AN: this is actually the name of a brand of Moonshine that has and incredibly high alcohol content. I don't know if they even drink White Lightning in Russia...maybe I should have gone with Vodka? What do you think?  
> Noya-senpai: AN: In the anime, Hinata calls Noya ‘senpai’, because he’s older than him. Since Noya’s been in the village longer that Hinata, the same rules apply. That and I just love these two interacting~  
> Library.– It is said that when the Mist took all the Omegas away, it also took various other things from the Outside world to better accommodate the people living inside it. One of the items that showed up the most were texts of various sorts, most of which had something to do with Omegas. These texts are accumulated in a place called the Seminary Library, or Library for short. In actuality, it is a single building in Shitsuren that serves as both a school for the children and a public library. Takeda Ittetsu is the current head librarian, and also serves as a teacher.


	8. A Questionable Interlude with a side of Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Ok, so I know this chapter is going to sound like a moshposh of WTF...but here me out. I wanted a funny chapter before all the shit goes down...and before PLOT decides to ram the ‘big dick of angst-ness’ into the story full force.   
> Also...I’ve been super busy with job hunting (hard asf) and just really needed to progress the story along (writer’s block like you wouldn’t believe) and this is what my brain spits out. I have no beta reader, so beware of tomfoolery, fuckery, and all around bad grammar because the English language is a sandy beach. I am appreciating the people who point out my bad grammer, by the by, so feel free to go all Grammer Nazi on my ass. I’ll correct it and edit and reupload it. The story will be the same, just grammer-edited  
> ANYWAY! Enjoy the other half of Yuuri’s return.

It's not possible

"No way."

There's not even a chance

"There's no way"

WHY?!?!

"There's _no way_! THERE'S NO WAY!"

"JUST ACCEPT IT AND QUIT WHINIING ALREADY, YUURI!", Yaku yells from across the table as he puts down a platter of food in the middle of it to join the other five. He rolls his eyes as Yuuri moans and hides his face even deeper into the cross of his arms, and chooses to temporarily ignore him so that he can set up the table with Furihata and Akaashi. They had spent the last hour cooking onigiris, stir-fried vegetables, and various other plates of foods, and had brought them outside for everyone to enjoy, and while they set up, Kasamatsu had caught them up to date on what was going on, and why Yuuri was being so...Yuuri.

Apparently, it's been like this since Kuroko had uttered the words "Victor" and "Soulmate" in the same sentence...and then had the audacity to say the Victor was _Yuuri's_ Soulmate.

But Yuuri just can't accept it. There is literally no way that Victor Nikiforov, the current King of Hatsetsu and his childhood idol, could ever be his Soulmate. The answer was no and there was no way in the known universe to change that fact...even though the universe had this unique way of fucking with him. But that is neither here or there because-

"THERE'S JUST NO WAY!"

"You sound like it's the end of the world or something.", sighs the shortest of the group, "Geez, you just struck it out lucky! You should be jumping with joy not...doing whatever you're doing."

"I'm rejecting everything”, he tries to press his face further into the table

"How are you even?"

"Don't know...but I'm doing it."

"Rejecting everything aside...", intrudes a certain blue haired shadow, "He's right. Not only did you get to leave the village, but you met your Soulmate. That is luck if I've ever seen it."

"...No way..."

 "And if he is your other half, then he must be as wonderful as you are, Katsuki-kun."

"But it's Victor Nikiforov!" he snivels, not bothering to raise his head "He's way out of my league! Not only that but he's just so-"

"Sweet? Handsome? Funny?"

"KOUSHI! Stop putting words in my mouth!"

Hazel-brown eyes glitter with amusement, as he loves poking fun at his shy friend,"Hey, you were the one gushing about him earlier. I'm just giving your words back to you."

"I didn't say all that!"

"Your mouth didn't, but your face says all~"

Yuuri raises his head up, and faceplants the table again with a groan, and wonders why he calls these people his friends. Furihata and Yamaguchi try to soothe him and comfort him, while Suga, Takao, and (and somehow in a vague way) Kuroko congratulate/tease him on the whole deal. Everyone else either observes or ignores.

Yuri, however, watches with annoyance

"Geez. You guys make Victor sound important or something", he sighs with a shake of his head as he pulls up a seat, "He's just a stupid, happy-go-lucky, forgetful moron who goes at his own pace and spoils his dog to death."

"Oh, he's a dog lover? I'm accepting him more and more, Katsuki-kun"

" _Tetsuya!_ "

"Ok, ok, you guys, that's enough.", Himuro abruptly interrupts as he maneuvers around the table and everyone surrounding it, towards the flustered young man, "Let's leave him alone for now. I'm sure that this is a lot to take in for him, so let's let him soak it in and get back to what we were originally looking for...a way to leave the village.

Shouts and affirmatives go around, as the statement brings the mood of the area up to a brighter tone. Ideas are then thrown back and forth for a while, most rejected and some tested by a certain willing pair of hyperactive young boys, but so far, nothing positive has shown itself.

However, one bespectacled teacher keeps suspiciously quite as he stares at the words in the journal, his eyes twitching as he silently reads, which catches his neighbor's ever-observing attention

"Takeda-sensei." Kuroko starts in his normal tone of voice, but he still manages to spook him, and catch the attention of everyone else, "Is everything alright?"

The teacher stays quiet, as if determining how to carefully word his reply

"Actually..." He starts cautiously, "...if you will notice this sentence right here, it specifically says that ' _the soul will try to keep its body as close to the body of its destined Soulmate as possible, by any means necessary._ ' Doesn't that particular phrase sound odd?"

"Odd?"

"Ah...Perhaps I'm seeing too much in this...but I _think_ I have an idea on why the Mist let Yuuri out.", This inevitably catches everyone's attention, so he continues, "Let's look at the phrase 'by any means necessary' real quick. Tell me what that means."

"Uh...it means what it says, right?" Hinata answers questioningly, "Right?"

"Yes! Exactly! SO, it's saying that the soul will do anything to make sure that the body is close to its mate" he pauses for a moment, "It's just a thought, and hear me out but...what if the Soul can manipulate the Mist."

"That's a bit farfetched, don't you think?", Iwaizumi asks as he scratches his head, "Wouldn't we have figured out how to leave if it was that easy?"

"I know, but I think the book is giving us clues. Let’s look back at it real quick" he pulls said text his way, and flips it so that everyone else can see it, "First, let's look at the Proof of Acknowledgement. If what we just read is true, then in order to be ''Acknowledged’, you must know what you Soulmate _physically_ looks like, And, if I am to determine this right, then it doesn't matter if it's a past version or a present version. Yuuri-san is a prime example of this."

He then turns towards the Yuuri, who still has his face as far down as the table will let him, "You knew what Victor-san looked like in the past, and vaguely remembered him here, in the present, even though you didn't know that you two were soulmates. That would mean you two were connected, even back then, by both your soul and your memory"

“...and I think 'melody' as well”, Kuroko interjects, making Yuuri's head pops up

“Melody?”

“The songs you hear in your sleep.”, he continues and points at the book, “Right here it says that souls 'call out' to one another. If this is right, then your songs...well it's possible that he hears them as well...and has been for quite a while”

"I forgot about that!" Kasamatsu exclaims, scratching at his chin in thought "I wonder...could that music be an indicator of your connection?"

"It would make sense" Takeda nods, "It also would connect to the phrase 'by any means necessary’, as the music...or maybe even the dream...is a way to keep you two somewhat close. There lies my theory"

"So, you are saying that the Mist would relent because of the shear will of the Soul and it's need to be with its mate?" proposes the shadow, "And that's why Katsuki-kun was able to leave?"

"That is a good way of putting it, but I think it's going to be more complicated than that" the teach coughs into his hand, "Yuuri-san remembering Victor-san probably made his soul want to be closer to him than what was available at the time...however the Mist was in the way. But there's one factor that changed the balance between these two."

"Well don't tease us!" Chris whines, "What is it?"

 Brown eye twinkling in enlightenment, "It's actually quite simple... In order to leave, you have to consciously _want_ to meet your Soulmate. In fact, I'm guessing that you would have to urgently want to meet them."

Yuri scoffs, "It _can't_ be that easy-"

 "But think about it! Yuuri-san wasn’t _intentionally_ wanting to meet Victor, but he still wanted to see his _Soulmate_ " He turns towards the still flustered man, "Right?"

Yuuri opens his mouth to object, then clamps it shut because yes, he was thinking about meeting his Soulmate... and got Victor as a result. He lowers his gaze and simply nods

"The Soulmate could have been anyone..." Takeda continues, "But we need to keep in mind that this would only work if his Soulmate was someone who's physical appearance he has seen at least once."

Takeda taps at his chin for a moment, then reaches for a plane sheet of paper and a brush, and starts to draw up a sort of diagram

"Once the...let's call them Rules for now...Once the Rules of 'Acknowledgement'...where you have to know their physical appearance...and 'Consciousness'...where you desperately want to meet...were both fulfilled, then it was only a matter of the Mist doing what you wanted it to do.”, he looks over at Kenma, "So, in a way, since Yuuri really wanted to leave, the Mist just let him."

The boy looks away, but there's a slightly visible upturn of his lips. Meanwhile, an excess of whispered chattering commences on the idea, but one baby blue haired boy keeps quiet, giving Takeda's hypothesis a moment to circulate through his head. His expression doesn't give away any emotion, but he seems to be deep in thought.

But, as comes with most things, there is always a skeptic

"I still say that it sounds too easy.", Yuuri rejects, “Besides, you make it sound like the Mist is... _alive_ or something.”

A sudden gasp from the usually quiet and blank Kuroko makes heads turns and eyes widen, as this gesture isn't usually like him

“That is a remarkably probable hypothesis, Plisetsky-san*.”, Kuroko praises, his expression not giving away anything, but one could see the wonder sparkle in his eyes, “No one knows where the Mist came from, what it wants, or why it’s keeping us here. If the Mist is sentient...”

"Then that would change things", Iwaizumi finishes

"Indeed, it would." the shadow-like boy contemplates, then turns towards the still face-planted man beside him, "Katsuki-kun, when you were in the Mist, do you remember anything specific about it"

Yuuri thinks for a minute, and raises his head, "It's like I told you earlier. I was asleep when the Mist got me, for both trips.", he pauses, "But...before I feel asleep...I always felt something warm cover me. It was warm and welcoming, like a blanket. I kinda thought that that's what it was but...I didn't cover up when I fell asleep here on the porch."

"Warm and welcoming." Kuroko jots that down, "Noted. I want to look into the idea of the sentience of the Mist, so if there's anything you remember, let me know. Now, moving on-"

"OH! WAIT KUROKO-SAN! I HAVE A QUESTION!"

Blue eyes turn and meet honeyed-brown, "Yes, Hinata-kun?"

"Well...uh...i didn't really get what Takeda-sensei was saying at first...but I think I got the part about the Rules.", he scrunches his nose a bit, " And if Yuuri-san has already followed the rules so...well...couldn't he leave again?"

"...I imagine that it's a possibility."

"Oh, that's good! So then maybe he could take us with him when he goes, right?"

Kuroko leans back in slight surprise, "I'm not sure I understand what you mean"

"Well, I was kinda zoning out and thinking about random things at the start of Takeda-sensei's explanation, and then I started thinking about my sister, Natsu, and how I had to hold her hand to take her everywhere or else she would get lost.", he bounces a bit in place, "So I thought Yuuri-san could be like that...like we could hold his hand and he could show us back to...wherever he was!"

The blunette goes to open his mouth to oppose the idea, then decides to clamp it firmly shut when he notices how much the idea actually makes sense. And since Yuuri had already done it once, what's to say that he couldn't do it again?

Could Yuuri be the guide that leads them all outside?

"Hinata!", Suga grins and, with a firm hand, ruffles his orange hair, "That's actually a really great idea! I say we give it a shot and try it out!"

"You think so Suga-san?"

"I really do!"

"I still call bullshit", Yuri scoffs, "Whenever something sounds too good to be true, it usually is, so count me the fuck out."

"Suit yourself, Grumpy-o. "Suga sing-songs, and skips over behind Yuuri, "We'll test it without you. Looks like the you'll miss all the fun."

"Wait, Sugawara-san." Takeda exclaims worriedly, his hands waving about in emphasis, "Do you really want to try something so dangerous? Everything I just said...well it is just a _theory_...an unproven hypothesis. We still don't know enough about Mist to actually confirm it. And testing an idea like that is-"

"Then this will be a good test of your theory, won't it?"

"Well...I suppose so. But-"

"There's no harm in trying though, right?" Yaku adds around a mouthful of food. He swallows before continuing, "Besides, even if it doesn't work, the Mist will just spit them back here like it always."

Takeda lets out a but if a grumble, but eventually concedes with this sudden twist of events. But, even though he's relented, doesn't mean he still isn't worried, and so he silently chooses to observe when they try it, to make sure that everything ends up ok.

"Wait, are we going this right now?" asks Kasamatsu rather reluctantly, "I just got done watching _those two_ play tag with the Mist, and I have got to say, it gets really boring after about the third try"

"Then three times outta be enough" Suga smiles, and looks down at the boy in front of him, "Right, Yuuri?"

"W-Why are you all making these decisions without my consent?" Yuuri panics, not liking where this conversation is going.

"Are you saying you don't want to go back?" Kuroko asks

"I mean, I want to go back Outside but-"

"Don't you want to meet your Soulmate?"

"I do but...it's Victor! And I don't think I can look him in the face now that-"

"But you still don't actually _know_ if Victor-san if your Soulmate." prods the blunette, who wants to see if Hinata's short term intelligence actually works, "It's simply a guess at this point. Don't you want to actually find out if it's _true_ "

Yuuri freezes, his mind filled with 'what if's' and 'what could be's'.

_If Victor isn't my Soulmate, wouldn't that mean that everything that Ittetsu says was false? And if Victor is my_...he gulps... _my Soulmate...then what? HE'S VICTOR FREAKING NIKIFOROV! There's no way someone like that would except me as a...a mate! Let alone a Soulmate! Can Soulmates even reject each other?_

**"Katsuki-kun"**

"Eep!"

"I will ask you this again. Do you or do you not want to meet your Soulmate?"

"I..."he swallows, "I-I want to meet my Soulmate. B-But not because it's Victor. I still don't believe it's Victor!"

"Someone's in denial" Akaashi monotones

"I-It's not denial! It's just...proving a point!"

"So, it's denial"

"Kenma!"

"Guys, guys! If you don't stop teasing him, we'll never get this done!" Suga interrupts, "Now, back to the subject...It's going to be me and Yuuri going...anyone else?"

A tiny voice comes from the background

"C-C-Can I come?"

Heads turn to see to look at the quivering brunette in the back

"Furihata?"

"I mean, if that's ok!", he franticly continues, "I was born here, so I've never been O-Outside. Neither have my parents or my grandparents and I...", he bites his lip a bit, "I-I r-really want to meet my Soulmate too. I w-want to be b-brave and go Outside...if I even can."

"Aww, Furi, your so cute!" Chris smirks, and wraps the trembling boy in a warm hug. Said boy is used to Chris's touchy-feely nature, so he simply relents and welcomes the warm hug, "Such a brave little puppy~ I vote Furi goes too!"

"I don't see why not. It might be for the best." Iwaizumi agrees, "They are close, after all"

 "I'm ok with Furi. He can be Yuuri's moral support, after all.", Suga chuckles, "Maybe with Furi there, Yuuri can keep calm."

"These guys...you act like your plan is actually going to work!" complains the blonde-haired skater.

"Pessimism, away with you!", chants the gray-haired boy as he starts pulling Yuuri up, "Come on, let's get a move on!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Chris enthusiastically cheers, as he pulls the hug-trapped boy and follows Suga as they take both of them off the porch and towards the edge of the forest to get in position. The others stay on the porch and wait to see what happens

"IT'S A LOAD OF BULLSHIT!"

"No one likes a spoil-sport, Yurio~"

"Grr! Fuck you, Chris!"

"I'm so excited!"

"I, too, am a little bit excited, Hinata-kun"

"Eh? You don't seem it"

"Kuroko just expresses excitement in a less...energetic way."

"If you say so, Himuro-san"

"...I hope that it works."

"You excited too, Kenma?"

"...maybe a little..."

"Nothing wrong with that, Ken-chan!"

"...Get off, Takao..."

"Takao! Get off Kozume!"

"Kasamatsu-san! Aren't you excited, too"

"Yeah, I guess. Hope it works."

"Uh-huh!"

"Yamaguchi, move! I need to be up front!"

"Ah, sorry Noya-senpai!"

All watch as the three of them line up in front of the invisible barrier, Yuuri in the middle, flanked by Suga and Furihata on each side

"Alright you guys!", Noya yells, hands around his mouth to make his already loud voice louder, "On the count of three, JUMP!"

"Ready everyone?"

"I-I'm ready!"

A gulp, "Yeah. I'm ready"

"ONE!"

"D-Don't let go of my hands, ok?!"

"We won't"

"Y-Yes! Of course,"

"TWO!"

"I-I'm kinda scared"

"Me too, Kouki...me too."

A laugh, "We will succeed! Believe that, ok!"

"O-Okay Suga-san!"

"Ok, Koushi!"

"THHHRREEEEEE!!!"

They take a step back and simultaneously leap across...

And they vanish

All is quiet...even the loud individuals of the group are holding their breath in anticipation

The silence extends for longer than it should

"Shouldn't...they be back by now?"

**_"...Oh no"_ **

**_  
_ ** **_ 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 _ **

"W-What's going on?!" screams a frantic brunette, "I-I can't see anything!"

"I don't know!", responds another, as his glasses slip down his nose with every gust of wind. He grips the hands in his hold tighter "I was asleep! None of this is familiar!"

"It's like being in a whirlwind!" the third gasps as his gray hair whips around his face and neck, "Is this what Hinata and Noya feel when they jump in here?!"

"I-I don't know, but don't let go, ok? I'm going to start walking forward!"

"I won't!"

"M-Me either!"

"Where are we even going?!"

"I don't even know where we are! What makes you think that-"

The wind whips harder, fiercer than before, yanking them hither and thither.

 "Y-Yuuri! My hand! I-I'm slipping!"

"Hold on!"

"I.. I-I'm trying...I- **WHHHHHAAAA _AAaaaaaaaaahh_!"**

**_"FURI!" "KOUKI!!"  
_ ** **_ 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 _ **

The wind whips for a last time, and they land with an aching thud as they both fall, face first, on the ground, as if they had been thrown onto it instead of walked. Their landing is softened though by the softer layer of snow surrounding them, but that doesn’t make the landing am less painful. Each let out a groan and slowly raise their heads, followed by the rest of themselves as they sit up rub at sore body parts.

Suga lets out a groan and rub as his snow-blinded eyes, then takes brief look around. He’s half expecting to be back in the yard and see everyone's slightly disappointed faces.

What he actually sees is entirely surreal

It's a garden, an ice-covered one at least, with evergreen trees and leaf-bare bushes all around. A couple of birds tweet and whistle their normal tunes, undisturbed by their sudden entrance, and a steady powder of frost rains from the heavens into the small area. Enclosing the garden all around them are high, stone walls with windows every couple of feet, and in the middle of the garden is the tallest tower that the grey-haired boy had ever seen. It was twice as high as the walls, and near the top was a bridge that lead from a door on the wall to a door on the tower.

_So tall. Definitely not the Village_ , Suga thinks, _but that means..._

Suga lets out a whoop of pure joy, and crawls over to his still kneeling companion, "Yuuri. We DID IT!"

"Oh my god"

"Yuuri, it worked!"

"Oh my god"

"We're back Outside!"

"Oh my god"

"Can you stop saying that?"

"Oh my fucking god!"

Suga pouts and smacks him in the side, "Get ahold of yourself, Yuuri!"

"B-But Kouki! We lost Kouki!" he cries, tears running down his face and onto the snow, "H-He trusted me and I lost him and-"

"And he's probably back at the house"

This makes the tearful boy look up, "The house?"

"You were the guide, remember?" he explains, "Once he let go, it's only reasonable that the Mist just took him back home."

"Back home?"

"Yes! I'm sure that Furi is back home right now."

"Yes...yes your right. Surely.", Yuuri wipes at his eyes, adjusts his crooked glasses, and finally looks at his surroundings, "Where are we?"

"...I was kinda hoping you knew?"

"Uh...well", he pushes his glasses up and stands, "It's...not really familiar to me... not the cabin at least."

"It looks like a garden to me" Suga summarizes as he follows, "...and some sort of fortress."

"It could be Hatsetsu Castle then. I've never actually been in the castle, so I can't really say for sure."

Suga rolls his eyes and turns to face the brunette, "Are you saying that, even though this is your home country, you've never been in the Castle?"

"I-I've never need to-" Yuuri’s voice stops halfway through and his body freezes in place. And it has nothing to do with the temperature

He can clearly see and hear Suga still talking, probably going on a tangent about being less shy or about how Yuuri should be more informed or courageous, but Yuuri's eyes are focused on something else entirely. Something that his friend has yet to pick up.

Because in the distance, under the stone overhang and beside the pillar the keeps it up, behind the grey-haired boy...who is _still talking_...is a young man. short, dark hair and, currently, large dark brown eyes make his slightly tanned skin glow. If his larger build didn't scream 'Alpha' loud enough, then his appearance stated his status right away.

But, his eyes aren’t locked with Yuuri's. In fact, Yuuri wasn’t even sure he even noticed that Yuuri exists yet.

He's too focused on someone else

"-if this is a Castle, then there must be people here. Come on let's-"

Yuuri watches as the man opens his mouth and utters, cautiously, almost questioningly, one word.

"...Suga?"

The result was instantaneous

Suga mouth shuts so fast and so hard it makes a clack, and Yuuri flinches at the sound of it. He notices his body start to shake, and it has Yuuri worrying, as he had never seen Suga so much as shake from the cold, let alone from his own name.

Who was this man?

Yuuri watches as Suga's lips curl up into the happiest, yet most heart-wrenching smile that Yuuri had ever seen. It makes his heart hurt just looking, and his concern increases tenfold

Suga then turns around and faces the man.

"...Hi, Daichi..."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WTF?! WHY TF? Why not?  
> So Daichi comes into the picture, but why? And where is Kouki? Was it an accident or something predetermined by fate?  
> NEXT TIME on You are my World:   
> I was young but...I knew what love was. And I was...still am...in love with you. 
> 
> NOTES:  
> Plisetsky-san - AN: Kuroko often refers to people by last name, but if you notice in chapter 4, he calls him Yurio-san. He only does this to get the blonde's attention, because Yuri hates being called that. I thought it would be funny


	9. A Past that I will never Forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI everyone!  
> Here comes the chapter of the month! I already have the next one done, but I’m trying to keep a schedule. Maybe when the holidays come I’ll have a double/triple chapter update as a present...if I'm not too busy with work  
> WARNING: This chapter contains an inside look at the Guilds, angsty shit and tragic background stories that will give you feelings. FEELINGZ I SAY! If you cannot take the feelingz, best turn back now. Otherwise, prepare tissues and your favorite ice cream.  
> Please enjoy!

All I wanted to do was come here and report the progress of the bridge building project that all three Kingdoms are a part of, the EXACT one that we talked about at the Council a month ago.

That’s all I wanted to do...yesterday.

But, of course, the King of this particular Kingdom has the tendency of disappearing to who-know-where and reappearing whenever-the-fuck he feels like. He also has the tendency of forgetting important meetings...like the one he was supposed to have with me... **YESTERDAY**.

And now, after finally reappearing and FINALLY giving me the time of day, (By basically locking him in this room with me with no other distraction.) I have his attention and _he is staring into space again._

“...Are you alright?”, I finally relent and ask, seeing as my glares seem to be having no effect on this guy, “You’ve been out of it since this morning. Do I need to remind you that I’ve been waiting since yesterday to give this report?”

 “Daichi, I said I’m sorry. And you said you forgave me!” he groans, “I mean...I thought I had finished all my work the day before! And Yakov has been riding my ass for weeks! Can you blame me for wanting a little break?”

The man across from me lets out a sigh, and combs his long fingers through his silver hair. I can’t help but raise an eyebrow at him for his melodramatic behavior...but considering I’ve known him for a while now, I suppose I should be used to it by now

“I don’t blame you for wanting a break, Victor. Believe me, Yakov is a well know hard-ass when it comes to work, even on me, and I’m not even from the same country.”

“Then why are you clearly angry with me?”

I give him my well known scary grin, “Because, here I am, trying to get our work done as fast as I can so that we both can relax a bit and **_your head is in the damn clouds_** ”

He laughs nervously, “Ehh...hehe...sorry.”

“As long as you realize what you’re doing wrong.”, I let out a sigh of my own and shake my head, “Ok, so I’m going to repeat, AGAIN, the progress so far. AND I WOULD APPRECIATE IT if you PAID. ATTENTION. THIS. TIME.”

He shrinks in his seat a bit, eyes front, “O-Okay Daichi.”

“Good. Now, I’ll start with the beginning...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(TIMESKIPBECAUSEIMLAZY)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“...And we’re done.” I tap my paperwork on the table and lay them down, out of the way, “Now, was that so hard?”

Victor flops onto the table, “Considering I just spent two hours listening to you telling me how smoothly things are in the longest way possible when you could have made it easier and just said something like, ‘Everything is going perfect’” He pauses for a breath, “Not to mention that you kept that scary face on the entire time while staring a hole through my head” he lets out a whine, “So yes. That was the hardest thing I’ve done in a while.”

“If what I did gets results, then I have no regrets.”

“ _Daichi~_ ”

“Don’t _Daichi_ me.” Victor simply whines, face pressed into the glass table, “Honestly, what is with you today?”

“What’s wrong with who?” comes a deep voice through the door as it opens, revealing my good friend and fellow Alpha, Azumane Asahi, a with a tray of hot cider and snacks in hand, “Eh...sorry, am I interrupting? I thought you two might be hungry so I asked a maid to bring something-”

“It’s fine.”, I smile, and pull out a chair for him, “Come on in. Thanks for guarding the door”

With his usual nervous smile as a response, he lumbers over and sets the tray down, and takes a place at our small table, “You guys done already”

“It took a while, but we’re done. He’s been more airheaded than usual.”

Asahi puts his hands up in slight defense, “Aw Daichi, don’t be like that. I’m sure he has a lot on his plate. He is the King, after all.”

Victor lets out a sniffle, “Oh Asahi, you angel child~ See, Daichi. He gets it-”

“NONE OF THAT.” I declare, and point my finger in his direction, “You have a bad habit of not only _forgetting important things_ but also _disappearing sporadically_. **_Stop it._** Not only is it making your life harder by hearing people _like me_ tell you off about it, but it troubles the people that need you to finish their work _. Like me_ ” I turn my finger towards Asahi, “You. Don’t encourage him. He’s nine years older than both of us and needs to start acting like it. He deserves to be scolded.”

Both of them let out a groan at my verbal onslaught, but I’m used to both of them, so those sad, kicked puppy faces have stopped working on me. I don’t mean to seem like I’m a callous person. Heck, I break a rule or two now and again, usually with Ukai reprimanding me or Tanaka laughing his ass off in the distance. But sometimes we have to put on the big boot and put a foot down at stupidity.

“You have no pity.”, Victor finally vocalizes after his tear session, “None at all.”

“Um...Perhaps he might if you told him what’s been on you mind all day”, Asahi advises carefully as he reaches out and pulls a glass his way, “I-It’s just a suggestion. Besides, weren’t you going to tell us anyway?”

“Hmmm...I was, wasn’t I...”, The King drones, before exhaling dramatically, “But I don’t see why I should now that I think about it. Even if I did, you won’t believe me.”

“I’ve see Tanaka’s skin turn orange because he drank one of Tsukishima’s experimental potions by accident, thinking it was orange juice” Asahi almost spits his drink out from my sudden comeback, “I think by this point in my life, anything is possible”

Victor’s snorts out a laugh, unable to keep his crocodile tears up at my strange example, “Please, I have to know that story. You have to tell me!”

I grin at the memory, “Maybe later. Right now we should go see Otabek and give him these-”

**_THU-THUD_ **

“-papers” I pause, and I notice that the two of them are arrow straight and looking around. I don’t even have to ask if they had heard that noise, and quickly go to action, “Asahi, go check the hallway. If it’s clear, come back and lock the door from the inside and follow after me. Victor, with me, now.”

They both jump to action, Asahi with his hand on the hilt of his broadsword as he goes and scopes near the door, and Victor in my shadow.

“What do you think that was?” Victor whispers, so silent that I almost don’t hear it.

“Dunno.” I whisper back as I sneak towards the window and peak out it. I can’t see past the evergreens into the garden, but it doesn’t look like there’s anyone outside. I open it ever so slowly and crawl out to scope a bit, thankful that it’s on the first floor of the castle. Sure, I could still get out if it was on a higher floor, but that might require more maneuvering...and possibly rope

“Is it clear?” Asahi asks as he, too, peeks out.

“Not sure. Stay here with Victor. I’ll go check the garden.”

He simply nods, and I carefully tiptoe from shadow to shadow, so as to not make a sound.

A noise catches my attention, and, unsure of what it was, I pause behind a pillar, and listen.

“Oh my fucking god!”

Yes...they are definitely noises...voices to be exact. Two of them. Male. I try to focus my hearing a bit, picking up on words like ‘lost’, ‘house,’ ‘cabin’ and ‘garden’, but I’m unable to piece together their conversation. I slowly move so that I can get closer, maybe even see the intruders, my palm carefully wrapped around the hilt of my sword

I freeze upon laying my eyes on them, and it isn’t because of the cold.

The brown haired, brown-eyed, bespectacled young man isn’t the one that catches my attention either.... It’s the grey-haired one who’s back is to me.

Because it’s the same grey hair. The kind that shines white in the right light.

The same kind of hair that **_he_** had before he...disappeared

My hand goes slack and all of a sudden, the memories hit me like a dagger through my chest and _it isn’t fair_. I can feel the hope rising in me, but I should know better than that because it can’t be...it can’t be.

Can it?

My heart betrays me as I try to push the memories back, and suddenly I’m reliving my past, like time has thrown me back and long memories from then are only simple, slow seconds of remembrances now.

I’m remembering the first time I saw you. Even back then I thought that you were the most beautiful human being that I had ever seen. I didn't know why you were so beautiful in my eyes...but that didn't stop the thought from coming into my head, and staying there. It's been there ever since.

At the time, we were just kids, just old enough to officially help around the Guild without being kicked out for being in the way.

It all started five years ago...  
**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

_"Today is a special day, as it is the day where young girls and boys that have come of age, and can officially join our humble flock. TODAY, WE WELCOME THE NEWEST ADDITIONS INTO THE FAMILY!"_

_There are cheers all around the large gathering room, and the elderly man in the middle of the room grins at their excitement. His short gray-white hair does nothing to cover this balding spot, and a tiny beard covers the bottom of his chin. Despite his obvious age, he's well-built and athletic, and everyone in town knows to listen and watch out when he starts to stomp around._

_"As you all know, the Nest isn't what it used to be.” He continues, “Our lack of a good Leader for the past couple of years has lessened the reputation of the Guild, try as I might to lead us the best I can." A couple of people cheer and yell encouragements and praises, and he simply takes it in stride. He then suddenly stomps his foot harshly into the ground, "BUT WE WILL PREVAIL! The legacy of the Little Giant and his many victories will live on! We will stay strong, not only for the Guild, but for Karasuno as well! We look for guidance in the wind that lifts our spirit and our wings! We WILL NOT bow our heads to those that are not worthy! We WILL work together and WE WILL. MAKE. GREATNESS!"_

_As the exuberant ovations echo louder and louder, the elderly man’s grin gets bigger and bigger, and he lets it continue until everyone settles down once again_

_He takes a deep inhale, “LINE UP NEW RECRUITS! UP AND ATTEM!"_

_Young teens scramble out of the surrounding crowd to line up in front of the scary looking man, and when all is said and done, he looks down at the line of little people...and not so little people...in front of him. Some of them sweat in nervous fear or anticipation, while others boldly stare the man down_

_"So these are the chicklings, huh?" He asks aloud, and while no one clearly answers, the answer is still clear. He smirks, "Nice bunch, I think. We might get a good Leader out of them!” he nods as he gives them a good look over, “Starting today, you are officially part of Crow's Nest, one of the five Master Guilds. Name's Ukai Ikkei. Call me Ukai. Or Sir! Either’s fine. And as the current Elder, I wholeheartedly welcome you."_

_"WELCOME TO THE FLOCK!" calls out the various people around them, current members, regular townsfolk, and proud parents alike. A round of applause sounds out, erupting from everywhere and echoing just as much._

_Ukai clears his throat, and silence returns_

_"Now, before we have you introduce yourselves, let me remind not only you young’uns, but EVERYONE of the responsibilities that ALL members need to uphold."_

_He takes another deep breath_

_"NUMBER ONE!"_

_The room answers him, "BIRDS OF A FEATHER, FLOCK TOGETHER!"_

_"You hear that? That means that we are a TEAM! And NO ONE gets abandoned! Even if someone's an asshole, or not even from the Guild, WE WILL NOT ABANDON ANYONE IN NEED! UNDERSTOOD?!”_

_A couple of voices, too young to be mature but too old to be childish, each in their own tone of enthusiasm or anxiety, respond with a simple "Yes sir"_

_"OK! NUMBER TWO!"_

_"PULL YOUR OWN WEIGHT!"_

_"That means that everyone does everything! THERE WILL BE NO HALF-ASSERY ON MY ACCOUNT! I AIN’T TOO OLD TO SHOVE MY FOOT UP YA ASSES! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"_

_"Yes sir!"_

_"GOOD ANSWER. OK, NUMBER THREE!!!"_

_“UPHOLD THE PRIDE OF THE GUILD!”_

_Ukai nods, “A Guild’s pride is its heart and soul, made out of the sweat, tears, and hard work of EVERYONE. And it’s not only the pride of the Guild that you need to uphold.”_

_He almost glares out into the crowd, “Hold pride in Karasuno, and all its history and what it stands for! Hold pride in your roots, no matter what mistakes occurred in you past. Suck it up, it happened, and move on. Hold pride in the friends you make and the family that is yours”, he pauses for a bit of a dramatic effect, “but MOST IMPORTANTLY, hold pride in yourself and what you do, whether it’s for yourself or for others. If you can hit the sack and say to yourself, ‘I did good’, the that’s all I ask.”_

_The applause that follows the impressive speech is thunderous, so much so that it makes the floor shake with it’s rumble._

_And Ukai only laughs boisterously as his Guild gets louder and louder, cheering on no only themselves, but everything that makes up the Guild known as Crow’s Nest_

_Eventually, the crowd settles, and Ukai once again speaks up_

_“Now that all the hot-heads have cooled off some.” Some laugh and woot some more, “Let’s let the chicklings introduce themselves.” He looks back down at the teens, grin big and proud, “Alright, who wants to go first? Say your name and tell us a bit about yourself!”_

_The first to walk forward is a brown-haired youth with a big, gentle grin and strong eyes. He holds himself strongly as he walks boldly forward, unafraid of the intimidating man in front. Following him is another brunette who is slightly taller and with an older, mature air about him, but with the way he hangs onto the back of the other’s shirt and tries to shrink down and hide, his matureness melts into the picture of a nervous lad. The Elder can’t help but raise an eyebrow at this odd combo_

_“My name is Sawamura Daichi! My favorite food is shoyu ramen, and I want to be the Leader someday!” announces the first boy bravely. He then takes a step to the side to reveal his poorly hidden companion, “This is my friend, but he’s kinda shy.”_

_“Daichi!” he whines anxiously as he frantically straightens himself,_

_“Well you are!”, Daichi smacks his friend on the shoulder, “Go on! Introduce yourself, you coward!”_

_The boy gulps and walks shakily forward, “I...ah...I-I’m Azumane Asahi. I-I know I look older than most, b-but I’m actually 13, just like Daichi. Most people don’t believe me though” He gulps, “Uh...I like ramen too...not shoyo, but I like_ _tonkotsu instead. And I...uh” he looks over at his friend, “I-I want to get stronger and b-braver so that I can help Daichi i-if he becomes the Leader someday... And I want to make friends too.”, He shuffles around on his feet when he finishes, a blush covering the bridge of his nose_

_Ukai whistles, “So a Leader and an Ace* huh? Those are some high aspirations!”, he grins and ruffles the hair on both of their heads roughly, “but those titles are earned not given. Gunna hafta work you two hard, so that you can achieve them!” he laughs “YOU HEAR THAT EVERYONE?”_

_“YEAH!”_

_“ALRIGHT! WHO’S NEXT.”_

_The next couple of minutes are filled with nervous young children, teetering in the edge of adulthood, as they introduced themselves and their hopes and dreams. Some of them were audacious, while others humble and quant. They all took a turn on trembling feet, to add themselves to the Guild, until finally, there was only one left._

_A pale boy who’s grey hair glitters silver in the light. His fair skin shows off his hazel-brown eyes and the one beauty mark on his softly smiling face; a single mole under his left eye._

_He walks bravely forward and stands between the first and the second, as if that was where he was supposed to be all along._

_“My name is Sugawara Koushi”, he announces as he looks both boys in the eyes, first Asahi, then Daichi. He then looks forward into the eyes of the Elder, “And I want to help someone become a great Leader and a great Ace someday!”_

**_ 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 _ **

And in almost no time whatsoever, you integrated yourself into my life like you had always been there. There wasn’t a day where you weren’t right there, by my side. It didn’t matter if we were busy with guild work or training or being lazy and lounging in the sun, if it was just the two of us or with a couple of others added...you and me...we were always together. Yes, you always had our backs...like a pillar of support for not only Asahi and me, but for all our guildmates. You’re strong and stubborn, motherly yet sometimes childish, and always encouraging us not to give up, no matter how rough the situation might be.

Obviously, I was surprised by the way we just clicked. Not only that, but you didn’t even know me and yet you wanted to help me become the Leader? I remember asking you why...

**_ 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 _ **

_“What do you mean why?” Suga repeats with a raise of his eyebrow as he sits between Asahi and me in the treetops overhanging the Guild headquarters, enjoying his share of the meatbuns that I just bought._

_“It’s just as I asked. Why do you want to help me become the Leader? Shouldn’t you want to become the Leader yourself?”_

_He ponders for a moment, chewing slowly, and swallows before answering_

_“Being a Leader is great and all, and It’s not like I’m not going to try to...but Leaders don’t just become Leaders by themselves, y’know.”, he starts, and leans his head back to look up at the sky, “It’s important to remember the people that help them along the way, the friends and family, the members and everybody else that gave them a helping hand. Even the Little Giant didn’t become great on his own. He had a team of trustworthy people that helped him along the way”_

_He lowers his head and meets me, eye to eye, “I want to be someone like that I’ll never have any regrets. So that, even if I never get the chance to become the someone great, people can look back and remember me like that!”_

_I take his words to heart, and can’t help but smile_

_“And someday, when you’re the Leader, Daichi, and someone asks you how you got so great, you're gonna say 'I learned everything from my magnificent best friend called Sugawara', got it?”_

_I can’t help the way my eyes automatically roll_

_“I never thought of it like that!” Asahi claps. He then slumps his shoulders, “I-If I ever make it to be an Ace, I’ll definitely say that to anyone that asks! Oh, and you two Daichi.”_

_Suga grins brightly at that statement._

_“T-That is...IF I make it as an Ace”, Asahi mumbles depressively, only to get whacked in the side_

_“Negative, BEGONE!”_

_“WHAOUCH! SUUUUGAAA!!”_

**_ 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 _ **

It hurts...fuck it _hurts_.

"Are you saying that, even though this is your home country, you've never been in the Castle?"

Even the voice is the same.

Without caution that I know I should have, I can’t help but walk out into the open, just to get closer, just to see better, just to _make sure_ because I’m a hopeful idiot

"I-I've never need to-" the brunette freezes up upon seeing me, but the other hasn’t even a clue, still ranting on and on and on in that voice that gives me hope.

I feel my lips part and before I have time to think of the consequences of my actions you name is already said and in the empty air, hanging heavy. I watch as you tense up, and suddenly I’m hit with so many flashes of smells; fear, exhilaration, sadness, joy, a meadow of lavender after it rains, all familiar...

Because the smell is just the same.

And as if it hasn’t been years since you... _he_ vanished, he simply turns around, same big hazel eyes, same mole, same everything, and says.

“Hi, Daichi.”

Ah...that’s right. I remember now...I remember how easy it was...like breathing. I remember how little time it took for you to wrap me around your little finger...in fact it took under a year to do so, and I still have this vague suspicion that you knew all along what you were doing.

I was young but...I knew what love was. And I was...still am...in love with you.

Maybe this is my chance...my chance to finally tell you that. I never got around to telling you back then. When the time came...I tried to save you, but...in the end, I was cruelly reminded that I was still just a kid, and couldn't do anything at all.

...and I will never forget.

**_ 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 _ **

_“So, you’re an Alpha, huh Asahi?” Suga asks, the sighs in relief and slight annoyance, “Geez, we were worried when you suddenly passed out the other day! Don’t do us like that!”_

_“Sorry guys” Asahi apologizes as he settles us down in his living rooms, “I mean, my parents did that test thing*, and it did say that would turn out to be an either a Beta or an Alpha, but...Me, an Alpha? Really? Gosh...I’m still kinda getting over it, y’know. It seems so unreal.”_

_“I bet.” I add. My test was similar, “Both your parents are Betas, right?”_

_“Yeah. Grandma says I’m the first Alpha in three generations.”_

_“So... what’s it like?” Suga asks excitedly, “As the first of us to actually go through the Change, you have to tell us what it’s like!”_

_“Uh...it’s kinda weird. At first it was like my whole body was on fire. I was on bed rest for a while...not like I actually wanted to get up. It was more like I couldn’t get up...or eat or drink or do much of anything really without someone helping me.”, he grunts as he rubs his temples, “Now that my body is mostly settled though...it’s like...all of my senses are in overload...a-and it makes my head hurt.”, he squints his nose when his mom walks by with a plate of rotten food for the compost pile, “Ugh...even my nose is working overtime.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Well, I can tell that Suga ate tofu for lunch today.” His nose wiggles a bit as he sniffs, “Really spicy tofu”_

_“No way!” Suga quickly breaths into his palm and smells, “Wait, lunch was like...eight hours ago! And my breath doesn’t smell like my super spicy mapo tofu! It smells like toothpaste! How do you even?”_

_“Uh...I think you spilt some on your shirt?” Asahi leans over and sniffs at him, “Yeah, it’s definitely on you...somewhere.”_

_My eyes widen, “Woah!”_

_“No only that” he tilts his head and leans towards me and sniffs some more, “You two smell...funny.”_

_“Funny ha-ha or funny weird?”_

_“Funny as in...well...you smell kinda like me.”, He contemplates for a moment, “Maybe it’s my instinct*...well the one I just got now that I’m an Alpha...but I think you guys are going to go through the Change soon.”_

_“You can tell that?”_

_“It’s just a guess but...if my instinct is right...you both should get it in the next couple of days.”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

            The memory skips. Eight days later, I’m in my house, in my bed, finally getting over the worst fever that I’ve ever had in my entire life.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I wake up and moan as I push myself up on shaky limbs. Though I should probably be grateful that I can get up at all. My head is buzzing with so much. All the sounds, all the smells, all the sights. Even the moonlight that’s peeking out through my window is brighter than normal. My whole body aches...it’s worse than the day after one of Old Man Ukai’s training sessions._

_But there’s one thing that I can say with confidence. I’m an Alpha now. The knowledge is etched into me, along with what it means to be an Alpha._

_But now what?_

_My mind draws blanks_

_I feel something pull at me, not physically but like something in me is saying ‘_ GET UP _’, and suddenly I’m waddling towards my window and flinging back my curtain. When did I even get up? My first look outside in days and all I see is a fog as thick as pea soup creeping its way into town and-_

_“...Suga?”_

_What’s Suga doing outside in the middle of the night, running down the street. Why is he running. What’s he running from? So many questions, but my fuzzy mind doesn’t bother to supply any answer. I watch as he trips and falls, skidding in the dirt a bit, and not a moment later he’s up and hobbling-_

**_HeLp HiM. sAvE hIm. PrOtEcT hIm_ **

_The thought jars itself through my core and my body jerks into motion, my mind catching up only after I’m doing it. What am I even doing? I’m running faster than I ever have in my short fourteen year life, out of my room, down the hallway and out the door and-_

_I can smell it. I can smell HIM_

**_OmEgA. mAtE. pRoTeCt. MiNe._ **

_Those thoughts aren’t mine...but at the same time they_ are. _They bubble up from out of my newly Changed body...my now Alpha body. That’s it. Those thoughts are my Alpha. The animal inside me has scratching its way to the surface, due to my weakened state, and it’s demanding and dominate, something that should not be trifled with. Should I stop it? I probably should but I’m too tired, too weak. One thing is for curtain_

_My Alpha is angry. Very, very angry._

_Suga trips again and even from the distance I can hear him whimpering in both pain and fear. I can smell the fear and the blood on him, along with something that is both familiar and foreign at the same time, and I’m running again, skidding next to his side. He looks up in shock, out of breath and panting, tears in his hooded eyes and face red from exertion._

_“...Dai...Daichi...”, he whimpers, shivering. I automatically reach and pull him too me, and he is quick to curl into my chest, face in my neck, “...hurts”_

_“I’ve got you.”, I don’t recognize my own voice. It’s deeper now, more grown up. I quickly pick him up, easy as lifting a feather, my eyes darting around in search of the enemy._

_And I see it, slowly skulking closer._

_My feet kick off and I’m running again, past buildings, houses, stores, everything. Away from that thick, wavy smog that’s going to take Suga away if I don’t-_

_...It’s going to take Suga away._

_My mind locks on that fact and the Alpha inside me growls in dissatisfaction because I don’t want that to happen, I wOn’T lEt ThAt HaPpEn, **He’S mInE.**_

_I run and run, so fast and so far, down dirt roads, past familiar places and so on. If I’m passing people, I don’t see them. I don’t even acknowledge them. Not important. Not now. Eventually I’m running in an open area. If I can get over this hill I’ll have some extra room ahead of-_

_My foot hits something and we’re flying forward. I twist and fold Suga as close to me as I can as we roll up the hillside. The incline helps to slow us down and suddenly we stop right on the top, Suga underneath me in a ball and me protectively around him. I struggle to catch my breath and get up, my body aching, but I manage to make it onto my hands and knees, hovering protectively over Suga, my eyes darting around and widening because-_

_It’s surrounding us_

_I lower myself, defending Suga for all I am and glaring at the slowly approaching Mist, and if looks could kill then the Mist would be murdered, mutilated until there’s no even a hint of it ever existing in the first place._

_“You...you hafta...run.” Suga mumbles, the words being more breathed out than spoken,“Get away. L-Leave me...can’t fight it. The...the Mist-”_

_“I’m not abandoning you!”, I yell back, not really at him but we both know that. I glare at the Mist, angry and afraid and **angry** , because how dare it come into my town, iN mY tErRiToRy, AnD **tHiNk ThAt It CoUlD tAkE sOmEtHiNg Of MiNe**. _

_I watch, helpless, as its tendril slowly reaching out towards us._

_“Get back!”_

_It’s slithering on the ground and in the air, all around us. Think. Do something. Move. Stop it-_

**_“GET BACK!”_ **

_Close. So close. Too close. My Alpha is scratching at my insides, ripping through me and out in the only way it can._

**_“StAy BaCk!”_ **

_The snarl that leaves my throat is LOUD and VICIOUS, demanding without question and echoing in the air around us. And it won’t stop, the Mist won’t stop, it’s coming closer and-_

_“...Daichi...”_

_My head jerks down, staring straight into Suga’s teary hazel eyes, gazing at him because this might be the last time I can. He reaches a trembling hand up and wraps his palm around my cheek._

_“...It’ll be ok.”_

_“No”, I see water drip on his cheek and I realize that those are my tears now. I’m crying, “No, it’s not, you’re gunna-”_

_“I...I know”, his voice is so airy, so soft, I have to focus on it and it alone, “So much...there was so much I wanted...to say. So much...wanted to tell you **so much**.”, he flinches, as if in pain, then gasps in the aftermath, still talking, “But...you came. I...I called out for you. And you heard me. So glad...I’m so...happy.”_

_“No, no, no, no, no don’t go. You can’t-”, I’m sobbing now, lowering my whole self on top of him in one last ditch effort to keep him here, to keep us both grounded here. I find his hand and tangle my fingers with his, “I-I still haven’t said it yet. I wanted to wait until we both Changed. I thought I had time-”_

_“Shhh”, he pressed a single finger to my trembling lips, “It’ll be ok”, I shake my head, because no, it isn’t ok, nothing about this is okay._

_But even now, he’s persistent, “It will. Do you...know why?” another shake, “Cause...I’m gunna come back...someday...gunna come back and...and say everything. Gunna tell you everything, I...swear.”_

_I can feel it, the Mist creating a bubble around us, squeezing easily between us like there’s actual space there. It’s wrapping around him, slowly, teasing my aching heart and telling me that there’s nothing more I can do_

_“I’ll wait...til then. So you...you have to say everything too, ok?”, his voice is dying, the volume lowering as the Mist wraps around his neck and inches upwards, higher and higher, “..promise...you...promise me...”_

_“Promise?! I promise! Just don’t-”_

_And then I fall through him, through the Mist onto the ground._

_Silence_

_The Mist disapates._

_My body lays there, face down in the grass, shaking and sniveling in silence and solitude as I fist into the dirt. I don’t want to move. I don’t want to do anything. I had heard of heartbreak before from the adults but...is it normal to have your heartbroken when you’re still a child? I’m not even close to an adult. Maybe my heart isn’t grown up enough to bear the pain...it would explain why it hurts so much._

_There’s almost nothing left. Even the grass is discarding his scent into the breeze, like everything else._

_I don’t know how long I just laid here, but eventually I hear the sound of someone coming in my direction. My new nose doesn’t recognize the scent, but my ears recognized the voice that gingerly calls out to me._

_“Daichi”, I feel a hand on my shoulder, a big solid, trembling hand, “...I’m so, so sorry...I-I tried to come as fast as I could but-”_

_“It’s not your fault, Asahi.”, I don’t bother moving, but I let out a sigh, deflating, “It’s not...anyone’s fault. It’s just the way things happened.”_

_“I know but...b-but I **heard you**.”, Asahi gulps, and slowly helps me sit up, though it’s more like he’s picking up a puppet with no strings_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“You...Daichi you **ROARED**. It was...oh god it was so loud and the sound... filled with so much a-agony. I knew it was you, couldn’t be anyone else...”, he’s crying now, sniffling and rubbing at his nose, “I came as fast as I could and I saw it...Saw y-you and S-S-Suga get swallowed up by the M-Mist. Tried to help but it wouldn’t let me in. Thought I lost you both...”_

_“Asahi...Asahi, calm down.”, ah, my voice doesn’t even have its hard tone to it anymore. It just sounds...sad. I know that until the pain ebbs away, I won’t quite be myself for a while, but for now I focus on calming my sobbing friend down. Having him here helps...at least I’m not alone._

_“Daichi...I can’t believe that Suga is really...oh Daichi...Dai_ chi... _”_

**_ 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 _ **

“...Daichi?”

I blink, back in the present, and the minutes of memories have only been a few seconds of my staring in Suga’s general direction. I wonder what my face looks like to him, now, four years later. He seems the same to me, just slightly more mature with longer hair...did he get taller maybe...ah he’s still so pretty.

Is it strange to call a man pretty?

“Hey, you ok?”, he whispers again as he walks closer, and, like the day he left, he puts a hand to my cheek, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost”

Ghost, huh? I instinctively lean into his palm, “I wonder...feels kinda like it, after so long...”

“I know how you feel.”, He laughs, but there’s no humor in it, only an underlying melancholy that is raw and aching, lined with newfound hope, “But now...You have no idea how good it is to see you again.”

 “Yeah...I do.”, I cup the hand on my cheek and smile, my face mirroring that hopefulness, “Welcome back, Suga.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Suga and Daichi have reunited, what will they do about the promise from their teenage years. Will they confess or relent? And what will happen to Yuuri now? What about the others still left in the Village? And what about Furihata?  
> NEXT TIME on You are my World:   
> I can’t ever say my feelings...I can’t ever tell you how much I love you...and it hurts so much.
> 
> NOTES:  
> Ace – In the Guild language/talk, an Ace is a particularly powerful and strong person in the guild that has earned respect from their guildmembers. They don’t necessarily need to be the Leader’s right-hand man, just a strong individual that other Guild members look up to or admire...in fact, it isn’t unusual for the Leader to also be an Ace. In the Guild Crow’s Nest, they have a legendary Ace/Leader known only as the Little Giant, which everyone in Karasuno looks up to, even to this day  
> Test thing – Some modern-day scientists, (Usually Doctors or Alchemists) have devised a way to determine the secondary gender before the Change, by observing playing children. The basis is that you give them a doll and watch how they react with it. Alphas would most likely carry their doll everywhere with them, yelling at anyone who threatened to touch it or even come too close to it. The protectiveness of the doll shows that they are a possible Alpha. If there is even a chance of being an Alpha, they are closely monitored, and play together with (mostly) other possible Alphas. Betas would most likely treat the doll like any three-year-old child would, getting it messy and dragging it in the mud. Possible Omegas would be loving and caring with their dolls, as if they were small children. They would make sure to "feed" them, bathe them, and do everything as if they were real children. Possible Omegas are also closely monitored, and are often isolated for protection by their own parents as a way to protect them from the Mist. (It doesn’t work.) While this method only had about a 50/50 chance of being correct, some parents still look to it for some guidance.  
> Instinct – Something that most Alphas and Omegas get. It enhances your senses so that you can pick up on the little, almost unnoticeable things around you, like smells, sights, or sounds. Betas don’t have Instinct


	10. Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WE R BACK  
> So...i had to quit my job. My feet and knees are messed up, so I couldn't keep it because of the excruciating pain. Went to the doctor and had x-rays done. Apparently my patella is lopsided on my right knee, and both my feet are fucked up. like I'm walking on broken bones. Im gonna have to have like...3 surgeries. idk how I'm going to pay for it all, and they won't do anything without some sort of tax paper and...well...I DON"T HAVE TAXES!!! NO JOB~ I mean...what in the hell is a New Tax Form 2016?! Does anybody have any idea? Plz let me know where to get it  
> So, that's my life!  
> Other than that i have, like, 3+ chapters written for this story, and it's going pretty good. Wondering if I should set a update date, considering I've been ahead so much. Any ideas? Leave a note in the comment  
> SO, without further adu, here you go!

...Daichi

           ...It’s Daichi

It’s really him. After all this time...after all the hard work of researching and turmoil of failed idea after failed idea, and the disappointments that came with them, I’m finally here. I finally kept my promise. Sure, it happened just by chance and from one of Hinata’s silly little ideas, but that doesn’t matter because I DID IT!

            “Welcome back, Suga”

...I’m back

                I’m really back.

Back here, in the Outside, where I can be by his side again.

It’s almost unbelievable that I’m right here, right now, with him so close. His face hasn’t changed at all. Same face, same eyes...well, he’s gotten even more mature looking. He looks so chiseled. And stouter...those muscles though...I mean even when he was fourteen he had these cute little man bumps on his forearm’s and the start of a six-pack but...woah.

What the heck, it’s only been four years, why does look so good?! What are they feeding him? What has he been up to to even look that good? Life is so unfair in so many ways.

            I wonder what I look like to him. Probably like some ragamuffin with a stained shirt, slouchy britches and snow on my head...how inadequate...okay now I’m catching a case of the ‘Yuuri’, I really need to stop.

“Feels good to be back.” I practically breath, as the words come out wholesome and true, “Sorry it took so long.”

“I’m just glad your back at all.”, He shakes his head, “I’ve...I’ve missed you.”

_Oh have mercy on my heart._

I feel my face heat up because what in the fuck, when did he get so straightforward? I mean, he was always straightforward ( _WAS HE?!_ ), but this is just ridiculous. My heart can’t take it, honestly.

To shake off my embarrassment I pull my hand away from his cheek and back up to where I know Yuuri is. I quickly walk behind him and push his back so that we both go forward

“Daichi, this is Yuuri. He’s an Omega like me.” I introduce, “He’s a bit skittish, so play nice~”

Daichi give me that familiar ‘like-I’m-going-to-be-mean’ look, and I can’t help but smile because I can still read that face of his.

Of course, Yuuri is quick to get flustered, “O-Oh no, don’t mind me! I... uh...I didn’t want to interrupt your...reunion?”

“It’s quite alright.”, Daichi says with a welcoming smile, and holds a hand out, “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Sawamura Daichi. Any friend of Suga’s is a friend of mine.”

Yuuri stares at the hand for a moment, then gives a smile of his own, followed by an handshake, “Katsuki Yuuri. And the same goes for me as well.”, he lets go, and proceeds to look around again, “Tell me, we are in Hatsetsu Castle, right?”

Daichi tilts his head, “Yes? Are you from around here?”

“I was before I Changed. I thought this was the Castle, but I’ve never actually been in it so I wasn’t sure”, Yuuri sighs in relieve as he turns towards me, “Did you hear that, Koushi?”

I nod and look around, “So this is Hatsetsu, huh?”, I shiver a bit, “It’s kinda cold

“Well, you are only wearing a shirt and pants.”, Daichi chuckles with a grin, “If anyone else other than me had found you, they would have thought you had a death wish...or they would have thought you were insane...or worse.”

“Our trip was sort of...unplanned”, I pout a bit, and rub at my bear arms, “Can we go somewhere warmer? I’m cold all the way to my bones.”

“Ah, that’s right”, Daichi mumbles, and starts to shrug off his coat. I watch him curiously, until, suddenly, he walks forward and slings it over my own shoulders, assaulting all my senses with everything that is and ever could be _Daichi_.

“Hope this is warm enough. I’ll see if we can find some warmer clothes when we head inside.”, he mumbles as he buttons me up.

My inner Omega and I hum in both confirmation and contentment as I snuggle into the oversized coat because it’s so warm and welcoming...it’s _perfect_. I never knew I wanted something so bad but now that I have it, I never want to let go of it. Is it because he’s an Alpha and I’m an Omega? Is it and instinct thing? Whatever it is, it’s wonderful...And it’s only a coat too...

When he finishes, he turns to Yuuri, “Sorry, I don’t have anything else to offer you right now.”

“I’m used to this cold, so don’t worry about me.”, Yuuri smiles, “Besides, Koushi is the one that needs it. He gets cold so easily.”

Daichi chuckles softly, “You’re right. He’s just as slender as he was when we were kids. It looks like my coat is going to swallow him.”

I don’t even care that their talking about me when I’m right here. I simply hum again, because I honestly wouldn’t mind if Daichi’s coat did swallow me. As long as I could keep it, I would willingly drown in it...smell so _nice_...

 “Daichi!” I jump at the sudden, unfamiliar and definitely male voice, and look around, “Daichi, is it ok to come out yet? You’ve been out there since forever!”

Daichi blinks, eyes widening a bit as his face flushes

“Crap, I forgot!”, he heatedly whispers, then in a louder tone, “Yeah, all’s clear. We, uh...we just have some...company.”

“Well, who is it? Someone I know?”, calls the voice, , “I bet it’s Kuro pranking again. Or Bokuto. ”

“No, it’s not either of them.”

I tilt my head in curiosity and turn towards Yuuri to ask him if he knows anything. This is his country after all. But when my eyes lock on him, I notice that he’s even more jittery than usually, face flushed to his collar, eyes darting here and there, feet doing the same thing, as if trying to find something...or somewhere to hide, knowing him.

“Well, who is it?”, Yuuri squeaks when he notices the voice getting closer, “Stop it, I wanna see who’s out there!”

“But Daichi said stay here...” This time, it’s another voice, and this one sounds strangely familiar, “-and I think-HEY!”

And suddenly, out from the behind the tree, comes a pale man with the same hair color as mine and the bluest of blue eyes, which widen slightly when he spots Daichi and I. He raises a curious pale eyebrow as his eyes scan us-

And then he spots Yuuri.

“YUURI!”, he exclaims, and I fall witness to the most surprising thing I had ever seen in my life. Said man quickly sprints and tackles Yuuri to the ground in an attack hug that would put Noya’s to shame...and, to add to my already flabbergasted self, he full-out kisses Yuuri. On the lips. At least I think it was a kiss but his arm was in the way so I couldn’t exactly tell.

And of course, Yuuri was in no way ready.

He falls back in a pile of snow, which floofs around the two of them in a halo, with arms sprawled out in a sad attempt to both stop and catch the man before the inevitable fall.

            And the man...whoever he is...is very much in Yuuri’s bubble, cuddling, snuggling, and rubbing up against him like the happiest of puppy.

            And Yuuri? I think he’s stuck between unconscious and embarrassed tomato, and hasn’t figured out yet which he wants to do.

            “Uh...do they know each other?”, Daichi whispers over to me, his face looking as surprised as mine.

            I think for a moment, taking it all in slowly and connecting the obvious dots, “...Depends. His name wouldn’t happen to be Victor Nikiforov, would it?”

            “...It would.”

            Ah.

`           I grin at this development, “Then yes, they definitely know each other.”

            I watch the absolutely adorable and unbelievable sight, happy that we had unintentionally found the person that we...well Yuuri, but he’ll never admit to it...were looking for...and happy that I had found Daichi...and vice versa.

I hear the sound of running footsteps behind me, followed by a gasp, and before I can even turn, I, too, and being hugged to death

 “SUUGGAAAA!!!”

I blink, and twist my head up to look into the very tearful gaze of one of my other old friends

“ASAHI!”, I laugh, then cough a little because he’s squeezing the life out of me, “Asahi, you going to break me in two!”

            “B-B-Buh”, he sniffles wetly, and suddenly I feel another hot body squeeze itself next to mine, followed by an ‘omph’, “Buh we missed you! So much! Me and Daichi missed you so much!”

            “Asahi, you big lummox!”, Daichi laughs though labored breaths, face warm, “You’re going to squeeze us to death!”

            “SOWWY!!!”, He quickly lets us go, not completely but he stops hugging us at least, and instead holds us at arm’s length, “It’s just that...I was so scared and sad...but Suga’s here now! The three of us are back together again!”

            “Of course I’m back!”, I punch his arm, “Geez, four years and you’re still the same as ever, I see!”

            “Yeah” Daichi nods, “Same coward as he’s always been”

            “More like a big baby now, though!”, I grin “I thought he’d get more manly as he grew older. Seems like the only manly thing about him is his looks.”

            “Yup. Somethings never change.”

            “GUYS!!!” whines the brunette, making Daichi and I bust out laughing.

            Yeah...just like the good old days.

~~~~~~~

            After everything had calmed down, and we had finally pulled and overly clingy Victor off a tomato red and half passed out Yuuri _and_ dusted all the snow off of them, we all went inside to warm back up. Of course, why we went through a window of all things to do so, I’ll never even know, but that’s what we did.

            Once we were inside, we all started talking and chatting like old friends, especially Victor, who, as Yuri had correctly described, was as much ‘happy-go-lucky’ as he was handsome. Strange enough though, the two of us got along really well, and instantly became friends, talking about everything and anything. Though mostly he asked about the Village and was excited to see if we had found a successful way to bypass the Mist yet, considering that we were here and all. I told them that we had somewhat found a way, but we weren’t sure yet, and explain how Yuuri and I had ended up here, with Yuuri adding details here and there. Though, we had a hard time finishing it, and often had to stop completely, as all the Alphas continually asked questions of their own about this or that, mostly concerning documents and other Omegan information that, for some reason, was not available anywhere on the outside...how curious. I answered as many as I could, but I think that Kuroko or Takeda-sensei could answer them better than I could.

            We laughed and enjoyed a wonderful meal of stew and bread with a side of hot cider, brought in secret thanks to Daichi carefulness. (He wanted to be as careful as possible and not spread the news that Omegas were returning quite yet, which is something that both Yuuri and I understood) And in silence, we enjoyed our meal and company

            Everything was comfortable. Daichi was here with me. Asahi too. And Yuuri had found his Victor again. And by the way Victor is practically leeching onto Yuuri at every given opportunity, and how Yuuri was slowly, but surely, allowing Victor to do so, the idea that they could be Soulmates seemed more realistic every second.

And to think, all this, right here, this moment...all this started with and accident and a silly idea. What a strange set of circumstances. Wait till I tell Kuroko and the others-

            A ball of anxious lead suddenly settles in my stomach when my mind drifts back to the Village.

            Ah...that’s right. This was all sort of an accident, wasn’t it? Like how it happened to Yuuri.

I stealthily look over at Daichi through my whitish fringe as he talks animatedly to Victor about his ideas on the Mist, tracing all his familiar yet new features, memorizing them to the best of my ability

            Because this might be my only chance to.

As sad and depressing as that sounds, it could very well be the truth. It might be happy now but...I wonder how long this will last. The Mist brought Yuuri back, overnight too. Will it take us back too? How much time we have to stay here

            How long do I have?

            My heart thumps heavily in my throat, and I bite my bottom lip to hold in my scent

No. NO! I don’t want to leave again! The first time...I-I never had a chance to...to say how much he meant to me...how much he still means to me! I want to say it! I want to SCREAM it...but...

...should I?

...

...

            Maybe...maybe I shouldn’t.

            My eyes dart to Daichi again, not outright staring but it might as well be.

            I don’t know how long the Mist intends to let us stay out here, on the Outside, or even if we will be allowed here again. If I told him my feelings and then left...just disappeared again...I think that might kill both of us.

            The memory of Daichi’s tearstained, anguish-filled face as he fades out of sight flashes behind my eyelids

            NO! I don’t want that! I don’t want to hurt Daichi like that! Never again! Never!

            Never...

            Daichi bursts out laughing then, at some joke that I didn’t hear, his face lit up and filled with joy.

            ...

            I...I can’t.

 I can’t tell him, not ever, then.

            Daichi’s eyes flicker towards me, and he smiles when our eyes meet.

            “What’s up, Suga?”

            I can’t ever say my feelings...I can’t ever tell you how much I love you...and it hurts so much.

            “Nothing at all”

            I have to keep my mouth shut. For both of our sakes.

            He tilts his head a bit, and I watch as his hand, his huge, kind hand, reaches and wipes a tear from my cheek, one that I had not noticed that I had shed

            “O-Oh that!”, I laugh a little, and rub a fist into my left eye, “I’m just so happy, y’know! Being here and joking around and all that”, And I am, so very happy, to have this chance, to be here now. I lightly punch him in the shoulder, “Their happy tears!”

            He gives me a solemn smile, but I can see the worry in his eyes.

            I give him my biggest grin, “Don’t worry, Daichi! I’m fine!”

            I turn back towards Yuuri, and smile as he lets out a squeak when he is almost hugged to death, Victor pushing his boundaries in leaps and bounds and pushing himself into Yuuri space

At least Yuuri found Victor again. I’m happy for him. I hope that they can get together and be happy. Victor would be great for him. Might even pull him out of his shell a bit.

We laughed and talk some more, about the places we had seen, the things that we did, and the people that we knew. Asahi and Yuuri started to get along pretty well, but I sort of figured they would. They are sort of like two peas from the same pod...like kindred spirits sort of, and were easily talking about food and recipes and other strangely whispered things. (For some reason I can’t stop sneezing, so I wonder if it’s me their talking about.) Daichi, on the other hand, is mostly quiet, adding little bits here and there and laughing at poorly made jokes. He leave the room once, with paperwork in one hand and dishes in the other, but comes back just as quickly as he leave, hand empty upon return. When I ask, he explains to me what he was doing before we arrived (and unintentionally answered my window question)

And I used this to try to forget my sadness, and my unrelenting, paranoia and worry. And it works, for the time being at least.

We eventually get back to telling out adventure, on how the three of us had jumped into the Mist and were thrown here. Yuuri was explaining what it was like on the inside of the Mist when Asahi suddenly interrupts him

“Uh...wait, wait, wait”, he wave his hands to stop the story for the umpteenth time, “You said there were three of you, right?”

“Yeah...our friend, Kouki, was with us but...his hand slipped from mine and...”, he sags and sniffles, “A-And...”

I quickly scoot over and rub at his back, dripping a little bit of my Ability into my fingertips, “And he’s probably back at the Village. We went over this already. It isn’t your fault.”

Yuuri leans into me, visibly calming, “I...I know but...I’m still worried.”

Victor scoots, and suddenly hugs the Omega from behind. My nose twitches, and I can smell Victor’s calming pheromones leak out into the room a bit. It kind of deters me, but it doesn’t make me move away. And it’s nothing like Daichi’s smell either.  

“Oh, Yuuri,”, he coos, “I’m sure this Kouki is just fine. And besides, you can always go check on him if you want.”

Yuuri blinks, and turns towards him, “What?”

“Well, you used the Mist to come here, right? Surely you can use it to go back.”

The idea startles both of us, and Yuuri turns towards me, “Do you think...we can?”

“Well...with that logic...I don’t imagine it NOT working.” I answer carefully, thinking throught all my options, “Do you...wanna go see?”

Yuuri gulps, “I...I really want to see if Kouki is alright. If that’s ok.”

“Of course it’s ok!” Daichi exclaims, “If you have the ability to go and help a friend, you should always do it. No questions!”

Yuuri’s eyes sparkle, and he nods, standing up with a little more spark in his features.

“Y-Your right! I should.”, he turns towards Victor, “I’m sorry but-”

“It’s alright.”, Victor stands and dusts himself off a bit, “You have a great sense of responsibility about the people you care about, so I understand.”

“I-I’ll be back, ok?”

“I know you will.”, Victor smiles broadly and quickly envelops him once again in a quick hug. Yuuri stiffens at first, but melts at the embrace, and hugs him back with clumsy hands

“If you’re going, it might be best to go back to the garden”, Daichi suggests, “Hardly anyone goes down there this time of year, so you’ll have plenty privacy”

“Ah, that’s a good idea.”, Yuuri turns towards me, “Are you coming too?”

I swallow thickly, “I kinda want to stay here, if that’s ok” _For as long as I can. For forever._ But I don’t say that aloud

Yuuri simply nods, then heads out the window again, with Victor and Asahi in tow to watch, leaving me and Daichi, alone, huddling near the fire.

...

...

...

It’s quiet

A tension filled quiet

...

...

...

Should I say something?

...

...

...

“Suga.”

My heart catches.

It’s funny, I’ve heard dozens of people say my name...but no one says it like Daichi does.

I gulp, “Yea?”

“I...there’s something that I need to...there something you should know.”, he clears his throat a bit, “It’s...it’s about four years ago.”

“Oh?” Oh it _hurts_

“Yeah...it’s...it’s about the things I didn’t get to tell you.”

...don’t _say_ it because if you do so will I.

“Well...you see...t-the true is-”

“WE’RE BACK!!!”

I jolt and exhale a relieved sigh, thankful that it didn’t take too long for Asahi and Victor to bid Yuuri a farwell. The two of them crawl through the window, one in tears and one in awe.

“I’ve never exactly seen the Mist before but...it really is AMAZING!” Victor cheers.

I shake my head and laugh, because that is so something someone like him would say

“It sure it, Victor. It sure is.”

It’s about as amazing as it is awful.

**OMAKE**

            On the wide porch of a huge home, in a Village where only the chosen are allowed, at a table covered in books, sits a young boy of about 16, as he both looks out into the wide yard, and scans the many plethora of pages in front of him.

            As he turns yet another page, he hears a sound. It makes him look up

            He watches as the Forest in the distances ripple like water, and out from it, stumbles a friend.

            “Your back.”, he announces, and quickly shuts his book. He then rushes out onto the lawn, not bothering with shoes, to his friend’s side, “Are you alright?”

            The young man nods, “Yeah...dizzy but I’ll be ok.”

            “I’m glad.”, The boy sighs in relief, “To be honest, I haven’t left the porch since you left, Katsuki-kun. I’ve been so worried.”

            “Your face doesn’t show it, Tetsuya”

            “But I was. I was very worried. Even if it was just a joke at the time, making you and the others do that, unprepared...I should have been more careful.”

            “WE should have been more careful”, Yuuri adds, and pats the shorter boy on the shoulder, “We’ll be more careful from now on”

            Blue meets brown, and the younger boy nods with a determined look on his face. He grabs the older by the arm and starts leading him back to the house.

            “You have much to fill me in on”, Kuroko insists, “I have many, many questions.”

            “I-I am. I am! Slow down!”

            “I will not. I am extremely excited and it is all your fault.”

            “Wait! Tetsuya!”, he stumbles a bit, but catches himself, “I have to ask you something! About Kouki!”

            “Furihata-san?” he slows down to a stop and turns a bit, “Didn’t he go with you and Suga-san?”

            “He did but...in the Mist...his hand s-slipped and I thought he...came back...here.”

They both pause, eyes widening in realization

“Furihata-kun...he isn’t here...”

“Kouki...never made it back to the Village?”

“No”

            “Then...”

“Where’s Furihata-kun?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has returned to the Village, only to find out that Furihata isn’t there. But if he didn’t arrive at Hatsetsu Castle, and he isn’t in Shitsuren, then...WHERE IS HE?! And what about Daichi and Suga? Who will confess their feelings first, or better question, WILL they confess, especially when the threat of the Mist is still around 
> 
> NEXT TIME on You are my World: " Yes. They are very important, so I need you to listen to me very carefully. Because one day, these Truths will change your life."
> 
> UPDATE: I HAVE A DISCORD SERVER!!! JOIN ME! https://discord.gg/3MUDBCj


	11. Haven’t met you...yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HERE! IT'S FINALLY HERE!  
> WHAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN ASKING, NO BEGGING FOR  
> AKAFURI!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
> Ok, so to start this off, i have been SO excited to finally get to this, let me tell you. I have like...3+ chapters already written. This is part 1 though, because the actual work ended up being like 30 pages of pure BOSS, and i want to space it out and give me some space. I hope you like it as well as I liked writing it. UN-BETA-ED, so there are bound to be mistakes. Write in the comments if you see one and I will fix it.  
> Also, To un-confuse before confusion starts, it says on the wiki that Akashi’s mom “died when Akashi was in his fifth year of elementary school” so, through mathing, I took a wild guess and put him at like 10 years old when she died. Feel free to correct me.

_Roses are Red._

_Very, very red._

_Their soft petals feel like silk against my fingertips, and their thorns are sharp and sturdy. I believe the phrase to describe them would be labeled as ‘deathly attractive.’ Or perhaps ‘Painfully beautiful.’ It’s something of that nature, but I can’t quite remember which is correct._

_They remind me of Mother._

_Her ‘thorns’ keep me safe._

_And her embrace, soft like the petals._

_They remind me of her eyes._

_Her very red eyes._

_Just like my eyes._

_“Seijuro.”_

_I turn around._

_“Yes, Mother?”_

_Mother smiles at me from her spot under the vine-covered pagoda, long white kimono swirling around her elegantly like water, red and gold obi around her waist. In the cresses of the fabric you can see the hint of the designs, a mix of camellia blossoms and crepe myrtle flowers._

_“Oh, sweet mischievous flower of my heart”, she giggles, “Are you playing with my roses again? You shall surely be pricked, if you are not careful”_

_“I am being careful.”_

_“Oh?” she grins, “Then what is that dripping from your hands?”_

_“It is...it is juice. Apple juice. That is all.”_

_She laughs aloud, her voice tinkling in the air, and gestures for me to come. I stand, and walk towards her, and she quickly pulls me down to the ground with her and gathers me in her lap once I am close enough._

_“You are indeed silly, my little wildflower. That is awfully red for apple juice.” She coos as she reaches for a serviette, “Now hold still while I clean you up.”_

_“But Mother-”_

_“I will not listen to the argument of a six-year-old who tells funny fibs, so you might as well not even try.”_

_I can’t help but frown a bit as she gently washes the red off my hands. Mother is always very observative. She sees everything, I think. She knows everything too._

_Sometimes, I know everything too._

_“Mother?”, I call out, and she hums to say that she is listening, “I had...a strange dream last night.”_

_I sense her tense a bit, but she doesn’t stop, “Tell me about the dream, dear.”_

_“I dreamed that you died.”_

_This makes her completely pause, but only for a moment._

_“Then I suppose the time has come.”_

_She then starts to carefully wrap my hand._

_“Mother?”_

_“Shh. I’m almost done”_

_She doesn’t speak again until she is completely finished. I wait patiently, like I know I should, but my curiosity is peaking through._

_And then, she finally speaks again_

_“Seijuro...my proud little prince.”, she whispers, her long fingers combing through my hair. I lean into it on contact, “I’m about to tell you three very important Truths.”_

_I turn my gaze up to meet her eyes, “Truths?”_

_“Yes. They are very important, so_ _I need you to listen to me very carefully, ok? Because these Truths will one day change your life.”_

~~~~~~

I slowly fade out of my rare daydream, realizing that I had been staring at the same three words for the last five minutes.

How strange...to think of her now of all times. How long has it been? Five years? More perhaps? No matter the length of time, it has never changed how much I miss her...

“Sei-chan?”

I blink, and look over to the voice, “I apologize, Reo. My mind was elsewhere. Can you repeat the question?”

“Honestly, Sei-chan! If you’re tired enough to let your mind wonder, you should rest.”, He pouts, and then rolls his kind eyes, “And I asked if you were hungry. It’s already getting close to dinnertime.”

“Is it?”, I turn towards the window behind me, which faces the front of the castle, and look out into the courtyard, the view expanding so that I can see the impressive Castletown of Rakuzan surrounding my hilltop fortress. The shadows of the evening sky start to come across the various houses and shops that I see in the distance, making it look quaint and sun-kissed.

“Ah, it is. How time flies.”, my stomach lets out an empty ache, one that Atsushi would be proud of, “And I am quite famished.”

“I imagine so. You’ve been so busy all day, with the political meetings and the paperwork, that you even skipped lunch.”, he smiles then, “And so I asked a servant to bring us some food. I even ordered your favorite.”

“Thank you.”, I push myself away from my work desk and stretch “I believe I will end my work for today.”

“So early? That’s unusual.”, there’s a knock on the door, and he walks over to answer it, “You usually don’t stop until you literally can’t hold your pin up anymore.”

I don’t bother disagreeing with him because it’s unfortunately true. While I do keep up with my studies and my duties just fine, even to the point of being slightly ahead, there are some aspect to my daily life as King of Teiko that keep me up well into the morning hours.

I absently glance back out the window, this time to the ones straight in front of me, which shows me the views behind the castle. While it doesn’t show me more than what anyone else would see if they just glanced at it, with tall, luscious trees and a dark, mossy foliage that hints at danger, I know that in it holds something quite the opposite

After all, it is the first of the Truths.

~~~~~

_“The first Truth is about my Garden.”_

_“The garden we are in right now?”_

_“_ _Yes” ,She giggles, “This garden right here, that we are enjoying our wonderful picnic in, is actually a magic garden.”_

_I give her a stern look, “But Mother, Father says magic doesn’t exist.”_

_“That’s because your Father is stubborn, and refuses to believe in things that he, himself, can’t do or obtain.”, she huffs “Now you listen to your Mother. Magic does exist. As long as there are birds and trees, and flowers and bees, and love in your heart, there will always be magic.”_

_“Is magic like Abilities?”_

_“Abilities are Magic, my curious dove.”_

_I blink at this new information. I had never thought of it like that. Even though I have studied Abilities, and have trained myself for when I Change into an Alpha and gain my own Abilities, I don’t think I would have ever thought that they were magic._

_“But back to the matter at hand.”, she continues with a wave of her hand, “My Garden, my glorious, beautiful and luscious garden, has a very special spell on it.”_

_I know what a spell is. I’ve read about them in stories, “What kind of spell?”_

_“How about you guess?”, she giggles, “Tell me, what did you see when you looked out your window this morning?”_

_I think, “The forest behind the castle!”_

_“And where is my Garden?”_

_“It’s...”, I pause, “It is also behind the Castle.” another pause, “Mother, your garden is so big! How is it that I can’t see it from my window?”_

_She laughs, “That’s the spell, sweetie.”_

_I tilt my head, “I am... confused. Is it a hiding spell?”_

_“Perhaps...it should be called a hide-and-seek spell...but only certain people can seek it”_

_“Like you and me?”_

_“Yes”_

_“Is that why Father can’t ever find us?”_

_She giggles, “In a way”_

_I hum in thought. “So only Mother and I can come here? Why? Are we special?”_

_“Patience, child”, she coos, “That has to do with the second Truth...”_

_~~~~~~~_

Reo sets our tray of food down on the table nearest the bed and back windows, and sets it up for the both of us, pouring a liberal amount of tea to join it. I am quick to dig into my food, as my empty stomach growls in impatience once the smell had wafted into my nose

“Is it to your liking?”

I take another slow sip at my tofu soup, enjoying the texture and flavor as it fills me up

“I’ll take that as a yes then.”, Reo answers, as he nibbles daintily at a mixed salad. We eat in relative silence, each enjoying ouR meal, and the dessert that followed it.

The door of my room suddenly slams open, revealing an overly hyper, bundle of blonde energy, that quickly shouts “Reo-nee! Akashi!” and runs toward our direction, “You’ll never guess what just happened!”

“You brutish man-child! There’s this thing called knocking, you know!” Reo huffs, and I have to shake my head and put my utensils down.

“Hayama, do what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?”

“Oh...uh” He clears his throat, “I have come to tell you that the...uh...emissary from Nekoma has arrived. He looked tired so I suggested he rest for the day from his trip. He thanked me and told _me_ to tell _you_ that he will meet with _you_ at whatever time _you_ choose.” He pumps his fist, “Yes! That came out right!”

“I understand. Tell him to come and find me tomorrow when he feels well rested. Make sure he is comfortable as well. Nebuya should know what to do.”, I tap a finger against the table, “Though it need not be said, make sure that the...real purpose of his visit not be found out. Is that clear?”

“Yes, of course!”

“Thank you.” I close my eyes for a couple of seconds, “Once you finish that, you can call it a day.”

“No threats today? Aww! I was sorta hoping something would happen.”, he pouts a bit, and turns to leave, “But I guess I shouldn’t complain. That Eye of yours sure does come in handy!”

I smile a bit, and return to my meal, because yes, yes it does. And I have to thank Mother for that.

_~~~~~~~_

_“...However, this one is a secret, so you can’t tell anyone you don’t trust completely. Understand?”_

_“Not even Father?”_

_“Especially not your Father.”_

_I nod again. What Father doesn’t know won’t hurt him._

_She takes a deep breath,_

_“My family...and my bloodline...have a very special ability that is passed down only to every first-born child. It is called the Emperor’s Eye.” She begins, “It allows us to predict the future, if only a little bit. We do this by taking in what’s happening right now, at this moment, and then we see flashes of possibilities that could happen...even when we are dreaming”_

_My eyes widen, “Do I have it?”_

_She closes her eyes, and when she reopens them, I am startled to see that her right eye has changed from the warm red to a golden hue_

_“This Garden was built by our ancestors, many, many years ago, before the Great Disaster*, all the way back to when the first Alphas, Betas, and Omegas were born. It has been passed on, built upon, and cared for by all that are allowed to enter it. I was the firstborn of my Father, and he his Father, and he his Mother. And you, my Seijuro, are my firstborn. You, too, have the Eye, and must bear the responsibilities of it.”, she sighs, “And that is why you can enter the garden”_

_“So... only people with the Emperor’s Eye can come here?”_ _I tilt my head, and glance around at all the beautiful flowers and plants that surround us, “But...your Garden is so pretty. I wish that more people could see it.”_

_“Ah-AH! Silly Sei” She wiggles her finger at me, “I never said that ONLY us with Emperor’s Eyes can enter the garden”_

            ~~~~

            Little did I know about the truth of her words, as my dream ended up being a reality soon after.

I shake myself out of the impromptu recollection, just in time to hear the last of Reo’s conversation.

“...that ‘emissary’...Do you know who he is? If I remember right, their Leader could not come this time, as he is collaborating with Momoi-san in Touou. And so, a substitute was sent in his stead”

“This substitute is known as **_Russian Blue_** , but the public knows him as Haiba Lev, an adequate up-and-comer who is new to the Guild.”, I instantly answer, catching up quickly, “That being said, I was told to ‘not worry’ by their Elder, as he could do any job that was required of him.”

 “That’s reassuring. Nekomata has always been known to be a good judge of character.”, the soft clank of cups and plates fills up the silence between our conversations, “Hopefully he’s half as serious as their Alpha, considering that he came from Nekoma.”

“Surely you’re not talking about Kuroo when you say serious”, I dab the corner of my upturned lips with a napkin, “While I do appreciate his cunning and sense of leadership, and enjoy chatting with him, serious isn’t the word I would use for one such as him”

            “You are right, as usual. Perhaps capable is a better word”, Reo lets out a sudden laugh, “And I don’t even want to get started when he and that brute Bokuto are in the same room.”

            I groan and shake my head, remembering the last time I had accidently invited them both, at the same time, to come to the castle, “It’s as if their collective IQ’s divide instead of multiply”

            “Ahaha! Sei-chan! You made a funny!”

            “Did I? I wasn’t aware.”

            “That only makes it even more funny!”

            Was what I said amusing? I was simply saying the truth is all. But as I watch Reo titter away, I can’t help but smile a bit. Well, at least he is entertained by what I said. I suppose that is all that matters.

            “Oh Sei-chan, you crack me up sometimes”, Reo finally exhales as the last of his laugher leaves him, “So what are you going to do now?”

            “Hmm...I wonder”, In no particular hurry, I push myself to stand, and walk back to my desk. Of course, it’s already organized, but there are quills and pens and ink bottles here and there that need capping, along with stray paperwork that needs to be put back in its respective place. “I think I’ll visit my garden today. It’s been a while.”

             “And here I was hoping to spoil you a bit with my special homemade bubble bath mix and a massage for those tense shoulders.”

            “Tempting, but I’ll have to ask for a rain check”

            “Alright then”, he saunters to the door, “I feel like baking today. Maybe I’ll bring you some when I’m done, Sei-chan”

“That sounds lovely.”

He grins and disappears, leaving me to my work. It’s only a couple of things left, and when I’m sure that everything is exactly where it needs to be, I head to my closet area to change into something more comfortable. While the clothes that I am in are adequate to my kingly title, they aren’t exactly correct for gardening.

I delve through a couple of drawers to find something more comforting. I eventually come across my usual attire, a pale kimono. I slide the smooth fabric on, and tie the dark grey sash around my waist to secure it in place. I then grab my usual over-robe, a fierce red shoulder garb with swirling black and white koi swimming around on the material. I throw it over my shoulders and let it hang down, not bothering to put my arms through the holes as I plan to take it off later anyway. Besides, that particular piece of cloth is just for show as I walk around the castle.

Another check, to see if everything is in order, and I depart, out the door and into the hallway. Some Help bow their heads as I pass, and I nod back to them, to show that I appreciate their hard work. Down a couple of flights of stairs and out the back route I quickly go, and in no time at all I am in the back courtyard, the forest in sight.

Not particularly caring if I am seen, I simply gait ahead into the darkened woods, and let the familiar smell of oak and pine surround me.

Then suddenly, like walking through a doorway, everything changes

The trees thin considerable, and change into the familiar landscape that I grew up loving. I breathed deeply, and nostalgia sets in as the welcoming scents wrap around me.

The scent makes me remember...remember her face and her laugh. Her kindness and her warmth, so contrary to her Alpha nature, and her strength, which she wore just as easily as any sort of clothing.

I find it strange how much I’ve been thinking of Mother today, after such a long time. Usually, I am too busy to even reminisce, but it seems she has continually been in my mind. I had almost forgotten those memories, the picnics in the garden, the pruning, and all the things she told me.

I continue forward, into the depths of the garden, and let myself, for once, remember...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“You see, some people can be allowed to enter, but only if you give someone your verbal permission to come in here.”_

_“Permission?”_

_“Yes...think of it as...a loophole”_

_Oh. I know loopholes very well_

_“For example, if you or I said, ‘_ You may come into my garden _’ to someone, then they could come in, but only once. They would need to ask again to return.” She combs her fingers through my hair, and bops my nose with her finger, which makes me jolt and look up at her with a puckered brow, “But change the sentence to ‘_ You may come and go from my garden as you please _’ and they would be able to do just that, as many times as they want.”_

_“It’s like using Voice.”, I surmise, “all in the wording”_

_“Exactly” she grins again, and I already know what’s coming, “However-”_

_“ **Mother** ” I swat playfully at her and she swipes back just as friskily._

_“Let me finish!” she giggles, “HOWEVER, there is only one person that can overcome this rule.”_

_I roll my eyes, because of course there would be an exception. There are exceptions to everything, “Who would that be?”_

_Mother smiles at me, a warm, knowing smile_

_“The only other person that can come into this garden is the one who will love you” she taps her finger to my chest, “with their whole soul, Seijuro. And that is the third Truth.”_

_I tilt my head, confused, “Whole...soul? I think the phrase is ‘whole heart’ Mother”_

_She simply shakes her head_

_“When the day comes, you will understand. Then and only then, will you understand”_

_“Is that also why Father can’t come in here? Because he doesn’t love you with his...whole soul?”_

_She sighs then, “Yes. Your Father and I... we do love each other very much. But he does not, so he will never enter this garden without permission.”_

_I look down towards my lap as I take another moment to let everything sink in. It is...a bit perplexing, and definatly a lot, but I am used to taking a lot of information in a short amount of time._

_I look up at her again, “If you can see the future, then tell me what this person looks like”_

_“And now you are being cheeky it seems~”_

_“I am not! It is a serious question. I need to make plans and-”_

_“Silly boy”, She hugs me close then, long kimono sleeves covering me as she smooches my face against her chest, “Silly, silly Seijuro. You don’t need to do anything. All you need to do is be patient.”_

_I squirm until my face pops up and out of the cocoon of her fabric, “But if you told me what they look like, I could look-”_

_“Patience~” she sing-songs, “They will come to you when the time is right for you two to meet. No sooner. No later.”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I slow in my steps, and eventually stop, head tilting up toward the sky that peaks through the limbs and violet blooms of the wisteria.

It’s peculiar. After she told me that, I never really gave it any more thought. And after her death, my days were so filled with princely duties the memory seemed to fade into the back of my mind, like a ghost.

A person who will love me with their whole soul, hmm? Those words...what did she mean? What secret do they hold?

And why am I thinking of those words now? Out of all the memories of her, why that one?

Maybe I am unconsciously wanting it...wanting something to happen. Or perhaps it’s my inner Alpha. It has been particularly agitated today...like it’s impatient for something. Which is odd because my Eye has shown nothing out of the ordinary.

I let out an exhausted sigh

And then I smell it.

I hadn’t smelled it before, when I had just walked in, because of all the flora around me, their smells mixing and melting into what can only be labeled as _garden_. But for some reason, something else fades through the smell of earth and grass

And it smells like...like chocolate and innocent joy...

...and fresh blood

**_It’S hErE_ **

The mix of Scent and Alpha jars me, eyes quickly searching, finding nothing.

But I still _smell_ it, and it’s _here_ , somewhere, in my garden.

Someone is in MY garden, and it is a scent I do not know.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suga's worried about telling Daichi about his love, Yuuri's slowly warming up to Victor, Furihata's is STILL missing in action, Kuroko STILL has no damn idea what to do about ANY of this, and NOW there's an intruder in the infamous Teiko King's sacred garden? What else could possibly go wrong?  
> Next Time on You are my World: I’m going to die without ever even seeing their faces again, the faces of my friends, of my family. Without ever even knowing what my Soulmate’s face looks like. Please! Someone...anyone! Help me! Save-  
> NOTES:  
> Great Disaster: When the Omegas suddenly all vanished, this was called the Great Disaster or the Calamity. In the Shitsuren though, it is call the Great Blessing or the Day of Wishes, and is a day of celebration
> 
> Author's Notes: Hi everyone! L.A.B. here! (LittleAppleBlossom for short) Again, I do hope you like this chapter, and are looking forward to the next one, which i will TRY to publish in the next 2-4 weeks. be patient plz, and thank you for your continued support! I always look forward to reading ALL the comments, and YES, I do mean ALL of them!  
> On another note, I now have a DISCORD ACCOUNT!!! Click the link below (Please i hope it works), and you can join my server THE OCEAN OF SHIPS, and we can talk and shitpost about literally anything.  
> https://discord.gg/3MUDBCj


	12. The Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYONE! MERRY CHRISTMAS OR HAPPY WHATEVER IT IS YOU CELEBREATE!!! I know it’s a bit early, but I have a very special present to all you wonderful readers...A TRIPLE UPDATE!!! THAT’S RIGHT FOLKS! THREE CHAPTERS!!!  
> I’ve heard your cries for the Akafuri, I have, and I was originally going to update all three parts of it this month, but my story ended up so that I updated the first part of it last month. SO for THIS MONTH, have fun with the rest of the AKAFURI, along with strife, struggles, explanations, and all out cuteness. As always, tell what you think in the comments below, let me in on grammar mistakes, and if you think a character is too OOC, hit me up!  
> Also, the POV in this starts out in 3rd person.

 

I’m scared.

_I’m scared!_

**_I’m scared!_ **

**_ I’m scared! _ **

Those are the only thought that go through the mind of Furihata Kouki as the wind whips and moans, throwing him around like a ragdoll in the hand of a child. Try as he might to get some sort of footing on some sort of ground, he can’t find it, can’t feel the ground at all. His eyes, watered to the point of blindness, can’t see anything. His ears, buffered by the howling and groaning, can’t hear anything. He keeps hitting things, at least he thinks he does, and it hurts but he honestly doesn’t know anymore, can’t even tell anymore.

_I want to go home!_

_I want my room. And my warm nest! I want to see my annoying older brother’s face again! A-And laugh at his stupid jokes and take his food when he isn’t looking! I want my Mom’s warm hugs! I want her smile and her g-giggles and her green tea smell. I want her to cook Omelette Rice again! I want to help in Dad’s garden! I want to touch the ground and feel the dirt and watch the vegetables grow! I want to go to my garden and tend my herbs and my fruit trees and...and...I want_

_...I want to LIVE! To get out of here, out of this crazy Mist and...and be more like Yuuri! Go Outside and...a-and meet my S-Soulmate! I don’t even care what Gender they are! I don’t even care what they look like. I just want to know them...just once!_

_But I can’t._

_I can’t do any of that anymore because I’m going to die! I’m going to die without ever even seeing their faces again, the faces of my friends, of my family. Without ever even knowing what my Soulmate’s face looks like._

_Please! Someone...anyone!_

_Help me!_

**_Save-_ **

Just as suddenly as it starts, it stops.

It’s sudden and painful, like hitting a tree face first. He hears a moan and takes a moment before realizing that that was his own. He didn’t even know he could make a noise like that. Was that even him?

_Surely it can’t be anyone but me_ , he concludes. _I...I think I’m laying down? Or maybe I’m standing. Heck I don’t even know anymore._

            After a while he manages to move a bit, first with his hand, fisting and unfisting it to test to see that it still works. Then his arms, bending his elbow slowly. Then knees, the same, and ankles, twisting, and even curling his toes, which makes him notice that he had forgotten to put shoes on before taking the trip through the Mist. It takes him a moment to realize the soft slickness in his hands, and turns his head to see what it is

_Ah, so I am on the ground,_ He muses dizzily, _Ah grass...I love grass_. _I love anything on the ground. Yay ground_.

With a pained groan, he manages to raise, first onto his knees and then onto his hands, fingers slipping through the blades gently, like he’s petting it, admiring the very lovely ground with neatly trimmed grass and...flower petals?

            Slowly, so as to not tumble over, he leans back on his calves to sit up, still looking at the oddly place petals. He takes a single large petal between his fingers, and rubs at the silken texture with his thumb.

            _So soft...so soft and so...pink? Red? It looks like somewhere in between those two._

            His eyes flicker and lock onto another as it floats in the air not an inch above the ground, and falls on the exact spot where his petal had come from.  It’s different from the red one in his hand, he notices. Then another falls...and another. They fall by the handfuls, creating a striking rainbow-ish contrast to the green landscape.      

            _So many. But where...are they coming from?_

            Slowly, ever so slowly, he raise his eyes from the ground, only to gasp in pure awe

            Everywhere, all around, are flowers among flowers, in all sorts of shapes and colors. He’s never seen so many, so many flowers and blossoms and...and _green_! Some he recognizes from time working in his own garden, like aloe, sage, and marigolds, herbs that could be used for various things, while others he had only seen in the wild or around the village, like spider lilies and morning glories. There are even fruit trees, like peach and apple, still blossoming. They litter everywhere, almost glittering in the evening sun. In fact, even above him are flora, vibrant violet ones that drape downwards from entangled branches in an arched walkway over everything, sunlight peeking through gently. 

_Where am I?_

He twists a bit, pulling his legs out from underneath him and letting them flatten in front of him, toes curling in the soft grass.

_What is this place?_

After a moment of admiring it, he finally decides to get up, dusting off his shirt and trousers, a reflex from working outside for so long, eyes darting everywhere as he takes it all in, all the glorious splendor of it all, the beauty, the different fluttering petals, the buzzing bees, the butterflies.

_Is this the Outside?_

He walks forward to touch, to look closer at what is there. Careful, barefoot steps lead him past azaleas and hollyhocks, his fingers whisping through leaves and stalks.

_Does all of it look like this? It isn’t as bad as everyone said...All my life I’ve been told that the Outside was a scary place. That it was filled with evil and horrible things. That it was cruel and ugly._

He leans into a stray sunflower to take a smell, and is instantly delighted by the familiar scent, as they remind him of the ones that his mother grows outside her window in little ceramic pots.

_I was told this time and time again but...I was still curious. I still went to the Library and read books about it. I still joined Kuroko and Takeda-sensei when they asked if I wanted to join them. Because I wanted to know._

More flowers, more smells. He can’t help but twirl a bit on his heel as he practically skips to each.

_I mean, all my family are Omegas. My parents, my grandparents, and even their parents, the ones that were alive when I was just a child. They were born in the Village and will probably die in the Village._

A quick wind blows one of the purple hanging flowers into his face and he laughs, ticklish, and sneezes, before tripping on a stray vine and falling back into a small patch of clovers

_How can they say something is scary or even ugly when they’ve never seen it before?_

He stops, sits back up, and rubs as his eyes, to make sure he isn’t seeing thing from hitting the ground so hard. He blinks, and smile when it’s all still there.

“How can this be anything like they’ve told me?”, he falls back onto his back, arms spread, “It’s like...a miracle...a real, living miracle.”, he leans up on his elbows to look around again, “But...”

_...who put this here. Where is everyone?_

_Where is ANYONE?_

            And that’s when he sees it again

            A single, floating red petal.

            He scrambles up and reaches out, grabbing it midflight with a clap, and compares it to the one still in his hand.

            _The same...but which flower is this from?_

            He stands again and looks around, wanting to find out, and starts to weave through the flowers, looking for similar red ones. Anemones, poppies, poinsettia, pass him by, and he contemplates on each before deciding that none of these are even close to the silky two in his palm. Deeper and deeper he goes, until he is faced with a line of camellia bushes, all neatly trimmed and combed into a literal wall.

            _...Where now?_

He turns his head in each direction, looking for a way, but eventually decides to go back to where he started. It’s only then that he notices the actual path among the grass

_“_ I’m so dumb.” He scolds himself as he steps onto the smooth stepping-stones, “I should have followed this to begin with”

            He starts again, and weaves through the flora until he is back to the wall.

But instead of finding no way through, he is surprised when he comes to a strange circular archway with a wooden door. Upon the door is some sort of design, but years of decay has left whatever insignia that was there to be washed away and blurred with time. He gently touches the wood, fingers following the embossed wood with unsure fingertips, tracing a design he cannot see. It creaks as it opens, barely an inch, and he is quick to jerk away. He quickly looks around, to see if there was anyone to hear thst, only to find himself as alone as he started.

“I guess...it’s ok.”, he mumbles, and pushes the door the rest of the way open.

He has to stop when he sees inside because-

_...oh_

_...oh my_

            _Roses._

Roses everywhere. In front of him, arch after arch over the continuing path, each with twinning pink ones as small as a mouse that swirl around him on the ground and above him through the black steel framework. Voluptuous buttery ones as big as a head line in between each pergola in massive bushes, with huge petals that overlap again and again. Petals cascade downward on him as he ambles through the arcade of rose vines, his mouth stuck in a seemingly permanent position of awe. His head tilts back to look up at it, russet eyes wide in adoration 

_It’s...beautiful. So pretty._

_Who did all this? How did they do this?_

_This is amazing!_

            He laughs despite everything, despite the harsh ride to get here, despite his want of leaving and going back home, and continues through them until they eventually stop. He looks out into what is before him, and is even more overwhelmed.

It’s like a small, rounded meadow, about as big around as a barn, with luscious grass and a line of rose bushes on the edges. Red petals scatter everywhere, blown by a gentle wind, the same red petals as the ones in his hand.

And in the exact middle, not even a foot away from him, is a tall structure, about as big as a hut. It has no walls, but instead four pillars on each side that are wrapped in the thick green vines and dotted with scarlet roses all the way to the top, which has a tall then structure on it with a ball at the top. The building looks like it’s built of the vines and flowers, but amongst the green and red, little openings of creamy white and curling black peek through.

_Oh my goodness...it’s so...majestic._

The path forward leads him to an impressively sized pond, one that circles the building like a small moat, with multiple short bridges around it, curving upward and about a foot or so long. He wanders over one and stops midway, so to look over the side, and stares in wonder as the huge spotted fish swirl around each other in patterns of white, black, and gold. Floating in the surface above them are cerise lilies and their contrasting pads, with a couple being occupied by the occasional frog

He totters forward, eyes too busy _looking_ , speechless from just taking it all in, the pond, the flowers, the huge rose covered building right in front of him because it’s just so much an-

            He trips.

            Foot crashes into something solid and hard, and he falls forward, face driving into dirt as his feet fly up.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ _POV SWITCH: KOUKI_ ~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

            Why the heck do I keep hitting the ground with my face?

            Why does life hate me enough to put things in my path so that I hit the ground with my face? O-Or put things in the wrong place so that I hit them with my toe? What did I ever do to life, huh? I get up early, I do all my chores carefully, I take care of my garden cautiously, and I take care of my friends and family when I can. I’m even super careful when I go to the bathroom, because I’m paranoid that a frog will come out of the toilet...hey it happened to Takeo-san, ok? I don’t want a frog on my butt! Or worse!

            Why life...why?

            It takes a while, but I eventually let out a grumble and push my upper body up, spitting out dirt and leaves along the way.

“Ugh...patooie-pleegh! What in the...ow...”, I carefully crawl forward using just my knees, my right toes still aching from the impact, “Ow...owch! Oh man...ugh!” After I manage to get back on my butt, and I rub my sore nose with one hand and my foot with the other. I don’t know which one hurts more, but they both ache

“What did I even...Bbphhhht...hit?”, I groan as I look over my shoulder to see...to see...to...oh... _oh...fuchfuckfuckholyshiteitsagraveitsagraveIlandedon-_

“-someonesgraveoooohomehgawd!”, I scurry back, and jolt when the pain shoots up my leg, “Oh...oh it hurts but oh my goodness!”

I’m in a graveyard, holy crap I’M IN A GRAVEYARD?! Why is there a graveyard here? Why is there a graveyard in a garden? Who does that? WHO’S DEAD BODY IS CURRENTLY UNDER ME?! And...ho man! I just tripped over it! I desecrated it! I’m gunna get haunted by vengeful spirits and face some sort of horrible divine punishment and...and...

My eyes dart around.

...Huh?

Where are...all the other graves?

I turn and twist, making sure to get every angle of the area, but I can’t seem to find any other graves. In fact, it’s only right here, near the gazebo, where the one grave is.

I slowly turn back to the headstone with a gulp, body still shaking,

“Why...are you all by yourself?”, I ask it, but of course, it doesn’t answer back, why would it? It’s just there, slightly crooked, with a layer of dust and wilted rose petals covering it. Not even caring that it’s slightly dirty.

And I really should fix it. I mean, it’s like...lopsided and that’s probably my fault. It’s the right thing to do. E-even if there’s no one around to notice, it’s the right thing to do!

“PleasedontwakeupandhauntmePleasedontwakeupandhauntme-”

The words tumble out of my mouth as I shakily reach out to touch the stone, and I can’t help jolting when my fingertips brush the smooth surface. I also can’t help the relieve sigh that falls out of my chest when nothing happens. When a minute passes, and still nothing, I take a deep breath and start to work, because I’m being silly again. I mean, I’m just sitting on the grave of some person’s and their decaying body is right underneath me and-

“-Ireallyneedtostopthinkingnowhmmmhmmmtimetocleancleanclean!”

First I straighten up the stone, making it look as though I didn’t unintentionally just take a whack at it with my bare foot. I mean...I’m not sure what it looked like before but that doesn’t stop me from fixing it back so that it’s perpendicular to the ground. It’s a little heavy, and I grunt a bit as I slowly scoot it. And once I get it into it’s rightful-ish spot, I carefully pack the dirt around its base and neaten the grass.

Next, I reach into my back pocket and pull out one of my just-in-case napkins because...you never know what could happen. Like right now. I wasn’t planning right now but here I am. And I have my napkin!

I take one end of it and flick it against the stone, and the wind created from each riffle makes the dried petals scatter away, leaving it bare of anything besides dust. I quickly start on that though, rubbing at the top and sides and making the stone sleek and shiny in the sunlight. I even get the back, for good measure, leaving the front for last

As I start to wipe at the last part though, I notice strange crevices in the stone. Curious, I rub at it, and it reveals a slightly dusty engravement of letters, still too dirty to read though. Using an old trick of my mothers, I carefully take my finger and wrap my napkin around it, and follow the dusty etching

“A...Aka....sh...i.. Akashi? Sh...Shi...o...ri. Akashi...Shiori”,

I tilt my head at the name, as it’s one I’ve never heard of before.

 So, it’s a woman buried here? I shake my head and continue with the words under it

“S...Str...strong...qu-queen...c...ca...careing...w-wife...l...lov...ing...m...mo-”,

I swallow the lump in my throat and wipe at my eyes with my other hand as my finger finishes the sentence.

“Loving mother...Gone too soon.”, I sniffle a bit, and have to put down my grubby handkerchief and get a new one because I can’t stop crying and my nose is running now

“O-oh...I’m such a crybaby. B-but...you were a Momma. And you d-died and... there’s probably a lonely child out there now without their Momma.” I suddenly want to go and hug my Momma and tell her I love her, because, “When I think about that I just... so s-sad...so so sad.”

I look around suddenly, and when I see the rose bushes in the distance, I get a crazy, stupid, sentimental idea, because that’s just what I do sometimes and quickly jump up to my feet, wincing when my sore toe touches the ground

“I-I’ll be right back!”, I call out as I quick jog to the line of bushes. I walk along them and look for the prettiest, most lovely ones I can find. I don’t want to take too many though...they’re not mine and well they’re not really leaving the garden so it isn’t really stealing and...OH! There that one!

I reach out without really thinking about it, and quickly jerk back a bit when I prick my finger on a sharp thorn. It hurts, but not enough to stop me, so I gingerly take it and snap it off, and lay it in my other palm. I walk a little further and do a rinse and repeat, this time being more careful about the thorns...about three should do it I think.

Once I get my three I walk back over to the grave...at Miss Akashi’s grave I mean...and kneel at it. Another handkerchief leaves my pocket, and I lay it on the ground, the roses following on top.

Then, ever so carefully, I take the napkin and tie it into the neatest bow I can manage. I’m not very good at bows, so I have to carefully concentrate so that my long fingers don’t get tangled. I sort of wish that Sensei was here, or even Noya-san...his fingers are small so I bet he can tie really good knots with them...There...there...and over...and pull...THERE!

            I smile at my achievement, even if it’s a little askew, because it looks like a bow and that’s good enough for me. It’s the thought that counts.

            I judiciously pick up my tiny bundle and lean it against the grave, so that the stems curl around the letters. I then take my pinky finger and slide it along the inner petals, so that the rose fluffs out a bit, making it look fuller and more...rosy.

            After I finish, I shuffle back, and take a look at my work with a smile. The stone shines in the light, a glossy steely color, but amongst them I see slivers of silvers and golds I hadn’t noticed before. The letters, cleaned of their gunk, stand out even though they are the same color, and each curve of the lettering melts into the next in a smooth cursive style, in the neatest handwriting that I had ever seen. The roses were a nice touch to it all, if I do say so myself. It gives the grave a...a tenderness to it. Or maybe regal is a better word.

With the roses there, it isn’t nearly as scary as before.

I close my eyes, and fold my hands together for a quick prayer.

_“_ I don’t know if you can hear me, Miss Akashi, or if your even there. I don’t know if you would listen to my prayer, but I just want to apologize for...for tripping over you. I neaten up your grave though! You know...as an apology. You don’t have to say thank you but....I hope you like it. It isn’t much, but I think you look beautiful...even if I’ve never met you.” I pause, and try to get my sentences in better order before continuing, “I’m sorry that you...died...Ah...maybe that sounded weird. B-But I am. Loosing someone you love is always painful...and when I think about it...think about losing someone like you, like if my Momma died, it just makes me teary eyed and-” I wipe at my eyes again, wet even though they are closed, and oh no I have the hiccups now. Sad hiccups.

“I h-hope you’re h-h-happy...wherever you- _hick_ -are. I hope that you’re in a place as- _hick_ -pretty as this garden, smiling down. And...I h- _hick_ -hope...I hope that your children are happy. Whoever they are. Wherever they are. I hope their happy... _hick_.”

I can’t stop now. I shouldn’t be so sad. This shouldn’t be so sad but it _is_ and I can’t stop crying. I don’t even know this woman...I don’t even know her children. But I feel so sad for them, for her. No one deserves to die-

“You...are very kind to a stranger.”

My breath catches and I tense up and _I almost choke on a hiccup_ because _who the heck said that? That wasn’t me!_ Where did they come from? Oh, fudge I’m probably going to be in trouble. I’m probably on someone’s private property and I’m trespassing and-

“Please calm down. Your Scent is all over the place.”

_-andohfuckhesgettingcloser!_

I cover my head and fall forward, bracing myself for whatever’s going to come

“ImsosorryIdidntmeantotrespass!” I blabber out. I really should shut up but hahaha my mouth doesn’t listen when I need it to, “ItwasanaccidentandIletgoofYuurishandandtheMistjustthrewmehereandijustwannagoho-ho-hommmme!”

“I’m...not sure I understood all that,”, footsteps come closer, and the person, a male by the voice, lets out a sigh, “Stop that groveling. Get up.”

“B-B-B-B-But-”

“... ** _Are you opposing me_? I said GET. UP. NOW.** ”

My eyes flash open and my head shoots up because that was a Voice, an Alpha Voice and I don’t know how I know that but I do AND IT’S AN ALPHA WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO SOMEONE HELPMEPLEASEIMSCAREDIMSCARED-

“DONTHURTMEPLEASE!”, I’m crying again, sobbing, eyes so filled with tears I can’t see, so afraid and I don’t even know what he looks like, but I’ve read the stories, about the Alphas of the old days and what horrible things they did to Omegas...Omegas like me! I want to put my head down but I realize I can’t, my body won’t let me, so I hug myself for comfort, “I’ll leave! I’ll leave! I won’t touch anything else! IllbegoodiswearjustpleasedonthurtmeAlpha!”

The footsteps come to an abrupt stop

“I thought I was imagining it but...you’re an Omega, aren’t you”?

Oh no! _Oh no!_ what should I do?! _What should I_ \- “No! Not me! I uh...have a funny smell and-”

“You are a horrible liar.”

“YourerightImsorryImaOmega!”

He lets out a hum, and I nervously swallow when I don’t hear him come any closer, “D-Does that...change a-anything? M-Me being an O-Omega?”

“It changes perspectives at least.”, he hums again, and _what does that even mean_ , “You’ve never met an Alpha, have you?”

“H-How can you t-tell?”

“Your posture. Your shaking like a leaf. Most people around here wouldn’t be afraid of me without good reason, and even those that are aren’t as frightened as you are.”, His footsteps start again, more slowly this time, “And your Scent gives it away too, not only about your Gender but about your fear as well. You’re so frightened and you don’t even know why, but you know you should be afraid.”

He’s right. I am scared **_shitless_** , b-but-

“Y-You’re an A-A-Alpha. Shouldn’t that be e-enough?”

“Decent reasoning. And I can understand why.”, He chuckles, his voice right behind me

_Ohmuhgawdohmehgawdohmuhga-_ “AH!”

A hand on my back makes me jolt, because it feels like fire flowing through the spot that he touches, the tendrils flickering on the nerves there.

“First, I must apologize for using my Voice on you. That was rude and uncalled for. Old habits die hard, I suppose.”, I twitch as a strange, comforting smell wafts my way, and my body starts to unwind of its own accord. “That’s it. Relax. You have nothing to fear. I’m not here to cause you any harm”, he moves his hand up and down my spine _,_ “When you feel comfortable enough, I want you to turn towards me, alright? Take your time”

I’m still shivering but it’s more because the scent is smooth, intoxicating even, like...like I’m drowning in everything that is luxuriant and rich, with a hint of cinnamon and masculinity laced through. The smell is domineering, but it isn’t making me do anything, but that doesn’t stop my inner Omega from practically _purring_ , and I find that I’m stuck between wanting to melt in contentment and curl up in fear...it’s a strange clash of feelings, and that makes me even more anxious. But I think...I think I’m calming down. I don’t really know if that is me or him making me though

“Comforting isn’t really one of my strong suits, but I do hope this is doing more help than harm”

“...a little.” I answer honestly, because it is, in a strange way. I’ve never really felt like this before. Is this that thing...what was it called...Alpha Pheromones? Is this it? Oh wow...it’s more potent than the books said they were because holy shit _excuse me my body who said you could be a puddle?_

But I’m still not trusting him yet. No amount of...of **_smell_** will make me lose my cautiousness. Too much has happened today for that to happen.

“You...you’re not going to hurt me? Right?”, I whisper, because I have to know.

“Not without a good reason, I won’t. Though I must admit, when I first saw you trespassing in my Mother’s garden, my thoughts were quite different.”

That catches my attention, “...Mother?”

“The woman in the grave that you so caringly cleaned. I was...let’s say I was curious as I stumbled upon you making that bouquet”, he pauses for a second before continuing, “Forgive me, but...your words...they were so kind and honest and _genuine_ , even towards someone you’d never met...someone you will never meet. I couldn’t _not_ speak up”

“W-Wha-?”

And then it clicked.

All of it just made sense.

Who this person was and why they were here and why he had come out when he did.

Before my mind really catches up with it though, I’ve gasped aloud and turned around to see the face of the person who I just wished happiness on

And all I see is...Red

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that our dear, sweet Kouki is in a pit of a pickle. What’s he going to do now that he’s met the child of Queen Shiori? What will become of them? Why is he even there to begin with? And what of the other Omegas?  
> Next Time on You are my World: “I believe that it is my turn again?”, Akashi declares, after they had settled again, and the other simply nods, “Then...Tell me about the Omega Village. You live such isolated lives...what is it like? Describe it to me.”  
> ALRIGHT! HERE IS 1 out of 3! Stay tuned for the next instalment in like 15 minutes, the library’s internet is slow as syrup. Anyway, I had a little trouble with this one. Furihata is a character that the anime doesn’t really flesh out. To me, he’s just this adorable, skittish, hardworking young man who’s trying to be braver though multiple means. And he may be the type who may garden a bit. Headcannon-ish, I know, but I tried to flesh him out a bit. I was mostly using KUROFES and notes from the WIKI page, which included: -His favourite food is Omelette Rice.-His motto is "To work without expecting credit".-His speciality is Speed Talking. I tried to work these in. Do you think I fleshed his character out enough, or is it too OOC. What can I add? What can I take away? Leave a comment and let me know!


	13. Of Questions and Cakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKAFURI IS LIKE ONE OF MY #1 UNDERRATED/UNDERAPRECIATED SHIPS OF ALL TIME. HOLY SHIZA WHY CAN’T I FIND MORE OF IT!!! I NEED CUTE AND FLUFFY FURI WITH A STRONG AKASHI LIKE I NEED MORE TODOMIDO (BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA)  
> Ok I’m done fangirling. This chapter is mostly talk, with them getting friendly with one another. It also has setting plot in it so read it carefully kids!  
> Also PART 2 outta 3 of my HOLIDAY UPDATE!  
> Enjoy!

 

 Akashi Seijuro wasn’t sure what to think when he first laid eyes on the mousy-haired young intruder. Anger was an initial start, because how dare someone come into his mother’s garden, HIS garden without his permission. Vehemence quickly melted into bewilderment and intrigue though, one because said man was currently trying exceedingly hard to tie what looked like a bow that ended up being okay at best and two because the smell had come back, stronger, and his instinct told him _Omega_ when his mind told him otherwise.  And after watching the young man pray at a grave that meant nothing to him and give the kindest and most selfless speech he had ever heard in his life, well...to say he was interested would be the understatement of the century

What he wanted to do was go out and simply talk to him, thank him, and perhaps get his name and some new information because the young man was _actually an Omega_ , something that no one had actually seen in years. What had ended up happening was that he had scared the lad to the point of borderline panic attack and unintentionally used his Voice on a stranger. In his defense using it had become a habit in his line of work, but he refuses to use that as an excuse

He apologizes and tries to calm him in the only way he could think of, using a technique that his mother used to do to him when he wasn’t at his best. It worked, for the most part, that is, until something he says makes the boy let out a squeak and quickly turns around, putting him face to face with him. It startles him, for the most part, and he isn’t prepared to see the look of shock on a face that can only be described as absolute innocence in a physical form.

For Furihata, well, he hadn’t meant to turn so quickly when he realized that the young man was actually the son of the woman who’s grave he had clumsily fell over. That was the mixed result of surprise and not really believing it because, what were the chances. He also wasn’t entirely prepared to see the face of the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his entire life...and he was friends with people like Chris and Sugawara.

            However, said young man just so happened to also be the most intimidating looking _anything_ that he had ever come across and, being no good under pressure of most kinds, leaves him in a babbling mess.

            “Ah...uh...hu....he... _hi_?”

            Piercing red eyes didn’t even bother to blink, “And hello to you as well. Are you feeling better?”

            Furihata tries to swallow the lump in his throat, but ends up simply nodding when he can’t quite get it down.

            “Good”, said man settles down on the ground from his one-knee position, pale robe folding under him as his red overcoat fans out regally, “Now, I believe introductions are in order.”

            “Intro-”, the brunette blinks in realization, and scrambles to get into seiza style as well, “Oh. OH! Uh...names! My name! It’s Furihata. Furihata Kouki! It’s nice to meet you...um...Akashi-san.”

“Furihata Kouki”, Akashi tries the name on his tongue, and finds that it’s a somewhat normal name, “Wait, how do you know my name?”

            “Oh uh...you’re Miss Akashi’s son...right?”, Furihata surmises as he twiddles his fingers, “I mean...you said that this was your mother’s garden. And that this-”, he gestured towards the gravestone, “-was your mother’s grave so I assumed...Am I wrong?”

            “No, you are correct.”, he takes a deep breath, “My name is Akashi Seijuro, King of the Eastern Kingdom of Teiko and High Lord of the City of Kings, Rakuzan.”

            “ _K-K-KING?!_ ”

            “Yes, King. Of course, that title is still fairly new, as I’ve only been the King for under a year, ever since Father passed away.”, Akashi watches his flabbergasted expression, “Is that a problem?”

“No! Of course not Akashi-sa....Akashi- _sama_.” Akashi frowns a bit at that, and it makes Furihata more nervous as he keeps talking, “I’m just surprised! You’re so young! Not that that’s a bad thing! I’m sure your very good at your job, sir. A-And I should have guessed you were a King because the gravestone said your mother was a Queen and...andwellIshouldhave knownand _-_.”

“You sure do prattle when you’re nervous. How...surprisingly normal.”, Akashi bluntly says, making the chestnut-haired boy twitch,  “Also, don’t call me that. Not even my servants call me that.”

“Oh...uh...okay. So...Akashi-san?”

“Yes?”

“Oh, no nothing! I was just testing it out. Y’know, getting used to it.”

Akashi nods, “Do whatever makes you comfortable. That’s what’s important.”, he then looks fondly over towards the grave, “That is what mother would say, anyway.”

Furihata’s eyes widen a bit, as he wasn’t expecting such a tender look on an Alpha. But this Alpha had already broken most of his myths and misunderstandings anyway. What he was expecting was rudeness and ruthlessness, maybe sort of like how Yurio acted, but here he saw just another person, like him, who cared for someone else, even if that someone was already gone.

“You’re...actually really nice, huh”

Red eyes turn back to him, wide and observing

“Ah! No...uh!”, he fumbles, head tilting lower and lower with each word, unable to look at those eyes, “L-Like you s-said earlier I’ve never met an Alpha so I thought they were all supposed to be mean and scary or something like that and that was rude of me to think because t-that’s kinda prejudice because even some Omegas are like that so-.”

“It’s quite alright.”, he says it without a thought, and slowly scoots closer, “Having such thoughts just means you’re cautious. Cautiousness keeps you alive longer. And considering that we are still getting acquainted, it is a good thing to have.”

Furihata gives an empty laugh, “Wow. When you say it like that...well it makes me feel better about it. Some just think it’s being cowardly though...which makes sense I gue-”

“You don’t seem cowardly to me. The fact that you are here proves that.” The red-head interrupts, “Most people don’t come here, you see. Save for me and a handful of others”

He knows he shouldn’t, but he asks anyway, “W-Why?”

Red eyes flash, “Because I don’t allow them to.”

Furihata gulps heavily, and suddenly worries if that divine punishment isn’t hiding in the wings, waiting to flash up and bite him in the butt.

“But worry not about that.” Akashi continues, as if he did not just threaten millions of unworthy lives, “Let’s change the subject, shall we?”

“Oh uh, ok.”, Furihata turns a little, so that he can once again see the grave to his left and keep an eye on the Alpha as well. He keeps a couple of inches difference between them, just in case, “W-Was there something else that you wanted to talk about then? S-Since I’m now here...and you too.” He groans, and hides his face in his hands, “W-What I mean is-”

“I know what you mean. And yes, there are a couple of things I would like to discuss with you. Mostly questions, if you are willing to answer.”

The brunette raises his head, “S-Sure. Ah...can I ask some questions too? If that isn’t too much trouble.”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Ok, thank you. Uh...S-Should I start? Or-?”

“You can. It’s only fair, considering you are my guest.”

“Hehe...guest”, Furihata gulps and nods, and tries to think of a question. He was slightly hoping that the other would start, so that he would get an idea of what to ask. But now...he looks around, and his gaze falls on the tombstone once again.

 “Um...Y-Your Mother...what was she like?”

This surprises the other, but his face doesn’t show it, “Why do you ask?”

“Oh well, you see um...w-while I was cleaning it, I kept wondering what kind of person that she was”, his face softens a bit, “And well, I kept thinking about my Momma, and the way she laughs and the way she smiles. How good her cooking is and stuff like that. I just...I kinda was trying to think of a face to match the name.”, his lips start doing that sad wriggle where he’s trying really hard not to cry again, “A-and I kept thinking of you...N-N-Not _you_ you but like her children and was wondering what they were like and if they were happy and...and... _yeah_.”, he covers his face again, and speaks into his palms, “Ah...I must sound like an idiot.”

“Actually, I’m finding it rather refreshing, listening to you speak your mind.”, _because most of my subordinates lie through their teeth most of the time_ , _and I often have to see everything as either a lie or a mixed truth,_ Akashi thinks, but keeps those thoughts to himself, “And as for Mother...from my memories she was always a beautiful woman with the longest hair I had ever seen, but of course I was a child at the time. She was kind and loving, even as an Alpha. I’ve been told that I resemble her more than I do my Father, so I hope that helps.”

“I-It does. Thank you.”

“There is nothing to thank. I simply answered the question.”, Akashi states, “Now for my question...How did you end up here in the first place?”

Furihata commences telling him about the accident that had left him here. He starts with Yuuri’s story and ultimately the character called Victor, which leads to him to talk about...well everything else. It’s a long explanation, to say the least, but Akashi listens attentively, eyes widening slightly at certain points, like when Furihata starts talking about the Northern King or the fact that the Omegas were actually trying to come back.

“And well...here I am I guess.”, he finishes, and takes a deep breath, “It’s kind of weird though. I never thought I would leave the Village...but now...”, he shakes his head, as if shaking off his worry, and Akashi raises an eyebrow at his strange antics, “Ok, my turn. So...What’s it like being a King? What’s your Kingdom like?”

“I believe that was more than one question.”, Furihata flusters a bit, but Akashi continues and answers anyway, telling the brunette about his role as King and about the different Cities surrounding his castle. He tells of the vast acres of farming and forest that litter his land, and huge, towering cities, each with their own story to tell. He talks about the Miracles, his appointed Lords and Ladies that rule each City, and what they do, and how he assists.

“It’s taxing, to say the least, taking care of it all...but I suppose I can admit that I’m never bored.”, a small smile, “In the past, I...well things were different. And now, the experience has humbled me.”

“Oh whoa.” Akashi watches as chocolate eyes glitter in wonder before eyebrows suddenly knit together, “Wait wait wait! What about Hatsetsu? And...uh...w-what was it? Torino? Oh! No! Karasuno! I have friends from those places, but you didn’t say they were in your kingdom. Is there more?”

Another explanation, of countries, much different that his, and how they rule. Of Guilds and Leaders and Elders and other places that seem so close yet so far away, and Furihata gets more and more relaxed as the red-head enlightens him.

“I-I didn’t think the World would be so big!”, he blunders with his words as the young monarch finishes, too much in awe. He then leans back and stares at the huge expanse of sky above him, “I think I’d like to see it all, if I could”

“I don’t think that’s impossible.”, Akashi thinks for a moment, “Though, it might take you a while, if you plan on doing it on foot”

Furihata instinctively grabs his bare ones, “M-Maybe I’ll work on getting shoes first.”

Another chuckle, a relaxed one, and the brunette finds that he’s strangely comfortable when he joins in

“I believe that it is my turn again?”, Akashi declares, after they had settled again, and the other simply nods, “Then...Tell me about the Omega Village. You live such isolated lives...what is it like? Describe it to me.”

Furihata, nervous again from being on the spot (from questions that sound more like demands but he isn’t going to point that out) tries to explain his home to the Alpha, He talks about beautiful farmlands filled with bounty and treehouses as high as it gets. He describes the handful of buildings on the ground, like his own communal home, which are used for important jobs around the village. He explains things like Jobs and their system of trade, where instead of money, people trade items.

“Trading for food is usually by weight only, and we plant a lot of food. Equal exchange for equal weight. Items like clothes are exchanged by a mix of weight and value. See my clothes?” he grabs it by the bottom and pulls it out, “my shirt is made of pure cotton, and my shorts are made of hemp. Since both are easy to come by and easy to make, it doesn’t cost much. Maybe a couple of apples or a whole watermelon, if it’s big enough. Value is measured by the rarity or availability of the item...or fabric. Items like...like what your kimono is made of-”

“You mean silk?”

“Silk? Ok, Silk! We don’t have that...well we do but there’s so little of it, and most of it is _ancient_ , so it keeps in families as like an heirloom, and is usually not traded.”, his brown eyes shine in recollection, “We have wool though, because we keep a lot of animals like goats and sheep. A-And leather, because we keep cows and hunt animals like deer. We also keep chickens too! Ah...Metals are rare though, since we need to be careful when we excavate the land, so they cost a lot, and-”

He then continues on and on, about everything else, excitement peaking through as he eagerly gives all the details he can. And Akashi drinks it all in, fascinated, and slightly amused at his enthusiasm.

“And what about you?” he finally asks when Furihata seemed to be running out of things to explicate, “Where do you fit into all this?”

He lets out a self-conscious titter, “Well, I’m nothing special. I mostly work as an assistant at the Seminary Library...that’s where all the books are by the way. I also do odd jobs here and there. Y’know, to help people out and stuff.”

“You should give yourself more credit. ” responds the other, “considering that you just spent a good hour explaining your Village in very appreciated, very vivid detail..”

“An hour?!”, Furihata balks. He wasn’t planning to take _that_ long, “How do you know that?”

“Simple. You probably didn’t notice, but the pond surrounding the pagoda is exactly circular, and has exactly twelve small bridges on it-”

“-And the long wand on top works as the gnomon, making it a huge sundial!”

The voice is warm and chipper, a contrast to Akashi’s serious and proper tone, and Furihata jumps and twist around at the sudden addition to their conversation.

 A tall, slender figure stands in the distance, wearing a soft blue and white kimono that flows around them with ease. Long, chin length black hair shines prettily in the wind, with two strands falling down to their gentle-looking, though a bit surprised at the moment, eyes. They are undeterred though, and walks bravely towards them, woven basket in arm.

“Sei-chan, you never said anything about someone joining you.”, huffs the ravenette as he pouts

            “It was as unplanned for you as it was for me.” Akashi easily explains, then tilts his head, “Surely you smell him from here.”

            “Smell?” A delicately curved eyebrow cocks upward, and they take a deep whiff of the air. Eyes widen a bit, and they cover their gasping mouth, “Oh my _goodness_! He isn’t-”

            Akashi simply nods, and the new addition...and Alpha if the smell is anything to go by...is quick to practically skip towards the two of them, settling down on the grass beside them.

            “You found an Omega?!”,

            “Indeed. And he ended up here by complete accident.”

            “You. Are. _Kidding_. Me.”, beautifully lashed eyes turn towards said boy, and looks him up and down, “Awww! He’s like a cute little puppy!”

“ _C-C-Cu-?!?!_ ”, he can’t even get the word out he flushes all the way to his ears. Sure, some of his friends call him that, to mess with him, but to hear it from a complete stranger is something else-

“But look at that nappy hair! And those raggedy clothes! _Plus_ , you are absolutely filthy!”, He turns back to the fledgling ruler, “And what are _you_ doing?”

“Before you arrived we were having a pleasant conversation actually. Furihata-san is quite insightful, and has been most informative.”, Akashi waves his hand out, as if emphasizing, “It’s quite a lovely day.”

“I don’t care how long it stays spring in this ‘magic bubble*’, its mid-Autumn, almost Winter, back at the castle! He’ll catch a cold in those...”, he turns back towards the Omega “Dear lord what _are_ you wearing?”

“W-W-What do you mean? I’m just w-wearing comfy clothes.” stutters the brunette, anxious from the abruptness of this stranger, who is honestly too much, “A-And w-w-who are you? W-Why are you h-h-here?”

“Apologies. This is Mibuchi Reo, a close acquaintance of mine.” Akashi quickly answers when he smells the distress coming off of the other, “You needn’t fear him. He’s actually very nice when you get to know him. He works as my personal attendant and is one of my best advisors.”

“You can call me Reo-nee or Mi-chan, if you want.”, adds the other Alpha, “Poor thing, you’re shaking. I’m sorry if I spooked you.”

“O-Oh no it’s alright b-but...you’re a man?”, he quickly covers his face as it tries to turn tomato red,  “A-AH, NO that’s not w-what i mean! I-It’s just that y-you’re so p-pretty that it’s k-kinda intimidating and I thought you were a woman-”

“Oh, you flatter me!”, the Alpha flaps his hand at him, and Akashi simply shakes his head at Reo’s antics, “Don’t worry, I’m definitely male. I just happen to know how to present myself more elegantly, unlike _some_ vulgar person I could mention.”

“W-Who-”

“Again, worry not.”, Akashi intrudes.

“Yes, let’s not think of unsavory things. Speaking of savory though-”, Reo pulls the wicker basket that he had arrived with in front of him, and starts rummaging through it, “I have the sweets that I made!”

Brown eyes widen, “Sweets?”

“Sweets and tea! In fact, I packed a picnic! Are you hungry, little Omega boy?”

“A-A little, actually. Oh, and you can call me Furihata Kouki”, he scoots over closer, curious, “W-Would you like any help?”

“Well aren’t you just a sweetie!”, He smiles, “I don’t really need any, but thank you for asking anyway.”

And it’s true. The Alpha works so efficiently and quickly that the Omega doesn’t even have to move at all. In no time there’s a small blanket in the middle of the three of them, with plates, silverware, a complete tea set, and a crystal cake vase, which just so happens to have a beautiful assortment of questionable cookie-bite, crème-filled looking things on it. Even the tea is poured without spilling a drop, and Furihata is in awe by the pure efficiency of it all.

He’s even more in awe by how the sweets taste, and he has to pause for a moment to savor the flavor of...whatever this is.

“Are the macaroons not to your liking?” Akashi asks, when he notices that the Omega had only taken one of them from his plate.

Furihata quickly swallows, “Is that what these are? I’ve never had one before! They’re so good!”

Reo almost chokes on a sip of tea at the comment, and Akashi raises an eyebrow, “Do you not eat sweets in the Omega Village?”

“Oh, we have sweets! Like pound cake and cinnamon cupcakes...and uh...fruit cakes and-”

“Do you even know what chocolate is?”, Reo incredulously asks

“Well I do, but I’ve never had it before. We only have about one or two cocoa trees, so Chocolate is an extremely rare commodity in the Village, and we only make enough to give the harvesters at Harvest time, so that they have enough energy to make it through the day.”

“He’s never had chocolate!”, Reo puts a hand over his chest, like he’s somehow dying because, _who in the world has never tried chocolate at least once in their lives_?

Akashi too, widens his eyes, “That is...something indeed”

“JUST SOMETHING?!”,Reo practically yells, hands waving frantically, “SEI-CHAN! HE. HAS. NEVER. EATEN. CHOCOLATE! IN HIS LIFE?!”

“I believe that is what he just said, yes? You don’t need to shout it.”

“But Sei-chan! This is serious! T-This is an...an atrocity!”, Furihata suddenly finds both his hands grasped in both of Reo’s, “You sweet child, don’t worry! I will remedy this!”

“U-U-Um O-Okay? I-I’ll look forward to it then.”

Akashi nods, “During you’re stay here, I hope you will enjoy many different things, from food to experiences.”

Russet eyes turn towards him, confusion evident, “During my...stay?”

“Speaking of which, Sei-chan, where will he stay?”

“Hmm...that’s a good question”, ruby eyes close in thought as he crosses his arms across his chest. The ravenette is soon to follow.

“What he needs is a room that’s somewhat isolated from everyone else, so that no other passing Alpha or even Beta can jump him or anything. Somewhere where he can hide, at least”

“But he also needs to be close to me so that I can protect him, just in case. There’s no telling what will happen in the Castle when an Omega suddenly shows up. Especially with those crooked higher ups.”

“Good point. I mean...just thinking of it gives me stress, and stress is not good for my skin.”, a sigh as he leans his cheek into his hand, “Goodness me, we should prepare for all hell to break lose.”

“We should indeed. Hiding him will do nothing but delay the inevitable. We might as well go at it head on, but we need a strategy first.”

“Hmm...this is a pickle.”

“Wait! WAIT!”, exclaims the brunette, catching both of their attentions, “S-Stay? Me? Stay where?”

“In my Castle, of course”, Akashi answers, as if it were obvious, “Preferably in the room across from mine, if we can get it tailored to whatever needs you require quick enough. What do you think Reo? Think that this is adequate enough?”

“Oh, that’s a good idea! It’s all the way at the end of the hallway, and the other end is ALWAYS guarded. Plus your Alpha scent is so strong that whole hall smells like you, so it will probably cancel out Kou-chan’s Omega scent.”, he tilts his head in thought, “We’ll need to rearrange it first...maybe add some furniture and clean...”

Furihata, on the other hand, feel like he’s about to pass out. He isn’t sure how to process any of this AT ALL

“B-But I need to get home! T-The Mist...it brought my friend home over night! W-When he was asleep! S-So all I need to do is wait for night to come and go to sleep!”

“That’s right, you did say that, didn’t you?”, Akashi taps a finger against his chin, “Nevertheless, we should prepare-”

“Y-You don’t have to go through all that trouble just for me. Honest.”, he looks down into his lap, “I’m just...a temporary visitor. I’ll have to go back soon.” A pause, “...I hope.”

“Aww, poor thing.”, Reo scoots over and wraps an arm around Furihata’s shoulder, “so far away from home.”

He twitches at the Alpha’s touch, but soon simply leans into the welcome hug, exhausted in more ways than one. Never in his life did he ever think he would be here, doing this, but he hasn’t much of a choice but to accept it.

“Please, do not be so discouraged.”, Akashi calmly elucidates, “I am sure that you will be able to return to your village posthaste, as did your friend. We just want to prepare, so that you are as comfortable here as possible, for however long you do stay.”

“And by we, he mostly means me.”, Furihata looks up into the Reo’s soft, kind eyes, “I don’t know much about Omega needs, so you need to let me know if you need something.”

Furihata simply nods and lowers his head again, too worried about the idea that he might never get home. He will be able to, right? The Mist got Yuuri and brought him back, so surely it will come back to get him as well, won’t it? Surely it will.

             ...Right?

            A hand clasps his knee, and he looks up to meet sure, scarlet eyes

“I will take care of you, Furihata. Whatever you need, do not hesitate to ask. You will be safe and well taken care of, and I will personally help you return to your village. That I swear.”, he declares, “And my words are absolute.”

And somehow, in his heart, he knows that he can believe him, this Alpha King whom he’s just met.

That, somehow, he can trust him.

**_OMAKE_ **

            “We need to prepare for anything.”, announces a blunette to a group of Omegas in front of him, after he had announced the news. To say they took it well would be the understatement of the century. Some were livid. Some were frustrated.

            But most raring to go. Now. Immediately.

            “We will not make the same mistake twice.”, adds the brunette to his side, the oldest of them all, “Start gathering the necessary supplies. Prepare yourself in any way you see fit, and help prepare each other if you can.”

            “Do as much as you can, as fast as you can.”, adds the other, baby blues alight with fire, “But most importantly, everyone work together.”

“We have limited time, I know” finishes the other, his own brown eyes aflame behind his glasses, “but we will make it. We will!”

            And they would.

            Through hell and high water, they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   With Furihata in Rakuzan, and the others planning something, what’s going to happen next? What will the Omegas do next? And how long will it take before everyone is together again?  
> Next Time on YOU ARE MY WORLD: “I like to call it adventuring into the unknown...or semi-known. But yes.”, he sighs, “A man wiser than I once said, ‘Hope for a day better than this one. Hope for a better outcome than the last one. And, with hope in your heart, believe that everything will work out.’”, He turns his head towards a window that faces the darkened woods,  “Because what else can we do in the midst of despair?”  
> OK, so this chapter covers a lot of stuff about the village, but not everything. BUT FIRST...  
> NOTES:  
> ‘Magic Bubble’ – Reo’s talking about the ‘force field’ around the garden. Besides keeping people out, it also adjusts itself and keeps the inside at a mostly spring-like temperature, so that the plants inside live comfortably. Of course, things like rain or any basic weather phenomena that happen normally, can come in, and it even give the plants that need ‘wintering’(like peaches) a short period of that as well. It does, however, keep out snow and frost, things that could kill weather sensitive plants  Think of it like a huge invisible, incredibly efficient greenhouse.  
> AND NOW THE EXPLAINATION  
> Shitsuren – A single village, where the houses are built into nature. There a couple of buildings on the ground, which are used for important jobs around the village. Most adults have a job, but it’s not uncommon for some to have more than one. Instead of money, people use the concept of ‘equivalent exchange’
> 
>     JOBS INCLUDE BUT ARE NOT LIMITED TO:  
> _____Librarian/Book Keepers – People who keep up with the books, stories, and scrolls that are kept in the Seminary Library.  
> \----------Head Librarian: Takeda  
> \----------Librarian Assistant: Furihata, Kuroko  
> _____Teacher/Children-watcher – People who teach children, and newly arrived Omegas, about the ways of life and what it means to be an Omega. It also doubles as a babysitting service during important times of the year, like harvest season, where most adults are busy from dusk till dawn. Classes are held in the Seminary Library  
> \---------- Head Teacher: Takeda  
> \---------- Assistant Teachers/Part-time Babysitters: Suga, Hinata  
> _____ Doctor/Alchemist/ – People who study up on herbs, remedies, and medicines. Also, curious Scientists who want to test out new ideas. It’s not uncommon to hear a slight explosion from their home base on the farthest edge of the village, simply known as the Apothecary.  
> \---------- Alchemist/Doctor: Takao, Yamaguchi  
> \---------- Test subject – Noya (Only because no other place could handle him. He actually likes the job. (AN: No Noyas were harmed in the making of this story lol))  
> _____Safety Board/Disciplinary Committee – Not everything is perfect, and there are always arguments and fights among any sorts of people. This is where the Safety Board comes in. They serve as a non-bias group of individuals who police the village and take care of any sort of trouble, whether that be helping the elderly, setting trading argument, etc  
> \---------- Officer:  
> \---------- Assistant: Kenma (Only because his overly observative nature is great when on patrol. He can point out any possible crime in a snap. Kasamatsu usually handles the rest)  
> _____Cloth making/Tailor- People need clothes to wear, and people to mend tears in already existing clothes.  
> \---------- Head Tailor: Chris  
> \---------- Assistants: Akaashi,(and anyone else who wants to help.)  
> _____ Cooking/Grocery Supply – everyone in the village makes an effort to have enough food for everyone. To do this, all citizen plant an ample amount of food and hunt abundantly (for deer, hog, cow, fish, etc. Some even keep chickens for eggs.), so much so that there is usually plenty left over. The Grocer takes in any donated food, keeps it fresh, and manages the trading of food. It also doubles as a sort of restaurant during the harvest season, when everyone is too busy or too tired to cook  
> \---------- Grocer Workers/Cooks - Yuuri, Himuro  
> _____ Blacksmith - When people need metalwork done, the blacksmith is the person to head to. From weapons to gardening equipment, anything can and will be made  
> \----------Blacksmith– Yaku (Specializes in glass blowing and small weaponry; daggers, arrows, darts, etc)  
> \----------Blacksmith– Iwaizumi (Specializes in metalwork, cast-iron, and large weaponry; pots, skillets, swords of varying size. Axes, etc)


	14. Towards a new Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other than the fact that I should point out that this chapter takes place about a week after the last chapter, I really have nothing more to add.  
> Part 3 outta 3 though! Have fun!

 

Kuroko Tetsuya admits to being a lot of things.

Some of them include being called strange, blunt, overly observant, etcetera, and while some of those names are better than others, he accepts them all, as they are what make him _Kuroko_ , and he’s proud of his achievements. He’s worked hard to be called such things, after all

He does _NOT_ however, like to admit that he is _confused_. Even less to admit that he _doesn’t know_ or _doesn’t understand_ , because both of those are what he lives on. Observing and collecting knowledge is what he does, it’s what he’s always done, because _knowing_ has never failed him before.

But now, with one of his comrades _missing_ , he’s stuck on ALL of those options.

He doesn’t know where Furihata is, or even where he could possibly be, even after painstakingly going through map after map of the Outside, including the mental one from living there, for _four days straight_. Every place, from East to West, North to South, is a possibility, and that fact is frustrating, infuriating, and worrying all at the same time.

And he doesn’t understand what the Mist is doing, or even its purpose. He had thought, they had all thought, that the Mist was simply a sentinel of some sort, protecting the Omegas and keeping them here, in this Village, like a safe birdcage. And while he might not have the intelligence Kenma does, he does understand obvious things, especially when the rules are clearly laid out

They were supposedly set in stone, unchanging; Omegas come in, No one comes out.

But now the game has changed and he doesn’t know how to play anymore, doesn’t know the rules or penalties for breaking them, and he is confused because _why now_? What’s changed? It’s letting them out again, but for what purpose? He thought he knew why, he thought that he and Takeda-sensei had found the reason for this sudden game-changer, but now he isn’t so sure.

And with Furihata lost, somewhere out there at _who knows where_ , well it’s enough incentive for him to _quickly_ adapt.

Which is why, _five_ days ago, he sent everyone to work, to prepare themselves and help everyone else in their group (And Outside) prepare as well. And they went animatedly, raring to go, some less obvious than the others, but they still went. All of them were preparing for this day. All for right now.

And now, he is back here, in the living area of his shared home, surrounded by said housemates and mountains upon mountains of books and research material that he’s (along with Sensei’s help) collected, preparing for a metaphorical match with an opponent that he has yet to comprehend. He’s tired, so tired, but there are more important things on the line here, and he needs to get the ball rolling yesterday.

But first, he needs to get his team together.

Amongst the verbose chaos, he slightly elbows his neighbor and colleague, and nods at him. It’s all the signal the other needs.

“Alright everyone! Quiet please!”, Takeda exclaims as he stands with a clap of his hands for emphasis, and silence welcomely follows, all a mix of excited, nervous, and slightly on edge, “Now, I know these last couple of days have been hectic, so I hope you all slept well last night.”

Of course, that was easier said than done. For some, like Hinata, they were so nervous/excited that they couldn’t sleep, so at the moment, their eyes were undercoated with dark bags. Others were still slightly half asleep, but some had managed to get a couple of good hours.

“As you all know, it’s been almost a week since Furihata-san disappeared into the Mist, and as of this moment, we still have no idea where he could possibly be. However, right now, we have Yuuri back on the Outside, with Sugawara, and they are trying everything they can think of to locate him. I’m sure that he will be found soon.”,

There were a couple of grunts of acknowledgement. They all already knew that Yuuri had returned to Hatsetsu as soon as he could, to try and find the friend that he believes he lost. They all felt the guilt of losing one of their own, but none so much as the brunette, who was there when it happened.

“Now, I’m sure everyone has been ready since day one, and I’m positive that we all know why we are here, but before anything happens, I need to know what we have so far.”, he continues, “As you remember, Kuroko and myself asked you all to come up with as many supplies as possible, whether it be from trading or from our own harvest. Meanwhile, the two of us have been in constant research since the beginning of all this on what could have possibly gone wrong, so that it doesn’t happen again. We WILL be careful this time, and make no mistakes”

They all knew. Kuroko and Takeda-sensei had locked themselves in the Library as soon as they learned of what had happened. It was almost a surprise to see them both here, as sighting them recently had been as rare as seeing an Alpha in Shitsuren. As for the supplies, they collected them as fast and as careful as they could, so that they wouldn’t arouse suspicion from the other Omegas that lived in the Village.

“So, before I explain what we will be doing, I would like to know what we have, so that I can determine what we need. We will go clockwise.”, he sits back down and turns to his left, “Himuro-san, how are we on food?”

            “So far we have enough food for each to have enough for about a week, if rationed correctly.”, he informs with his usual poker-faced grin, “and thanks to some favors that most of us cashed in, we can take enough so that it won’t mess with our Winter stash.”

            “Excellent!”, Takeda claps his hands, “Ok, so food is fine. What about medicine?”

            “A-Okay on this end!”, Takao exclaims, “We were already making warming potions and health elixirs for Winter, so what are a few extras?”

“We did end up taking a lot more out of our herb supply than usual though.”, Yamaguchi explains with a sigh, “But, on the plus side, I managed to finish the scent masking potion-”

“And I TESTED IT!”, Nishinoya exclaims as he jumps up, “Take a whiff! I don’t even smell like an Omega!”

His neighbor, Hinata, leans in and sniffs, “Woah, Beta smell!”

“I know, right?”

“So cool, Yamaguchi!”

Yamaguchi blushes a bit and scratches it cheek in embarrassment, “W-Well, I have been working on it for months. I’m just glad that it actually gets some use.” His gaze turns serious, “But it’s still a prototype potion, and, while we haven’t seen any side effects yet, there’s still a chance that it will perform negatively to a certain body type.”

“So, be careful, kay?”, Takao finishes, “Also, while we do have medicines for most things, we are _kinda_ limited. With Winter coming, we could only get about three of each type without anyone noticing, and I honestly don’t know what we will do when we run out.”, he nonchalantly puts his hands behind his head, “I mean, I’m sure me and Yama-chan could find the right herbs of we looked around enough, but without the right equipment to extract essential oils or boil out poisons, we might as well be pulling weeds.”

 “We will worry about that issue when it arises, I suppose.”, Takeda turns towards the next person, “Iwaizumi-san?”

“Me and Yaku managed to get some weaponry together. Better safe than sorry”, he reports

“What do we have?”

“Daggers, knifes, wooden bows, things like that.”, Yaku counts them off on his fingers, “We also packed sharpening rocks as well. It isn’t much, but with metal so limited...”

“Yeah...it’s hard. Ah, but those of you that brought us your stuff from the Outside, well we cleaned them up a bit” ,Iwaizumi grins and points at the orange haired boy to his right, “Like that sword that you brought in.”

“You mean you fixed my sword*?!”, Hinata chimes in, suddenly thrilled and wide awake. He had brought it, an old family sword that he had been practicing with when the Mist took him, to the Blacksmith’s shop as a scrap metal donation. He never dreamed that it would be fixed.

“The metal was still good, dull and rusty, but good. Just needed some old-fashioned TLC. ”, Yaku swells his chest in pride, “Not only that, but we even finished the personal orders right on time.”

 “Even mine?”, Kenma asks hesitantly. He was no good with weapons, so he had asked for a completely wooden, hand carved staff, one that would help slightly amplify his Gift*.

“Yep. Even that. But I don’t take all the credit.”, Iwaizumi slightly elbows Kasamatsu, to get his attention,  “He’s been helping out at the shop all this time, and he was the one who carved your staff.”

            Kasamatsu shrugs, “It’s no big deal. Dad taught me how to widdle a little, so I simply used what I learned and asked him for help when I got stuck.”

Kenma nods in his direction, and Kasamatsu knows that it’s as much as a thank you as he’s getting.

“Good, good”, Takeda turns towards the last in the circle, “Chris?”

“Say no more!”, he reaches behind him and pulls out a roll of rope, “With myself, Akaashi, and even Kenma and Yuri helping, we managed to make what you asked for in the nick of time.”

“Making it was hard.”, Kenma mumbles as he rubs as his slightly sore hands.

“Yes, but it will be useful in the long run”, Akaashi adds, and rolls his neck a bit. Rope making was a long, meticulous job, and he finds that more than a couple of joints are achy from it.

Yuri clicks his tongue, “Will it work though, that’s the question.”

“It’s the only solution that we could think of on such short notice. We have to take that chance.”, Kuroko announces, finally chiming in and spooking a couple of them. But he has their attention now, so that’s all that matters

He clears his throat, “Alright, everyone. Today is the day we’ve been waiting for. Today, we go Outside.”

A couple of enthusiastic whoops, but he didn’t expect any less.

“At exactly Noon today, Katsuki-kun will return to the Village, as scheduled. I want everyone to be packed and prepared to leave before he arrives, so that we can make haste.”, he continues, “. Thanks to Suga-san and Katsuki-kun’s efforts, we have negotiated and acquired the assistance of the King of Hatsetsu, Victor, and its Elder. They have agreed to give us shelter for however long we need and keep our identities a secret, save for a few.”

“I’m surprised that Yakov agreed to this, but I suppose it makes since.”, Yuri replies, “If the word got out that rare Omegas were suddenly walking around, we’d be snatched up and sold on the Black-Market faster than you can do a loop.”

There’s a foreboding silence that fills the whole room. Someone gulps loudly.

“I didn’t think it needed to be said in such a way, but I suppose this is as good a way to get it across as any.”, Kuroko sighs, “ As Plisetsky-san has said, The Outside is much, much bigger than Shitsuren, and much more dangerous.”

He looks out into the group with a solemn gaze, “Even in these prosperous times, we cannot say that the world is safe and happy, even though each country has tried to achieve peace. It’s filled with heartache, sadness, and evil intent, as it was before the Mist befell the land. Some of you, like myself, know this from living Outside once upon a time.”, his eyes lock on to a select couple of people, “But for you others who were born here, you have only seen small scuffles and petty arguments, things that are nowhere near as bad. I cannot tell you what will happen once we leave, but I need you all to be prepared for the worse possible outcomes.”

Some of them have widened their eyes at Kuroko’s long speech, as he is not a man of many words. Others squirm in their seat, anxiety for what is about to come kicking in.

“Going out into a world, one which you’ve never known, is a daunting task.”, Takeda adds with a serious tone, “Like travelers, you can only see the road ahead. But if your destination is not in front of you, but behind, and you cannot see what is behind you, taking that first step is both a risk and a challenge.”, he looks down at his palms, “If you could not see your path, would you still be brave enough to take that first step into the unknown?”

Silence again, and Takeda raise his head to give them a reassuring smile

“If some of you see that you are too afraid, or see that you are not yet ready to take this step, no one will see you any differently. You will always have a place here, with me.”

“Uh, Sensei?”, Hinata pipes up, “Why are you talking like you aren’t leaving with us?”

“Because I’m not”

Gasps and shocked faces all around, and even Kuroko’s eyes widen a bit. He had been expecting the teacher to be included on their journey...but this-

 “I have chosen to stay, not because I’m afraid, but because I am better needed here.”, he explains, and the group calms themselves a bit, “I have better resources here, and there are a couple of things that I need to figure out before I leave.”

“But you will come with us, right?” Takao asks, “I mean, you’ve been at this for longer than most of us have been alive! If anyone deserves to leave, it’s you, Sensei.”

            “Don’t worry. I am planning to leave here, but not today.”, Takeda smiles comfortingly, “Yuuri-san and I have been talking, and we’ve concluded that we need to connect both the information from the Outside and the information from the Library here to find a solution to how the Mist correctly works.”

            “Which is why, a little bit at a time, we’re going to transport copies of the books from the Inside to the Outside.”

            All heads turn toward the voice, and most grin when they see the unexpected face of a familiar friend.

            “Yuuri-san!”

            “Katsuki-kun.”

            “YUURI!!!”

            “Hi guys! Sorry I’m early!”, he pads into the living area, wearing new clothes that are warmer than what the temperature outside suggests, “I was so anxious about today, so I thought I would show up a little early and help out if I could.”

            “That’s quite alright. I was just explaining the plan that me and you came up with”, Takeda scoots over to give the brunette room to sit by him, which he promptly does. He then turns his attention back to the small assembly, “Like he was saying, we plan on joining the information here to the information out there.”

            “Ittetsu and I have found that most of the books the Library have at least one or two copies”, Yuuri continues, “The ones that don’t...well we’re going to make copies.”

            “It will take a while, but once it is done, I hope that the accumulated information will change the perspective we have on the Mist.”, finishes the other.

            “That’s actually a really good idea”, Himuro chips in as he taps his chin, “If I remember right, the Outside has some sort of mysterious information shortage.”

“Yeah, that’s right!” Iwaizumi exclaims, “A lot of documents are missing, and pretty much anything on Omegas doesn’t exist. People from all the countries have been searching for the missing pieces.”

            “Which are all _right here_ ”, Kuroko concludes, “All the information is here, in the Village. It all makes since now.”

            “Exactly”, Yuuri nods, “At least, that’s what we think. We hope that it’s true.”

            “All we seem to be doing is hoping.”, Kasamatsu remarks as he stands, “Well I say it’s time for action! I’m tired of sitting on my ass doing nothing. Since Yuuri is already here, I say we get our shit in gear and move out!”

            “Now you’re speaking my language.” ,Yuri gives a wicked grin and follows suit, “Let’s get this show on the damn road already.”

            Noya and Hinata are quick to catch on, and let out echoing battle cries as they propel themselves over furniture and towards their respective bedrooms. All soon follow, some in groups of two or three, while others, like Kasamatsu, Iwaizumi, and Yaku, quickly leave the house to get gear. Soon, the living area is mostly empty, save for three, who keep quiet as they listen to the stimp-stomp of footsteps heard through the ceiling.

            “This wasn’t part of the plan”, says one of them bluntly, “I am...a bit saddened that you will not accompany us.”

            “Oh, Kuroko, I’ll never tell with that face of yours.”, replies another, as he scoots over and puts and arm around his shoulder, “I’m sorry.”

            The blunette turns and nestles into the side of the older man’s chest, and takes deep lungfuls of smell from the man that had taken him in all those years ago, the scent familiar and welcoming, like home.

“I understand the reasoning behind it...but...”

            “But you feel bad leaving me behind?”

            He doesn’t bother to reply. They both understand without it.

            “You aren’t, you know.”, replies the third, as he, too, scoots closer to the older man, and leans his head on his shoulder, a shoulder that he’s leaned on for almost eight years now, “He’ll be out there with us soon enough. And this is something that needs to be done.”

            “I know.”

            “You boys, stop it!”, Takeda finally laughs, “Everything will be fine. I know it will. I feel it in my gut.”

            Big blue eyes turn upwards, “How can you be so sure? Even after all our planning, something could still go wrong. Anything could happen, and-”

            “And we’ll just have to work with it then. Adapt and continue onward.”, Takeda uses his fingers and tries to comb down the Omega’s unruly blue hair, “We know so little about what’s happening around us, especially with the Mist, with Furihata-san, and with everything else going on around us, which is why I’m determined to figure out the secrets. And when I do, you will be the first to know.”

            “So, all we can do is fumble around and hope till then?”, Yuuri mumbles, his gut clinching with fear

            “I like to call it adventuring into the unknown...or semi-known. But yes.”, he sighs, “A man wiser than I once said, ‘ _Hope for a day better than this one. Hope for a better outcome than the last one. And, with hope in your heart, believe that everything will work out._ ’”,

He turns his head towards a window that faces the darkened woods,  “ _Because what else can we do in the midst of despair?_ ”

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O          

Brown eyes look out onto an empty, snow-covered garden, wide and uncertain. No matter how many times he’s seen it, seen his friend go to and from the Mist, he still gets anxious whenever it happens

            Because when will he be next? How much time does he have?

            He doesn’t hear the footsteps come in behind him, and jumps when a coat covers his shoulders. He relaxes though, when a familiar scent washes over him, one that fills him with both optimism and anguish.

            “Aren’t you up a little too early, Daichi?”, he jokes, his usual tactic when trying to hide tears.

            “It’s late enough.”, a pause, and a sigh, “Everything is ready for them when they get here. You need to relax.”

            “I know. I know. I’m just-”

            “Worried?”

            “....That’s a word for it.”

            He chuckles, and reaches for the Omega’s shoulders from behind, where he kneads his thumbs into the tense muscles there, “Suga, seriously, _relax._ We’ve prepared for everything. The rooms are ready, the messages were sent to the other Kings, Elders, and Leaders yesterday, and I even have Asahi and the others on patrol all around the castle and the town. If the Mist even _thinks_ about doing something funny, we’ll know.”

            He melts under the warm pressure of Daichi’s fingers, his muscles loosening,

            “Yeah...yeah your right.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            “OK! Is everyone prepared?” Yuuri calls out, eyes scanning over them all

            Everyone checks for the umpteenth time. Clothes have changed to something more fit for winter, while extras and cooler clothes have been packed in sacks that hang over most’s shoulders. Pouches hang from hips, pockets filled with foods, medicines, and anything else that is deemed worthy. Some hide daggers, claws, and brass knuckles underneath clothes and in boots, and around some thighs are leather knife straps, sheaths full. Some adjust the straps to quivers, and give their bow one last string pull to test. The rest clench around staffs, spears, and the hilts of swords, short, long, and broad alike. There’s even a shield among them, but only one. Scent covers have already been put on, but they sniff each other, and themselves, just to make sure.

            Yuuri nods, and undoes the role of rope on his hands, stretching it out until he can divide it into two equal lengths. He then takes the middle of the rope and ties it around himself, passing the rest around.

            “Remember to tie it on tightly. We should have enough for all of us to stay connected.”

            Everyone follows though. They loop and coil it tightly, and knot it just the same. Once all fourteen of them were securely attached, the largest and tallest in the fronts, and the smallest and shortest in the rear, they wait for the signal

            All except one, who simply looks on from the porch.

He feels as if he should say something, something profound and meaningful to send them off with, but strange enough, no words come to mind. He feels that words are precious, and saying anything now might change their resolves.

            Because he sees it in each of them...the anguish of losing one of their own, a part of the family that they build piece by broken piece. The guilt. The regret.

            But also, the determination. The will to take on the next challenge. Some of them are still weak, but he knows that with weakness comes the space to grow stronger.

            And they will get stronger. Through trial and tribulation, they will get stronger.

            He knows they will

            And from here, he will help them do so in whatever way he can.

            And so, as he watches them slowly meld into the forest, like sinking into a pond, all he can do is pray for them.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            The wind rips and howls, yanks and pulls.

            No amount of preparation, mental or otherwise, could prepare them for this.

             They grasp, at the rope, at each other’s hands, at clothes, even at _air_ , but even that isn’t enough.

Because they are in the territory of an enemy they cannot see, cannot touch, and cannot stop.

            And it is ruthless in its attacks, pushing and heaving, it’s goal unknown

            “KEEP TOGETHER!”, a voice calls out, but with the howling and the whipping, none know who’s it is, as it is simply tossed into the bubbling soup of slashing gales.

            Their life line, a single handwoven rope of twine and hemp, is all that keeps them from being thrown into the abyss.

            “SENPAI!!!”, exclaims one of them, and another twists around at the word, his usually spiked black and blond hair whipping about. He’s met with wide, frightened brown eyes and bright orange hair that flails.

            “S-SENPAI! HELP!! SOMETHING’S WRONG!”

His own eyes dart down, and he sees that the lead, being pulled at its max strength, is slowly giving way, bits of string starting to show through. He reacts fast, and, with the hand that’s not holding onto the back of another’s shirt, reaches out towards the other.

“GRAB ON!”

            “I CAN’T!!”, and it’s true, his arm isn’t long enough, neither of their arms are long enough, and the squall keeps their fingers from touching.

            “KEEP TRYING!!! WE’RE ALMOST THERE!”

            “I AM! I KNOW! I-”

            One of the knots on him gives, and the rope that he had carefully coiled around himself comes undone, releasing him and flinging him back farther away. He clenches at the rope at the last possible second with both hands, too afraid to let go.

            “SHOUYO!!!”, the shorter of the two lets go of the shirt and frantically grasps at rope with both hands, and starts trying to pull him closer, “JUST HOLD ON!”

            Noticing that his shirt is no longer being held, the Omega in front of him turns, gray-black eyes widening, raven hair swirling. He quickly responds, and reaches back to grab at whatever he can, which just happens to be the other’s shirt

“YUU! STOP! IT’LL BREAK! IT’LL-”

And as they finally, finally faze through the Mist, the rope snaps in half.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen now that they are headed Outside? And what about poor Suga and Furihata? Will anything go right for the Omegas?
> 
> Next Time on YOU ARE MY WORLD: “You DUMBASS!” Iwaizumi suddenly shouts as he stands and stomps our way, “I outta hit you!”  
> “Please don’t...”
> 
> Aww...Takeda-sensei is big grandma crow that loves all his little adopted babies. And they all love him too! He’s too smart for his own good. PRECIOUS!
> 
> I hope you all liked this triple update, and I want to wish everyone a Merry/Happy whatever and safe and wonderful New Year! SEE YOU IN 2018!
> 
> NOTES:
> 
> Sword: (AN: If any of you know about Haikyuu Quest, then u know that in it Hinata has a short sword, Iwaizumi has a long sword, etc. I wanted to keep the weapon concept.)
> 
> Gift: Kenma’s gift is called Stratagem, which helps him quickly adapt to his surroundings. A side effect of this has given him the ability to use spells, but only when needed. They adapt with him. Example: If he sees someone hurt, and wants to help, he can use only healing magic, nothing else. But if he doesn’t want to, like if he was being attacked, his spell changes to an offensive, like fire or ice, and he cannot use healing. What he can use depends on the situation, basically. He’s still trying to control them. (AN: Based on his skills in the anime, where he is very observative and adapts to new player’s skills)


	15. Expect the Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year All!  
> I hope yours is better than mine!  
> Warning! Prepare for copious amounts of sadness and platonic fluffiness. Continue

 

**_ POV: DAICHI _ **

It’s been a couple of hours since the Omegas arrived on the premises of Ice Castle, also known as Hatsetsu Castle.

It has also been a couple of hours since...since the Omega known as Hinata Shouyo... went missing.

To say that things are turning for the worse...well I would prefer it not to, but I have to continue onward.

            My first course of action was to warm my team. I sent out the message, one of warning, so that they could all hear. I trust them enough to make whatever good decision that they choose, whether it be to stay and look for a couple more hours, or to return here for more orders.

Next were introductions. I met with and introduced myself to each individual, and tried to make them feel as welcomed as we could. Some were nervous, while others unafraid, eager even. Some shook my offered hand while others abstained and simply nodded at my presence, still unsure. And then there were the saddened ones, who cried and wailed at the loss of their comrade. I understood their pain, and offered for them to come inside, to get out of the cold and get as comfortable as they could in this situation. It isn’t the best solution, but it was the best thing I could offer at the time.

             And now, here we are, in a secluded atrium of the castle, a huge fireplace burning bright. There are comforters and pillows sown everywhere, most near the fire where it’s warmer. I look around at the people, at _the literal group of Omegas_ (something that I thought I wouldn’t live to see), as they huddle together in small groups. Some, like Kuroko and Takao, are at tables with books upon books in front of him. They were gathering information in any way they could, but I could only guess that this was a distraction from their sorrow.

Most though make literal piles on the floor, trying to gain warmth in this cold and grief-stricken air. Even the obviously more antisocial ones, like Kenma, lets the others closer, so much so that even Chris is there, grooming his hair with a gentle brush of his fingers.

Yuuri, ever the kind hearted, walks around giving each a hot mug of something to drink. He talks to some, and hugs others, trying to calm them in whatever way he can. Victor sits to the side awkwardly, like he wants to get closer but can’t. Sometimes Yuuri would walk up to him though, and try to introduce him to his friends. Victor tries to keep their spirits up as best he can with his heart shaped smile, but I wonder how long it can last. The other Yuri...or was it Yurio...talks with the Elder Yakov, who, even though he would never show or admit it, was overjoyed at seeing the blond. I’m not sure of the relationship between those two, but it looks enough like familiarity that I don’t have to worry much. They eventually leave the room, but for what, I am unsure. And, after watching Yuuri and Victor talk for a moment more, Victor quickly follows.

It’s relatively quiet, with a couple of hushed conversations here and there. It’s comforting, but the sadness is evident in everyone’s eyes.

I sigh and turn towards the window, to see Suga, Nishinoya and Himuro curled together. Suga tries to console the smaller man, but he cries hot, thick, silent tears that make him shake as he curls into Suga’s side. Himuro is no better as he hides his face in his drawn-up knees. Him and Nishinoya want to go looking for Hinata as soon as possible, but after a long conversation, we’ve convinced them that there isn’t any point, that it’s a fool’s errand, and that without a proper idea of where he could be their heroism would not only put them in danger, but lead to more separation in their group. They take it as well as any would, with anger, but after a while they have come to settle down...for now.

I can’t help but sigh as I remember being in a somewhat similar situation all those years ago, and it’s as painful to watch as it is to experience. I walk a little closer, cups in hand, and Suga turns his head up to look at me, brown eyes wide and watery.

            “Dai...chi?”

I lean down, and present the cups to them, “Here. It’ll keep you warm.”

            He gives me a small smile and silently takes a cup. Suga then nudges the smaller man, and tries to make him drink. He sniffles and welcomes it, gulping it down faster that what is probably advised considering that it’s boiling. I pass the others theirs as well, and kneel down beside them with one of my own.

            “I’m not going to ask if you’re ok, because so matter what, it isn’t going to be.”, I start, and they look up at me, “Losing someone you care for is...hard. It’s the hardest thing that could happen to anyone.”, my eyes flicker over to Suga, “It happened to me once, and I would never wish it on my worst enemy. It’s far too painful. But we will persevere. In times of strife, we must all persevere.”

            Suga’s eyes water to the point that he’s crying now. It wasn’t my intention, but I know that crying is something he needs. He has the bad habit of holding it in until it overflows, and if it was my words that give him what he needs, then so be it. I scoot over, and guide his head to my shoulder, where he burrows into it and softly sobs. I lay my head on his, and hope that I’m giving him comfort...

            “The fault of this belongs to no one.”, I whisper calmly it into his silvery hair, “It was simply fate dealing a cruel hand. It’ll get better, you’ll see.”

            “I hope so, Daichi. I hope so.”, he hick-ups, “I don’t think that I can bare to lose anyone else”

            My sentiments exactly

            It’s quiet again, as they lament on the passing hours, on the thing they could have done, on what they should have done, on regrets and mistakes that they couldn’t avoid. The shoulder of my shirt soaks in hot tears as time passes slowly, and I, wanting to ease Suga’s suffering, because I _hate_ to see him like this, slide my right arm around him and hook my palm at his hip, pulling him slightly closer.

His breath hitches, and he shivers, but he instantly relaxes. With his left hand, he calmly soothes Noya’s hair.

And his right, he hesitantly tangles with mine his palm laying on the back of my hand as his fingers lace with mine. I give it a firm squeeze, thumb rubbing on his, to show that I’m here, that I’ll always be here, it’ll be ok, we’ll make it through this.

And his shaky hand squeezes mine back.

_I know_ , it says, _but I’m so scared. I’m so angry. I’m so tired._

I know, I want to say, but words right now seem superficial.

            It takes time, so much so that I lose track of it, but eventually the sadness settles, and the mood slowly shifts. It isn’t as gloomy...but it isn’t joyful either.

            “I...I know it’s not my fault.” Noya finally speaks up, and we both blink awake and turn our gazes towards him, “I know it’s not anyone’s fault but...but I...damnit!”, he clinches around the empty mug in his hand so tight that it creaks, as if wanting to break, “I feel like I should be doing something!”

            “I fell the same”, sighs the ravenette besides him as he unfurls with a sigh, “It’s so frustrating, losing the people and the things you care about, and not being able to do anything about it.”

            Oh, do I know how they feel. All too well, even.

            “My team should be returning from scouting soon. Once they return I plan to brief them on a search and rescue”, I offer, hoping that it will dilute their frustration, “Including myself, we have some of the strongest Alphas in Miyagi, with the strongest noses. If there is an Omega in this country, we’ll find him”

            “That won’t work.”, I jolt in surprise, and turn my head towards the direction of the voice...oh it’s just Kuroko. When did he get here?

“What do you mean?”, I ask instead

“Hinata-kun should be wearing scent blockers like the rest of us. You won’t be able to sniff him out.”

            Scent blockers...oh that’s right. Suga and Yuuri told me about that. So that’s why they all smelled like Betas when they arrived. Smart idea but...hmmm...locating him will be a bit difficult.... but not impossible

“Then we’ll look for him. By your descriptions, orange hair should make anyone stick out.”, I give him a serious stare, “We will find him, and your Furihata too. I promise”

Kuroko gives me a weak smile and a soft word of thanks as he situates himself besides us, a book in hand. It’s quiet for a moment more, before I decide to change the conversation to something, anything, so to get their minds away from the sadness.

“Did...did you manage to find anything out with the books we have here?” I ask hesitantly. Ever since he’s arrived he’s been going through book after book, with Yakov helping him by bringing him more from the Castle Library, “I know it’s probably not what you have at home, but...has it been useful?”

“The notes on the Mist have been quite helpful, as well as a couple of manuscripts that I haven’t seen before.”, he complements, and opens the book, “The Mist is usually invisibly surrounding the Village, so having opportunities to observe it are practically impossible.”

Lucky you. I’ve seen it too many times, more times than I would really like to, to be honest, “And? Found anything?”

“I am... still going through it. But...due to circumstances...I am very much distracted.”, he stifles a yawn, “I am hoping a change of scenery will help me...focus more.”

 “You’re doing it again, aren’t you?” Himuro sighs with a roll of his visible eye, and I cock an eyebrow.

“WHAT?! Tetsuya, we’ve talked about this!”, Noya exclaims as he quickly wipes his nose on his arm, upset temporarily forgotten. He the reaches up over and starts tugging at Kuroko’s shirt sleeve, “Get over here and get some manly hugs!”

_...huh?_

“I can’t I...I have to...have to focus on my book.”

“Book, Smook! You’re grow mushrooms at this rate!”

“I will not.”

Suga gives a weak snort as his hand loosens from mine. He then raises up from my collar and opens his arms wide and inviting.

“Come here, Kuroko.”

It’s more of a command than a suggestion, and Kuroko stares for a moment with the blankest face of anyone I have ever seen, as if debating. He then lets out a deflating exhale as he closes the book, puts it down, and practically crawls into Suga’s welcoming lap. I watch, bewildered at the sudden development, as Suga wraps him in a warm hug and gently combs his fingers through the smaller Omega’s hair. Noya is quick to jump in, and practically tries to burrow into Kuroko’s side. (with a mutter of what sounds like, “Hell yeah. Manly snuggle time.”, but I’m not all that sure.)

“You really shouldn’t ignore your body’s needs”, Suga scolds softly, in the tiniest of murmurs, as he tries to straighten out short, spikey baby blue locks, “You’ll do more damage than good. You and I both know this, but you have this bad habit of purposefully forgetting.”

A tension that I didn’t even notice that he had leaves his body as he melts into Suga’s embrace, “...I know. But-”

“But you have to research. You need to find out what went wrong.”, Himuro finishes as he, too, scoots closer, and leans against then, practically squishing Kuroko, “We all need to find that out, but even you’re not superhuman. You need to rest.”

“...but-”

“No point in arguing”, I turn back to see Yuuri walking closer, “You’ve been neglecting yourself for far too long, Tetsuya. You know better.”

Kuroko doesn’t bother to answer back. He simply closes his eyes and lets...whatever is happening happen...Speaking of which-

 “I...What’s going on?”, I ask, honestly confused, and slightly worried “Is something wrong with Kuroko? Is he sick? We have doctors on hand if he needs to see someone.”

“Thanks, but I don’t think your doctors can help with this.”, Yuuri answers as he settles down near us, “He isn’t sick per say...just in distress. And Omegas and distress don’t mix well”

“Distress?”

“Uh...you know like worry or depression. Mostly stress for him, with all that’s happened with Kouki...and now Shouyo”, he tries to clarify, “If we bottle it up for too long it...well it causes an....an imbalance in our equilibrium. It’s like being dizzy, or nauseous...or sick. Too much accumulated stress on an Omega even can sometimes be deadly, if we’re not careful.”

“Deadly?!”, My eyes widen and quickly turn towards Suga, “So _stress_ can _kill_ you?!”

“Well...yes and no”, Suga answers with a weak laugh, “It depends on the person. Some can handle stress well, like Kasamatsu and Iwaizumi, while others, like _Kuroko_ , have a hard time with theirs”

“...Lies.”

“You don’t get a say in this Tetsuya.”, Yuuri adds, “You probably haven’t even been to your Nest since Kouki disappeared.”

“...”

“Please say that that isn’t true.”

“...”

**“ _KUROKO_ ” _“TETSUYA!_** _”_ , the names are echoed by four equally upset voices, and he hides his face, as if trying to disappear altogether...wait-

“Nest?”, I whisper, “Like a bird nest?”

Suga hold up a finger to say that he’s explain in a minute, and leans his head back

“Chris!”, I turn and watch as nimble fingers stop and green eyes turn our way, “Can you come get Kuroko?”

“Something wrong?”

“He hasn’t been to his Nest since Kouki disappeared! CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS?!”, Noya yells as he slaps his palms on the floor, and I watch as some of the others in the other pile practically bristle up.

“You DUMBASS!” Iwaizumi suddenly shouts as he stands and stomps our way, “I outta hit you!”

“...Please don’t...”

Iwaizumi ignores his pleas and reaches in, almost carefully even though obviously pissed off, pushes the other Omegas off of the bluenette (not that they were putting up any resistance. In fact, they were helping him) and easily picks up Kuroko’s tinier form in his burly arms. Yaku, Takao, and Chris clap at his rather impressive show of strength, and I have to say that I’m impressed as well. One would think he was an Alpha with those muscles, and Kuroko, looking more tired than I had noticed a while ago, probably doesn’t even stand a chance.

“My book...”, he tries, but Iwaizumi quickly cuts him off.

“No more books for you!”, he continues back over to the pile of pillows and blankets, with Noya and Himuro in tow, and simply settles down with him in his lap, “You’re about as bad as Kenma sometimes, I swear.”

“I resent that statement.”

A scoff, “You resemble that statement.”

“Tatsuya! Let’s go help watch Tetsuya!”, Noya quickly advises as he jumps up and pads over there, and Himuro soon follows behind. They both join the growing pile, and are welcomed as they lounge out beside the others in a growing doggie pile.

_...What is going on?_

**_O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~POV SWITCH: SUGA~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O_ **

I watch as Iwaizumi adds Kuroko to the growing Nest for a moment more, and then, from the corner of my eye, I catch Takao as he joins as well. He goes over and lays next to them, and uses a hand to fiddle with Kuroko’s fringe, grin on his face. From here, I can see Kuroko give him the blankest, most annoyed face that he can, but this only makes him play with it more. Akaashi, who has been dutifully neatening up the pile of pillows and blankets into a resemblance of a nest-shape up until now, grabs a couple of extras and scoots over towards the distressed blunette. Chris and Yamaguchi help him as he fluffs up the pillows and cocoons the boy in the pre-warmed covers, and they all huddle beside him. Others quickly follow when they catch wind of Kuroko’s obvious stress, (Including Noya and Himuro it seems) and soon there is a pile of bodies all huddled together in front of the fireplace.

I smile, happy at their closeness in this time of need, and turn back towards Daichi...oh he looks so confused.

“Explain?”, he finally asks as he flails his hands out in their direction, and I chuckle.

“Omegas are very family and friend orientated. We find comfort in...well closeness and familiarity...and soft things. They’re nesting together for comfort, you see.”

“You said that earlier.”, Daichi grumbles, “What exactly is...Nesting?”

“Ah...Nesting is...well”, Yuuri fumbles with his words, eyes darting around as if trying to find a good explanation for a normal Omega thing, “See...usually when an Omega is in a place that they feel the most comfortably they make a special area filled with things like pillows and covers, along with items that they are fond of, like books or clothes. That’s a Nest”

“Nest...So all that...it was to...help them feel more comfortable here in the Castle,” Daichi nods, “That’s why you and Suga kidnapped all the blankets and pillows. It makes since now.”

“Victor said that too, when I explained it to him earlier”, Yuuri laughs, “He wants to join it so bad, but couldn’t without me helping him.”

Daichi tilts his head

“Surely you both have noticed that you’ve avoided this room like the plague for the last week.”, I inform as I tilt my head towards him, and he looks appalled at the idea, like he really hadn’t noticed but now he has. I let out a sigh, “It’s instinct. You don’t go into a Nest without being invited.”

            This makes his eyebrows shoot to his hairlines. I’m guessing that he didn’t know that, but then again, he probably hasn’t actually been around an Omega long enough to actually figure that out.

“So, what would happen if, hypothetically, I walked over there and just...sat down on the Nest?”, He continues, and the question makes me look over at Yuuri before answering because there are A LOT of outcomes to that scenario and none of them are pretty.

            “Granted that you actually make it to the Nest, you might...borderline die? Or maybe just be mauled.”

            “And that’s if Yukio and Hajime don’t get to you first.”

            “Yeeah. They might throw you out with their big, muscly arms.”

            “That might be the better outcome though...”

            His eyes widen, “Surely it isn’t that serious.”

I hold up a finger, a gesture I use when I’m teaching, meaning that it is now lesson time, and takes a deep breath before starting _this_ explanation,

“Omegas are very finicky and fiercely protective about Nests. Usually, for every one Omega there is one Nest, which an Omega builds, usually before a Heat cycle starts. That being said, most build Nests that say built forever, with the occasional refurbishing every month or so. Nests are built like safe havens for Omegas, as it is a place where they feel most at peace. Until a Nest is complete, no one is allowed in or near the Nest, excluding the Omega in question. And no one is allowed to see the Nest either.”

Yuuri nods, “Once we found Morisuke’s Nest by accident during his pre-heat, and, because he was high on hormones, he had a tantrum, ripped it apart in under a minute, moved it someplace else, and was in a bad mood for the rest of the month.”

“All because you looked at it?”

“A Nest is an Omega’s pride, and it represents all that they are.... knowing that someone has seen your unfinished Nest is...embarrassing.”, I smile at his perplexed expression, “Once it’s finished, Omegas show them off to each other like trophies though.”

“How complex.”, Daichi taps his chin in thought, “So all that is...a Nest? But there’s more than one person in it. And it doesn’t look complete...it looks thrown together.”

Time for Lesson Two, “That is an example of a Group Nest, which is like a Nest, but only serves the purpose of get togethers and comfort, and can be built anytime an Omega, or a group of Omegas, what to get together for some R&R. It’s not a personal as a regular Nest, but it doesn’t have to be. It simply exists for relief of stress and tension.”

“And permission?”

“Well...Victor can’t get in without me or he gets growled at...And you’ve been avoiding it”, Yuuri taps on his chin, “My guess is that Alphas can’t enter any type of Nest without permission.”

A nod, “And they distress by... _cuddling_?”

“Comfort comes in many forms, Daichi.” Adds the brunette, “Sometimes it’s just talking, sometimes it’s napping together, sometimes it as personal and combing each overs hair or hugging. It’s whatever gets the job done...w-without crossing any personal boundaries, of course.” He looks over longingly at the pile of pillows, “I actually should go join them myself...my anxiety is...acting up a bit since...well” he shakes his head, “...anyway, you coming Koushi?”

“...Maybe in a little bit.”, I answer as I subtly scoot a little closer to the pondering Alpha and lay my head back down onto his shoulder. Yuuri blinks, and then smiles softly and leaves to go join everyone else. I try, very stealthily, to get as close to Daichi as I can, as the subtle scent that he’s giving off comforts me more than I would like to admit. I don’t even feel the need to join the Nest...like, I’m not compelled to even though I’m definitely stressed.

It’s like Daichi is the Nest and he’s calming me down.

..I really don’t like that metaphor...

 “So...amicable...hmmm”, he continually contemplates, eyebrows scrunched in thought as he taps a knuckle against his bottom lip. I give him a soft elbow to the side to get his attention.

“Why the sudden interest in Nests?”, I ask

“Well, this is something that I’ve never really seen...or experienced. Alphas don’t Nest. And neither do Betas. Alphas make Packs*”, he explains. His eyes then widen a bit, “Suga, does that mean you have a... personal Nest?”

“I did, but I took it apart before coming here. It had all my clothes in it.”, I answer honestly. I suddenly feel my cheeks getting warm, “I-If I manage to find a comfortable spot out here on the Outside...I might build another Nest. It kinda depends.”

**_O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~POV SWITCH: DAICHI~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O_ **

_FUCK_

I wanna see it

I wanna see it so bad and I don’t even know why, but the idea of Suga in a big, fluffy pallet of softness is so vivid in my mind, so there I can see his happy smile as he shows it off or his concentration face as he fixes it up and _damnit,_ my Alpha is happily buzzing at the thought of _Suga in a Nest domestically tending a damn Nest_

...what would be in it? Where would he put it? Would it be messy? Cluttered? Or maybe it would be overly clean and tidy.

... _Could I come in the Nest? Would he invite me in his Nest?_

The thought jars me so harshly and suddenly I’m excited, mortified, and flushed at the thought because _holy shit I think I like that idea more than I probably should_. I might not know or understand _why_ I probably shouldn’t but my instinct, my Alpha does and years of living together with that has helped me learn to translate and THAT... that’s _intimate_. Really, really intimate.

An Alpha being invited into an Omega’s personal Nest is intimate...

“Daichi?” Suga calls, eyes big and brown and round, “You doing ok?”

...And I should really stop thinking about how much I want that to happen. Like, NOW happen. Like AS SOON AS HUMANLY POSSIBLE happen. And my Alpha isn’t helping, in fact it’s egging me on, like the fact that I’ve loved him for four plus years isn’t doing that enough, because I want that, _I need that_ , Suga, smiling coyly like he always effin does, in a **_NeSt InViTiNg Me In HiS nEsT-_**

**_STOP_ **

**_NO_ **

**_ENOUGH OF THAT_ **

I am better than this damn it, I’m not some hormonal fourteen-year-old who just realized that his best friend is the cutest thing alive

...I am an equally hormonal eighteen-year-old Alpha with the same best friend who is _the Omega of my insentient dreams_ who is _still the most beautiful person alive_ , leaning against my side, _snuggling_ into my side, yes, I did notice. But that shouldn’t matter at the moment because I am a very caring and responsible Leader of a very important Guild who makes sure that _everyone_ is doing okay, and I always puts my team first, especially now because now is NOT the time to think about _any of this_ because I NEED TO ANSWER HIS QUESTION-

“Yes! I’m ok.”, it comes out a little breathless. _Come on me, cover your pining ass_ , “I was just...trying to process it.”

“It’s a lot to take in, I guess.”, he scratches a finger to his cheek “There aren’t any Omega related things recorded outside Shitsuren, so I guess it seems weird.”

“No, it’s not weird! It’s what makes you most comfortable.”, It comes out more like my usual tone, so I’m doing better, “And besides, Alphas have weird Alpha habits too...I think. I’m an Alpha so I would see them as normal. To us, they are perfectly normal.”

“Weird habits...hmm...never thought of it like that.”, he gives me a solemn smile. His warmth radiates into my side and I can’t help the way my pheromones leak out, as if enticing him to move closer. Because yes, I want him closer, but I don’t know if he wants that...But he’s close to me, on purpose, and there’s our promise that _I WILL KEEP_...I really want to tell him, but he just lost a close friend and he’s sad and I shouldn’t but I want to.

**_I’m so conflicted right now_ **

I swallow the lump in my throat. Maybe...maybe I could just...ask him if he’s comfortable. That’s safe territory.

“Are you comfortable?”, I whisper, and he jolts, as if I had startled him, “Ah! S-Sorry.”

“N-No it’s just...It’s very warm, here.”, he turns his face downward, “...I think I dozed off a little.”

“You can, if you want. Sleep I mean.”, I offer. A thought comes to mind then, “Ah...maybe you would be more comfortable in the Nest with the other Omegas, and not with... some Alpha.”

“Pfftt...you’re not just some Alpha, Daichi.”, He turns his face back up, but his usual smile is sad, “You’re...Different...”

“Is...Is different good?”, I ask, suddenly worried.

“Yes. Different is...very good.”, he hides his face again, and that makes my heart do soaring backflips

“I’m glad that I’m different then.”, I whisper as I pull him closer, “Very glad. ”

A snicker, “You such a dork, Daichi”

_I’m your dork...but I don’t think I should say that out loud...not yet at least_

The closeness is welcoming for the both of us, I think, because the silverette has made no inclination of moving, and maybe it’s just me, but it borders on the thin line if what’s appropriate and what isn’t. I honestly don’t really care as my eyes droop, my nose filled with Suga’s comforting lavender scent. My eyes flicker through the window to see the grey midday sky in the distance. I feel his breathing level out, his body melting into mine as he falls into a hopefully comfortable slumber...and I easily follow, not entirely through but mostly.

I can hear his breathing and feel the warmth of his closeness. I can feel the tickle of his hair on my jawline, and the brush of his nose on my collar bone as he curls closer. I can feel the cool contrast of the wall against my back, and the flickers of heat against my front.

Suddenly, the door slams open.

My body moves on instinct, hackles are instantly raised, someone hisses, and I instinctively pull Suga as close as possible, a growl deep in my throat. He makes a soft airy whine into my neck, and wriggles a bit to get comfortable.

“Yurio?” someone says, and I blink, grip loosening because oh, it’s just him...just another Omega. I jumped so fast into protect mode that I didn’t even registered that this place is safe. My eyes dart to the window, only to see a fierce blizzard roaring in the darkened, almost night skies.

The blonde wheezes and gasps for air, snow in his hair and his cheeks flushed. His green eyes flash up towards us

“You...You won’t believe it!”, He frantically pants, out of breath, “Fuck, I almost don’t believe it!”

“Believe what?”, Suga asks, instantly awake, and I follow him as he quickly grabs my hand, gets up and goes over to the boy to help him, “Yuri, what’s wrong? What’s happened”

By now, there are a couple of others closing in, curious but cautious, their expressions all mirroring the same thought

_What’s happened now? What’s gone wrong now?_

“It’s...It’s Shrimpy!”, he coughs, clearing his throat, “SHIT I mean _Shouyo_! He’s _here_! I saw him with some blueberry looking fuck and a weirdo with horns!”

_Shouyo? As in-_

“Here?”, Kasamatsu asks, “The hell do you mean here?”

“He’s HERE in the DAMN-”

“YURIO-SAN!!!!”

All of a sudden there’s a flash of orange and suddenly Yuri is tackled to the floor by a ginger haired boy, who, if I’m not mistaken, is one Hinata Shouyo, resident missing person...at least until now.

And then all hell breaks loose

 “SHOUYO!!!”, Noya cries it into the heavens and launches himself at the boy and hugs him, and others follow him, starting a huge group hug. And Yuri, stuck in the crossfire, is practically spitting fire, screaming curses but doesn’t push the two off of him. Some stand on the sidelines, like me, and watch with a joyful smile, a satisfied grin, or a tear or two on their eyes

And then there’s Suga, who waits until everyone untangles before stumbling forward and pulls the boy into a bone, crushing hug

            “You’re here! You’re ok!”, Suga sniffles happily as he backs up and cups the boy’s cheeks with both hands, as if trying to prove that he is, indeed, here, “How are you here?! How did you get here? What on earth happened to your head?! Where in the world were you?!”

            “Well...It’s actually...a long story.”, The orange haired boy laughs, brown eyes watery, “But yeah...I...I’m home!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>    Hinata has returned?! But where has he been all this time? And how did he manage to get back to the castle?
> 
>             Next Time on You are my World: “Let me ask you something. Are you actually stupid?! I JUST SAID that I put medicine on you, and you just wiped it all off!”
> 
> Ok ALL, I need to tell you something. My family is...well we are poor...so updates may be a problem in the future. I'll try my best, but i may just be uploading more chapters whenever i get the chance since my only source of internet will be at the local library. Good news = More chapters per updates. Bad news = probably more spaced out updates. I honestly do not know yet so...just a warning.   
> I hope my humble readers will stay with me through my time of suffering  
> Please and thanks  
> ALSO! I'm planning another story...a TODODEKU! So, if you like My Hero Academia, be prepared! It'll be Omegaverse too btw
> 
> NOTES:
> 
>             Packs: Alphas are very territorial by nature, but if an Alpha makes friends, those friends become part of his/her Pack, and they are very protective of them. Packs are built on trust, cooperation, and teamwork. Leaving a Pack is easy...it’s joining that is the hard part. If two or more Alphas are in a pack, they decide amongst themselves who is the Pack Leader or Alpha Leader (Leader for short). In older times, this was done through battle, and the Leader was the one still alive, but this was only if the Alphas didn’t actively choose the Leader or if two or more Alphas were in opposition. There are battles among Packs today, but it’s more of a show of strength, to practice, or for protection. Now-a-days Pack Leaders are chosen by climbing your way to the top, through rigorous training and accumulated respect from not only your pack-mates, but from other Packs as well. Side Note: Guilds are basically huge packs that protect the Town(s) or Village(s) that are in their territory and assist other Packs/territories when asked (called Missions.


	16. Sunshine in Wintertime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medicine in this is based of actual medicine, with a little fantasy meds thrown in  
> I hated this chapter. I rewrote it so many damn times. This is just a whole lot of ‘FUCKIT’. Sorry if it disappoints, but I needed to get the plot going with these two.  
> Also, DOUBLE UPDATE, because VALENTINES!!! and I Love you all

 

 

The feeling of joy overshadows the pain in the Omegas heart. Having Hinata returned to them, almost like some sort of miracle, fills them with elation and hope.

A hope that they had almost lost

To see him again, so soon, so suddenly, when not long ago they all thought he was lost to the unknown, fills them with confidence that perhaps things will be ok now

That perhaps...all would turn out all right...in the end

Once everyone had calmed themselves, and the tears had stopped being shed, they all gathered in the Nest to welcome the young Omega back into their circle. Even Daichi was dragged into the Nest by a happily babbling Suga, though he sat awkwardly to his side as Suga coddled the ginger boy, motherly instinct leaking out with each nuzzle into Hinata’s neck to scent him.

With food and drink for his weary soul, and a cozy environment and medicine for his tired body, and plenty of scenting to comfort his Omega and heart, Hinata was quickly adjusted comfortably back where he belonged, snug as a bug as he settles in the middle of his friends, in Akaashi’s lap with the older Omega absently fingering through his sunshine locks.

But they were all curious. What brought him back to them?

And so, they asked.

And Hinata, ever the spunky, was happy to tell what he had seen with his very own eyes.

Of course, his explanation of the whole tale was filled with excitement, exaggeration, and some words that, to some, weren’t actually words...more like noises but they weren’t going to stop him or tell him that.

The actual tale goes like so

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This anecdote spins itself several hours ago, in the frosted forests near the edges of the territory of Hatsetsu. The sun is high in the sky, but even the warmth of its rays cannot stop the cold winter wind creeps through the foliage. Clouds in the distance threaten a blizzard, but that doesn’t stop the foreign inhabitants that the forest holds.

            It is these inhabitants that start to weave this short interlude with a single sound.

 “ACHOOOO!”

The sound echoes all around, and it makes another occupant, a taller brunette, turn towards the sound’s bearer with a weary smile. He watches as his partner, a ravenette with a downward scowl, sniffles, and wipes his nose on his sleeve for the umpteenth time. Feet crunch in the snow as they weave between trees and bushes, and their breaths puffs out in front of them as clouds of hot air. The darker haired of the two of them shivers when a slow breeze blows right into his face

“ACHISSSHHOOO! Ugh...so cold...”

            The brunette reaches into his pocket and pull out some napkins for him, “Tissue?”, The other nods and takes it. The brunette continues, trying to break the cold silence, “Not used to the cold yet, huh Kageyama? It’s warmer in Miyagi, so adjusting here, where it’s so far north, can take some time. This is your first time in Hatsetsu, right”

             Kageyama snorts, nod again, and blows his nose loudly. This makes the brunette reach into another pocket and pull out a clear bottle, its contents swooshing around,

“Here, I have some spare warming elixir. Take a sip, it helps.”

“...Thanks Asahi-san”, He finally answers, and with a pop of the cork, he takes a gulp more than he probably should.

Asahi doesn’t mind though, cause that’s just what Kageyama does. Kinda a quirk that he has learned about him since he temporarily joined Crow’s Nest about a month or two ago...

“What are we supposed to be looking for anyway, Asahi-san?”, Kageyama asks suddenly as he hands the bottle back.

 “The Mist, or any anomalies that are Mist related. It’s...kinda hard to explain what that looks like though”, Asahi scratches his head a bit, “I’ve seen the Mist first hand, so I know what to look for. I think he sent you so that, if something goes bad, you’ll have my back.”

“And Daichi-san trusts me to do that?”

“Well, yeah.”

He gives the brunette a blank look, like he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

 “B-But you don’t have to if you don’t feel comfortable doing it!”, Asahi stumbles, “I-I know you’re still new and are kinda still adjusting and had a bit of a bad past with your other Guild, but ours is...we’re all kinda like a big family, weak, little old me included. Just, y’know...take your time.”

Again, that blank look.

“Sorry, I’m no good at pep talks.”, he sighs, and slouch my shoulders, “I’ll just go...patrol that way, ok? Give you some space.”

He turns, a little disappointed in himself. _Why can’t I be a little more...i don’t know...perky? No no no...lively maybe. Or at least more optimistic. Maybe I shouldn’t have said that-_

 “Asahi-san!”, He blinks, and turns back around.

Kageyama looks down at his feet, “Uh...I’m still confused. About what to do, I mean. Tell me, what do we do if something does happen?”

_Is he...trying to talk more? To me? That...that’s good!_

            “OH! Uh...”, He pats his hip, where a horn hangs from the belt loop, “We’re supposed to blow this as loud as we can. It lets everyone know that something is happening, and let’s Daichi know that something is up from home base. Do you remember the code?”

            “One long one for trouble. One long one short for ‘returning to base.’ Three short for safe.”

            “That’s right!”, Asahi gives him a thumbs up, “You sure are a fast learner, huh? I’m impressed.”

            Kageyama looks away, face turning a little pinker than before, and abruptly turns and starts to jog away.

_Oh no...did I do wrong again? Whaaa-_

He pauses, then turns, “I-I’m going to patrol that way! Call me if...if you need me, damnit!”

He watches as Kageyama runs away, faster this time, his jaw slightly dropping at Kageyama’s unaccustomed concern because _what was that?! That was different! Sounded a lot like Tanaka but....Good! Definitely good!_

“He’s getting better, I think.”, whispers a voice, and Asahi turn towards it to see two of his other comrades, Ennoshita and Tanaka, appear from behind some rather thick foliage, “It’s a good sign he’s recovering.”

“I hope so.”, sigh the brunette as he watches Kageyama’s figure disappears into the distance, “I wonder if anything I said helped.”

“Don’t worry, he’ll muddle through.”, Ennoshita lets out a sigh of his own, “Poor kid. He seems to have the worst of luck, huh?”

Asahi simply nods. While he hadn’t told them directly what had happened, he had eventually opened up to Daichi, and Daichi had explained his circumstances to the rest of them, but had told us to keep quiet about it out of respect. Asahi can only hope that Kageyama’s heart will heal, after all the hurt that it’s suffered through.

A smack to his back catches him off guard, and he wince at the contact.

“You did good!”, Tanaka exclaims, with another whack, “He’ll be a good team player if he ever gets that overbearing stick out of his ass!”

“T-Tanaka, that’s-”

“Rude.” Ennoshita completes as he shakes his head

“Don’t mind! Don’t mind!”, His laughs, then lets his grin quickly turns sinister, “But when I find out did all that shit to him, I’ll KICK THEIR ASSES! RROOOOOAAAAAHHHHH!!!”

“WHAAA!!! T-T-T-TANAKA! W-WHAT ARE YOU-”

“IT’S BELOW FREEZING! DO NOT TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF!”

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~POV SWITCH: KAGEYAMA~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

            It’s been a while since I’ve separated from Asahi-san.

At least an hour.

I huff out a puff of smoke as I lean against a thick, bare, oak tree, head tilting back as I gaze at the sky. There are a couple of chirps here and there, and some birds fly out if the tree behind me, but it doesn’t bother me much. I wasn’t planning to be separated from him for so long, but my head has been buzzing with thoughts and I just needed to get out and run a bit...especially after...that.

Ugh...Being nics...nuf... _nice_ is **_hard_**.

I don’t quite know how to yet...be nifs...nice, I’m used to doing things all on my own, _I’d rather do it all on my own_ , but that’s not how it works, that’s not how Guilds work. You don’t win alone...that’s just how it is. I didn’t realize that till just recently though, so I’m not one to talk, but I will get better at this. I _will_ , with time. Daichi-san says I will, usually with an awkwardly supportive Asahi-san and a screaming Tanaka-san in the background.

I owe them a lot, for all they’ve done for me, and I respect them. They deserve it. And this is something that I want to do, but damnit it’s hard to be nifes! NICE! But I’m getting better. I AM getting better. I know it. I mean...I want them to like me, to trust me, and I _think_ they already do, but I’m still getting used to trusting again, and I’m not used to this...team thing. Especially after...

I shake my head to get out of the memory. I will get used to it...I WILL. It can’t be too difficult. I’ve dealt with harder stuff before. And I want to...to get better at being...being...good to people. Kuh...kau...kind. Kindnuf...ness.

“Why aren’t I good at this? What am I missing?”, I grumble aloud as I push away from the tree and walk a couple of steps away from it. It’s frustrating but I’m determined damnit.

            In the distance, three loud horn honks calls echo out, and from the direction they are in, they sound like they are coming from the Castle.

It must be from Daichi...and three means safe. Does that mean that the Omegas made it there safely? Should I report back? No, not yet, I should return the call

I reach for my own horn to respond.

And that’s when I notice it

... _whatever the fuck it is,_ because _what in the fuck IS that?_

I raise an eyebrow as I watch the air in front of me shift and change, getting thicker and heavier. It ripples and vibrates like...like when someone poke at pudding or something... It turns darker in color. It builds and builds like a wall of some sort, and it’s getting darker by the second, like a fog after rain, like-

**Oh _shit_**

I don’t have enough time to pull my horn back to my mouth, because suddenly there’s a flash of bright, vivid color followed by pain slitting through my skull and an explosion of...the scent of sunlight?

... ** _damnit it hurts!_** What the **_fuck_** just hit me?!

But that doesn’t matter because I’m falling back. There’s ringing in my ears, and I groan as my literal everything aches. **_Seriously what the fuck just hit me?!_** But I don’t have time to think about that because everything goes black when I hit the ground

And as I do, I swear that I hear a horn call in the distance

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ POV SWITCH: 3RD PERSON~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Hinata isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do when he breaks off from the group, literally, and it doesn’t have time to think about it either, because the Mist spits him out just as quickly as the rope broke.

He knows he’s screaming, _has been screaming and hasn’t stopped_ , but suddenly there’s a _face_ in his face, and that face hits him _in the face_ , and he flops over it, _still screaming_ , but this time in pain, and suddenly there’s _cold_ and he’s _rolling_ in it. And then he hits his butt on something hard and he finally stops.

And then there’s silence.

At least, all around him is silence.

He thinks it is anyway, but he isn’t sure, because his head is pounding and his ears are ringing. Everything is dark, and everything hurts.

It’s quiet.

So quiet

So cold

He isn’t sure how long he lays like that...in pain and freezing...

And then, he feels something against his cheek

**Tap, tap, tap**

_...Huh?_

**Tap, Tap** ,

“Hey!”

**tap, Tap**

“Hey, Hey, Hey! Kid, wake up!”

**Tap, tap, tap** _,_

“Oi, wake up kid!”

It takes a moment to open his eyes, and even longer for them to clear.

His own amber orbs meet round, golden-colored ones and white-grey hair with black streaks that has been somehow spiked up to resemble two horns. Hinata blinks slowly, eyes lazily rolling in their sockets as he takes in the figure, a muscular one that would might give Kasamatsu and Iwaizumi a run for their money, clad in thick leggings and a sturdy coat.

Hinata groans as he rubs at his forehead and squirms in the snow...at least he thinks it’s snow, he wouldn’t know, he’s never actually seen snow before...his mind too scrambled to take in anything at the moment except pain and .

“...Who...”, he manages to slur, and the man above him grins

“Oh, thank fuck, you’re actually kicking”, laughs the man, as he reaches down and helps the Omega up, “I thought I stumbled up on two dead bodies or something.”

“Two...what?”

“You and your friend there”, he points in some direction, and Hinata takes a while, a long while, but he manages to roll over onto his side, then on his stomach to see what he is pointing at. More pain, and he moans has he finally makes it onto shaky hands and knees and takes in his surroundings.

The first thing he sees is a horn, long, golden brown and tusk shaped with black bird designs swirling around it, all the way to the tip. To sticks out of the snow awkwardly, and he briefly wonders why it’s there.

The next thing he sees is...another person?

The person, a man by any means, lays flat on his back, limbs sprawled out like an X. He can’t see his face, but he can see his hair, so black that it looks blue, and his tunic and boots matches in color, with contrasting trousers and leather, fingerless (save the strap wrapped around his middle finger) gloves*

Hinata blinks and stares at the unconscious man for a moment, mind still trying to put together what happened.

_Did...Did I hit him?_

“Yeah him”, continues the bright-eyed man, “Look, I don’t really know or care what you two are doing way the heck out here, but you both look injured and there’s no way I’m leaving you out here to freeze to death. Especially since there’s going to be a blizzard soon.”

Hinata turns his head, “Blizzard?”

“Yep. Feel it in my bones. In my instincts, too”, He looks around, up at the sky a bit, and takes a deep inhale, “Not a very big one, or a very long one...it’ll probably be here once the sun sets and temperature drops, which means it will last most of the night...but a blizzard is still a bad thing, and we need to get to a shelter before it hits.”, He turns back towards the smaller man, “Oh, I’m Bokuto, by the way. Bokuto Koutarou. Alpha. Nice to meetcha, little Beta boy.”

A slow nod, “Hinata...Shouyo”

“Cool! Can you manage to walk, Hinata?”

“Yeah”, Hinata nods, and starts to fumble his way to standing. He wobbles a bit, and the owl-eyed man helps him steady on his feet. He then looks back over at the ravenette, “But...what about him?”

“Well, I wasn’t able to wake him up.”, answers the duel haired man, “You’re welcome to give it a go if you want.”

Curious, Hinata slowly walks over towards him, to get a better look, and leans over him. The face of the boy, which by Hinata’s standard would be an ok face if it wasn’t currently upside down and slightly surly, is reddened with the cold, but not so much so than on his forehead, where the outline of a big, predominant reddening bump shows nearest the hairline.

_Oooooh...yeeeah I might have hit him...oh that looks like it hurt_.

Carefully, he reaches down to brush the bangs out of his way with the tips of his fingers to get a better look at the mark. It looks pretty rough, about as big as an apple and just as red and swollen, disappearing into his hairline

_Oh no...w-what do I do? What if he doesn’t wake up because of me?! Oh, this is bad..._

Bokuto whistles, “Damn that’s rough, buddy. Like someone hit him with a rock”

_Or headbutted him as hard as he can unintentionally...thanks a lot Mist_

“Honestly, I was planning to just carry him back to the Castle.” suggests the other, “Wish I had some medicine on me.”

Hinata thinks for a moment, then gasps, “I-I have medicine!”

“Oya? Really?”

“Yeah...I think...wait”, He reaches to his hip and pulls his satchel around to the front of him, so that he can look inside. Bottles and pint jars filled with liquids, jells, and other things click together as they move, even with the soft cloth between each so that they don’t break, and amongst them is a small notepad, which he quickly grabs.

_I’m sure glad Yamaguchi gave me these medicine notes. I don’t remember what any of these do! Ok now...huh? What’s this note?_

**_Shou-chan!_ **

**_Takao here! I know you get beat up a lot, so I added a little extra bump and bruise stuff to your pack. Keep it a secret, kay? Anyway, here’s a list me and Yama-chan came up with of the stuff here and what they do, so make sure you use the correct thing for the correct injury. Wouldn’t want a repeat of last time, huh?_ **

He shivers in remembrance. _Worst weak in my life...considering I was stuck on the toilet most of it_

**_Anyway, here you go! Again, be sure to follow the directions!_ **

Bokuto looks over his shoulder, “Woah, you’ve got the motherload of meds in there! Anything that we can use?”

“Dunno yet.” He furrows his brows at the long list, “What should I even look for”

“Hmm...”, Bokuto looks down at the laid out boy, “Maybe something for swelling?”

“Ok. Swelling...Let’s see”, He scans down the paper, not really reading it as he looks for something that will help swelling. He goes down, past the descriptions of the scent masking jell or the headache medicine, and

_Swelling... swelling...swelling...smelling?_

**_Smelling salt (Black Bottle with the blue cork)– it helps wake people up who have been knocked out or about to faint. Just open it and take a quick sniff. DO NOT STICK IT IN THE NOSE! DON’T TAKE SALT OUT OF THE BOTTLE! DO NOT USE TOO MUCH!_ **

            He stares at the word for a moment _. No...NO! That’s not what I need! Back to the paper...swelling...swelling...ah!_

**_Swelling Jelly (Only jar with the Orange dot on it): helps with bumps or bruises. Rub on the area and activate it with something cold.(anything will do, as long as it’s frozen) Stays cold until the swelling goes down. You know it’s working when it turns blue. DO NOT EAT LIKE YOU DID LAST TIME!!!_ **

“Orange dot...Orange dot...this one!”, he pulls out a small canister with an orange colored thumbprint on it, “Ok, so I have this...Now...” he picks up the jar in one hand and the paper in the other, “How does it work again?”

“What’s it say?”

“Hmm...”, He concentrates and actually reads the text again, then nods and holds the notebook out to Bokuto, “Hold this real quick!”

“Ah...ok!”

 Hinata then starts to untwist the top, where he finds a familiar gray-ish white glop. He dips his finger in it, and gets out a dollop that is probably too much, but he doesn’t really care. He goes down on his knees and scoots closer, practically walking on them, and leans over the knocked-out boy...who is an Alpha, now that he’s actually close enough.

_Just smear it on the bump. Smear it on...the bump? Oh...his hair is in the way..._

Using the other hand, he pushes the black bangs back and out of the way the best he can. Once it’s deemed good enough in his eyes, he slathers the glop over the bump. Some get into the hair and some drips down, and he wipes it up with his thumb the best he can.

“There and...there!”, He finishes, and looks over his handy work, “What’s it say to do next, Bokuto-san?”

“Ah...uh”, owl eyes widen and blink as he glares onto the paper, “It’s the...swelling Jelly right? It says add something cold”

“Something cold...something cold.” He looks around, “What’s cold enough though?!”

“Oh! I know!”, the Alpha bends down and scoops up a hand full of snow, “Try this!”

“UWA! You’re so smart. Bokuto-san!”

“I am, aren’t I!”, Bokuto grins and laughs boisterously at the comment, “Well go on! Use it before it melts!”

“AH! RIGHT!”, With his tongue sticking out, Hinata judiciously maneuvers around again, and slowly hovers his hand over the bump. As he tilts it with shaking hands, he sees the goo turn blue on contact as the snow oozes out of his palm and onto the cream

_Ok, keep doing this till the whole thing turns blue...Slowly...Slowly...Slo-AH!_

A stray drop plops on Alpha’s eyelid, and this makes the boy twitch. Hinata can’t help but freeze, and watch as the eyelids flutters, then opens, blue eyes locking on his mop of orange easily. He blinks, as if focusing, then grimaces

_Scary! What’s with this guy?!_

“What do you think you’re doing?”, he demands with a pained slur to his voice, but Hinata can’t help but flinch at his angry face.

“He was putting medicine on you! Your forehead is swollen, man.”, Bokuto answers honestly, “I dunno what you hit, but it’s bad.”

This makes the ravenette raise a thin eyebrow, and his hand reaches up to his forehead a little too quickly and practically smacks his palm into the spot. He flinches in pain on contact

“WHA! What are you doing?! Don’t do that, you idiot!”, Hinata smacks the hand away, startling the (still-slightly-out-of-it) Alpha, and quickly reaches for the jar again, “Let me ask you something. Are you actually stupid?! He JUST SAID that I put medicine on you, and you just wiped it all off!”

“Who are you calling an idiot, dumbass?! And who the hell are you anyway?!”

“Hinata Shouyo! Now hold still, Grumpy!”

“My name isn’t Grumpy! It’s Kageyama! Kageyama Tobio!”

 “I said hold still, Grumpy-yama! I have to put more on!”

Kageyama blinks at the sudden assertion of dominance that comes from the boy, but he doesn’t have time to give a comeback, because suddenly there’s an orange-haired person hovering over him, gentle fingertips pushing his bangs out of the way and even gentler fingers on his sore spot, gently rubbing some sort of liquid on his skin. It’s cold to the touch, but makes the pain that had been radiating from it dim down considerably.

“Mmm...Feels better.”, he grumbles, reluctantly submitting to the ministrations. He’s achy all over, and doesn’t really have the strength to do anything else. He can’t recall much at the moment, like how he got here, or what he was doing before he passed out. His head hurts too much to think. His mouth works just fine though, “Why are you doing this? You don’t know me.”

“Don’t need to know you.”, Hinata answers with a roll of his eyes, pulling the hair back a little bit so that he can get the goop onto the rest on the bump, “It’s what you’re supposed to do when you see someone injured. It’s called being kind to others.”

“...huh.”, he tries to wrap him muddled mind around the concept again. The only person who had been kind to him so far was his parents, the members of Crow’s Nest, and-

And then his mind tries to kick into gear, with the consistency of butter on a hot pan, because _Wait...Crow’s Nest...that’s right. I was...was looking for something...someone...AH FUCK COLD!_

He jolts when freezing drops of water suddenly fall onto his nose and into his ear and down into his scalp, “Oi, OI! What are you-”

“Stop squirming!”

“It’s fucking cold!”

“It’s snow! It’s supposed to be cold!”

“AHAHA! You two are funny!”, Bokuto adds

Kageyama grumbles and tries to stay as still as he possibly can while being onslaught by drop after icy drop

“Hurry up!”

“Shut up! I’m focusing!”

“You suck!”

“Oh, shut up already!”

“I said hurry up!”

Hinata takes his palm and pushes Kageyama firmly into the ground, and hovers so close that he’s practically nose to nose.

“I SAID I’M FOCUSING! I’LL BE DONE WHEN I’M DONE.”

Bokuto rolls his eyes as he watches the two interact with one another, barking back and forth, but neither one tries to harm the other. Not Hinata, with his trembling cold hand as he tries to help Kageyama. And not Kageyama, who silently yet frustratedly submits to the boy above him as he is tended to

_Geez, what a weird couple_ , He mentally comments as he watches them finish up, _But now that they are both awake, it will be easier to take them back to the castle before the blizzard_. He looks up into the sky _, I’m so awesome! I wonder what else is in store?_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

“And that’s what happened.”, Hinata finishes through a mouthful of food. He swallows before continuing, “Bokuto-san was really cool! Like WHOOSH! And we made it here barely before the blizzard! Angry-yama kept sneezing and sniffling the whole way, too.”

“But how did you find us?”, Suga asks

“Well, once we got in the Castle, Bokuto got held up by some old looking balding guy. But I smelled Yurio on him, like strong on him, and I was like WHAT NO WAY!”

“Ok, so to translate your stupid, you met Yakov. And it must have been after I saw him the first time then”, Yuri amends, “I had turned around to tell him something else when I saw you talking with him. I ran here, and you tailed after me”

 Hinata nods, chipmunk cheeks full to the brim, “I followed that scent and that’s how I found you here! I followed my nose! And my nose led me to you guys!”

 “Angry-yama?” Chris chuckles “Goodness what a name~”

“Sounds familiar...”, Iwaizumi comments as he taps his index finger to his chin in thought, “...I wonder...”

“Who cares!”, Noya exclaims as he flops his head into the ginger haired boy’s lap, “Shouyou’s back, safe and sound, and we’re all together again! We should be celebrating, not thinking about weird pissed off people!”

“Yeah!”, Hinata laughs, which suddenly becomes a yawn, “But celebrating...i don’t know...I mean I’m so glad that I’m back...but...all that walking...made me super sleepy.”, his rubs at his tired eyes, “I don’t know if I can celebrate.”

“I imagine.”, Yaku responds, “With all the crap that we’ve seen and done and felt today, I’m surprised anyone is still awake.”

“Well, Kuroko, Yama-chan, and Kasamatsu-san are out like a light over there”, Takao giggles as he points his thumb towards them as they curl together in a small sort-of pile, Yukio in the middle with Kuroko curled up on his left, head resting on a bulky arm. Yamaguchi flanks his front while his back is pressed to Yukio’s side, “I don’t think anything is waking them up any time soon. I’m thinking about joining the snooze crew myself”

“I think we should all tuck in for the night.”, Himuro humbly states, “But...are we all going to crash here? I thought we had bedrooms”

“We do.”, Yuri encroaches, “Yakov might bitch a lot, but he is good on his word. Made sure that we all had a comfortable place to stay. I even check the rooms out myself earlier.” A pause, “But...I have a feeling that crashing here is what’s gonna happen.”

Akaashi nods in agreement as he gently untangles a knot, “Everyone is stressed out, and we need to stay together. Sleeping here, where we can see each other, would be beneficial to our health. It will lower out stress levels and balance out our instincts”

“You all can sleep here if you want”, Daichi offers, “Victor probably won’t care either way.”

Everyone nods. Staying together, even if it was just for the night, would be best for them all.

And so, they continue to talk calmly amongst one another, about nothing of real importance. Eventually though, one by one, the Omegas nod off to the land of sleep, their wired bodies lax with each slow breath. Daichi humbly lefts himself out when only he and a very sleepy Suga are the only ones left.

For the Omegas, that day was the longest and most stressful day of their lives so far, and they consecutively decided to sleep off the worry, just for today.

Tomorrow, they would get the answers they needed. 

Tomorrow, they the worry of an unknown future would return

Tomorrow, they would seek out their last lost comrade

But for today, they would sleep, together huddled in their makeshift Nest in front of a roaring fireplace.

And in the middle, with Himuro on one side and Noya on the other; one Hinata Shouyo, snug as a bug.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we know where Hinata’s been, what now? What will the others think? And what will happen next
> 
> NEXT TIME ON YOU ARE MY WORLD: It’s...so quiet now. Unnervingly so...
> 
> This was a fuckery to write. Like serious I wrote this for WEEKS. It sounds shoved together because it probably is. I apologize. I’m tired and I wanted to write and maybe I’ll go back and edit this to make it sound better but the plot must move on.
> 
> NOTES:
> 
> Gloves: (AN: If you want to know what Hinata and Kageyama look like look up Final Haikyuu Quest on Google images and look at how they look. Kageyama looks exactly the same in my story, and so does Hinata, but without the headband thing. Iwaizumi and Kenma look different thought, but Iwaizumi has his sword and Kenma has his cane. (They’ll change into FHQ outfit later on in the story don’t worry. I just love their outfits, so I’m using them...sorta <3))
> 
>  


	17. Days of Growth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you were worried about our dear, sweet, Kouki, so I decided to do this little interval. It’s basically mini stories during the week that the Omegas were preparing to leave, leading up to the night Hinata returned.

**                                           Day 0: The View **

            When Furihata arrived at the Castle, he was quickly snuck into a living room like area nearest Akashi’s room (or so he was told), where he was told to sit there and wait until Mibuchi (And some other names that went in one ear and out the other), finished with his room. He tried to stop them, tried to explain that no, it was ok, they didn’t need to do all this for him, that he was content with a futon and maybe some pants and a couple of shirts.

            But Akashi was having none of that. He would not let his guest live uncomfortably. In fact, he wanted the Omega to be as comfortable as humanly possible, given that they knew nothing about the wellbeing or upkeep of an Omega. He would give him anything and everything. And so, he kept the brunette preoccupied with tea and talk, trying to calm the young man and learn as much about Omega needs as possible (with Reo discreetly listening nearby, but Furihata didn’t need to know that) while everything was being done.

            Surprisingly, it took practically no time at all, and soon Akashi was leading Furihata to his own quarters.

            “Since your existence here is precarious, given that there are some...unruly sorts here in the castle, I decided to have your room as close to mine as humanly possible.”, explains the redhead as he walks forward and pulls at a nearby bookcase, which turns out to be a door in disguise, “This Castle if filled with secret rooms, and your room is one such room.”

            “S-Secret room?” Furihata asks,

            “It was my Mother’s old study, one that only I and she had known about, but had been empty for some time. I wanted to keep it as is, so it had been collecting dust and needed some cleaning. She used it for gardening and relaxation, but has now been edited so that it is a suitable sleeping space.”, he takes the boy by the hand and leads him up a spiraling staircase, “This staircase is its only entrance and exit, save for a small, secluded balcony with a lockable door. The one we just came though also has a lock on both sides, if you need it for safety.”, When he gets to the top, he pushes open another door “As does this one.”

Inside is a huge and wide, with paneled, cream colored walls, tall, filled to the brim book cases, tatami flooring, and high windows, all of which are opened to let in air. Furihata is quick search the room, wondering in awe at it all he finds. Behind a curtain, in a wall indention and seemingly hidden away, he finds a futon-like bed, bigger and softer than any he had ever seen, with earthen toned comforters and feathered pillows. More searching shows him another, smaller room, with a small barrel...correction it’s a bath, he’s found a bathroom, with a mirror, a bucket, and a little stool so that he can clean himself.

“As you’ve probably noticed, this room is located directly above mine, on a floor that, technically doesn’t exist, thus why the room is so vast. It’s basically the highest point in the Castle.”, Akashi explains, from behind him, “It has a working toilet too, though here”, He opens another door in the bathroom to show Furihata, and low and behold, there it is

“Through this door”, Akashi starts, as he walks up to a door near the bed, “is a closet space, if you need more room.

            “M-more?”, Furihata is flabbergasted, “T-This is so m-much room that I’m not sure what t-to do with it all! I’ve never seen such a b-big room!”

            “Then it is to your liking. Excellent.”, He walks over to the windows, and suddenly one opens up like a door, “Finally, a balcony. It’s small, but the view is excellent”

            The Omega wonders out onto the terrace, and true, it is small, but the view, the expanse of buildings and lights, flora and fauna in the distance, with the rainbowed evening sky as it’s backdrop, is stunning

            “This is...”, he turns his head to look back at the Alpha “...it’s beautiful, Akashi-san!”

            Scarlet eyes blink, widen at the sight before him, of the Omega in front of him, the sunset haloing around him.

“Indeed...it is...”, Furihata turns his head back, eyes sparking at the sights, “Furihata-san”

 He turns again, fully this time, and finds his hands suddenly grasped in the Alpha’s

“There’s something that I feel that I must clarify to you”, Akashi starts, gaze serious, and Furihata gulps, “This room is a secret to most, but some do know of its existence, myself and Reo included. I would ask that, for your safety, that you keep it a secret as well.”

Furihata nods

“That being said...I need you to know that this room is not your prison”

Brown eyes widen

“This castle is as much my home as it is yours now. You may explore it to your hearts content. You are not a prisoner here, and your freewill will be respected. I will not allow anyone to treat you as anything less.” He sighs, “Be that as it may, I will require that you take one of my guards with you for protection, as there is evil within my court. I am slowly weeding them out, but there is still a danger for you until I complete my task. Do you understand?”

Again, Furihata nods.

“I apologize if I sound demanding...being raised to become King gives me a commanding attitude, or so some say, one which I am trying to be careful of. Like I previously said, I am no good at comfort”

“No! It’s fine really.”, brown eyes look down at the pale hands holding his own, “I understand what it means to be here, a-and I know I’m probably causing you all sorts of problems so...”, he raises his gaze and meets Akashi’s in a moment of bravery

“Thank you...for everything.”

**                                              Day 1: Itch **

Furihata did not expect to still be at the castle when he woke up the next day. It worries him to the zenith degree, but right now he has more pressing matters to attend to at the moment as he tries to claw the skin of his lower back off

“WHY?!” he cries out to no one in particular, “What so itchy?!”

He scratches and scratches, but no amount gives him relief. He flops onto the floor onto his back, back curved upward as he scrapes and scrapes.

“ARGH! SO...ITCHY!”

Frustrated, he scuttles to the bathroom and practically rips his (newly acquired and very expensive looking) sleeping robe (or kimono, he isn’t sure) off so that he finds whatever it giving him a fit of the itch and get rid of it

But what he finds instead is a small, blackish-brown spot right at the end of his tailbone, about the size and shape of a pinky print. Touching it, he finds that it’s not on his skin, but inside it, and, quite frankly, he would not have noticed it among the multitude of other speckles and moles dotted along his skin had it not been in the exact spot where it itches the most

“What a weird freckle.”, he groans, and reaches back again to dig his nails into the flesh, “Why do you itch though?!”

~~~~~~~~~

Waking up with the outline of a fist sized bud etched into his chest over his heart was something that Akashi Seijuro was not expecting when he first got up that morning. It irritates his skin slightly, but not enough to make him scratch. But by the look of the obvious nail lines, he hadn’t thought so as he slept.

He stares at it like one would any such strange and new thing.

            “How curious... It doesn’t seem to be anything lethal, as I am healthy this morning. Hmmm...”, he mumbles, as his fingers trace over it in the mirror, “I wonder what flower you are though.”

            “It’s pretty, whatever it is”, comes a voice, and he looks over to see his attendant, today’s outfit in hand, “Want me to wake up Kou-chan?”

            A thump from above catches their attention.

            “I believe that that he is already awake, though you may want to help him get ready, Reo.”, he takes the kimono from the attendant’s hands, “I have many things that need to be done today, but I intent to introduce him to my personal guard. So, I need him looking his best.”

            “So comfortable with a flair and a high chance of it getting dirty?”

            “The probability is high, given who we are dealing with.”

            “Would you like the usual for breakfast then?”

A slight smile, “You know me so well.”

**                                                           Day 2: Royal Guardians **

Having a guard around him at all times is strange and new to the Omega, as he is used to freely roaming, but he knows the reasoning behind it, so he won’t complain. And other than being constantly with someone while outside his living quarters, he is welcomed everywhere in the castle, just as the King had declared.

...not that he particularly went anywhere. Anxiety from being in a new environment kept him in his room most of the time. But the times when he did venture out to, say, the Garden or the Kitchen, he usually has one or two of the three-main guards, all Akashi’s personally chosen, right on his heel. And despite his worries about meeting more Alphas (or people in general), they actually ended up being kinda nice.

The first was a man named Hayama Kotaro, who quite boldly introduced himself as ‘The Lightning Beast’ of Rakuzan’s Royal Guard. He’s very agile and athletic, but you wouldn’t really know that from just looking. In fact, he looked normal enough to Furihata, with short, blond hair, a pair of oval-shaped eyes with dark pupils, and a charming yet childish snaggle tooth in the right corner of his mouth. Reo often says that he is ‘energetic to the point of annoyance’ and that ‘he acts like a juvenile monkey’, and while Furihata finds that those are true, he learns that he is very friendly. In fact, the first thing Hayama did when Akashi introduced him was gasp and get right up in Furihata’s face, surprised by the fact that the brunette was an Omega, and welcome him with a tight squeeze of a hug.

The second one, Nebuya Eikichi, (Or the Herculean Strength, as Akashi informed) was as surprised to see Furihata as he is huge and bulky. With dark colored skin, short black hair that is styled with two stripes each at the sides of his head and a very short beard, it made him a little intimidating at first, and the Omega thought he was way older than he actually was. Turns out that Furihata and the ‘muscle gorilla’, as Hayama called him (but Furihata thinks that Nebuya-san takes it more as a complement than an insult.) were only about one or two years apart. And while Reo calls him ‘uncouth’, The brunette finds that he’s actually just a simple guy who just so happens to be a bit of a glutton and uses the word ‘muscle’ too much.

The final one, which Furihata almost didn’t notice until Akashi pointed him out, is Mayuzumi Chihiro. He’s tall, with medium-length grey hair and an extremely blank gaze (which reminds Furihata of someone, but he can’t quite put his finger on it ), but that’s all that Furihata really knows about him. He seemed surprised enough when he learned that Furihata was an Omega, but his expression never changed to prove it. He isn’t sure what to think of him either, but Akashi assures him that he is ‘a formattable ally to have.’, and that he can be trusted to ‘do his duty when the time comes’. Which is weird because all he’s seen the pale boy do is read books. But Akashi trusts him, so Furihata will too...to some extent at least.

All in all, his new life in Teiko is turning out pretty swell so far. He truly feels blessed.

But as he watches the sunset from the balcony, he wonders when the Mist will return for him.

**                                                                     Day 3: The Letter **

Furihata is starting to silently and internally panic, and in between trying to scratch his spine out of his back and trying not to have an anxiety attack, he convinces himself to stay in his room the whole day. Perhaps the Mist _had_ come by, and he was too busy being curious and looking around that it missed him...the Mist would come for him...right?

_POV: Akashi Seijuro_

            I tap my pin against my desk as I reread the message in front of me once more, unable to believe what it, quite literally, in front of me.

            “Well then”, I mumble, “This changes plans”

            “What is it, Sei-chan?” Reo asks as he pauses from his current work, cleaning the table, the same one that I had just finished eating at. I had asked Furihata to join me, but he politely refused with the excuse that he isn’t hungry.

            “Come and read this.”, I announce, and hold up a single sheet of paper, “And tell me what you think.”

            He raises an elegant eyebrow, puts down the plate in his hand, and saunters over towards me. He takes the paper in hand, and I watch, amusement growing, as he reads, blinks, and rereads the note.

            “Well I’ll be. This does change things.”, He finally says after a moment, “Question is, what are you going to do about it?”

“Considering that this note has a message that only someone like you and myself would understand, and given the current circumstances, then there are a couple of ways to go about this, though each has their own risk.”, I lean back in my chair, “Perhaps I shall wait a bit before replying. I want to assess the situation from all angles before moving my piece.”

            Reo clicks his tongue, “Everything goes back to shoji or chess for you, I swear.”

            “The saying ‘Haste makes waste’ works in both situations”, I fold my hands together and rest my elbows on my desk, “Tell me, has Russian Blue fulfilled his mission yet? I need to know if the ‘problem children’ have been dealt with.”

            “I have been informed that he will complete it by the tomorrow morning.”

            “Excellent. Make sure to have his pay prepared in advance”

            “Will do.”

A sudden knock comes to the door of my room, followed by a loyal Beta maid as she lets herself in, “Akashi-san, you have a guest.”

            I raise an eyebrow. Another one? Who could it possibly be this time?

“Send them in.”

**                                                                         Day 4: Isolation **

_POV: 3 rd_

“Is Furi ok?”, Hayama asks Akashi as he peeks through the door, “He hasn’t come out of his room since forever.”

“I’m beginning to get worried too, Sei-chan.”, sighs the ravenette as he looks towards the hidden door, “He hasn’t eaten much today-”

“Wha?! Something is definitely wrong if he hasn’t eaten! I mean, he’s so tiny!”, Nebuya exclaims, slamming the door open with more force than necessary, “He needs meat! Meat means muscle!”

“You animal!”, Reo huffs. He then turns back towards the young King, “Sei-chan, will you check on him? I hate to ask you when you’re so busy-”

“I will go.”, Akashi states as he pushes himself away from his desk, He then points towards the two guards, “You two go back to your post. Reo, can you prepare something easy on the stomach for dinner?”

“Of course.” “YES!”

Akashi watches as the three of them leave before walking over to the bookcase. Carefully, he opens it and ascends the stairs, and he opens the second just as gently

“Furihata-san?”, he calls out as the doorway widens.

He’s suddenly hit with the stench of hopelessness and anguish, and he has to cover his nose for risk of getting nauseous. He looks around the room, eyes searching for the only thing that could produce such a pheromone, and he finds it easily.

What he finds is young Omega, curled up on the floor in a corner, a halo of paper, feathers and ink around him, in a mix of flat and crumpled pieces. Each page is littered with words, most messy and indecipherable, but the ones closest to the boy are more legible. He gets closer, curious, and picks up a readable piece. His eyes raise at the words.

_This is...oh...could be useful._

Suddenly, the boy whines and trembles in, what Akashi assumes is a fitful, unfulfilling sleep, curling into himself, as if trying to protect himself from some threat that the Rakuzan heir cannot see. On instinct, Akashi releases a calming, protective pheromone as he, very gently, picks the boy up. In response, the Omega curls into the Alpha, nose to neck, and Akashi sighs in relief when the quivering stops and the boy goes lax in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Furihata slowly awakens in bed.

            _No...not my bed. Not my home. Not my Nest. Not with my friends...No, no, no, no, no_

He sniffles, eyes watering and wetting the pillow as the emptiness returns in his chest. He tries to calm himself the best he can by controlling his breathing. He inhales and exhales slowly, and is staggered by the strangely familiar scent of cinnamon and spices that lingers in his pillow and covers. It fills his senses and lulls him into a calm, one that he knows only a Nest can provide. His Omega purrs in a confusing delight as he curls into the covers and slowly falls back into a more comforting rest, one that had been evading him for a while

**                                                                      Day 5: Scent **

_POV: Furihata Kouki_

...Warmth

            Warmth all around me, surrounding me. I feel so calm, so at peace. There’s nothing wrong, and it feels like heaven.

            ...a very solitary heaven

            There’s nothing but there’s everything, and it’s so comfortable.

            But I can’t breathe.

            I jolt up, my body pushing through, and I rise above the surface and take a welcomed gasp of air. I shake my head, water dripping off my bangs, and I wipe at my eyes to clear them, so that I can look around.

            The room I’m in is huge, walls painted a warm hue of creamy red with lacy, white and black designs decorating the walls and down onto the hard, marble (or so I was told) flooring. The shortest wall of one side of the room has a huge mirror all the way across, with buckets, stools and other bathing necessities in front of it. Steam fogs up all the glass, as the water from the huge (like big enough for twenty people at the same time) tub rises up and covers everything in a dusting of water. I lean back against one of the may curved stones that surround the edges of the pond-like bath, and give out a comfortable sigh.

            _And to think, this is all near Akashi-san’s personal quarters...like this place is connected to his room by a single door. I’m used to the shared bath back home but this is so extravagant...I’m almost fearful of taking a bath in such a pretty place._

            I snuggle back down into the warmth of the water, and flicks a finger absently at one of the many petals and leaves that float on its surface. The air smells of rose, mint and many other relaxing herbs, all of which are swirling around, infusing themselves into the water that I relax in

            _Ah...but this is so nice though. When was the last time I just...took a nice relaxing soak without having to see Noya run around with his junk flopping everywhere? Or have to watch Kasamatsu-san and Iwaizumi-san have a random arm wrestling match in the middle of bathing?_

            The thought makes me pause, and I turn my head, eyes meeting my own in the mirror’s reflection.

            _It’s...so quiet now. Unnervingly so..._

Ah...that’s right...It’s been a couple of days since I’ve arrived at Rakuzan...at Teiko Castle....a couple of days since Akashi-san took me in.

Days since...since I’ve seen any of my friends.

_I feels like the Mist should have gotten me already...I mean I’m an Omega. I should be in Shitsuren. Why hasn’t it come and taken me home?_

I sigh, but because my mouth is under the water, all that comes out are bubbles.

“I was hoping that a relaxing bath would calm your nerves”, comes a familiar voice from the fog, and it makes me jump and turn towards it, “But perhaps I was mistaken? Is this not helping?”

“A-Akashi-san!”, I gasp, and make myself sink a little deeper into the water, “N-No um...I’m relaxed! Really!”

“Your face says otherwise, Kou-chan”, laments Mibuchi-san, as he shows up behind him, a pout on his face, “I added all the right herbs and scents to the water so that it would help you stop stressing out. Why isn’t it working?!”

“I-I’m so sorry, Mibuchi-san!”, I exclaim, “The bath IS relaxing me, really, you’ve done so much to help me, and I-I’m so appreciative of all that you’ve done, really, I’m just...just...”

I can’t finish the sentence.

Just what? What excuse do I have...They really have been doing so much for me, I mean I’m practically spoiled... I’ve been trying to get comfortably, really, I have, and they have been so accommodating and kind that I feel bad complaining...really, I have everything, the coziest bed I’ve ever slept in in my life, a warm room, the softest clothes I’ve ever worn, even a bath and toilet to call my own (even though I’m using Akashi-san’s right now, but that’s because Mibuchi-san literally threw me in here because I was ‘twitching’ too much, and ‘needed to unwind’)

...really, I have nothing to complain about...but...

...but I miss them, my friends, my family, I’m lonely and alone in a place that isn’t my own. My Omega is wailing in need for the familiarity of my room back in Shitsuren, my Nest, something that will comfort me, but I can’t find it. Not here, so far from home. And my anxiety is flaring because I’m lacking in what I need, so I need to be careful or else I could make myself sick and that, in and of itself, is stressing me out _more_ -

“I...I guess I’m just...homesick...i guess...”, I give a lop-sided smile, and I hope that it’s enough to convince them, “I-I’ll get over it eventually, please don’t worry, Mibuchi-san.”

“I thought I told you that you could call me Reo-nee.”, Mibu- REO-san huffs as he and Akashi-san walk over toward the bathing area, “And as sweet as you are, I wish you would be more selfish.”

“S-selfish?”

“He means that you should be more upfront about what you want or need”, Akashi-san explains as he carefully yet eloquently cleans himself, his crimson eyes meeting Furihata’s in the reflection, “We have the means to give you anything you may want or require. All you have to do is ask.”

“B-But, you have already given me so much already, even without me asking. To actually ask for anything else would be-”

“Selfish, as Reo said?”, Akashi-san chuckles, “Or perhaps it’s embarrassing?

“You’re not used to being pampered, are you?”, Reo asks

I pout, “M-Maybe Akashi-san is too used to it”

The taller of the two snorts and other blinks in surprise, and turns to him, “Am I?”

“Well, you are the King, and you usually get whatever you want whenever you want it.”, He answers as he rubs a sudsy cloth over his pale skin, “And I personally try to pamper you as much as I possibly can, considering how hard you work yourself~”

“I’ve personally never considered it ‘pampering’ before. More like accepting what is entitled to me as the King.”, A pause “But as for your coddling ways, Reo, then perhaps I am a little used to it, though in moderation.”, Akashi-san dumps a bucket of water over his head, and shakes the excess water off before standing and turning my way. It’s then that I notice the mark on his chest...a birthmark perhaps? “Nevertheless, that doesn’t change the subject”

“The s-subject being-”

“That you should allow yourself to indulge a bit.”, he slides into the pool with a sigh, “As Alphas have selective needs to their Gender, I am sure that Omegas do as well. I don’t particularly know what these requirements are, but if they are anything like my own, then neglecting such needs do naught but bring sickness to yourself.”

I fluster a bit, “H-How did you-”

“Sorry Furi! It was me!”

I turn, yet again, startled, only to see another set of familiar faces, clad in towels with a bathing bucket in hand, “Hayama!? Nebuya!? What are you two-”

“I invited them.”, Akashi-san intervenes, “I figured you may relax amongst familiar faces.”

Nebuya grins, “Imma show you my Muscle Belly Flop!”

“Don’t you dare get in that pool with your grimy bodies!”, Reo scold, hand on his hip as he waves a wash brush around threating, “Get over here and get clean first!”

“But Reo-nii-”

“The only ‘but’ I wanna hear is yours getting squeaky clean!”

They groan, but begrudgingly agree. Because even I know better than to argue with Reo-san. As I watch them walk over towards the cleaning station, I fail to notice Akashi-san getting closer to me until we are shoulder to shoulder, backs against the stone bank. I jolt when his voice is suddenly right up close, in my ear.

“According to them, you’ve been rather reserved as of late. I had noticed as well, since you refused to leave your room.”

I fluster and jerk back, trying to grab an excuse so that I don’t worry them anymore than I already have, “I-I... uh...um”

“And again, you prove that you are terrible at lying.”

“Really, Akashi-san, it’s nothing bad! Like I said, I’m a little homesick.”, I answer again, and he gives me a glare that has me nervous all over again. Frantic, my mouth starts running off, “A-Ah, Y-You see, Omegas are really...r-really c-c-close. Like, we’re not all related, but we’re like one b-big family a-and we rely on each other, see. A-And w-without that s-support, we h-have a rather difficult time adjusting to new environments, so I’m just...i-it’s taking a w-while to a-adjust all b-by myself a-and-”

“Furihata-san”, I flinch, shoulders hunch, and I prepare to be yelled at, “Are you perhaps saying that you’re...lonely?”

“...well...”, I look down and fiddle with the ends of the towel wrapped around my waist. Maybe he’s right...maybe I am...just a little bit...lonely...ah, but that sounds so pathetic. I mean...I am literally surrounded by people all the time when I’m not in my room...what’s wrong with me?

“There’s nothing wrong with that, you know. Don’t be discouraged.” Akashi-san says, as he uses a single finger to tilt my head up, “Even in a crowd a single individual can be lonely when they know not of the faces around them. I only wish there was something that I could do to assist you.”

“I-I’m...sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s quite alright.” He removes his finger and scoots a little closer, and I am slowly enveloped by a familiar scent. It instantly makes my tension lesson, and I slowly but surely melt into the water...mmm...smells good...Funny...bed smelled the same-

“May I make a presumption?”

I slowly blink, barely coherent amidst the influence of the pheromone, and give him a nod.

 “You see, Alphas are usually solitary by nature, but we do require association with others in order to survive. And so, in order to do that, we create Packs, which are a group of people that we mutually trust.” He turns my way, “Based on your earlier statement, am I correct in saying that Omegas are the same?”

“W-Well yes...sort of, I think? I-I’ve personally never even heard of a Pack before...b-but maybe that’s what we do.”

“I see”, he hums a bit, tapping a finger against his bottom lip, “Is there anything else that Omegas do the get comfortable in a new environment?”

In a bit of a haze, I try and think, “There are...some things I could do. But I need to already be comfortable in a place before I do them.”

“So to _get comfortable_ , you have to _be comfortable_?”, Hayama says, and I turn to watch him and the two other Alphas slide into the water beside us, “Omegas are so confusing!”

I laugh a bit, and give him a smile, “We really are. I’m sorry.”

“Can you clarify more?”, Reo asks, “I think I understand, but I just need to be sure.”

I hum a bit, “It’s more...like we recognize a place as...safe before settling?”

“So, like making sure a rib is cooked all the way through before eating it?”, Nebuya suggest, and Reo rolls his eyes, “What, I like my meat well done!”

“I believe a better way to look at it would be to check a cave for predators before camping”, Akashi-san corrects, “And, as you said before, you do better in numbers than singularly. It’s a survival procedure then.”

“Uh-huh”, boy, I am suddenly so...everything is suddenly so tranquil. What is going on? I haven’t been this relaxed in days. I instinctually scoot closer toward the scent, needing the comfort more than anything, “Something...like that. I mean...I know that it’s safe here but...well”

“It’s your instinct.”, Reo finishes, folding his arms across his chest, “Curses. I hate when it’s ‘just instinct’ Makes my job that much harder”

“...I apologize in advance for any trouble I cause-”

“Nonsense. It just means that I have a challenge”, he grins, “Worry not! I will make this the safest place for you to be.”

 “But it will still take some time before your Omega adapts, won’t it?”, Akashi-san asks, and I nod, body scooting ever closer. At least until out shoulders bump. I flinch back on contact, and I can feel my Omega whining, but Akashi-san doesn’t even budge, unperturbed by our sudden contact. In fact, he looks as if he expected it.

I look out and watch, droopy eyed, as the others frolic in the pool, Hayama-san splashing about, at least until Nebuya-san dunks him under and they start wrestling to see who can dunk who. Reo-san, who looks annoyed by their ruckus.

And then Akashi-san...quiet, thoughtful Akashi-san, watches, a small chuckle on his lips at their rough housing.

I can’t help but smile a bit...maybe things are getting better.

**                                                                                               Day 6: Outside **

            “Furi, you wanna go into town with me?!”

            I almost fall out of my chair and spill my cup of tea in surprise, startled by Hayama’s sudden entrance and question, “T-town? L-like outside the Castle?!”

            “Yeah!”, he gleams, “I mean, you’re always hold up either in your room or Akashi’s, so I thought I would introduce you to good, old fashioned daylight!”

            “I know what daylight is! I go outside!”

            “Yeah, but Akashi’s garden doesn’t count”, the blonde groans, “Please? The Market has a sale today per person, and I’m trying to bring as many people as I can so I can stock up! And the muscle gorilla has patrol duty and won’t get off until night! Please? Pretty please?”

            “I-I don’t know.”, I look between him and Akashi-san, who sits and works diligently at his desk. Reo scuttles around, straightening and dusting, not really paying us any mind...at least I think he isn’t, “I-I mean I like shopping and all, but it may be bad if an Omega suddenly shows up in the middle of town.”

            “AW MAN! I forgot about that!”, he gives an anguished pose, “I’m so used to you already, I forget you’re an Omega. Damn it!”

            “I’m...sorry?”

            “I didn’t know you liked shopping, Kou-chan.”, Reo-san pops up, and I blush a bit.

            “Well...It’s sort of a hobby? Back in the village, you bought what was available due to season, and apparently, I’m really good at haggling...at least that’s what Chris always say.”, I laugh nervously, and tap the ends of my fingers together, “Ah, but I really do like it! Looking at all the neat items and yummy food, and seeing what I can trade to get. That successful feeling when you to get something at a better price. A-And that feeling when you’re right and manage to convince the vender that their trade prices are too high, and the praise you get from others when it helps them too, and... A-Akashi-san, why are you smiling like that?”

            “I’m just amused is all.” He chuckles as rests his left elbow on the table, and leans his cheek into his hand, a bemused expression on his face, “I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you so adamant about something before, Furihata-san.”

            “It is a nice change.”, Reo pipes in with a smile of his own, and I cover my warming face with both my hands, “Aww, don’t be embarrassed now. It was cute!”

            “Reo-san!”, I whine, and peak threw my fingers, only to see Akashi-san as he stands, “A-Akashi-san?”

“I believe going to see my City would be a good change of pace, don’t you agree, Reo?”, he suggests, like the fact that _I’m an Omega_ means nothing to him,

“Indeed, Sei-chan! However,”, the ravenette purses his lips, “There is a matter of Kou-chan’s pheromones”

            “W-We don’t have to, really! I-I’m fine staying here.”, I exclaim as I scramble out of my seat, as if me standing up will make them sit back down (it doesn’t, I know), “Besides, I-I haven’t anything to trade or any...uh...‘currency’, as you call it. O-Or any way to conceal myself.”

            “If it’s money you are worried about, then worry not. I have plenty to spare for a few trinkets.”, he crosses his arms across his chest, and gives me an up-down, “But my assistant is correct...your Omegan pheromones will prove a problem. I wonder if there is a way to cover them.”

            “OH!”, Hayama suddenly exclaims, and he slams his fist into his palm, “I just had an awesome idea!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_POV: 3 rd person_

The Market is vast and wide, and filled to the brim with people and venders as they babble back and forth in negotiation. In the noon sunlight, everything glitters, unobstructed by shadows. The smells of frying meat and baking bread covers the air in a delicious blanket that makes Furihata’s mouth water. Half of the things that are there, that he is seeing, he had never seen before in his life, while the other half serves as a comfortable reminder amongst all the novelty. He can’t really help himself as he skitters from booth to booth, just _looking_ at it all.

_Outside is truly amazing! Look at all this! All the people and the buildings! And they are all on the ground! I wonder how they farm if all their houses are on...OH WHAT’S THAT OVER THERE!?_

            In fact, the wonder of it all almost covers over the embarrassing fact that he’s clad in Akashi-san’s clothes, all the way down to his shoes, potent and rich with his Alpha pheromones. No one raises an eye at the boy, as the overpowering scent completely eclipses his own, an if they do, it’s only from the curiosity of his company.

            “I can’t believe this is actually working”, Reo giggles through his palm, as he tries to stifle it, “I mean, I knew that keeping him near your quarters would cover his scent enough so that no one would notice him, but this...I’m honestly surprised”

            “You can never judge a book by its cover”, Akashi comments, flanked by Reo on one side and Mayuzumi on the other.

            “It seems even idiots have good ideas”, sighs the grey-haired youth.

            “Hey, I’m right here!”, Hayama huffs, “Geez, you should be thanking me! I managed to get Furi out of the Castle! And he’s so happy, look at him!”

            Said boy was currently conversing a kindly elderly man, his stand filled with knitted and fabric items. The brunette’s smile is bright as his fingers scan over the soft materials. He picks one up to feel, then another and another, one at a time, and the elder chatters away, as if slowly explaining them to him. A woman then appears, of the same age, and picks up one of the items, a huge, blanket knitted from what looks like a soft material, and holds it out to the young Omega, whose smile gets instantly brighter and he gently lays his cheek upon it.

            Akashi chuckles and walks over to said stand, and the elderly man turns towards him with kind, droopy eyes

            “Why, if it isn’t young Seijuro*!”, he slowly articulates, joy in his expression, “My, you look more like ya Mother every time I see ya. How are ya, my King?”

            “I am doing well, thank you for your concern, Yamamoto-san.”, he turns towards the brunette, “Did you find something to your liking, Furihata-san?”

            “It’s so soft, Akashi-san! Like cotton!”, he exclaims, and holds out an end to him, “Here, feel for yourself.”

            “You have a surprisingly keen eye.”, he complements as he slides his fingertips on the downy fabric, “Hmmm...this looks to be made with a luxury yarn...and it’s a nice burgundy color as well...let’s see...looks like a blend of baby alpaca hair, silk, and merino wool. Its softness is guaranteed, and with wool’s ability to retain warmth easily, it makes an excellent blanket material.”

            “Woah...you can tell that just by looking and touching it?!”, Furihata asks incredulously, “That’s amazing! I think it’s you who has the keen eye, Akashi-san.”

            “Is this a friend of yours, my King?”, asks the woman, making both of them look up, “It’s good to know that you managed to make so many friends. And this one is such a sweet boy. Most don’t come by our shop, and prefer the ones closer to the square.”

            “That’s because, like myself, I’m sure Furihata-san prefers class over convenience. Class lasts longer in the long run...”, He skims his fingers over the cloths on the table, “You always do such quality work...I notice some new material this time around?”

            “An acquaintance of ours gave us some high-quality wool and fleece, among other things.” Yamamoto explains, “We were overjoyed, and my wife...well, you know how she loves to fiddle with this and that.”

            Said woman playfully smacks the man on the shoulder, “Oh you!”

            Furihata smiles at their obvious bond, “Your craftsmanship is amazing! The best I’ve ever seen, honestly. It’s a shame that you don’t get more customers though.”

            “Oh, you humble me...but it’s quite alright”, woman gives a wrinkled grin, “As long as people like you come by and say hello every once in a while, and as long as they smile at my work, then it’s enough for me. Besides-”, she giggles, “the young King is one of my best customers. Thanks to him, I have naught to worry about.”

“Mother always enjoyed your handiwork, and I do as well. It is the best, after all” He gives a slight grin, “And I only desire the best.”

The elderly seamstress blushes, and covers her cheek, “Oh, stop it! You young boys and your flattery. You make this old heart of mine skip a beat!”

“Don’t you listen to her. She deserves the praise”, the man chuckles. He then turns back towards Furihata, “Now, was there a specific piece you were looking for, young man?”

            “Oh! Uh...”, the Omega looks down at the blanket in his hand longingly, fingers flexing and unflexing.

            _I want it so badly. It’s so fluffy, and touching it makes me feel better...but..._

            He slowly lowers it back to the table, eyes slightly watering as his inner Omega whimpers at the loss

            “I-I’m sorry...I don’t-”

            “He’ll take this one, please.”

            “Huh?”, is all that manages to come out as russet eyes turn towards the redheaded King, watching flabbergasted as he thumbs through the fabric.

            “He’ll also take...I believe it was these three and... hmm...”, he ponders for a moment, “You wouldn’t happen to have any shoes, would you? The ones he has on are a bit big on him.”

            “W-Wha-”

            “I’m sorry, m’boy. Don’t have any shoes here...but...”, he leans over the counter and points a long, withered finger, “If you go that way, down that street and take the second left, there’s a shop with a crooked yellow door on it that makes and sales great footwear. I go there m’self every now and then. Tell them Yamamoto sent you.”

            “Your information is appreciated.”

            “No problem. Just let me wrap this up for ya.”

            The cloth is taken from Furihata’s stunned hand, along with the others that Akashi had picked out (Which all were the same ones that he had looked at before, mind you.), and soon he is left alone with the young king.

            ...

            ...

            ...

            “A-A-Akashi-san, what have you done?!”, he suddenly exclaims as he anxiously flusters about, “Y-You didn’t have to do that! _WHY_ did you do that?”

            Red eyes widen a bit at the outburst, and he tilts his head, “Were those not the items you wanted? I can always exchange them if they are not to your liking.”

            “No, that’s not...I mean I DID want them but-”

            “Then it shouldn’t be a problem.” At that moment, the man comes back, and the exchange of coin and purchase happens faster than Furihata can protest. Akashi then heads off, a medium sized bundle under his arm, in the direction where Reo and Mayuzumi are at, looking at a nearby stall that sells goldfish.

            “But...WAIT...But it is!”, the brunette exasperates, right at his heels, “I can’t pay you back for all this!”

            “You don’t need to.” He responds, and pauses in his steps. He then turns back towards him, “In fact, think of these as...small tokens of my appreciation. A thank you gift, if you must.”

            This makes the other stall a bit, “T-Thank you? For what? What did I-”

            He doesn’t get the chance to finish, because suddenly, the bundle is in his hands and it’s the only thing keeping Akashi from being chest to chest with him. His crimson eyes are wide and his lips turned upward, amused.

_“For thoroughly entertaining me.”_

As quick as it happens, he just as quickly backs away, and heads towards an equally bemused Reo and an eyebrow raised Mayuzumi

“Come, Furihata-san. We have shoes to get.”

Said boy is frozen on the spot, heart hammering, back unexpectedly begging for his nails, face flushed, and on reflex he shoves the covers into his face and buries it there.

_Ah...I think I almost died. What just happenedWhatwasthatOhmygawd-_

He takes a quick breath through his nose

_...ah...smells spicy._

**                                                                         Day 7: Bloom **

            It takes all Furihata has not to scream as he looks into the mirror.

            He had thought that the irritated speckle or whatever it was had cured itself, considering that it hadn’t bother him in recent days. But yesterday’s incident seemed to bring it back with a vengeance, leaving the spot _right above the crack of his ass_ sore and achy.

            But it was this morning, when he woke up curled around his new blanket, that he slowly notices that _the itch was_ _moving_. 

            Thinking that the itch is some sort of spreading, infections rash, he scrambles out of bed, tripping over his close as he strips, and hustles into the bathroom.

            Which leads us to now.

            With trembling fingers, he skims across the skin of his back, over the etchings of green leaves and tiny hanging white flowers that dangle from long vines. Said vines grow in mirroring directions, curling up into arches that then curl downward into half swirls that wrap around his hips in a delicate design of beauty.

            _...So pretty...but where-_

            And at the bottom of his back, right smack dab in the middle, is the freckle, where it all seemingly starts, a small crack in it, which then feathers outward into stems and leaves.

            _T-That wasn’t a freckle, it was a seed! I have plants growing in me?!_ He presses firmly into them, pinches them like one would a puss pocket, but nothing makes them move _. Wait, their just on the skin...it isn’t hurting me...only itches like crazy._

            He taps on the skin some more following the design with his fingertips before finally tapping them against each individual white blossom.

            _What kind of flower is this? Have I seen it before_?

He walks back into the bedroom and up to the book cases, where, using a finger, her follows from left to right, the names on the book spines.

_Let’s see...no...no not that one...ah!_

He carefully pulls out a rather thick book with a yellowed leather cover labeled _Flora Records from across the World_ , and slowly lowers himself and it to the floor. He lays it down, and starts flipping through the pages one at a time, each filled with drawings and information are various species of flora in no particular order. It takes him a while, but he eventually finds it, an almost copy of what is imprinted into his skin.

            _Lily-of-the-Valley*...so that’s what it is._

There’s a sudden knock at his door, and he startles at the sound

            “Kou-chan! Breakfast?”

            “Yes! I’ll be down in a minute.” He closes the book with a sigh as the sound of footsteps fades away, and reaches to his hip to caress the skin

            _Well...it doesn’t seem dangerous...oh I hope nothing else weird happens today_

            Little did he know of the occurrences in that were happening only one country away, in a land of ice and snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>             All things lead to another. And now we are caught up with events. But what will happen to Furihata? And what of the others, sleeping away? Where is their path?
> 
>             Next Time on You are my World: “...Luck...shear luck...”, Kuroko rubs at his temples, “That is...surely it can’t be...”
> 
> YAS! This is so great! I managed to get this done in record time, I had fun with this one!
> 
>             NOTES:  
> Young Seijuro: AN: His character in this story is more based off of Akashi from after the Winter Cup, or after he loses. And if you’ve seen the Kuroko’s Birthday Party episode, I work off of that as well. Akashi, while strict and commanding, is actually kind. I plan on showing his eviler side in a later chapter though...but for now, we have the gentleman. I imagine that many of the old people that knew him would treat him fondly
> 
> Lilly-of-the-valley: In the language of flowers, this particular flower means humility, chastity, sweetness, purity, and is said to bring luck in love. It also means ‘the return of happiness’


	18. Answers lead to Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly a 3rd POV of Kuroko’s ponderings, hypothesizes, ect. And some antics....
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

Morning brings many things.

The warmth from the sun that peeks through the windows that slowly wakes the Omegas up one by one.

The smell of freshly cooked food that flows though the castle that pushes some of them to get up out of their cozy Nest and wander in search of sustenance for their empty bellies, while others nestle down further into the pillows to block out the light.

Comfort in togetherness as they enjoy freshly cooked bread, eggs, bacon, and other delicious treats as they sit in a comfortably warm dining hall.

But the morning also brings back worries. They weren’t as saddened as the ones from the day before, but it is a chilling reminder that their family is not whole yet, that they are missing pieces of information.

Pieces of information that one Kuroko Tetsuya was determined to discover, through hell or high water.

True, the night before, when he was over worked, over taxed, and too tired to even think sideways, let alone straight, had abruptly ended thanks to his overly caring friends.

But now, now that he was well rested, comforted by his peers, and in the right state of mind, he could finally get down to cracking the various codes and questions that are in plain sight.

First and foremost being ‘ _What is the Mist_?’

According to the histories, (which he’s read them all, repeatedly, for any sort of clue) the Mist is a fairly recent entity...at least a century or so old. If he can get a precise date, perhaps he can get the answers to _‘_ _Where did it come from?’, ‘Why is it here?’_ and _‘What is its purpose?’_ Sure, there are obvious answers to those questions ‘ ** _To protect the Omegas_** ’, and such, but there must be something more to it. Especially because of the recent circumstances.

Hopefully, if those questions can be answered, he can finally get to ‘ _Why did it kidnap Yuuri in the first place?_ ’ What triggered it? Was there even a trigger to it? If so, then what about Furihata and Hinata?’ Is there something that they share? Takeda had proposed that it was leading them to their Soulmates, but only if they knew them beforehand, had met them at least once, even if the memory did not serve.

But Furihata was born and raised in the Village. If he had one and knew them, they would still be in the Village because that is all he’s ever known. He would know no such face of a Soulmate.

What is the truth?

What are the lies?

So many unanswered questions, and so little time.

And he had to hurry and find the answers...for Furihata’s sake

_I’m running out of time, I’m sure of it_ , He thinks. _Something needs to be done now. But what though?_

            He slowly sips on a hot, steaming cup of vanilla milk, all of these questions swirling around and around. Absently he watches his friends as they interact with one another, searching for whatever it is that ties them together.

            First, he observes a very red faced Yuuri, with Victor sitting snuggly besides him. He chatters on and on, smile never leaving his face. And Yuuri, bless his shy soul, nods and comment here and there. Victor says something sweet, he thinks, and Yuuri flushes from the tips of his ears and down his sweater,

            _They are most definatly Soulmates_ , Kuroko mentally notes, _not only are their interactions very reminiscent of smitten innocence, but the matching markings on their arms proves that, just like Sensei and the book said._

            He thinks back, back to when Yuuri was first taken, and then when he, Suga, and Furihata left

            _The first time, he returned and had the marking. It is a constant, and has yet to leave. So that would mean that the defining factor would be...Soulmates? It has to be something like that. It’s the only thing that is tying us to these strangers._

            His eyes drift towards Suga, who is sitting across from Daichi. He notices the fond look that the dark-haired Alpha gives Suga when he isn’t looking, and catches the way that Suga returns that look in kind when meeting Daichi’s gaze during the conversation.        

            _So if that’s true...could they be Soulmates as well?_ He ponders as he watches their unsure reactions to one another, as if they don’t know whether to be near or far. _It’s a possibility. But I don’t see any sign of a Proof of Contact...at least not visibly. Perhaps later I will ask him about it._

            His gaze then drifts towards Hinata, who talks animatedly with the newest comer, an Alpha who had introduced himself as Bokuto Koutarou. He’s a playful, friendly, energetic and child-like individual, and Kuroko can’t help but dub him as the 'simple-minded' sort, with a tendency to boast pride as the Ace and Leader of his own Guild. His personality is compatible, he will admit, as many of the others easily get along with him, though Kuroko wonders what will happen when they tell him that they are all Omegas

            _Hmm...Bokuto-san and Hinata-kun get along good enough...maybe_ -

            His thought process is halted when the door of the hall squeakily opens, and in walk a messy haired Kenma and a slightly groggy Akaashi who yawns into his hand. They fumble over the kitchen area, and proceed to fill up their respective plates with various foods. They then waddle to the table nearest the kitchen, which just so happens to be the table that he is sitting at, and sit down in front of him.

He lowers his cup to the table, away from his mouth, “Good morning, Akaashi-kun. Kenma-san”

They both jump, finally noticing him, and just as quickly relax.

“Good morning, Kuroko.”, Akaashi says on a sigh, “Seems your Gift is as good as ever.”

“And it seems that, even under the influence of sleepiness, you can still be brusque as ever”, Kuroko sees the corners of his lips curl upwards slightly, and he finds that his, too, do the same, “I apologize for the scare. Did you both sleep well?”

Kenma hums, “Didn’t sleep long enough.”

“You would have slept all day had I not woke you up.”, Akaashi comments, “Your body may have wanted sleep, but your stomach complained otherwise. It’s what woke me up.”

“All day would still not be enough sleep.”, blonde hair fans out as his head lowers onto the table, “And you could have left me to sleep.”

“You need nutrients, Kenma-kun. It will help you grow.”, Kuroko adds, and Kenma lets out a disinterested hum, “...I believe I saw apple pie in the kitchen earlier.”

A twitch, and golden eyes peek through blonde hair, “...apple pie?”

Kuroko nods, “I think I did. And Nikiforov-san- I mean Victor-san...said that if there was anything that we wanted, we could ask the cook, and he would make it for us.”

A pause

“Would you like it if I brought you a slice of pie?”

“...yes please...”

Kuroko give a gentle smile and scoots away from the table. He had wanted to get another refill of his drink anyway.

As he wonders into the kitchen area, eyes scanning for the sweet as he waits for his drink to get made, his mind quickly leaps back into thought. He tries to remember his previous mental conversation.

_Now, where was I... I’m sure that it was important...like I was at some sort of breakthrough or...ah...there’s the apple pie._ He reaches and grabs the small plate, pastry still warm and melty. _I knew I saw it. I’m glad it’s still fresh...now what was it?_

He ponders and ponders, thoughts going back and forth as he walks back and forth, waiting for the cook to come back with his vanilla milk.

“Can you stop that? Watching you pace makes me antsy.” comes a voice, and Kuroko looks up to see Takao and a yawning Yaku as they lean against the wall and waits as well, but for what, he is unsure, “Besides, it makes you more visible when you do that, mister _I-am-a-shadow_. And it’s weird when I can actually notice you.”

“Pfft...I always notice him”, Takao taps at his temple, “Hawk eye, remember?”

            Yaku gives a grunt, and yawns again.

“Ah...apologies.” Kuroko pauses in his striding, “I am trying to think, and movement helps me think better”

Takao straightens up a bit, “Still thinking about the Mist?”

“There must be a connection to all of these coincidences. I’m just trying to find out what it is”

“Got any leads?”

A hum, “Some...I believe.”

“They lay them out to us”, Yaku suggests, “I might not be Takeda-sensei, but I’m pretty good at listening. And besides, sometimes it takes more than one brain to find one simple solution.”

Kuroko’s eyes widen a bit, “You make a valid point, Yaku-san. I think I will take you up on your offer, if you are willing to listen to me ramble.”

Yaku shrugs, “Hearing you ramble will be a nice change of pace from hearin Hinata’s constant ‘GWAA’ and ‘WHAA’ noises”

“You still listen to him though, Yaku-chan”, Takao laughs, prompting a punch into his side.

Kuroko covers his small smile with his hand, and waits until his face is back at it’s usual blankness before talking, “From what sensei has concurred, and from what I have observed, the Mist and Soulmates are directly co-aligned with each other.”

“That’s obvious though”, Takao shrugs, “I mean, have you looked at Yuuri and Victor?”

“Indeed. They ARE Soulmates. The mark on their arms proves that fact, like the book said.”

Yaku lets out a sigh, “Yuuri is obvious and oblivious as hell, and Victor is...well Victor. And I say that barely knowing him. Victor obviously likes him to an extremely extra degree, if I have anything to say about it”

 “And It’s also probably the reason that Katsuki-kun ended up here, in the Castle, instead of where he first went to, the cabin.”

This causes Yaku to raise a confused brow

“Because Victor was here at the time, and not the cabin, you mean?”, Takao clarifies as he taps his chin, “So what your saying is, because they are Soulmates, the Mist will always bring Yuuri to Victor?”

“Seems to be a logical solution.”

 “But what about Suga? And Furihata?” Yaku continues, “Suga made it here, but Furi didn’t. Do you think that maybe it has something to do with that?”

“I have a hypothesis about it, yes”, Kuroko crosses his arms, “Personally, I think Suga-san and Daichi-san are Soulmates as well, but I have yet to see a mark on either of them.”

Takao hums, “True...they are kind of dancing around each other. And they have a bit of history between them, I hear. So, if Daichi-chan is his Soulmate, he meets all the criteria that Takeda-sensei mentioned.”,

“But then there’s Furi,” Yaku adds, “Not to mention Hinata. What the hell is up with them then?”

“Ah...yes I had almost forgotten about Hinata”, Kuroko taps on his chin, “He was thrown pretty close to the Castle, now that I think about it. Don’t you find that odd?”

“Now that you say it out loud, it is”, Takao scratches his head, “Maybe the Mist was taking him to his Soulmate too?”

“If that’s true then it’s either Bokuto-san or Kageyama-kun. And that’s if he already knows them.”

“You know, I just noticed something”, Yaku suddenly interrupts with a snap of his fingers, “The first person that Yuuri met when he went Outside was Victor, and they are Soulmates. The first person Suga met was Daichi, and they are probably Soulmates as well-”

“-But that was because Katsuki-kun had lead them here.”

“...Or did it?” Takao suddenly includes, eyes sparkling, “Yaku-chan may be onto something”

“He is?”

“...I am?”

“Well, just think...” He step in front of them, like he’s presenting, “If what you said earlier about the Mist is true...think about it. Daichi just so happened to be _here_ , in the Castle, just like Victor.” He pauses for a breath, “If Suga-chan and Daichi-chan _are_ Soulmates, and I’m not saying for sure that they positively are, but IF they are, then the Mist did the same thing...it lead Suga-chan to Daichi-chan.”

“But what about Furihata-kun?”, demands the blue haired boy, eyes impossibly wider than usual, “He was thrown out...but why?”

This time it’s Yaku who grins, “Because his Soulmate isn’t _here_. That’s why, right.”

“Bingo!”

And suddenly it starts to click. Like a puzzle in its rightful place, like two hinges connecting, _it fits_

“But...Hinata-kun...”, he tries to come up with an argument because it can’t be this simple, “Hinata was kicked out too. And what about the rest of us? Why weren’t we separated like Hinata was?”

“I think the only think kept that from happening to us was the rope, honestly.”, Yaku answers with a shrug, “And Hinata didn’t tie his rope tight enough. We saw that from looking at it.”

“So the weight of Hinata plus the force of whatever the hell wind is in that Mist plus Nishinoya trying to help made that flimsy fiber rope snap.” Takao winks, “Dumb luck at its finest. It was simply karma...bad luck on Hinata’s part...or good luck, if the Mist lead him to his Soulmate.”

“...Luck...shear luck...”, Kuroko rubs at his temples, “That is...surely it can’t be...”

“But what if it is?”, Yaku holds up a finger to count off, “Yuuri was lead to Victor because he wanted to see his Soulmate, that part is still true. He was lead to him both times, when he was in the cabin and then again here, in the Castle. And let’s not forget that Victor was the first person he saw when he was Outside.”

He holds up another finger, “Suga came here with Yuuri instead of being thrown out. The first person he met was Daichi, who was _here_. Plus Suga wanted to meet his Soulmate as well. He said that aloud.”

A third finger, “Hinata...if I remember right, then the first person he met was Kageyama, when he hit him. His was an accident, but knowing Hinata, he would definatly be the type to want to meet his Soulmate.” A deep breath, “Coincidence much? I think the hell not.”

“And then there’s Furihata-kun”, Kuroko starts, “If what your hypothesizing is correct, then he is with his Soulmate right now, who just so happens to be-”

**_“the first person he met.”_ **

The last bit is said simultaneously by all three of them, and the aftermath of that conclusion leaves their heads spinning at the concept, but Kuroko has to admit, their deduction is surprisingly on the mark. All the pieces seem to be in the right place.

All that’s left is the question of _why?_

“But that still leaves us to the question of ‘Where is Furi-chan?”, Takao suddenly sighs, “Even figuring all that out...even IF it’s true...doesn’t help with that.”

“It does to a point. Figuring out the Mist is still an essential goal of all us Omegas.” Kuroko amends. He then curls his index finger and taps a knuckle against his chin “Yakov-san told me that they had sent out letters to the other countries inquiring about Furihata’s whereabouts a week ago.”

“Yeah. Hopefully one of them will answer back. But then what?” Yaku asks, his expression serious, “That will be more people knowing that we are here. Do we really want that?”

“What is done, is done. We will reap the consequences eventually.” Kuroko answers, “We excepted that fact once we walked into the Mist. And it will only be a matter of time before some rumor or such will reveal our existence.”

Takao nods, “We should be lucky we have Yakov and Vic-chan, not to mention the staff at the Castle here. The fact that they are being so secretive and accommodating is a blessing...”

“But for how long though.”, Yaku asks, and for once, none of them have an answer to that question.

Then, suddenly-

**_“WHOOOOOO! NO WAY!!!”_ **

The voice is brash, and echoes loudly from the dining area into the kitchen, so loud in fact that it makes the three of them jump. Alerted and slightly worried, they quickly return to the other area, and they raise an eyebrow at what’s in front of them.

Enthusiastic and practically dancing in front of one flabbergasted Akaashi Keiji (who had gotten up for another plate of food, by the empty one in his hand), is one wide, yellow-eyed Bokuto Koutarou. Everyone is looking towards their direction, some hesitant, others curious. Kuroko chooses the former rather than the latter, and quickly comes up behind the salt-and-pepper haired youth and firmly jabs him in the side.

“YEOWCH!”, he grabs at the spot and kneels over on the spot, like he had been slain instead of prodded. This gives the bluenette the chance to go over to him Omegan comrade

“Are you alright?”

“I...believe so”, Akaashi answers, hesitantly, “He hasn’t harmed me, if that’s what you’re wondering. Simply rushed up to me like some sort of bird, flapping his hands about like a dysfunctional idiot.”

“W-Wha?! That’s rude! Cruel!”, whines the Alpha from the ground, “I didn’t know Omegas could be so mean.”

Everyone freezes...except him.

“AH! But I’m so happy! SO HAPPY! I’ve never met an Omega before but I’ve always wanted to!”, he continues, and tilts his head up, a grin on his face as his eyes meets Akaashi’s “And you’re so pretty too! LUCKY! My name is Bokuto Ko-”

 “I’m sorry, but I don’t know what you’re talking about” answers the ravenette immediately, face turning slightly red at the unexpected complement, “I am a Beta, not an Omega.”

This makes the Alpha’s expression from pain to a sort of cockiness as he rolls over to a sitting position, not even caring that he’s in the middle of the floor in a crowded dining area

“You can’t fool my nose!”, he scoffs, “You might not know, but my Guild specializes in hunting of all sorts. This nose has tracked down more game than anyone else in my Guild, and-”

“I honestly don’t care, and I still have no idea what you’re talking about.”, the Omega then quickly turns around and starts walking to the kitchen, “Now, if you will excuse me, I’m hungry, and you are getting in the way with your wild and incredibly stupid accusations.”

“H-Hey!” He clambers to get up, to follow, “No! Wai-”

_-JAB-_

“ACK”, he slowly falls back to his knees, “Who...keeps...STABBING ME...in...THE GUT?! UGH.”

With a quick crack of his fingers, the bluenette sets back towards the kitchen, leaving the man on the floor, and upon his entrance he finds the other two Omegas hovering around an almost shaking Akaashi.

“Oh my fucking shit, what the hell was that?!” Yaku demands in a fierce whisper.

“I-I don’t honestly know.” Akaashi answers instead, and swallows thickly “I’m wearing my scent cover, just like everyone else, I swear. Me and Kenma-san put it on before we left the room.”

“Then what the HELL?!” he turns towards Takao, who waves his hands in defense

“Hey, don’t look at me! My potion should be working!”

“Well it ISN’T and we have a PROBLEM now.”

“Not precisely”, Kuroko intervenes, and all eyes turn to him, “I don’t know if anyone else noticed, but he didn’t recognize me or realize I was there. He also didn’t notice that I, or anyone else in the room was an Omega.”

Takao slams a fist into him palm, “Now that you mention it... he was talking to Hinata-kun just fine earlier. I don’t think he even had a notion that he was an Omega.”

Yaku growls and crosses his arms across his chest, “Yeah...ok then. Your point?”

“It might just be Akaashi’s body type.”, Kuroko hums a bit, “Or it could just be Bokuto-san’s scene of smell.”

“He did say something about that.”, Takao puts his hands to his him, “Damn it all. I’ll have to tweak the formula then, and adjust it to his Scent.”

“Please do so, as fast as you possibly can-”

“Hey, Koutarou is gone.”, they all twitch and turn, but sigh in relief when it’s only Victor, his silvery hair popping around the corner of the door. “Daichi and Koushi dragged him off somewhere, presumably to explain to him the situation without causing anymore spooks like that.”, The rest of him follows, as he gets closer, “I’m so sorry about that by the way. I had meant to explain it to him later on today but well”, he shrugs, “You ok?”

“Yes. I apologize for causing trouble.”, the ravenette sighs, “I’m a little shake to be honest, but I’ll deal with it.”

“If you say so.”, he turns around to leave, “I’ll do tell Yuuri and the others then-”

“Wait, Victor!”, Takao suddenly calls out, making the King pause and turn, “Can you do a brother a quick favor?”

 “Favor?” He tilts his head, an Kuroko watches with interest

“Just answer some questions and do a quick test, nothing too hard. They may help the situation”

“Well if I can help, ask away!”, he taps a finger against his cheek, “Though, I’m not sure if I can answer your questions”

“Just answer honestly is all. Ok? Alright, first question.” He holds up a single finger “What does Yuuri smell like?”

“Yuuri? He smells like himself.”

“Ok, let me rephrase then...what Gender does he smell like.”

“An Omega of course.”

“I see”, He nods, “OK. Second question. What do I smell like?”

“You?”

“Yes.”

“Um...ok”, he leans a bit and takes a sniff, “Your wearing that cover thing Daichi was telling me about, right?”

“I am! Is it working?”

Victor nods, “Smell like a Beta to me. Is that all?”

“Yep!”, he goes over and pats the silverette on the shoulder, “Go enjoy breakfast with Yuuri, and tell him that everything is good, ok?”

“Will do!”

And with that, he leaves, leaving four Omegas alone again, each with a different expression on their face

“I feel like I KEEP REPEATING MYSELF but WHAT. THE. EVERLOVING. HELL. WAS. THAT?!”, Yaku exclaims.

“Unexpected answers”, Kuroko ripostes, “And by the look on your face, you are up to something.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll like this something”, the boy’s slate blues eyes twinkle as he smirks, “Especially since I’m about to answer all your questions.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this development? Is the scent cover not working for Akaashi? Is it Bokuto’s pro-sniffing skills? Or is it something else entirely?
> 
> Next Time on You are My World: Kuroko isn’t sure he agrees with what he just unintentionally signed up to.


	19. Another Day of Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for your patience   
> This chapter is mostly a collection of snippets, and while is probably sounds hoshposh put together...well it kinda is. Needed to move the plot ahead. And I just love Takao and Kuroko's dynamic so damn much.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Takao Kazunari is known to be a mischievous little shit at times, but under that constant grin, teasing, and easy-going attitude, Kuroko knew that he had the mind of a mad genius. There is a reason why he is a master alchemist and doctor at such a young age, and it doesn’t help that he has a pretty face to match with his intellect.

And so, when said person said that he had an experiment that he needed to conduct before he could go any further, Kuroko decided that he wanted to see what said experiment would be

            The plan was made in the matter of seconds, and was rather hastily put together while they ate breakfast and whispered amongst, yes, but it would have to do for the time being.

            And while not said aloud, the plan was _good..._

...it had also already started, according to the ravenette, and Kuroko stares at him, the question of _when and how_ unspoken but soon answered when he quickly remembers what had happened in the kitchen after the Bokuto incident.

“It was when you asked Victor-san those questions”, Kuroko states blankly, and Takao gives him a double thumbs-up. “So made yourself a variable. But what is the question?”

“The question is my potion”, he explains, “Seems to me that it only works sometimes, but for only certain people. And then it doesn’t work for curtain people too. I want to find out if one”, he holds up a finger, “ _Does it work on Alphas in general?_ And Two” another finger, “ _Does it work on Soulmates?_ ”

“Ah, I see. That’s why you asked Victor-san about Katsuki-kun.”

“Yup”, he grins, “Those two are Soulmates, and you can’t convince me otherwise. Victor said that Yuuri smells like an Omega to him, yet said that I, an Omega, smell like a Beta. And we both know that we all put on the potion when we woke up this morning.”

“Kasamatsu-san and Iwaizumi-san wouldn’t let us leave without it.”, the bluenette recalls, and ponders on the thought, “Alright. So, what do we do first in your...experiment?”

The boy stands up with purpose, and grabs the other by the wrist

“What all good curious souls do when answer is missing...start asking questions!”

Kuroko isn’t sure he agrees with what he just unintentionally signed up to.

And so, while all the others preoccupy themselves with whatever they want to do for the day, the ravenette and the bluenette set out on their own quest for the many answers that seem so close yet so far away.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 “What does Suga smell like?”, Daichi repeats when he is suddenly stopped in the midst of preparing to go on patrol. He blushes in memory, “Um...lavender...I think. Why do you ask? Is something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, I promise”, Takao answers, “I am just...checking something is all.”

“Why do I suddenly think I shouldn’t have answered that question...”

“It’s fine! I promise Suga-chan is fine”, he reassures, “Ok, so what do I smell like?”

“You don’t have a smell*”

“Cool! Just checking, thanks”

Daichi watches at the grinning ravenette skips away, and suddenly worries whether or not he had just condemned the lo- _his friend_...to some untimely fate.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 “Y-You want me t-to what?!”

Takao sighs, “I didn’t ask you to _do_ anything, Asahi. I asked you what _I smelled like_.”

The brunette, unsure of where any of this is coming from, had not expected to be stopped in the middle of the hall only to be asked that, “B-But that means I h-have to sniff you, right? Isn’t that weird?”

“We are simply trying to determine whether or not Takao-kun’s potion is working correctly.”, comes a voice, and the gentle giant squeaks in terror when he finally notices the smaller blue haired boy beside him. Said boy simply continues talking as if he hadn’t scare a couple of years off the poor boy’s life, “If you wouldn’t mind, it would really help us.”

“O-Oh, uh....ok”, Asahi leans a little bit, “It’s working. I don’t smell anything on either of you.”

“Your assistance is appreciated”, Kuroko gives him a small smile, and gently tugs on the other Omega’s sleeve, “Come, Takao-kun, let’s not hinder Asahi-san’s work any longer than we already have”

“Alright, if you say so.”

“Ah...um...wait!”, the Omegas pause and turn back towards him, “I-If you’re worried about you all smelling weird, you should check on you friend...um...the small one with the blonde in the front....I think his name is Noya?”

The two look at each other, then back at the Alpha, **_“Oh?”_**

 “I...uh...noticed that his smell...I mean it’s definitely a Omega smell but...it’s kinda also smells like...uh...”, he fumbles for a bit, “Y-you know that feeling before a thunder storm comes through, and the air is kinda static-y? He...uh...kinda smells like that too...like the Omega smell and the lightning smell are the same thing*?” he sighs, “I’m probably making no sense...I mean Daichi said he smells like Beta to him but I s-swear-”

“It’s alright, Asahi-san. We understand”, Kuroko interrupts, “Thank you for telling us this.”

“Oh...um...your welcome. ”

They leave the still slightly quaking man, and go onward to search for their other targets in relative silence.

“Asahi and Yuu-chan, huh?”, Takao comments after a moment with a laugh “Wasn’t expecting that...kinda surprised”

“Indeed”

“But wow, Asahi sure is a tall guy. I think he’s the tallest guy I’ve ever met.”

Kuroko gives a small laugh of his own, “Asahi-san is definitely NOT the tallest person I’ve ever met.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

            “Hey Takao-san! Hey Kuroko-san!”

            “Shou-chan!”, Takao calls as the orange haired Omega bounces up to him, “Whatcha doing?”

            “Taking care of Kageyama.”, answers the boy with a pout, “or at least I’m trying too. Yamaguchi made up some medicine him, and since I kinda caused his bump, I thought I would help out...but...”

            “But?”

            “He’s so grouchy!”, He grouses, “And he keeps calling me a dumbass whenever I get too close to him! Like...I have to give him his medicine every four hours, like I was told to, but when I do, he just growls at me. And whenever I try to put the stuff on his bump, he’s like”, he takes his hand and presses his curls to his head, as if trying to imitate a certain someone, “I can do everything myself, cause I’m SO great and you’re just a dumbass! Just get out before you start coughing too! Blah, blah, blah!”

            Takao cackles at Hinata’s imitation, and Kuroko asks, “Would it be alright if we went to see him? We have some questions to ask him”

“If you want to.” He shrugs, “I have to check on him anyways, so I’ll show you which door it’s in”

            And so, the two of them are led a little ways down the hallway to the dead-end of it, then through a door to the right, where a red-faced Kageyama curls up grumpily in a chair nearest the fireplace, in a cocoon of covers.

            He rumbles when he sees them, “I thought I fucking told you to stay the hell out, dumbass.”

            “W-well Yamaguchi said to make sure to take your medicine.” Hinata huffs, “And stop growling at me! Geez. I’m not scared of you and I’m not gunna be scared of you _._ ”

            “I’ll stop growling at you when you get the fuck out and stay out.”

            “Says the idiot who can’t even tell when they obviously have a cold!”

            “You have a cold?” Kuroko asks, and Kageyama’s breath hitches, catches, and starts up a coughing fit when he notices him. Hinata, the sweet child, quickly rushes over to pat him on his back.

            “What the....ack...where-”, he can’t even finish his sentence because he’s coughing so much. The shorter boy tries to help him the best he can, and brings a cup of water over to him, which he quickly downs.

 “Ugh...can’t stop coughing, can’t stop sneezing, haven’t been able to smell anything for days.”, Kageyama grunts with a sniffle, as he sinks into the chair, “Plus the medicine tastes awful and this dumbass won’t leave me the hell alone.”

“And I’m not going to leave you alone either”, Hinata chirps, “Now, come on. It’s time for your awful medicine.”

“Ugh...”, he sinks deeper into the cocoon, “Don’t want it.”

“Don’t care.”

“...I’ll hit you.”

“I’m good at dodging.”

            The growling starts again as the orangette goes into the bathroom to prepare the remedy, and Takao snickers, “You should be nicer to him, Kageyama. He’s doing this out of the kindness of his little heart to help you~”

            “He’s going to catch my cold if he doesn’t stay away.”

 “Awe, are you afraid that Shou-chan will get sick?”

            “Fucking yes. Having a cold sucks.”, he sniffles, “But he’s stupid and won’t listen-”

            “That’s because Hinata-kun is a very kind person”, Kuroko adds, “He probably knows that he could get sick, but he cares enough about others to not care about something like that.”

            Kageyama grumbles.

            “You should thank him when you’re better.”

            Another grumble.

            “Takao-kun and I are going to leave for now.”, Kuroko says as he grabs the other Omega by the sleeve, “I hope you feel better soon.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            “Whaaa! I can’t believe you all are Omegas”, wriggles a very happy Bokuto when they catch him in the garden, “WOW! And I can’t even tell! I DIDN’T EVEN NOTICE!”

            “So, you can’t tell we’re Omegas?” Takao asks

            “Hell no!” he then starts walking around them, “It’s so weird! I mean, Daichi told me why, but you smell like Beta and it. IS. SO. DAMN. WEIRD!” he finally stops in front of them again, “I’m a hunter for a _reason!_ I’m not used to not being able to know a smell!”

            “But you could smell one of us.” Kuroko states

            “JUST THE BEAUTIFUL ONE!”, he yells out triumphantly, and Takao is instantly back at it. Bokuto then puckers his lips out sadly, “I wanna talk to him, but he keeps dodging me!”

            “And what will you do once you actually do talk to him” inquires the bluenette.

            “ASK HIM TO BE MY FRIEND!”, he pauses, “Or hug him. He looks like he needs a hug....or ask him what his name is...I should probably do that first.”

            “You are such a pure child, I am in awe.”, Takao dramatically laments as he walks over and slings an arm over the Alpha’s shoulder, “Well, I approve of you.”

“Approve of what”

 “Whadya say, Kuroko? Think he’s good for our boy?”

“A good what?”

            “His honest answer surprised me...but...”, The Omega ponders for a bit, “...yes I believe I can allow it.

            “Allow what?!”

            “Now, let’s go, Takao-kun. We have to go over the data.”, and with that, he turns and walks away. Takao gives the confused Alpha one last pat on the shoulder, and goes after him, but not before giving the owl-eyed boy one last tidbit of information

“His name is Akaashi Keiji, by the way”

            And with that, he leaves the now incredibly stunned Alpha, who excitedly screams in the background of their parting.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It had taken the two of them most of the day to gather all the information they needed from the various Alphas that they knew, and with all the evidence they had collected, the two Omegas decide to head to the Castle library so that they can go over their findings in relative peace. And so, at a table in the corner of the room, next to a window where the bright sunlight illuminated them, they sit, table covered in books, papers and ink wells.

“So to answer your questions from before” Kuroko starts, “It seems that the first one would be yes. It does work on Alphas”

“Not all of them though. Soulmates...or possible soulmates seem to be the exception.”, Takao sighs, “Which mean my second question is a big, fat N-O.”

“Intriguing...worrying but intriguing nonetheless. So now we have three possible theories on the Mist and Soulmates.”, he taps his quill against the paper, pondering, and then goes to writing as he speaks, “First, the Mark, which Katsuki-kun has on his arm. Like Sensei said, it’s the literal proof that you have come in contact with your Soulmate.”

“Next would have to be the Scent then, if we are using Yuuri as a basis since Victor could smell Yuuri’s pheromones, but not mine. AH!” the ravenette quickly gets a new piece of paper, “Let me write down the possible pairings real quick!”

“Is that my lovely bird I hear over?~”

Both hunched figures straighten at familiar voice, and Takao smirks and yells

“CHRIS-CHAN?!”

“It is my lovely bird*!~!.”, he shouts back as he comes rounds the corner of a bookcase, looking as marvelous as ever. He saunters over to their table and welcomes himself to sit amongst them, “What are you doing?”

“Going over data”, answers the shadow, which makes the blonde jump

“Oh, goodness! I didn’t even see you there!”

“No one ever does”, Takao jokes, “But that’s beside the point. What are you doing here?”

“I was bored, so I thought I would get a book to read”, his hazel eyes glisten in mischief, “But what you’re doing looks much more interesting...especially when I heard you say Yuuri’s and Victor’s name in the same sentence.”

“Sneaky!”, Takao cackles, “But you heard right.”

“We have been walking around interrogating Alphas today on whether or not the scent cover is working.” Kuroko explains, “We’ve determined that it does work for the most part, but doesn’t seem to work with Soulmates.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, you would not believe the pairings we found”, exclaims the equally mischievous youth as he pushes his list over. Chris picks it up with a raise eyebrow, and then rolls his eyes

“Well the first one is obvious.”, he states, “Victor is definitely pining over Yuuri’s gorgeous ass, and vise-versa. And who wouldn’t, have you seen his ass?”

“While that is completely off topic, Chris-san,”, Kuroko reprimands, “I do agree that those two are Soulmates...in fact they are the only pair that follows all three of my theories so far”

“Theories?”

“Yes. I have designated three specific points that connect to the possibility of a pair.”, he uses a single finger, and points it down on his own detailed paper, “The first is, obviously, the Mark”

“Which they both have~”

A nod, “The second is the Encounter”

“You mean like what Yaku-chan said this morning?”, Takao questions, and Chris looks over at him with a confused expression, “ _The first person that we meet when leaving the Mist is our Soulmate_ ’ apparently.”

“Oh...well that works for those two as well, doesn’t it?”

“It does. And finally, is the Scent, which Takao-san confirmed this morning. Victor-san can smell Katsuki-kun’s Omega pheromones through his scent cover.”

“Sounds like he’s filling the bill to me”, Chris looks down at the paper in his hands, “Are you going to use those theories on the other pairings as well?”

“I was.”

 “Good! I’ll read them out then...Let’s see who else...”, Chris scans the paper, “Hmm...Daichi and Suga huh? Well they definitely have some mutual pining between them, along with some childhood friendship thing...and if I remember right, Daichi was the first person that Suga met on his first time out of the Village. That’s one out of three.”

“Two actually~” Takao chimes in, “According to Daichi, Suga smells like ‘lavender’.

“Which is his Omega pheromone.~”

“But Suga-san has no mark, at least not one that is as blaringly visible as Katsuki-kun’s. And I feel it would be intrusive to ask, so we cannot say for positive that he does or doesn’t have one”

“So we’ll write them down as a maybe~”, Chris taps a finger on his stubbled chin, “Though, with the way they’ve been acting, I think it’s a definite positive.~”

“What do you mean?”

“They sort of dance around each other”, he clarifies, “Like...they know they like each other but aren’t saying anything, which is frustrating to watch. Daichi definatly wants to talk about it, but Suga...he looks-”

“Sad...I’ve noticed that too.”, Takao hums, “I hope they talk it out soon. I don’t like seeing our Suga-chan sad.”

“I don’t either...”, copies the shadow, “But let’s move on, shall we?”

 “Of course~ So OK,” he scans again, “moving on down the list, we have Akaashi and Bokuto, which makes sense since this morning’s incident, they already one out of three...do either of them have anything else?”

            Both Omegas shake their head

            “So they only have the one”, hums the blonde, “Not enough for a definite positive, but still noted. Ok next is...oh... _Oh goodness_. Please tell me your joking.”

            “Hey, I think they would be cute together!”, Takao argues,

“You mean that brutish looking Alpha and our tiniest jumping bean?!”

“PHHHFFTHAHA...Hehe...heh...hu...Asahi is not anywhere near a brute...he is like...the complete opposite...like imagine the most skittish puppy in the world, and that is literally Asahi in a nutshell.”

            “If that puppy was a Great Dane, maybe.”

            “Asahi-san is actually very kind hearted...though maybe a bit cowardly. I will admit that his looks do not match his personality.”, Kuroko explains, “He also could smell Nishinoya-san, and described it as ‘that feeling before a thunderstorm’, if I recall.”

            “Which is Yuu-chan in a nutshell”

“Ok, so I shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.”, sighs the blond, “Is that the only thing tying the two?”

“Yup, No Mark or Encounter or whatever”, Takao hums, “But if it was Yuu-chan instead of Shou-chan that got separated that one time, I wonder...”

“It is something to ponder”

“Speaking of, his name is on the list too, with” Chris squints, “...Kageyama? Which one was that again?”

“The forever-angry blueberry child.” Takao supplies

“Oh, that boy of Daichi’s. Ok, but why him?”

“Yes, why did you add them to the list, Takao-san?”, Kuroko questions, “Kageyama-kun has a cold, so we couldn’t do the test on him-”

“But he was the first person Hinata ‘met’ Outside.”, adds the ravenette, “So they are technically on the list.”

He sighs, “Alright. I will allow it. Were there anymore?”

“Nope, that’s it.” Takao starts as he takes his paper back, “Victor and Yuuri are the only pair that follows all three theories. Daichi-chan and Suga-chan follow two, while the other three pairs only have one each.”

“Ok, so now that we know all this, what are we going to do with it?” asks the blonde, “I vote for telling them~ Maybe we’ll see a happy ending~”

“We should tell some of them, I think”, Kuroko declares, “Katsuki-kun already knows, but Suga and Akaashi’s case is out in the open for most, especially after this morning. Informing them would be the best thing to do to prepare them.”

“And the other two?”

“Yuu-chan and Shou-chan would have a spasm if they even thought that their Soulmate was so close to them.”

“Agreed. And so, to keep what little peace we have at the moment, I vote we let the other two figure it out for themselves.”

“I second that vote!”

“How boring...but I guess I’ll agree.”, hazel eyes drift over towards the window, “Hmm? Is it evening already?”

The other two Omegas look over to the window as well

“Huh...whadya know?”

“Indeed”, the shadow pushes himself away from the table, “It seems that in our quest we have completely neglected the time” A grumbles echoes, but this time it’s from closer to home, “...and our stomachs.”

“No wonder I’m so hungry! We missed lunch!”

“Well why don’t we go get some food then?”, suggests the blonde as he, too, stands “We’ll talk more on the way to the dining room.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“You wanted to talk with us, Yakov-san?”

The elderly man, who had bumped into Kuroko and Takao after dinner and subsequently asked them to come to his office, nods from his place at his wooden desk. It’s relatively clean, considering his status as one of the highest officers in the Kingdom, but that only accentuates his ability to get what need done completed in a timely manner

“I’m actually glad I found you when you did.”, He starts, “I was looking for one of you Omegas, as there was a... well a matter that I needed to discuss with you.”

            “One of...us? Specifically?”, Kuroko inquires, “Are we doing something wrong?”

            “Oh, it’s nothing like that. You all are causing me no trouble at all.”

“Then what’s the matter?” Takao ask.

He scratches at his bald head, “I’ll be blunt then. You see...when Bokuto arrived the other day with your redheaded friend, he had some messages to pass on for the King, but since Victor was busy, he gave them to me.”, he gives a deep sigh, “It’s was a good thing too. That airhead might not have noticed the...well the hidden message in the letter, concerning the friend that you are all missing”

They both gasp.

“Has Furihata-kun been found?”

“Is he ok?! Is our Furi ok?!”

“Patience, you two. Give me a moment.”, He reaches into his desk drawer, and rustles around a bit, “When I received it, I wasn’t sure what to do with it at first, or which one of you to tell first...so I left it up to chance. Usually I take my meals in my quarters, but after a long day at the desk, I needed to walk around a bit....AHA! There it is.”

He pulls out a single envelope, and while it looks normal at a glance, closer inspection shows the glitter of lacy gold design at the trims of it. The tab of it is covered with a red wax stamp, untouched since it’s branding, and the top of the letter, cut open with a letter knife

 “There are two letters in that envelope, though I’ve only read one of them. I believe that the other one is for you.”, he explains, as he lays it on the table and pushes it towards them. “I have to go find Victor again, so if you will excuse me.”

            Both Omegas nod, swallowing thickly as their eyes never leave the letter. Tense and prepared for anything, Kuroko reaches out for it, and pulls out one of the letters, and with Takao leaning over his shoulder, their varying blue eyes follow each word.

            And with each one, their world looked brighter and brighter.

            ** _Dear_** _ ~~Ku Sug~~_ ** _Everyone,_**

**_I don’t think this letter will reach you, but I feel as if writing it will make me feel a little bit better._ ** _~~How are you~~. _ **_How is everyone? Good, I hope. Have you all come outside the village yet?_ ** _A_ _~~ re you looking for me? The Mist hasn’t come for me yet...Maybe I’ve been forsaken. I hope not.  ~~ _ **_It’s truly a wonderful place, isn’t it? I’ve never seen a place so big! It’s bigger than the Village back home._ **

**_I want to tell you all that I am doing well._ ** _ T ~~hat’s a lie, I’m actually freaking out, but hopefully I’ll get better with time~~. _ **_I ended up in a place called Teiko, in a huge Castle with an even bigger Village...called a City, circling it. I’ve never been in a Castle before, so I’m taking in everything._ **

**_The_ ** _ ~~King Alpha~~ _ _,_ **_person taking care of me is the King of the Castle. He’s was kind of frightening at first, but he has shown me nothing but sympathy and generosity since I got here, so while I’m not sure if I trust him yet, I feel grateful for all that he has done for me. I hope that I’m not causing him any problems._ ** _ ~~I probably am~~ _

**_I miss home so very much though. I miss all the noise of everyone doing their own thing._ ** _~~At night it’s the worst for me, as the silence makes my insides ache for company, and I find that I cannot sleep.~~ _ **_I miss Yuuri’s cooking and the way Himuro eats all the pickles. I miss the sounds of Hinata rolling about in his room at night. I miss Suga’s gently touch when I get hurt and Yaku’s firm one when I mess up. I miss everyone for every little thing._ ** _ ~~It hurts in my chest, knowing how alone I am here.~~ _ **_I’m doing well so far with all that’s happened, and I hope that each day will be better than the last._ **

**_I hope to see you soon._ **

_Furihata Kouki_

            “There sure is a lot words scratched out...I can barely read it” Takao notes with a broad smile, “but that’s out boy! I’d know that handwriting anywhere.

“But the signature...that’s not his handwriting. It’s familiar though”, Kuroko states. He then reaches and pulls the other note out, and with a quick glance, his eyes suddenly widen, “Ah.”

“What? What does it say?!” exclaims the dark-haired boy, and he leans heavily on the other Omega’s shoulder and whistles, “Woah...fancy.”

            _To whom it may concern,_

_The individual that you seek resides within my court. I have taken him under my wing, for the time being, and am currently assisting him in gradually adapting to the new environment. He is healthy and well looked after by my best staff and my most trusted of individuals. I hope that this puts some of your minds to rest, and that any ‘residents’ looking for him, know that he is well taken care of._

_And to the ones looking for him, I welcome you to come to my Castle as soon as you are possibly able, as while I can care for him by normal standards, there are some things that ‘he’ requires that I fear that I may not be able to grant him._

_I am sure that he would look forward to any letter that is sent in return of this one, and we shall both dutifully await your arrival._

_And to a particular one of you...I am sorry. I hope, after all this time, that you can forgive me. That you can forgive all of us._

_Sincerely_

_Akashi Seijuro_

            “I thought that handwriting looked familiar” states the shadow, “...of all the places to end up.”

            “Is this a good thing? Should we be worried or-”

            “I believe that Furihata-san is in the safest place imaginable, as I personally know the person in this letter.”, The shorter of the two rereads the letter, and sighs almost sadly, “We were...acquaintances. We had a ‘falling out’ of sorts over...ideals...and before we had the chance to reconcile-”

            “The Mist got you?”

            A slow nod

            “Aw man...talk about bad timing.” laments the ravenette, “But it’s been years, hasn’t it? People change. And look!”, he points to the letter, “I think that last little bit is for you.”

            _And to a particular one of you...I am sorry. I hope, after all this time, that you can forgive me. That you can forgive all of us._

            “...I hope you are right.”

            “I am right.”

            Kuroko turns his head, “Enough about my past. We must go and tell the others the exciting news and prepare for the events that are sure to come.”

            Takao grins, “That’s more like it!”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OMAKE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Upon gathering all the Omegas together in the Nesting room, and telling them the fantastic news, all rejoiced. Finally, after strife and turmoil, worry and fret, they finally, _finally_ know where Furihata Kouki is.

“He’s in heart of Teiko?!”, Himuro asks, astounded, “That’s...not far away, actually...depending on which way we go, that is”

“I used to live there, in Teiko Castle.”, Kuroko informs, “However, I didn’t travel away from it much, other than to the other Cities within Teiko. How far away is it from here?”

“At most, it’s at least two or more weeks’ worth of travel on foot if we take our time and follow the main roads of travel, and that’s if the roads I remember are the same and still there.” He hums in thought, “Half that time if we take back roads, but we risk more raiders and bandits doing that than on the main one. And if we acquired horses and if we detour through the woods and go straight there, we may get there in... a week? Less, if we only sleep six to seven hours out of twenty-four-”

“...You really have this thought out”, Kenma comments as he hugs a pillow from the Nest close to his chest.

“Of course. I traveled for years around the three kingdoms before I Changed.”, he shrugs, “Alex was a hard master to train under. And when she wanted to get somewhere quick, well...we did.”

“Two weeks though.” Iwaizumi mumbles, “That’s a long time. We’ll need to prepare for a long travel.”

“We can take our time though, and not rush like we did before”, announces the shadow, “Furihata-kun is in the safest place possible, and will continue to be safe as long as Akashi-kun is around”

“I still don’t know how I feel about someone with the same name as I, living on the Outside”, Akaashi notes, “Since I was born in the Village, it seems almost...strange.”

“Perhaps you are related on a very distant note, from a long time ago, or perhaps you two aren’t related at all.”, suggests the shadow, “It matters not which is the truth. What matters now is that we know that our comrade is safe.”

“That’s good to know”, Yuuri sighs,

“I agree”, Suga nods, feeling the same. The both of them had been worried for the longest, but this news makes them both slump their shoulders in relief

“I propose that we prepare for departure to Rakuzan as soon as possible.”, announces the shadow, “This preparation may take days, maybe even weeks, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is that we are thoroughly prepared for whatever may happen on our journey, and not rush ourselves like we did last time.”

“Yeah!”, Hinata exclaims, “I don’t really like being thrown at people, if you know what I mean.”

A couple of people snicker and giggle, and the bluenette lets the laughter calm the atmosphere before continuing.

“We should each write a letter to Furihata-kun, as well.”, he suggests, “I imagine that he has been as worried about us as we have for him. And given his nervous nature, I believe taking advantage of the opportunity in front of us would be wise.”

“I bet he would love that!”, Noya exclaims, “We need a lot of paper though!”

“Victor would give us some, if I asked.”, Yuuri suggests, “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. I’ll ask him tomorrow.”

Yuri scoffs, “If the pig asked Victor to bend over backwards and kiss his ass, I’m sure he’s do that as well”

“With vigor, I’d say!”, Chris adds, and the group busts out in various forms of laughter. All except one, who wails in embarrassment

**_“GUYS!!!”_ **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It’s as everyone is leaving the Nest, filled with hope for a better tomorrow, and departing for the night, that Kuroko Tetsuya makes his move. He waits patiently until it is only himself, and two others left.

And when he has them in his sight, he makes himself know

 “Suga-san, Akaashi-san, a moment if you would”, They turned their heads towards Kuroko and raise an eyebrow in question, “There is something that I would like to discuss with you both in private.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After all this time, the location of their friend has been found! What will happen next? What is Kuroko going to tell Suga and Akaashi? What about the others?
> 
> Next time on You are My World:  “You don’t have to be afraid of me leaving. I’m here too. I’m right here.”
> 
> NOTES  
> You don’t have a smell: Betas lack pheromones, as they do not have the glands to do so. (Only Alphas and Omegas have scent glands.) They also have weak noses, so therefor cannot smell pheromones either. They can, however, be affected by a pheromone, much like how a scentless gas can affect the human body. An example would be that is an Alpha were to release a frightening or angry pheromone, it would make the Beta look down, and be afraid to make eye contact with said Alpha, unless they were specifically trained to resist the influence of the pheromone.
> 
> Kinda the same thing: Each Omega has a unique scent, as each Alpha has a unique scent. No two are alike, even among families (like a child won’t smell like their parents). Some scents are described as emotions or feelings, while others are flowers, fire, or even memories. (Like how Asahi describes the smell as ‘the static like air before a thunder storm’)
> 
> My lovely bird: AN: Takao and Chris would be the sassiest of shipping bros...and you cannot convince me otherwise. Also, Takao’s name literally means ‘Hawk’, so I thought that Chris would give him a cute nickname. If it sounds too Occ, let me know
> 
> Also, the letters in this were originally written in two different font, one for Furihata, and one for Akashi, but it didn't transfer over to this...i hope you figured it out. But to those who didn't:  
> BOLD is for Furihata with the crossed out bit being illegible to the characters reading (But you can read it)  
> Italics is Akashi


	20. Always Another Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! Sorry I'm late!  
> I've been so busy this month, but i made enough time for this very special lovey-dovey chapter for my favorite couple...DAISUGA!  
> Beware of feelings and angst tho...not much but beware.  
> Also, this chapter works off of people with abandonment issues, so if there are readers out there who understand that...well know i understand it too. And i care.   
> I hope this doesn't trigger people but...TRIGGER WARNING?!  
> Also, I hope you all have a wonderful day!

Time passes slowly, yet too fast for us to grasp. We cannot slow it, and we cannot quicken it. All we can do is observe, and do what we can to fill that passage of time. But the choice of whether we watch quietly or loudly is our own. And the choice of how we spend that moment, or those moments, of these moments, are our own. Our choice, and no others. Sometimes, as humans, we forget that, as we are influenced by the beautiful yet cruel world around us. We forget that our finite lifespans are our own, waste those precious moments on nonessential things, and fail to realize or notice the important ones until they threaten to leave, or have already gone. It is in these moments, that we realize that time has passed us by without a thought.

Even here, it has inevitably passed for all who reside in this World.

It has been five days since the night of the reading of the letter from Furihata Kouki.

 In that time, the Omegas have been hard at work, preparing for their soon-to-be journey into the territory of Teiko, learning all they can of ways and routes and places on said routes. They collect their things and things that they feel they may need on the long trek ahead. They have only told a few of their departure, but with their help, everything is running as smoothly as it could possibly be.

            For most, time could not pass soon enough, and they eagerly away their day of departure into a World, both kind and cruel.

            But for one, he wishes only that time would stop. That it would pause for a single moment and never again move forward or backward.

            At the moment, he walks alone in the garden of Ice Castle in the territory of Hatsetsu. His head is hung low and his shoulders are slouched with worry and sadness. With each crunching step, the bitter cold seeps into his bones and into his aching, hollow heart, one which is just as heavy as his tread. He rubs at bare arms and huffs out clouds of heated breaths as he moves forward, on no path in particular, and eventually, he ends up at a bench, one that is hidden away by evergreen bushes and thick tree trunks. It’s a space that is closed off, and one that he quickly takes advantage of as he goes towards it.

He has been doing that a lot lately...hiding. Whether from the physical or the mental, he has been trying his best to hide with forced smiles and quick feet. He feels as if he’s doing a relatively okay job at it so far, but it’s wearing on him.

 He brushes the snow off the seat of the bench, and dries it with the arm of a sleeve before sitting down with a depressed sigh.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ _POV SWITCH: SUGA_ ~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

            _...it hurts..._

_...I figured, after all this time, it wouldn’t hurt anymore...how laughable_

I lean back into the cold metal and wood of the pew and look up, into the gray sky, as the snow flutters down without a care. And in my solitude, I think back to so many night ago...when I confirmed the thing that I never wanted proven right.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_“Suga-san.”, Kuroko starts, once he has separated me from Akaashi, “After much observation and varied amounts of consideration, I feel as if I should be the one to point out something obvious to you. Though...” he pauses, “By your...actions...i feel as if you would not want to hear it.”_

_“But you’re going to tell me anyway, aren’t you.”, I state bluntly, and his wide blue eyes get impossibly wider, “It’s my Soulmate, isn’t it...it’s Daichi.”_

_“Yes but...how is it that you know?”_

_I sigh and give a weak laugh, “I...kind of knew all along.”_ _Of course, I knew. I knew the moment my Omega cried out for him during my change, and while I was running from the Mist. I just didn’t know the name of it then, at least until Takeda-sensei gave it a name...Of course, I knew, “I felt it in my gut, y’know?”_

_“If you ‘felt it in your gut’ then so did he, I presume, considering that he can smell your Omegan pheromone through Takao-kun’s scent potion.”, I...didn’t expect that...Daichi does? Kuroko then gives me a blank look, “...what are you going to do about it?”_

_I lower my eyes, “I don’t know yet”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I couldn’t tell him the truth, that I wasn’t going to do anything because I was too afraid to suffer through the pain of losing him a second time...which I am anyway so it really doesn’t matter.

One would figure that learning that the person you love is your Soulmate would bring joy but...it’s quite the opposite for me. Because, no matter what I do, the fact of the matter is that I will lose him...again. He’ll go back to Karasuno, and I’ll go with the others to find Furihata. Or I’ll get taken by the Mist again and he’ll be out here, living his life and doing what makes him happy. We’ll be separated again, and there’s nothing I can do to stop it. It hurts to even think about the fact that, one day soon, we’ll be so far away from one another that maybe we’ll disappear from each other’s mind.

Well...he would never disappear from mine...But that doesn’t change the fact that I’m going to lose what I love the most...again.

_...why..._

            I look down at my hands, empty and cold. I feel a warmth drip down my cheek, and soon, I learn that it’s a tear, which is followed by many, many more as they make icy tracks down my face.

            _...why is it that my only choice is to leave? To be separated from him?_

_**Do NoT HaVe To LeAvE. cAn StAy.**_

I let out an angry snort as I wipe at my face, and give a small sniffle afterwards. I turn sideways in my seat, left leg up and resting in front of me on the bench as I lay my arm over the rim of the back, and then lay my face in the crook of my elbow

_Stupid Omegan instincts._.. _No I...I can’t. The others they...they need me. Furihata needs me...staying would be selfish and...I can’t_

My insides wail in futility. It’s like mentally talking with a childish, younger me sometimes. My Omega wants what it wants, what **I** want, instinctually, but I know what I have to do*.

**_WhY?! mAtE...mY mAtE...dOn’T lEaVe. StAy WiTh MaTe._ **

_He isn’t my mate..._

**_Is MaTe! SwEeT mAtE. kInD mAtE. mY mAtE._ **

_He isn’t-_

**_LoVe HiM_ **

My body twitches

**_LoVe HiM sO mUcH._ **

I open my mouth to protest, but no sound from my throat, none will come out. There is no argument, only truth and self-made lies.

_...I’ve loved him for so long...isn’t fair..._

**_I lOvE hIm So MuCh._ **

My body doesn’t even shake. I just cry, seemingly endless, in silence, alone in my corner of the world, one that hasn’t known me is such a long time.

_...Daichi..._

I want to see him so badly, but I don’t, I can’t bare to, and it’s confusing and painful. Especially when I know I’m going to leave soon.

**_dAiChI_ **

It would put all my efforts to waste if I saw him. All the time of dodging and gently distancing myself, desensitizing myself to his very presence...would all go down the toilet.

_Daichi_

**_dAiChI_ **

**_DAICHI_ **

            I gasp when, suddenly, something blocks out my vision, heavy on my head and back, it envelops me in warmth and the familiar smell of cedarwood fills my senses. The bench creaks with the addition of another behind me and I huff as two arms wrap around my shoulders, and I’m pulled back into a broad chest.

            Silence.

            I don’t dare to make a sound. Then

            “...I’m here...”

            I sigh, deflate into that voice that I know so well, my body reassuring itself that **_yEs, HeRe. MaTe HeRe._** I hate it, I love it, I fear it, but I need it so badly, more badly than I thought I knew I did and _it isn’t fair, all my efforts have been ruined by a single hug_.

            “...I can hear you, you know.”, he starts, slowly, carefully “It’s like...the smallest hum in the back of my mind....like the night you left.”

            The arms squeeze tighter around me, in reassurance, one that I know is always there, will always be there, and it makes me so happy and satisfied that my Omega rumbles with fulfilment

            “You called out to me again. I could hear you call my name.”, he whispers, “Suga...what’s wrong?”

            _Oh, so many things are wrong._

_This_

_ME_

_But definatly not you._

_Never you._

            “Nothing’s-”

            “Don’t lie to me!”, he says it strongly, and squeezes me so close and so tight, the breath in me wheezes out, “It’s been days since we’ve had a decent conversation. Every time you look at me, it’s as if I cause you some sort of pain and yes, I’ve noticed the ways you’ve been dodging me, running away from me when even the chance of us being alone together happens. You might can fool others...but not me. I’ve known you for too long, and I know you too well.”, he exhales noisily, “Did I upset you? Have I done something wrong?”

            My breath hitches, surprised by even the notion because

“NO! You haven’t done anything wrong! Never! It’s...it’s...”

            “It’s what, Suga? Please tell me, so I can fix it.”, his head falls on my shoulder with a harsh thud, one that is painful on both ends “I hate this...this distance between us...it’s more painful than anything, than any wound or cut or punch in the gut. It hurts so much, and I don’t know what to do to help to fix...whatever is going on between us.”

            _Oh Daichi_

_...I’m so sorry._

_Never meant to hurt you, no never._

_I wanted to take all the...the pain, the burden from this, not you._

            I raise my hands up from under the cloth, the coat actually, it’s Daichi’s huge coat, no wonder it smells so much like him, and clasp my fingers over his arms, right under my chin.

            “Daichi”, I speak, voice soft, unsure “Have you...ever been afraid?”

            The answer is an immediate,

“Yes. More times than I would like to admit.”, which is followed by a huff, “Admitting to your fear is the first step to overcoming it...at least that’s what I was taught. And I’ve had to overcome many.”

            “How many?”

            “Too many, probably”, a pause, “I’m afraid right now.”

            “Of what?”

            Another tight squeeze, and I can smell his pheromones flaring, “Of this, of not being able to be there to protect what matters, of...”, he abruptly goes lax, weight heavy and warm on my back, but his arms are tight, “I’m afraid of losing you most...watching you leave me again...and not being able to do anything about it.”

            ... _Oh...Daichi..._

            “Some of those fears are constant ones, ones that I live with every day of my life. They keep me focused and force me to become stronger” he chuckles, “But I’ve been afraid of worse things, I guess...At least this I can overcome.”

            “What...do you mean?”

            “Well...you’re here now. I have you, right here, right now.”, I can feel the heat of his breath against my neck, even through the cloth, “You’re afraid of that too, aren’t you? Of leaving...of being left.”

“H-How-”

“I can tell...I see it, every time you looked at me. Every forced smile, every sad stare, every careful word...like you think it might be your last...I know you, remember?”, he declares. He then lets out a determined huff, “You don’t have to be afraid of me leaving. I’m here too. I’m right here.”

_I know that, I do, I’m happy, even if that happiness is only for this moment,_

“But...I...I have to...”

I swallow thickly, body wanting to be nervous, but the scent is calming me. I have to tell him, he needs to know, he **deserves** to know.

I can’t escape from his tight hold, but I can turn around, so I do. I wriggle and twist around until his face moves from my shoulder and suddenly, it’s right in front of mine, a little higher, but not enough to misalign our noses, our mouths. I can see his fuzzy hair, the scars on his cheek that I hadn’t noticed from afar, the slightest stubble on his chin that I want to lean forward and nuzzle against, and his big, brown eyes, warm and sad and hopeful all at the same time.

I try again, “Daichi...I’m...” I can’t meet his gaze, it hurts too much, “We Omegas...are going to leave this place soon. And I’m going too.”

Silence.

Stillness.

I think I hear his breath stop.

“...I’m sorry”, I go to push away, to leave him with this info so that he could maybe think about it alone, but he holds me steadfast, doesn’t let me go anywhere.

“Where are you going to go?”, he finally asks after a while.

 “We...we figured out where our friend is...the one we lost in the Mist.” I answer, hesitantly, “He’s in the country of Teiko, in a castle there. Kuroko calls the place Rakuzan.”

“Rakuzan?”, Daichi sounds surprised...and then he lets out a hum, “...How soon do you think you all will be ready?”

“Um...well I don’t really know yet. We’re slowly preparing and don’t have an exact date. Himuro hopes to leave before winter fully starts, so that travel will be easier on us since we’re going south.”

“Sounds perfect.”

...

...

...

“Huh?”, I sneak a peek and look up at him, only to find him grinning ear to ear

“You know, Rakuzan is a great place...not as great as home but it’s still pretty neat.”, he continues, as if unworried, “Ah...I’ll have to show you around the City one day, when I’m not busy. It has the most beautiful gardens and-”

“Wait, _wait DAICHI!_ What are you even saying?!”, I exclaim, frustrated, **why doesn’t he understand** , “Don’t you get it?! I’m leaving! I’m going away! Again! You’re going to go back to Karasuno and I’m going to go find Furihata! We’ll be...” My shoulders slump, my head falls forward to hide my face, and I tremble with the effort not to cry, not now, not with him here to see me. I’ll cry when I’m back in bed, alone, and wishing that there was some other choice than what’s right in front of me. Wishing that there was some way we could still be together, “We’re going to be separated again. We...I...can’t keep my promise”

He lets out a sigh, and slowly, carefully, his hand slides up my side, up to my chin, and he tilts my head up with the curve of his index finger.

“Says who? Who said I’m going back to Karasuno? Who said that we can’t keep our promise?”

“It...It’s our only choice.”, I explain, because **he has to understand** , why doesn’t he get it, the more I talk about it, the more I explain it, the more it hurts me, “You’re the Leader of Crow’s Nest. You’re needed in Karasuno, to lead them.” I try to lower my head again, but his single finger doesn’t let me. So instead, I look off to the side, “Me? I’m needed in Rakuzan, where Furihata is, where my friend is. My friends...they need me. And the Guild needs you.”

He slowly nods, “Hmm...I see.”

_...Thank you..._

“However, there is one thing that I can’t agree with.”

My eyes flash to him again, locking with his, and I find that I’m stuck. I can’t look away.

“ _There always another choice._ ”, he explains, face serious, and my lips part in surprise, “There isn’t a single instance where anyone only has one choice. I figured, being in Crows Nest, you would remember that. We were taught that in school, and in training. There are always other options.”

“But-”

“ _No buts._ ”, I clamp my mouth shut, and he gives me a crooked smile, “So what if you have to go to Rakuzan? That doesn’t meant that you’re going to be there forever. And even if you are, that’s not going to stop me from seeing you, or coming to be with you.”

_...oh..._

“Did you really think you were getting rid of me so easily?” He asks, almost cheekily, “You apparently don’t know my resolve.”

_...He...what?_

“Although...I find it kinda funny how coincidental everything is being.”, he moves his finger and starts tapping at his own chin, “Considering how I need to go to Rakuzan as well.”

“You...WHAT?!”, I sputter, and this time I manage to put some distance between us as I stand on my knees on the bench and look down at him in confusion, “No, wait, stop, I can’t...what do you even mean, you’re going to Rakuzan?!”

“It’s a mission for the Guild” he explains, “I’m supposed to report the progress of the bridge work to all the leaders of each territory, because it’s my guild that’s helping in restoration efforts.”

I gulp and practically plop down on his thighs, head slumping forward again. Surely the world is playing with me, it’s not that easy, _nothing is ever this easy_ , there must be some sort of catch or something. I don’t dare hope...

“So, you’re...going to Rakuzan? W-with...me?”

_...damnit..._

“With you and the rest of your friends, hopefully.”, he scoffs, “That’s why I asked when you all are leaving. Now I can plan for whenever you do, and we can all go at the same time. Asahi and Tanaka too.”

“But what about the Mist?”, I flap as I jerk my head back up, because that’s important, it’s always important and _there_ and _lurking_ , “There’s...I could always be taken back!”

“Well...You found out a way to leave it, right? Even if you go back to your Village, you can always leave it again. I know this now.”, he leans forward, and presses his forehead to mine, “Which means I can always find you. Or you can always find me. We’ll always find each other. We always do.”

He leans a little closer, so that our noses are touching, brushing innocently against one another.

“ _Give up_. You _know_ I’m right. I _know_ you do. There’s _nothing_ to be afraid of, _not anymore_. **_And there’s nowhere else you can hide where I can’t find you. And I will always find you._** ”, his gaze is sharp, serious, yet gentle, “I will always look for you. I’ve looked for you for so many years, and even if I didn’t have you, right here, right now, I would still be looking. Do you know why?”

I shake my head, but I know, I can’t help but know.

“Because I..I love you, Koushi.”, _my name, he said my name, he’s never done that before, oh, it sounds so sweet_ , “That’s my promise... _is_ my promise and will _always_ _be_ my promise. I love you with everything that I am, and everything that I will ever become. No obstacle, no amount of distance...no stubbornness”, he chuckles, and pecks my nose, and I cover it with both of my hands in shock, “...is ever going to change that. I will wait for you forever, because _you are worth the wait_.”

I can feel it, the tears bubbling over and dripping hotly down my cheeks.

 I try to turn away, to push myself away, but his hand is back, against my left cheek, holding it in place. I wrap my hands around his wrist, to move it away, but then he’s pressing his lips against my other cheek, so softly, so fragile, pecking every tear and trail away, and I’m weak, _Daichi makes me weak_ , and I love it so much.

“Don’t you get it yet?”, he rumbles against my skin as he kisses and smooches his way up to my temple and then back down, following the curve of my ear. He then lets out a deep growl that makes my insides tremble and my Omega quiver, “ ** _If you think I’m letting you escape so easily, you have another thing coming Koushi._** ”

And my heart is soaring, my breath is catching as I wrap my arms around him and bury my flushed face in his neck that’s flooding with scent. **_That was his Alpha voice, calling out to me, saying my name_** and my Omega purrs against his skin, satisfied beyond belief because **_MiNe. mAtE mInE. yOuRs. I’m YoUrs._**  

I nuzzle into the side on his neck where the smell is more potent, where I know, instinctually, is his own scent gland, one that flares with a richer scent with each press of my nose and movement of my lips against the skin there. It makes me dizzy and warm and excited and I love it, love him, so much. So, so much.

 “D-Daichi...m-m-m-my Daichi”, I sob as I cling to him, “Missed you...missed you so much. More than you know. More than you’ll ever know. Wanted to see you so badly-”

“But I do know, Koushi. I do.”, he pulls me closer, rearranging me so that I’m more comfortably, my butt in his lap and my left thigh squished snuggly between the back of the bench and his hip while my other leg in hanging over the other side, over his muscular thigh. His arms are tight around me, one looped around my back and squeezing at my left hip while the other is under my arm, fingers tangled in my hair as he caresses my neck with his nose, coaxing me to tilt my head. He presses kisses to my neck, where it’s most sensitive at, and I twitch at each smooch, “I wanted to see you just as much.”

We sit there, clinging to each other, drinking each other’s unique scent, putting it to memory because now we have this chance, this moment, and we _can_. And no amount of anything is going to stop us-

...That’s right

_That’s right..._

I have...I have this chance, this choice, this is my choice, _our choice_.

And we choose each other, as easy as breathing. As easy as hugging.

As easy as loving.

What was I thinking? Why did I think I could NOT chose this, chose him? Why did I think I could leave him? It killed me so much to even think about it, and I was actually trying to, it’s been _agony_.

But now...now I don’t have to.

I can stay with him.

That’s a choice now.

_And it’s the one I choose_

After a while, he suddenly pulls back, slowly, carefully, as if afraid to, and I whine because **_nO, nOt ClOsE eNoUgH, cOmE bAcK, pLeAsE mAtE_** , to which, he leans back in and gives a quick bite at the juncture of my neck and shoulder, not enough to break the skin but hard enough to know there’s going to be a mark there later. It’s not exactly on my scent gland, but close enough to make me tense, pant at the sudden onslaught of pleasure that I wasn’t even _close_ to being prepared for, and go limp in his arms.

He leans back again, me balanced in his hold, “Better?”, he whispers, and all I can do is puff for air and nod, “No more hiding from me?” I shake my head, “or yourself?” another shake, and he chuckles, “You ok?”

I give a shaky laugh of my own, and with shaky hands, I loop by arms around my neck and pull him down towards me, closer, so that our noses are brushing once again.

“Mmm...Better ‘n ok.”, I mumble, “M’sorry...’bout all that.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about.”

“But...hurt you-”, He presses a single finger to my lips, to silence me

“We were both confused...and afraid.” He clarifies, “You brought up some good points earlier, definite things to be afraid of. With everything that’s happened, and everything that could, how could we not be?”, He tugs me closer into his lap and crooks the corners of his lips up in a warm, yet tired smile, “But we stopped, and we listened to each other. We listened to each other’s fears and worries, all of which are real, important, and very possible. And that’s what’s important.”

I nuzzle my cheek into his own, and I was right, he has peach fuzz, that’s so cute, it makes me smile, “M’still sorry.”

“I know. You’re kind like that.”, he peppers butterfly kisses up my jawline, “...wanted to do this since _forever_.”

“Daichi...tickles.”, Airy bubbles of laughter leave my lips with each peck.

“Wanted to hold you, and love you, and-”, he pauses, and I hear him gulp as he pulls back. His face is red as he presses his forehead to mine again, “Want to kiss you.”

My own cheeks redden.

“C...can I kiss you?”, he asks nervously, and I grin.

“I thought that was what we were doing...kissing. You’ve been kissing me.”

“I mean...c-can I...on your...uh”, he fumbles a bit, “You know...”

I want to laugh, but I don’t. Goodness, where did all his resolution go, all his seriousness. The contrast is...so cute.

...and to think, this is all mine.

**_AlL mInE._ **

I cup both his cheeks in my hands, fingers sliding against the rugged skin, simply enjoying the feeling, and _I can enjoy this as much as I want now. Anytime I want_

And as I pull his face towards mine, I whisper, like the wind, against his lips

“I love you, Daichi”

And I make the choice for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! That make my heart skip, but I WROTE IT! Daichi and Suga are very domestic, so I wanted it to be a little like that. Not a lot of arguing, but I wanted them to come to an understanding with Suga’s worries. Is it good? Too Ooc? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Daichi and Suga have finally settled their issues, so all is good, right? And what about the others? How will they take this news? What will happen next?  
>  Next time on You are my World: “I don’t even know you. You do realize that, right? That we hardly know each other, and have only known each other for a handful of days?”  
>  “That’s an easy fix though! Let’s get to know each other!”  
> Notes:  
> My Omega wants what it wants, what I want, instinctively, but I know what I have to do: Talking mentally with your secondary Gender isn’t uncommon, as it is the psyche of you, as a person. Your Gender (be it Alpha, Beta, or Omega), represents your most basic sense of instinctual needs and root desires, and is uncaring about reality or the needs of anyone or anything else, only itself(yourself) in mind. It is up to you to build up your mental strength to combat or reason with these base needs. It is stronger for Alphas and Omegas, because their needs deprive for many different aspects that Betas do not have to worry about, like territorial issues or loneliness (AN: Basically the id(Gender), ego(You), and super-ego(Your morals/reasoning,))


	21. Barely knowing you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes another one! Enjoy!

Akaashi Keiji had had just about enough of everything. Especially of tall, bulky, hyperactive men with big owl eyes and spiky salt and pepper hair. _THAT_ he was _ESPECIALLY_ tired of.

            Since the morning of the ‘Breakfast Accident’, as it has come to be known as, he has constantly been dodging the relentless advances of said person, who seems to be literally everywhere he is.

            At the dining area?

            “Hey, hey, hey!”

            In the garden

            “OYA!!”

            He can’t even go down the hallway to the bathroom or to the hot spring for a bath without being accurately found and pointed out in a _very loud voice_ that is slowly _grading on his last nerves_. He curses the fact that it is probably his scent that is giving him away, but that is a fact that he cannot change.

What he curses even more is that somehow, someway, _he had found out what his name is._

“AAAAAAKAASSSSHIIIIIIIII!!!”

            He never thought the day would come that he would hate his own name but that day is _today_ , and the time is _now._

And so, he has taken refuge in the Nesting room, the one place where he knows the Alpha will not, and cannot enter, not without the permission of all the Omegas currently in the Nest/room, which at the moment, is himself, and three others.

“You should at least talk to him. Hear him out, you know. Instead of constantly avoiding him like the plague.”, suggests one Himuro Tatsuya as he combs his fingers through the long, blonde-dyed hair of one Kenma Kozume as he lies his head in the older boy’s lap.

“Or tell him to fuck off”, suggest the other blonde, one Yuri Plisetsky, as he lounges his head on Kenma’s stomach, “Seriously though, do _something_. Watching him chase your ass is just about as annoying as watching Victor chase the pig’s _oblivious as hell_ ass” 

“Everything annoys you though”, Kenma mumbles

“Not everything.”, Himuro chuckles, “He isn’t annoyed by his Grandpa, or so I’ve been told. And he’s here with us, isn’t he?”

“Let’s just agree that he tolerates us and move on”, Akaashi deadpans, while Kenma simply hums at the statement. Yuri clicks his tongue, neither agreeing or disagreeing,

“Alright then. So, it’s back to you then”, Himuro declares, “What are you going to do about your not-so-secret admirer.”

            “Please, don’t call it that.”, he bemoans as he rubs a hand down his face, “And I was hoping that one of you would give me an idea...”

            “Tell him to fuck off”, Yuri repeats

            “He may be annoying but...he is older than me. I want to be respectful.”

            “Tell him to _respectfully_ fuck off.”

            “ _Yurio_ ”

“What?!”, he jerks up into a sitting position, brows furrowed, “Idiots like him won’t get it unless you tell it to their face! I’m telling you, you just need to stomp up to his and tell him to go screw himself.”

“He may be right, you know.”, Himuro adds, “At least then you would be _communicating_ instead of _running away_.”

Akaashi sighs and shakes his head, “To be honest, I’m still a bit flustered about the whole breakfast incident. I’m not even sure what I would say.”

“You’re _flustered_?”, Yurio asks incredulously, and Kenma looks up at Himuro from his spot in his lap.

“And people say you have a poker face.”

“I simply have a different way of expressing my emotions, is all.”, chuckles the ravenette. Akaashi sighs for the umpteenth time and goes to stand up, “Huh? Where are you going, Keiji?”

“I think I’ll go for a walk out around the outside of the Castle. Get some fresh air.” He announces as he pats the wrinkles out of his pants, “Maybe it will clear my head and I can come up with a better solution to this...mess.”

“You might want to take the window”, Kenma advises

“Ah, good idea. Idiot might be pouting by the door again.”, Yuri yawns, “I can give you a shortcut, if you want. That way, you can bypass walking through the castle altogether. But it’s a secret, so don’t go spouting it out to anyone, y’here?!”

“...I’ll take your advice. And thanks...I think.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                The town surrounding the Hatsetsu’s Ice Castle isn’t as busting as the one back home, but to Akaashi, it still has the slight homely feel to it, mixed with the feeling that he is walking through a sort of winter wonderland. Salty slush covers the pathway he walks, and snow falls leisurely down, coving the buildings and earth in layers upon layers of blinding white. This doesn’t stop the citizens though, and they go about their daily lives as if their houses and businesses weren’t about to cave in from the copious amounts of frozen water on top of them.

                He passes by familiar things, shops with red meats hanging from strings to show them off and fresh vegetables that are crisper in the cold, lines of linen and other fabrics adorning tables and counters that are bright and colorful, among other things. He also spots some unusual things, like the strange ice sculpture in the center town square of a fluffy poodle, which is surrounded by the flattest bed of ice he had ever seen, which, at the moment, has people happily sliding over it. Yuuri had called it ice skating, but after watching a couple fall down hard on the slippery surface while another, a child, cuts her finger on the sharp shoe-knife...or skate, as he remembered it being called, he honestly can’t see the appeal

                He wanders, but to where, he doesn’t have much of an idea. He’s mostly taking in the sights and enjoying his visit in the northern country while simultaneously avoiding his _stalker._

                He pauses by the opening to a blacksmith’s shop, where heat floods out welcomely. He nods at the man working inside, and he nods back in understanding, as it’s the reason he has his shop doors wide open to begin with.

                As he stands there, puffing his hot breath into his hands, he notices something. Two somethings. Two familiar somethings that happen to be walking not far off, into the distance, if the accustomed silver and black contrasting hair is to say anything. Curious, he follows them, which leads him back to the square, and watches as the two of them go into a nearby shop, steam leaking out the curtained entrance.

                A hand quickly covers his vision, and before he gets the chance to fight back, a familiar cackling reaches his ears, and he sighs

                “Takao-san, at least be quiet when you want to surprise someone”, Akaashi states bluntly, which is followed by the other man’s whine

                “Aww, you’re no fun!”

                “What are you even doing out here?”, he continues, and removes the hands from his vision and turns towards the other.

                “Well, I was shopping with Yamaguchi for more medicinal supplies, but we decided to split up to cover more ground”, Takao explains, “But now, I’m more interested in Daichi and Suga-chan’s date”

                “I thought they looked familiar.”, Akaashi declares, “So I take it that they are talking again?”

                “I think they are doing more than talking~”, Takao points towards the shop again, where a young woman is pinning back the curtains. And there, at the front row of the shop, the noodle shop from the smell, are the two of them sitting on little stools, Daichi to the left and Suga to the right, and between them, their hands are clasped together. Akaashi raises and eyebrow when he watches the two of them together, idly chatting, with Suga’s cheeks warming at something that the Alpha has said to him, and laughs openly, something that he hadn’t done in a while.

                “They are so sweet together. I’m almost jealous~”, Takao coos, “Well...I would be if I didn’t think that Suga deserved it.”

                “It’s nice to see Suga so happy again.”, Akaashi nods, “I admit, I was worried for a while.”

                “You and everybody else. Even Noya and Hinata noticed something was wrong.”

                “That is...bad”

                “Yep”. He pop the last syllable as he stretches his arms up, “Well, I’m done spying for now. Gunna go report to the rest of the group. What you gunna do?”

                “I was hoping some fresh air would help me think better.”

                “Yeah, the middle of town isn’t the best place for fresh air, buddy.” Takao jokes, and Akaashi give him a blank look that says _‘not dealing with your BS today_ ’, “Alright, alright. Stop with the death glare. I’ll tell you what.”, he walks over and slings a arm over his shoulder, “Go walking outside town, where there is less noise. If I remember right, Yuuri told me there was a small hiking trail through the woods with a couple of benches in the path. It goes all the way behind the castle, and hardly anyone goes down it.”

                “Why is that?”

                “I guess it’s too cold for hiking.”, Takao shrugs as he lets go and turns his back to him, “Follow me, I’ll lead you to it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Takao was...unique in his approach to things. Akaashi knows this by now. But Takao is one for his word, and the place that he brought him to was, indeed, deprived of human life. It was as quiet as it was cold...and it was freezing.

                There is no grass, or even leaves in the trees. Only pine needles, heavy with snow that occasionally gave way from weight and added more to the already flat layer of crystalline white that extended as far as his eye could see, and he is grateful for the boots that the Hatsetsu Elder had provided them with, as even the trail is unseen, and Akaashi has to wade through two plus inches of shush.

                And as he walks, he thinks about how to handle his...problem.

                OK, so he admits, he should probably talk to the Alpha, this...Bokuto Koutarou...but everything about him irks him...they are complete opposites on the spectrum, even with Kuroko’s blatant explanation that the two of them may possibly be Soulmates, which, in his opinion, is quite preposterous. They are too conflicting, too different. He is quiet and Bokuto is...loud. _Very loud_. And _boisterous_ and _prideful_ and...there are too many ways to describe. Would he even get a word across if he tried to talk to him? Was it even worth it? He was going to leave in the next couple of days anyway, and they would be far away from one another.

                _Maybe it would be best to continue ignoring him...I mean I am leaving soon anyway. Maybe-_

                A twig snaps

                He pauses

                ... _What was that? That wasn’t me._

                Eyes flicker around, and he suddenly realizes that he was so deep in thought that he has walked off the path at some point, and has no idea where the path even is, among all the cover.

                Another snap, followed by a grunt...an animalistic grunt

                He’s nervous now, though his face doesn’t show it, and he looks around. There’s either nothing there, or they are very cleverly camouflaged, and he simply can’t pick them out in this snow. He takes a step back to

                Another grunt, closer, more dangerous sounding, and he twists his head around

                And then he sees is.

                And his fear heightens

                It’s a bear, staring at him with coal black eyes, and he was right, it was camouflaged in the snow, with fur just as white except for its legs, which are dusted brown in places. It grunts at him and walks forward.

                _Don’t move. Maybe if I don’t move. It will ignore me and move on. Please, I’m not even here._

                A growl. He pants out slowly, inhales deeply, icy air clawing down his throat as he tries to stay calm.

                _Or maybe it will eat me. It will eat me and then that will be it._

                His body reacts before his mind has time to catch up, which is the wrong move because his ankle turns funny when he tries to run away, and suddenly he’s on his knees, in the snow, and it’s getting closer, snarling.

                _No_

                He scoots away, moving back until his back hit a tree. And he moves to scoot around it, out of the bears line of sight, his eyes on the wild animal the whole time

                _No, no, no, this isn’t the way I want to go, being mauled by a...a bear! I just wanted some peace and quiet-_

               

                He feels something grab hold of him and suddenly the ground is going down and he is going up, and he’s surrounded by the smell of pine and...and...

                _...I know this scent..._

                He goes to make a sound but there’s a hand in his way,

                “Don’t make a sound, ok?”

                _...I know that voice_

                And when Akaashi tilts his head back, he’s right as he sees the familiar salt and pepper haired Alpha, whose normally happy expression is now serious. He settles on a branch with Akaashi in his lap, one burly arm around his waist securely while the other hooks under his arm to cover his mouth. The Alpha looks down, carefully, at the bear below them, and bites his lips as the bear sniffs at the tree, confused as to where the two human went. It then huffs, and simply walks away. Akaashi is stunned, and they watch a little longer as it waddles off and disappears into the distance, and they give it a couple more minutes before the hand from Akaashi’s mouth is removed. He takes a couple of deep, calming breathes to calm his nerves, even though his face doesn’t show it.

                The taller man lets out a slow, harsh exhale, “Whew...that was kinda scary, huh?”

                “B...Boku...to...san...You...”, Akaashi swallows thickly, voice still a whisper, “You saved me.”

                He grins, and shrugs, and the Omega stops to think about the situation that he was just in. A thought comes to mind.

                “How did you...what are you doing all the way out here?”

                He scratches at the back of his head, “Funny story? I’m actually out here on a job.”

                “Job?”

                “I’m a Hunter, it’s what my Guild does.”, he explains, “We kill game and sell it in the towns. We also protect wildlife from poachers while also protecting humans from attacking wildlife. Ah...”, he gives a crooked, awkward grin, “Let me get us back on the ground. Hold onto me, ok?”

                Akaashi nods and jolts when he feels Bokuto squeeze around his midsection again before slowly climbs his way back down. The Omega holds on, on reflex,

                 “See, My target...ugh... in this region is a rogue white bear that is openly attacking people who...woah...ok, almost down...who walk down this hiking path. At least that’s what I was told. ” They land on the ground a thud, with Bokuto’s arm firm around his waist to steady them both. After a moment, the Omega is released, and they space a bit apart, “I was out following bear tracks and then well...I smelled your scent and I just...moved.”

                “Target...but you didn’t-”

                “Kill it you mean? I would have if it charged at us again.”, he reaches behind him and pulls out a long bow to show him before putting it back, “Though...I think it was just as spooked of us as we were of it. White bears are more common farther north, where there are no humans, on the other side of the Ice Bridge...uh...the part of the northern sea that is frozen and walkable during winter.” He turns his head in the direction that the bear had disappeared to. “Lemme think...It’s probably mating season then. They come south to mate if I’m right. So that might have been a pregnant female who is just scavenging for food before hibernation season hits.”

                Another nod, and the Omega is almost surprised at his knowledge, “You know a lot about...bears.”

                “Well yeah. I have to. It’s part of my job.”, he turns back, “Why don’t we head back to the castle? You didn’t hurt yourself, did you?”

                “Oh...no I’m not injured. Thank you for asking.”

                “No problem. Come on, follow me. I know the way back.”

                He goes to turn, to take the lead and guide them, before freezing in place. He then suddenly gasps, and turns back towards the Omega, “Holy shit.”

                “W-What?”, he glances around, expecting literally anything at this rate.

                “UWAA! You’re talking to me! Holy shit, you’re actually talking to me!”, he wriggles happily in place, “Ahhh! I’ve wanted to talk to you for forever!”

                He blinks

                _Ah...that’s right...He’s the reason I find myself out here._

                “Gah! I’m so happy! Ah...but maybe you don’t wanna talk to me?”, he continues, and pouts a bit. He then get right into the Omega’s face and cries out “Oh, please hear me out, Akaashi! I’m not a bad person! Really!”

                He slowly nods, “I have already surmised that from your previous actions”

                “So...So you’ll talk to me now?”

_Well...I suppose now would be as good a time as any to confront him. I owe him that much at least_

                “If I do, will you answer some questions for me?” Akaashi starts, making yellow eyes lock on him. Bokuto nods enthusiastically, “OK then. Why have you been pursuing me so adamantly?”

                He cocks his head to the side, “Pursue?”

                “Do not act coy. You’ve been following me around since that morning.”

                “AH! No! No, you have it all wrong! I haven’t been following you!”, He exclaims, waving his hand around in a desperate fashion,“OK, so maybe I would be walking around doing something and then smell your scent and just kinds...go towards it...b-but I didn’t mean to! It was like...all instinct! A-And maybe me just wanting to see you because you’re so pretty!”, Akaashi blushes at that, but Bokuto continues onward, “b-but I wasn’t like...stalking you or anything! I promise! A-AND...and...are you ok?”

                “Ah...yes I’m alright.”, Akaashi turns his head towards the side, “I am...I am just unused to someone complementing me on my appearance. My knowledge or skill, perhaps, but...not that.”

                Bokuto’s expression changes into one of surprise, like someone told him the sky was any other color than blue. He quickly grasps both of Akaashi’s hands in his own and declares

                 “Well more people should! You’re beautiful!”

                His inner Omega preens with delight at the praise, but Akaashi is still unsure and, while not entirely shy, he still finds that he wants to hide his face. But he can’t do that while they are held by the Alpha’s smaller ones (which he finds slightly nerve racking and amusing, but the other makes up for it with long fingers)

                “You...shouldn’t say that to me.”, he starts carefully, “Those words should be used for someone that you wish for a partner.”

                Another head tilt, “Why can’t you be my partner? I mean...I already like you.”

                “I meant a life partner. As in a Mate.”

                “oh...OH! I GET IT NOW!”, Bokuto exclaims as he shakes their connected hands up and down, like children, “Oh wow, I’m super dumb.”

                “Excuse me?”

                “Well...I wasn’t kidding when I said me following you was all instinct. It was like...my body needed to be where you were? Shit that probably doesn’t even make sense, does it?”, he loosens the grip on one of the Omega’s hands and uses it to scratch behind his head, “It’s like...you smell like home...like where I’m supposed to be after a long, hard day...all gentle and welcoming-”

                “You’re f-flattering me again.”

                “No! It’s honest! Really!”, he lets out a sigh and tilts his head back, “But like...I’m always really connected with my inner Alpha, because it’s helped me out of a lot really tight spots...survival and such, you know what I mean?”

                “I do.”

                “Oh! Good, ok! So, what I mean to say is...”, this time it’s the Alpha blushing, “...I think my Alpha has been telling me that you’re my destined mate this entire time, and I’m now noticing it.”

                To say that the Omega is flabbergasted would be the understatement of the century.

                “But like, this is so great!”, Bokuto continues, with a goofy grin, “I mean, if you are my destined mate, then I’m the luckiest man in the whole world! I mean, you’re super gorgeous and I bet your really smart and-”

                “W-What?”, is all that falls out of Akaashi’s mouth, because _what in all heaven and earth is this_ , “You...and me? Destined Mates?”

                His eyes widen in realization, “Oh! I bet you don’t know what a Destined Mate is, do you?”   

                “Huh?”

                “Though...not many people do. It’s actually an urban myth but Me and Victor and a couple of others believe it! It when your instinct can tell what your perfect, or destined, life partner is by smell alone. It’s an instinct thing, and-”

                “No, please, can you just stop talking.”, Akaashi finally enunciates as he holds one hand up to silence the Alpha. Bokuto’s mouth quickly shuts, which gives the other the chance to speak, “I think I know what you’re talking about, but are you actually hearing yourself and how...how ludicrous this sounds?”

                Bokuto deflates a bit, “So you don’t like me?”

                “I don’t even know you. You do realize that, right? That we hardly know each other, and have only known each other for a handful of days?”

                “That’s an easy fix though! Let’s get to know each other!”

                Akaashi’s hand is then gently pulled, and they walk next to each other as the Alpha leads them out of the forest,

                “Ask me anything! I’ll tell you anything! And I’ll ask you too!”

                “W-What? But I-”

                “OK, I’ll go first! What’s your favorite food? Mine is BBQ beef...well meat in general but that’s my favorite!”

                Akaashi’s gun metal blue eyes meet Bokuto’s expectant golden ones as he follows the Alpha’s firm yet tender guidance, and he finally relents to his fate.

                “...nanohana no karashiae...”

                “That’s... boiled rapeseed plants with karashi mustard dressing, right? Is it yummy?”

                 “It’s delicious.”

                “Uwaaa! I wanna try Akaashi’s favorite food! And maybe one day, I’ll take you to Yosen in Teiko! They have the best BBQ beef I’ve ever eaten!”

                And they continue that way, in a strange, friendly comfort, with questions and answers going back and forth as they walk back to the bastion in the distance

                And neither bother to think about their connected hands, still hanging between them comfortingly

* * *

 

           

               

               

,

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! I’ve been wanting to write this for a long while. I love BokuAka so much, and their close dynamic. And Takao is so funny to me!
> 
>             Next time on You are my World: Now...he wasn’t one for strawberries, he like them, yes, but given a choice between strawberries and any other fruit, he would probably pick the other fruit...depending on the fruit of course. But these, they stuck out like a sore thumb amongst all the other things because you can’t grow strawberries in cold weather, why are they here?
> 
>  


	22. Lucky Stars and Fireflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who guessed a TsukiYama chapter was next...YOU ARE CORRECT!  
> ENJOY LOVELIES!

 

 

            Yamaguchi Tadashi is afraid.

            Very, very afraid.

He isn’t sure how he ended up here, at the mercy of three angry young men...two Betas and an Alpha by smell. All he came out here to do was to buy some herbs for his friends for their trip, and some food for the journey. He was here with his friend, Takao, too, but they had separated to cover more ground, which was fine until a couple of minutes ago. And the Elder was kind enough to give him an immense amount of money to spend to do so, along with how to us it, and he is very grateful, because he has no idea what a _coin_ is or even how to use it, they had no such thing in Shitsuren, but that is neither here or there. He doesn’t even know where he went wrong with the situation.

All he was doing was buying things at the market (with currency instead of trading, which is so weird to him), just like how Yakov has shown him, things like potatoes, vegetables, and meat for jerky and nonperishables, thing that would last a long time for the long journey that he and the other Omegas were preparing for, when he came across something that seemed odd in the cold climate, among all the other produce and such

A single pouch of strawberries.

Now...he wasn’t one for strawberries, he like them, yes, but given a choice between strawberries and any other fruit, he would probably pick the other fruit...depending on the fruit of course. But these, they stuck out like a sore thumb amongst all the other things because _you can’t grow strawberries in cold weather, why are they here?_

But then he thinks that some of his friends may like strawberries, but he can’t remember who it was that did.

_Do any of my friends like strawberries?_

            He isn’t quite sure, but something in him says to buy those strawberries, he has no idea why, maybe it was an Omega craving or something, and if there’s one thing he’s learned it that he should probably listen to his instincts

And so he ends up buying them without even looking at the price for them, which, in hindsight, may have been a bad idea considering they were probably expensive in a place like this and that the nice little old lady selling them raised an eyebrow when bought them.

There were clues, but he ignored them

Which leads him to here, having been dragged to some alleyway by some ragamuffin thugs, afraid, being ganged up on by people he doesn’t know for some unknown reason

“Hey...give us all the money ya got!” says one

Well, there’s your reason.

“M-M-Money? I-I don’t have money.”, He whimpers as he backs away, eyes starting to water, “P-P-please, why are you doing this? I’ve done nothing wrong!”

“Don’t lie to us!” another yells, “We saw you buy those stupid strawberries like it was nothing. You have no idea how rare those are around here, do you?”

“I bet he’s some kid of pampered noble, dressed like that”, _dresses like what? Victor gave me these clothes cause it’s so cold!_ , “Now cough it over! Every coin ya got!”

_Oh! Coin! He means coin when he says money. But that isn’t mine! I can’t give it to him!_ , “P-Please, I don’t have anymore! I-I spent it all.”

“Damn it!”, another curses, “What’ll we do now, Boss?”

“I’m sure his clothes will afford us a pretty penny, once we off him.”, chuckles the Alpha darkly, and Yamaguchi tenses, “And we can resell anything he’s already bought. That should give us back his-”

“Oi”

They all turn, and have to look up at the very tall young man behind them, taller than all of them, slim built with a frown on his face. His hair is short and very blond with a slight curl to it, with thin eyebrows and golden brown eyes behind black-rimmed glasses. His black cloak flutters in the cold breeze, and his expression is bored, if anything else

“You’re blocking the road. Move.”

The Alpha sniggers, “And who do you think you are?”

“Personally, it’s none of your business who I am.”, he answers, his expression changing with the condescending smirk that graces his features, “And considering that I have better, more important things to do than waste time with a bunch of petty thieves, I’m not very inclined to answer.”

“Oh, you think your hot shit, huh?”

The blonde scoffs

And then his eyes meet Yamaguchi’s, who flinches at the contact.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ _POV SWITCH: TSUKISHIMA_ ~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Well, what have we here?

I look at the young-looking boy up and down, at his average build, short greenish-brownish-black hair with a flyaway sticking up at the top, and abundance of freckles that litter every space of skin.

An Omega, huh?

I take a sniff...with some kind of medicine on his skin. A cover maybe? Can these three idiots tell that he’s an Omega? Probably not...but I never thought I would see one.

Ah...now that I think about it, maybe this is the reason Daichi summoned me from all the way back home. It would make since

I look at then, the two Betas and the Alpha, pitiable really, and sigh.

“...how lame”

Really this is too easy. They look about as smart as a rock

“What do you mean?!”, exclaims the Alpha, but I ignore him and reach into my cloak, fingertips tapping against the bottle hidden within. Let’s see...where did I put it?

 “H-Hey wait a sec” one suddenly presses in a whisper, a Beta “I-Isn’t he the Moon Mage of Karasuno? Y’know, the one that curses people?”

Ugh, that stupid name again. Note to self: Turn Tanaka orange again. I can’t believe that stuck. And I don’t curse people...mostly. It’s not my fault that I leave potions out sometimes and idiots drink it without questioning it. I’m not taking fault for another person’s idiocy.

“There’s no way that’s him.”, says the other, “Didn’t you hear yourself? The Moon Mage of _Karasuno_. Why would he be in Hatsetsu?”

            Well look at that? A smart question.

But they know nothing...Ah. there it is

I pull out a bottle, one filled with black and white dust, and the two Betas in the background recoil. The Omega, however looks at the bottle in curiosity instead of fear.

“This here is a bottle of poison dust that I put together myself in my spare time.”, I start and shake it around a bit. The Alpha’s eyebrows go to his hairline in surprise, and I continue nonchalantly, “Once it is inhaled, you start sneezing and coughing until your lungs are corroded and give out. And then you die. Now”, I grin, “Wouldn’t it be bad if I dropped it?”

“H-Ha...he’s joking right?”, the Alpha barks nervously, “There’s no way-”

“Am I?”, I taunt, “I have no reason to lie to you. I hardly know you. But you are being rude by blocking the pathway and refuse to listen to reason so...whose to say?”

“S-Stupid! You stupid, four-eyed brat!”

 “Funny how fear reduces your mental age.”

“Why you little-”

“Oops” I let the bottle drop, and take a step back, “My finger slipped.”

The Omega’s eyes widen and he quickly covers his mouth and closes his eyes, and barrels through them towards me, leaving them to cough and heave through the smoke. I raise an eyebrow and follow him as he goes through alleyways and around corners and out into the busier street,

We eventually stop, him huffing to catch his breath as he removes his hands. I watch him, curious to see what he will do next.

And then he starts laughing.

...corrections _snickering_. He’s snickering, and I’m kind of surprised. Usually people don’t snicker when think they’ve just escaped death.

But he’s snickering, holding his stomach, and looking over at me like I’m a wonder.

            “I can’t believe...I c-can’t believe you tricked them like that!”, he finally says, still giggling away, “Poison...that was rich”

            I raise an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

            “You can’t trick m-me, mister. I know finely crushed peppercorn when I see it.”, He snorts and wipes at his eyes, “But you were right. They’ll be sneezing forever. And you forgot to tell them that it irritates the eyes as well though...I can see why.”

            Huh...He’s smarter than he looks, “You could tell?”

            He smiles and nods, “You would have to be a complete medicine novice to not notice.”, he sighs, calmed down from his laughter, “Thankfully they were. Lucky us.”

            “And you aren’t”

            “Well...you could say I know my way around an herb or two.”, he turns towards me and smiles, “I’m sorry. I haven’t introduced myself yet. My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

            He then holds out his gloved hand to me. I look at the hand, and then back at him.

Huh...not intimidated or worried at all...interesting...for an Omega. He’s either naive or smart...I can’t figure out which though. But he isn’t irritating me like most, so I think I’ll indulge him a bit.

I shake his hand, “Tsukishima Kei.”

“It’s nice to-Oh...I get it now!”, he starts, “Tsuki for Moon. Moon Mage.”

I growl, “Shut up, Yamaguchi”

“S-Sorry, Tsukki!”, he’s still grinning though, but im not put off by it, “Thank you by the way. You saved me, and you didn’t have to. That was really amazing!”

I shrug, face warming a bit at the praise, “Yeah, I guess.”

“Ah!”, he turns my hand over, and with his other he reaches into his pack and pulls out a small sachet, and places it in my palm, “Here. For you, my hero.”

I take it with a curious gaze, and pull the string to open it. My eyes widen at its contents, and my mouth waters

 “Strawberries?”, I take a step back. “How did you know?”

He tilts his head, “Know what?”

“That strawberries are my favorite food.”

“Oh! Are they? How great for you then!” he laughs at that, “Honestly, I have no idea why I bought them. I don’t even like them that much...I mean I like them, but there’s no way I could eat them fast enough before they go bad. But if they are your favorite, please, have them.” Another laugh, “It seems we’re both lucky today, Huh?”

I can’t help the way my lip turns up, and I take one from the pouch, “Seems so.”

And I take a satisfying bite out of it.

“Oh um...w-would you mind joining me while I finish shopping?” he asks shyly suddenly, and I give him a look, “I-I know it’s sudden, a-a-and y-You don’t have to, if you don’t want to, b-but after all that...I’d feel much safer if you did. I-I’ll even buy you lunch, for the trouble.”

I swallow, “I thought you said you were out of money?”

“Hehe”, he scratches his head, “The coins aren’t really mine, but I was told I could use them as I needed them. I’m sure that Yakov-san wouldn’t mind.”

That catches my attention, “Oh? You know Yakov?”

He tilts his head, “Do you know him as well?”

“I do.”, and I know Daichi as well, but I’m guessing that you do too. I put a hand to my hip and sigh. Well, I was right...and this explains why he summoned me all the way out here on such short notice. Geez, Daichi, can you be more obvious?

“So um... what do you say?”, he asks shyly

“Well...I suppose I could. It’s not every day that I get free food and my favorite snack.”, I answer, “But I do need to make it to Ice Castle before evening”

“What a coincidence! I do too!” he smiles, and turns to start walking, “We’re just lucky together, huh?”

I can’t help but chuckle at that as I follow him, out strides meeting easily.

What a strange person.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ _POV SWITCH: YAMAGUCHI_ ~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Tsukishima Kei. He is...different...I think? And really cool too.

I’m not sure what it is. He’s intimidating sure, with his height and his expressions. Before, when he called those thugs lame, I thought he was talking about me too but...but then he saved me...

H-He’s really cool...why can’t I be that cool? Can I be that cool? Maybe...

But beyond that he’s...relaxing.

Impish, if I were to use a word, bit he’s too tall to be an imp...and he’s quick-witted, with a sharp tongue. And yet...He proclaims nothing, asks for nothing, only chips in when necessary, never more or less

But it’s strange...It’s like we’ve known each other for a long time, as we comfortably talk back and forth about nothing of importance...mostly me though, but he listens...or at least he looks like he is. He tells me of himself when I ask, at least, and answers that yes, he is this ‘Moon Mage’, but I have the feeling he isn’t fond of the name.

“What’s wrong, Tsukki?” I ask, “I think the title Moon Mage is really cool! Almost mysterious...kinda like you!”

He turns to me, eyebrows curved up curiously, “Oh?”

“Yeah! AH!” I tilt my head up, to look into the horizon, “I think I saw a shooting start! In the middle of the day! I didn’t even know you could see a shooting star in the middle of the day.”

“That’s because of the time here.”, he suddenly explains, and I turn towards him, interested, “Since Hatsetsu is so far north, the days and nights are basically seasons.”

“Seasons? Like Summer and Winter?”

He nods, “Right now, it’s in Fall, so Hatsetsu is covered in a sort of perpetual twilight, where it’s between Summer, where the Sun is out for months at a time, even at midnight, and Winter, where you have the opposite. Everlasting Night.” He looks up himself, “Seeing a shooting star now isn’t particularly rare. You can probably see the sun and the moon during the day too this time of year, if you looked.”

“That’s amazing!”, I can’t help but exclaim, because really, months without sunlight?! I can’t even fathom it, “Please, tell me more, Tsukki!”

And he does, and it’s so cool and amazing! Tsukki is so cool and amazing and smart, and eventually, we end up at a humble herbal shop. When we enter, it’s mostly empty yet still full of herbs and spices, and my fingers filter through bottle upon bottle of potions, and jar upon jar of solutions, tinctures, lotions and such. The smell of potpourri covers everything in a thick, but easy fog of aroma, one that reminds me of mine and Takao’s work shop back in Shitsuren.

And during that time, we talk some more, a comfortable chatter about the differences in medicines and herbs, self-made or bought, etc.

“Tsukki, do you know what these herbs are?”, I ask as I open a jar and take a smell. It smells...sweet...like vanilla...but it’s filled with grass, “I’ve never seen anything like this.”

“That would be northern sweetgrass.”, takes the bottle from my hand, “Indigenous to colder climates and high mountainous areas. It’s usually good for colds if you burn it and breath in the smoke. You can also make herbal teas with it for sore throat”, he chuckles then, “But it can be...poisonous in large doses if ingested.”

I can’t help but smile at him, “Poison is your specialty after all, Tsukki.”

He gives me another tilted brow, before huffing out a short chuckle, as if amused.

And it continues like that until we leave.

And it’s comfortable...as if we’d know each other for far longer than the short time that we had

I feel comfortable with this snarky Alpha, and I don’t know why.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ _POV SWITCH: TSUKISHIMA_ ~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

He is...definatly strange...but he is an Omega. Are all Omega’s this...easy-going? Or maybe stupidly trusting is a better word for it. He isn’t even bothered by me, and I’m an Alpha. And I’ve read the histories. Shouldn’t Omegas be practically terrified of Alphas?

Shouldn’t he be more afraid of me?

But he isn’t, and I’m not particularly bothered by it...more curious than anything else.

And he sure likes to talk a lot.

It’s funny...hearing him chatter on and on about the weather or the amount of snow, or even people that I don’t know. (Like Hinata or Noya, and but they already aggravate me and I don’t even know them...but I'm guessing I will sooner than I'd like). It doesn’t bother me. It isn’t irritating, like Tanaka’s boasting, or nerve grating like Kuro’s cackling. Even the nickname he gave me, one that pokes at my name and Tanaka’s dumb title a little, isn’t bothering me. It should but...it doesn’t

It’s...honest.

_He_ is honest...everything he does screams ‘nice-guy’. I bet he is the type that gets bullied and pushed around a lot.

Now, _that_ irritates me, the thought of Yamaguchi being bullied, and, again, it _shouldn’t_. I literally just met him and rescued him on a whim.

So, what gives?

Also...why isn’t everyone staring at us? He’s an Omega, he reeks of it, yet people, Betas and Alphas alike are just passing us by like it’s nothing. Not even when they get up close and personal, like the shop keeper does when he’s negotiating with the Omega. She doesn’t even raise an eyebrow, and she’s an Alpha. Do they not smell him? If not, why do I?

Seriously, _what gives_?

I shake my head when we finally leave the herb shop, our hands mostly full since I bought a couple of things for myself, but by the grumble of my companion’s stomach, maybe we should be filling more than out hands.

“Hehe...guess I’m kinda getting hungry.”, he flusters when his stomach lets out a loud growl,, “Would it be ok to stop and grab some grub now, Tsukki?”

I shrug, indifferent. I’m hungry, but not excessively so. I could finish off those strawberries, but I want to save them for later

He takes my shrug for an affirmative, “Ok! Hmm...where should we eat though?” He gazes around at the different store fronts, “Maybe we should wander until we find something-”

“FREE SAMPLES!!!”

            “-WE LIKE?!”, He jumps at the voice, covering his head like someone would throw something at him, and I almost want to burst out laughing, “Oh my gosh, what was that?!”

            “I believe that was her.”

            I point towards a woman pacing back and front in front of an open store front, with curtains covering the entrance and steam flowing from the space left between the ends of the curtain and the ground. In her hands are a couple of cups, and in each cup...well I’m not sure what those are. Food, I assume. Little sticks that are short and pale brown.

            Yamaguchi, curious, walks up to the young woman, and I follow, inquisitive as well.

“What are these?” he enquires, and she turns towards his question.

“An accident.” She laments, and that makes me raise a brow in suspicion, “My youngest son, whom we are just now teaching to cook, accidentally knocked the all the potatoes he cut for soup and mash into the pan of leftover hot oil. He didn’t notice till a couple of minutes after it happened and well...this is what we got.”, she then holds out a cup for the Omega, and he takes the cup with a tilt of his head, “We’ve been giving them away because we thought they were bad but surprisingly, a lot of people like them. Please, have some!”

“So they’re...what? Pan fried potatoes sticks?”, I question as I take one, and throws it in my mouth. And I’m actually surprised, “...it’s good. Might be better hot though...with some salt.”

“Really?”, Yamaguchi takes one of the sticks and giggles as it flops back and forth in his hold. He then takes a nibble off of it, “Hmm! I think they are fine the way they are! But they do need salt...and maybe pepper.”

“Too bad I’m all out”

He gives me an almost playful smack on the shoulder as he giggles, and I find that I don’t mind it at all.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ _POV SWITCH: 3 rd person_~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

            After they eat, Yamaguchi decides that it’s time to head back to the other Omegas and bring in what he had acquired. He also figured that Tsukishima probably needed to get to the castle soon too. 

_I don’t want to pull him away from whatever work he has to do, and if it’s with Yakov-san, then it’s probably important_.

            And so, they leave the busier part of town, walking down the main road until the Ice Castle comes in sight, and they continue on past the guard and through the gate, and into the front courtyard.

            “Thanks again for accompanying me today, Tsukki.”, Yamaguchi starts as he looks over at the Alpha, “I-I know I’m just a stranger to you, but I-I had a lot of fun!”

            “You had fun dragging me around shopping?”

            “I had fun being in your company, I mean.”, he clarifies, “You’re a really amazing and smart person, and I learned a lot today. I hope we can do it again soon!”

            Tsukishima lets out a chuckle as they pass into the threshold, “Who knows?”

            “Well, I can hope anyway”, Yamaguchi slows to a stop, and turns towards the Alpha, “I guess this is where we part ways.”

            “Seems so”

He turns towards Tsukishima, “Well...I’m sure that you have things that you need to get done, and, again, I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused.”

“You’ve been saying that, but have failed to notice that I have yet to complain about your company.”, he interrupts, making Yamaguchi’s eyes widen, “If I didn’t want to join you I wouldn’t have. It’s as simple as that”, the corners of his lips turn up ever the slightest, “I’ll admit, I did have a good time.”

            This makes the Omega beam, “I’m so glad!”, he turns his back towards the Alpha, and starts a slow walk away, “Then...I’ll see you later?”

            “Perhaps...ah wait a moment.”

            Yamaguchi goes to turn around, but is stopped by a hand on his left shoulder, on the skin that peeks out from his collar. A voice then whispers in his ear.

            “You might want to tell your potion maker to work on that cover potion. It still needs some tweaks”, Tsukishima warns, “I could smell right through it...but lucky for you no one else could.”

            The Omega gasps and twists, “You...you know?!”

            “I do. But I’m...acquaintances with Daichi, who I guess you know as well. And that, dupdequently, makes me your ally.”, he takes a step back, “Your secret is safe with me. I just thought I outta let you know.”

            Yamaguchi blinks at the sudden admission. Although he should not judge a book by its cover, he did not expect such a response from Tsukishima

“I knew you were a good guy.”, it comes out without thinking, and he laughs when he hears it, “I mean...you did save me after all.”

“...That was because I could tell you were an Omega.”, he admits, “I figured that you had something to do with why I was called here by Daichi...and I was curious about you-”

“But you still saved me.” Yamaguchi interrupts, “And you helped me all through today. And that’s what matters”

Their eyes meet for a moment more, until the Alpha smirks and chuckles again

“You are definitely strange.”

            “You’re not the first person to tell me that”, he answers as he turns. He stops halfway though, and gives Tsukishima a smirk of his own, “Oh...By the way...I am the potion maker who made it. But thanks for the advice.”

            He doesn’t wait to see the stunned expression on the other’s face

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OMAKE ( _OMEGAS PT 1_ )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~           

“Yamaguchi! What’s going on with your shoulder?!”

The question is asked, extremely loudly, by one Nishinoya Yuu that same evening, as they are all settling down in the nest room. Yamaguchi was in the middle of changing into something more comfortable for bed when the question arises

“My...shoulder?”, he twists to look, but his head only goes so far

“Your left one! You’re glowing! Like in one spot!”, Noya answers, and quickly pokes at his shoulder blade rather roughly, making him flinch, “Woah! It spreads!”

“Noya! Stop messing around and get ready for bed!”, Kasamatsu suddenly exclaims as he walks over, “What are you even doing?”

“Kasamatsu-san! Watch this!”, again, the brunette is brutally pokes, and this time it’s the taller Omega that gasps in surprise.

“H-Holy shit!”

“What? What is it?” the brunette is frantic now, “What is it?!”

“Everyone! Come look!”, Noya called out, making everyone turn their way. This makes Yamaguchi quickly face his back away from prying eyes

“No! Don’t look!”, he exclaims, “W-Whatever it is, don’t look!”

“It can’t be that bad.”, Yaku states bluntly as he walks over, and nonchalantly smacks Yamaguchi, on the exact spot that the Noya had pressed at before. And in a quick instant, the light travels through his skin, flickering every speckle down his back like a wave of water.

“W-W-Woah. What in the hell?”, exclaims the sandy-haired youth, as he steps back

“What the fuck was that?!”, Yurio yells from the other side of the room, and stomps over. This makes the skittish young man back up until he eventually hits the wall, and suddenly, upon impact, ever speckle on his body quickly flashes

“WAH!”, Yamaguchi cries as he looks down at his arms as the little glitters of light flicker out, “W-What’s going on?!”

“Please calm down, Yamaguchi-san”, declares Kuroko, which only make the Omega even more spooked as he looks around to find the voice it came from, and when he finally does, he sighs in relief.

“Oh thank goodness, your here!”

“I’ve been here for a while. Now, please turn your back towards me so I can assess the situation”

The brunette reluctantly turns his back to them, and a couple of people whistle, or gasp. He tries to look over his shoulder to see if he could see the spot, but all he can see is a faint glow from behind him.

“I think...”, Kuroko reaches up and presses down on the skin, “Ah...it’s your _freckles._ ”

“Freckles? Oh god, what’s wrong with them?!”

“They’re...actually it, as it is a single one...is glowing...blinking actually. In some sort of golden light.”, another press, and the light makes every freckle on Yamaguchi’s back light up and sparkle before going out, leaving the single flickering freckle,

“It’s right here” he taps “...to the left of the spine, about an inch below your shoulder and about two before your shoulder blade.” Another press, this time held down, “if it’s touched though, it spreads to your other freckles. How unique.”

“But what is it?”, Akaashi questions, “Glowing freckles aren’t exactly normal.”

“It went like FWOOOSH! And it looks like stars!”, Hinata declares, “Wait no! I think they’re more like...uh... like fireflies!”

“Do you think it’s a Soulmate mark?”, Kenma asks, and all turn his way, “...it could be.”

“Well, it certainly could.” Kuroko surmises, “Tell me. What all did you do today?”

“He went with me to the village with me, remember?”, Takao answers, “Though...we did get separated.”

Baby blues turn back to Yamaguchi, “What happened after that?”

            “Uh...W-Well...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>     YAY TSUKIYAMA!  
>  This is how I pictured they would meet. I literally dreamed about this and was like “Glittering freckles and strawberries...out of all the shit I could think of, I think of that...I”M A GENIOUS.”  
>  And then this happened  
>  NEXT TIME ON You are my World: Said problem has been eyeing him, and then following him around since the day he arrived, and attacking him with full body jump-hugs out of nowhere from any angle...
> 
>  


	23. Chapter 19: Thundering of the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAHHH!!! I REALLY WANTED TO INCORPOTATE THESE TWO’S FIGHT IN THE ANIME BUT I CAN’T FIGURE OUT HOW TO

(DAY 2 OF OMEGA’S ARRIVAL)  
Asahi Azumane could feel it in his guts.  
It was coming  
Coming soon  
Coming right now   
He could smell it in the air.  
Could taste it even, it was so potent  
A slow, dangerous sounding rumbling that grew in magnitude over a short period of time...like a sudden storm...  
“ASAHI-SAN!!!”  
The Gentle Giant cringes at the voice, and looks around front courtyard actively for the source.   
And he finds it, because here it comes with big, melted honey colored eyes filled with excitement and spiky black hair with a floof of blond in the front...  
...that’s currently running at him full-throttle, then suddenly he jumps, arms and legs spread full eagle style and Asahi rushes forward on pure instinct and catches him out of midair...  
“HI ASAHI-SAN!”  
....and he wants to scream because what is this? What is this tiny creature that’s demanding my attention?!?!   
Instead the Alpha lets out a huff of exhausted air, “Hey...uh...”  
“Nishinoya Yuu. Just call me Noya, Asahi-san!” his eyes are sparkling, “What are you doing?”  
“Um...” What was he doing again? Ah yes...he was contemplating on how to handle the very same thing that he’s holding so very preciously against his midsection, as if he will break with one wrong move, “I was...uh...going to go eat breakfast.”  
“ME TOO! LET”S GO TOGETHER!”  
He isn’t given the chance to argue  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Seems like you have a fan, Asahi.”  
The Alpha recoils at the thought as he looks up from his current paperwork at the smirking Leader before him. He had been helping him for a while now after everything that had happened with Bokuto and the Omegas had calmed down  
Of course, Daichi would notice, he loves teasing me. Why me?  
“I-I-I don’t think he’s a fan. Just...really enthusiastic.” he answers carefully, “A-And he smells...funny.”  
“What do you mean smells funny? He has that cover on him, so he smells like all the other Omegas do...like a Beta.”, Daichi chuckles at him, “Also, he looks like a fan to me with the way he follows you around.”  
“But-”  
“Don’t tease him too much.” comes another voice, and they turn to see Suga walk in with a platter of food and drink, “You’ll make him cry”  
“Suga!”  
“Sorry, Asahi. It’s a habit”, He gives a crooked smile and a quick laugh as he sets it down on the table. His eyes are turned downwards a bit, “It’s nice that you and Noya get along so well though. I’m happy for you two. A bit surprised, but happy.”  
The taller man sags in his seat, and covers his face with both his hands, “I don’t know what I’m going to do about him.”  
“You can’t do anything”, answers the Omega with small sparkle in his saddened brown eyes, “Nishinoya has a good choice of character, and is a violent force to be reckoned with, and now that he has you in his sight, you have no way of escaping.”  
“THAT’S SUPER OMINOUS!”   
“But the good news is that he will become your most helpful and treasured ally and the best friend you’ll ever make.” he gives the frightened man a soft punch in the chest, “Noya isn’t a bad person, he’s just easily excited.”  
“Yeah, and Asahi is his exact opposite”, Daichi adds with a click of his tongue, “Maybe you’ll learn a thing or two from one another”  
“You two do complement each other”  
“That doesn’t help me at all, you guys.”  
Another pat on the shoulder by the brunette, “Just get to know him. He won’t bite.”  
“...Much.”  
“SUGA!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Takao and Kuroko catch up with him afterwards he had finished with his work. All he wanted to do was go get something for lunch, but he ends up getting half spooked to death (by Kuroko) and asked the most embarrassing and awkward question of all time (by Takao) about smelling and what smells like who and vice versa...  
Which somehow leads him to pointing out something important to them?  
“Ah...um...wait!” the Omegas pause and turn back towards him before they get the chance to leave good, “I-If you’re worried about you all smelling weird, you should check on you friend...um...the small one with the blonde in the front....I think his name is Noya?”  
“Oh?”  
“I...uh...noticed that his smell...I mean it’s definitely an Omega smell but...it’s kinda also smells like...uh...Y-you know that feeling before a thunder storm comes through, and the air is kinda static-y? He...uh...kinda smells like that too...like the Omega smell and the lightning smell are the same thing?” he sighs, and remembers the previous words from his Leader, “I’m probably making no sense...I mean Daichi said he smells like Beta to him but I s-swear-”  
“It’s alright, Asahi-san. We understand”, Kuroko interrupts, “Thank you for telling us this.”  
“Oh”, he wasn’t expecting such a response, “...um...your welcome.”  
He watches as they walk away and disappear around a corner, and wonders what just happened.  
He also wonders when the weird things that have been happening to him will stop  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(DAY 5 OF OMEGA’S ARRIVAL)  
It does not stop...and he has no idea how to make it stop either  
Now...by this time in his life, he was used to dealing with rowdy people, mostly Tanaka and the occasional Kurou visit with a dash of Daichi or Bokuto-ish antics, but this...this was becoming a bit of a problem.  
Said problem has been eyeing him, and then following him around since the day he arrived, and attacking him with full body jump-hugs out of nowhere from any angle...  
And that’s not even the worst of the issue.   
What’s worse is that his usually space sensitive Alpha side isn’t even bothered by it...in fact it is reveling in the tiny Omega’s bold affection. Every call of his name, every tug at his sleeve, every leap and catch, every big-eyed stare that cuts into his very being and says ‘Just say yes, don’t you dare say no. No matter what he says, just say yes.’ (Yes, he’s a coward. He knows this. Nothing more needs to be said on that issue)  
But Asahi can sort of agree with the sediment of his Alpha because usually people are too afraid of his huge form to come close and even get to know him, save for a few, thinking he’s some sort of thug or a thief...or worse...he’s been called worse...and it hurts every time because...well... It’s lonesome, you know? When people judge you like a book cover before ever even getting to know you.  
Then here comes Nishinoya Yuu, out the blue, with the attention, focus, and speed of a bolt of lightning with nothing better than the words of “Let’s eat breakfast!” and then a rant at said breakfast table at about unfair the world is and that Asahi needs to share some of his tallness, as if he knows how to actually do that.  
And the attention is...nice.   
Endearing.  
Be still my poor heart ARGHadagjl   
He can barely take the attention and he wants to hide but at the same time grin goofily and he’s a body full of contradictions that he has no time to filter through because here he comes again-  
“I want to practice sparring! Spare with me, Asahi-san!”  
The statement is demanded upon him after Asahi had caught Noya out of thin air for the umpteenth time that day, and right now, he’s simply holding him for a second, catching his breath from the impact  
“S...Spa...Sparring?!” the idea is shocking to the young Alpha, because there is no way someone so small could lift up a normal sized sword, let alone spare, “W-W-Why do you want to sparre?!”  
“I need to practice my defense so that I can protect the others when we leave in a couple of days”, Noya shimmies out of Asahi’s hold and slides down on the ground, and once he’s on the ground he perches his hands on his hips, “Come on! You’re an Alpha, right! Act like one! Spare with me!”  
He has no time to dwell on it or even think about denying the smaller man because he’s being firm pulled along by his sleeve  
“I may not look like it, but I’m pretty strong...in fact, I’m a guardian in my Village.” He declares as he tugs Asahi like a toddler would a favorite blanket  
“A... guardian?”  
He puffs out his chest like a proud rooster, “Yup! I’m the Guardian Deity of Shitsuren!”  
Asahi can’t help but want to clap at the title because wow, that’s really impressive and that makes the Omega laugh haughtily, but then a thought occurs to the Alpha,   
“Uh...but I thought that the Omega Village was...a place of peace?”  
“It is...but that doesn’t mean we can let our guard down!” Noya exclaims, “Always keep in shape! Always practice! I was taught that when I still lived in Karasuno!”  
“Oh, I get it.”  
A pause,   
“Wait what?!”  
Noya tilts his head, “I wasn’t born in the Village. I was born in Karasuno and then taken to the Village.”  
Another surprise, “Buh...whuh...Y-You were?!”  
“Yup! I was a member of Crow’s Nest, but I was only there for a month before I Changed. But enough about that! Sparring Time!”  
He wants to protest, but he apparently can’t use his mouth when he’s around the bolder Omega either.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Asahi learns really quick that he is wrong (about a lot of things but this especially), and that Nishinoya is absolutely amazing at sparing. Especially at defending, Asahi notes as he swings his sword again, only to be blocked AGAIN. Thankfully they are in the practice yard; otherwise it would have cause a commotion in the usually quiet castle, as they are going at it like they are at war.  
At first, he thought he would go easy on someone so much more miniscule than him. He didn’t want to hurt him by accident, even with wooden swords.  
That apparently ended up being the wrong thing to do, because Noya attacked him like he was about to stomp a mud hole in him and walk it dry, with quick cuts and fast slashes, rolls out of the way, and even jumps up a nearby tree to go over...correction flip over his head, and poke him in the backside with the blunt of the sword with a snicker of a laugh.  
I’m never reading a book again! Book are liars! Omegas are NOT defenseless and fragile, what the hecking heck!  
They go at it for a while, their play-fight, and Asahi finds that they are evenly matched, though in contrasting ways. Where the Alpha was stronger, the Omega was faster. Where the Alpha hit harder, the Omega dodged easier.  
Eventually, they get tires and collapse on the ground next to each other, panting hard in their excursion. Asahi brings a canteen of water, one that he always carries on him, and takes a few couple of swigs before holding out the rest to Noya  
“Water?”  
“Hell yes!” it’s taken before the statement is finished, and downed just as quickly, leaving the canteen empty, “Pwaaa! So good!”  
“You’re really amazing, Noya”, Asahi comments absently, and then it’s quiet again as they calm their beating hearts. He tries to start another conversation, “Um...earlier you said that you were in Crow’s Nest...can I ask when?”  
“Hmm...I think it was about two or three years ago. Give or take a couple of months.”, he tilts his head back in thought, “I was only in the Guild for about a month before the Change happened, but I did finish Ukai’s hell training and graduated!”  
Asahi shutters. He remembers that very well...it was a basic course that you took the first month that you entered the Guild...it ‘weeded out the wimps’, Ukai would say, and Asahi passed only by the grace of the goddess and the skin of his teeth.  
“It was so great! I still have scars, but it was great!” Noya exclaims as he jumps up, “Before that, I went to Chidoriyama to have the special sentinel training, since Karasuno didn’t have one. That and cause I wanted to be an amazing Libro* to an amazing Ace!”  
“R-Really?! You want to be the Libro of Karasuno?!”  
“Yep! While I can attack when needed to, I think a defense is a good offence!” he plops back down, “And the Ace needs all the support they can get!”  
Asahi nods, and he can’t help the pitter patter of his small heart when he hears that.  
“Come on!” Noya exclaims as he stands back up, “Let’s do one more round!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(DAY 8 OF OMEGA’S ARRIVAL)  
Against his better judgement and mostly against his will (Ok, that’s a lie, but who could say no to a face like Noya’s), he ends up learning a lot about the smaller Omega, sometimes from others, who chip in a word or two for or against the lad, or, more frequently, the man himself, sometimes with Tanaka joining in. (Turned out they had joined the Nest at the same time, and were instant friends. And now that they were together again, they were almost inseparable.)  
They talked about everything,   
Soon, they fall into this sort of routine where they would meet up, train till they almost passed out, and then talk some. It became normal to catch Noya spontaneously out of thin air, and his reflexes were getting better because of the Omega’s impulsiveness.  
But he has to wonder how it got that way. And more importantly:  
“Why do you always jumps at me when you see me. And then hug me?”  
The question is asked out of the blue after some intense training. Nothing lead up to it, and it wasn’t the answer to anything either, which makes those familiar big eyes turn up towards him  
“It’s just that when I see you, I suddenly get the urge to hug you.”   
The answer is quick and blunt and makes his heart do a funny little flip. It makes his face turn pink and his brain sizzle, steam coming from his ears.  
“B-B-B-But-”  
“And I like hugging you, Asahi-san!”, he exclaims as he flops over and buries his face in his left arm, “You always have this face that looks like they need a hug, so I hug you!” he takes a deep inhale, and sighs, “Mmm...I like your scent too...”  
The thought of He’s so tiny and cute, be still my heart startles him and makes him blush even more “My s-s-scent? W-W-What do I smell like?”  
“Like...when raining stops...the smell after a huge storm ends.” he sort of sags against him, “...really...calming...”  
And then he falls asleep  
Just like that  
No add ons, no anything, just...asleep...leaning against him.  
And Asahi is at a complete loss  
Oh my goodness! It’s killing me! What the heck, who falls asleep so quickly like that? WHAT DO I DO NOW?!?!  
He’s so infatuated with his current issue that he doesn’t see the other one walking up to him. He only notices when he hears a whistle of surprise  
“Huh...I’ve never seen Noya so calm”  
Asahi jolts and looks over at the familiar silver locks and brown eyes of his childhood friend.  
“Yeah, he’s usually a spit-fire.” Add the blonde beside him, his green eyes glowing, and “Oh, but my little bird was right!”   
“Chris, hush. You’ll wake him”, Suga half-heartedly scolds  
“Help me! W-W-What do I do?” Asahi asks in a whisper  
“You could kiss him awake~”  
“WHAT?!” it comes out as a whispered squeak, and Suga gives Chris a firm punch in the gut.  
“Stop that, you’ll give him a heart attack.” He reprimands, and then turns back to the Alpha, “Sorry. He’s been giving me fluttery lashes all day because Daichi asked me to go out to eat with him.”  
“It’s a date! Suga is going on a date! With Daichi!”  
“Oh. Good for you”, Asahi answers, and he would clap but his arm is preoccupied at the moment, “I mean, Daichi has sort of liked you since forever, but can you two please help me with-”  
“I-I-It’s not a date!” Suga flushes and Chris raises a perfectly curled eyebrow in response as a pause follows, “Ok, so maybe it is sort of a date-”  
“I knew it! Oooh! I’m so excited for you!”  
“GUYS!” cries the Alpha, and the two Omegas turn towards him, “A little help? Please?”  
“Sorry, Asahi.” Suga smiles, a warmer and more mischievous smile than he’s seen in prior days, “You have to be brave and handle it yourself.”   
And they leave him just the way they found him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After much debating and even more fretting, he ends up picking up the Omega very carefully and goes to carry him to the only place he could think of where the Omega could rest in piece  
The Nesting Room.  
When he arrives, he goes to knock on the door, but his hands are preoccupied with holding up the lighter Omega in his arms, who is currently curling up and snuggling into his chest and I’m going to die if he doesn’t stop that, please stop, I can’t handle you at all   
He gives the door three quick kicks.  
“WHO THE FUCK IS IT?!”  
The voice is yelled so loud it echoes in the hallway, even with the door closed, and it makes the Alpha exclaim  
“IT’S ME!”  
“HAAAH?!?!?”  
“A-ASAHI!”  
“...Oh”  
A pause, and the door is opened, revealing a black-haired Omega with a mole under his eye  
“Sorry about Yurio. He thought you were someone else.”  
A growl comes from inside the room, “Oi, shut up, Tatsuya! Don’t apologize for me!”  
“No, it’s ok, really! Um...” he fumbles at the door, body wanting to move but his feet won’t listen, “May I come in and drop off Nishinoya? He kinda...fell asleep.”  
“He did what?!”, this time a head of blonde hair pokes out the door, staring incredulously at the bundle in his arms, “...Holy shit, you cut him off.”  
“...Noya has an off to him?” comes another voice, and Asahi can see another head of dirty-blond hair in the room, who peers at him with wide, yellow eyes.  
“Indeed, he did. And yes, he does, apparently”, Himuro chuckles, and moves out of the way to invite him in “Come on in. You must be something special to get him like this, Asahi.”  
“O-O-Oh no. We were just training together and he kinda just...crashed?” he walks forward now, an unknown weight off his feet  
“Noya doesn’t crash.” scoffs the blonde as he walks back and flops into the makeshift Nest  
“He’s right, you know”, Himuro adds as he guides the Alpha into the Nest and helps him settle down onto his knees, Omega still in his hold but now sorta in his lap “I’ve never seen Noya so...still.”  
“Do you know magic?” Kenma suddenly asks as he stares down at the smaller Omega, and then up at the Alpha, “...I can use some...but I’ve never been able to do this.”  
“Um...no I don’t think so. And really, I think he was just tired. We were sword-playing and practicing for a pretty long time”   
He then goes to scoot Noya out of his lap and onto the Nest, where he quickly turns onto his back and fans himself out comfortably.   
Thank goodness he didn’t wake up. The shy giant sighs, I think I’ll get out of here before he wakes up...I do have work to finish  
He goes to stand, and Himuro tilts his head  
“Where are you going? You just got here” he questions, “You’re welcome to stay and relax if you want. That’s what Nests are for”  
“Thank you, but maybe another time.” he heads towards the doorway, “I need to get back to work or Daichi will chew me out.”  
“Alright. Come back when you feel stressed”  
“I will. Thank you”  
Kenma states as he watches Asahi close the door, “Asahi is...kind.”  
“Kind of a pussy, if you ask me.”, Yurio makes a noise like he’s gagging, “I mean, Is he even an Alpha? Geez, what a wimp. I bet his balls haven’t even dropped-”  
“Now, be nice.” Scolds the older Omega as he looks down at Noya fondly, with his arms spread wide and his shirt all askew-  
“...what’s this?” Himuro asks as he notices a peculiar the bit of color that peeks out from Noya’s collarbone. Curious, he reaches for the collar of Noya’s shirt and pulls it down a bit  
What they see makes them all gasp in awe.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OMAKE (OMEGAS PART 2)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"...And that's what happened", Yamaguchi finishes  
"Interesting", Kuroko comments as he taps a finger to his bottom lip.  
"Well, that's a word for it at least.", Iwaizumi adds with a shake of his head, "But really...glowing freckles."  
"Correction, it's a single freckle, which looks to be calming down now, if you notice", Takao chuckles, and sure enough, the blinking spot is slowly glowing in a low light, so low you have to squint to see, "Well at least it's obvious for a Soulmark, if that's what it is. And maybe it's this Tsukki-chan that helped-"  
"It has to be a Soulmark!” Noya exclaims, excitement emanating from his very bones, "Ahhh! Now it kinda makes me wonder what mine is going to look like!"  
"...Noya, are you stupid?” Kenma asks with a raise of his eyebrow, and nearby Himuro looks as if he's going to bust a gut at any second  
"What...what?!"  
"Noya, do you ever look at yourself in the m-mirror?” the ravenette's humor seeps into his words, leaving a small crack in his poker faced expression, "Why don't you take off your shirt and take a look at your chest?"  
The small Omega's eyes widen and he's never stripped so fast.  
And sure enough, stretching over his chest is a wide winged raven, edged in the blackest grey of smokes with the inside being devoid of it. Instead, the right side of his chest looks like a piece of painted are: a mountain on his peck with a crow-shaped thundercloud over his collarbone, with rain dripping down the rocks over it leading into...nothing. The artwork is only half finish.  
"I am totes jealous!” Chris all but screeches. Noya goes to follow his example, but luckily Kasamatsu is there to cover his mouth because, while Chris is tolerable when it comes to his excitement, Noya is not even at the best moments.  
"And that makes fucking three.” Yuri scoffs with a roll of his eyes, "Damn at this rate, we'll all have body markings."  
"If we don't already", Yaku intervenes as he starts to take off his own shirt. He then turns towards the now more noticeable bluenette, "Check me real quick too, just to be sure."   
"That...is a very good idea", Kuroko turns towards the rest of the Omegas, "Everyone, if I might be so bold to ask, but would you all take your shirts off for a moment?"  
"But Yuuri isn't here yet!” Hinata points out, and Kuroko nods   
"I know. Katsuki-kun will not be back until tomorrow. He has returned to the village to gather some things for both me and Yakov. He's also checking up on Sensei, and won't be back until tomorrow."  
There's a group of 'ohh's that circle around the room before everyone starts moving. Grumbles, giggles, and other noises as all the Omega proceed to take off the tops of their nightwear, revealing mixes of pail, tan, and beauty-marked skin.   
Yaku's in the clear, as is everyone else except the obvious; Noya, Yamaguchi and  
...and Kenma?  
"Kenma, have you always had this thing bottom of your spine?" , Hinata questions as he bends down to look at it, the small, solid black cat with red eyes, it's tail wrapping around where the spine is. the orangette pokes at it, making the Omega let out a surprised squeak "We bath together all the time, how come I've just noticed?"  
"I-I always have a towel around me when I bath.” retorts the other nervously, not used to all the attention "And...um...I've always had it. Since before I came here. I think it's a birthmark."  
"It looks a little to defined for a birthmark, don't you think?” Suga asks as he walks over and bends forward in half and looks closer, "Oh...how odd. It looks solid black from a distance, bit it's actually intricately designed with tribal markings!"  
"I-It is?"  
Suga looks up to nod, only to let out a shocked yelp as he bolts straight and spins around, hand covering his rear as he looks at the blond offender, "C-C-C-CHRIS?!"  
"I FOUND ANOTHER ONE!", Chris exclaims, undeterred by the fact that he had just got a handful of the lower half of Suga's covered ass, "You have a little something on the back of your legs, Sugar~"  
"Back of my-", he pats the spot where the blonde's hand once was, and turns his head to see. Chris only tuts at the failed endeavor, and is quick to walk forward, spin Suga around, and bend him back to the way he was. Doing so raises his shorts leg a little, revealing a trail of feathers that go from the back of his left knee, up and over to his right calf, where they land in-  
"...a bird nest in a tree?", Kuroko walks over and raises the fabric a little higher to get a closer look, apologizing to a flushes silverette before doing so, "I had forgotten that the mark could be anywhere, like the book said. To think that we almost missed this."  
"Yeah, well I can't really look at my own butt", Suga comments, making a couple of the others laugh, "So...I'm five?"  
"...Six...I think. If we're questioning birthmarks now.", Iwaizumi adds, and he lowers the right side of his pants to reveal a sleeping wolf, watercolor painted in a mixture of blues and outlined in black. It peaks out right where the leg meets the hip, and would otherwise be unnoticeable in normal circumstances unless you were looking for it.   
"I think I remember seeing this", Kuroko points out, and the brunette sighs  
"Yeah, when we all have bath night together maybe. Anyway, I've had this one since I lived Outside. Don't know where it came from, so...it might count as one. I've never thought of it as one, anyways"   
"That would indeed count....I always wondered what exactly this was.” Kuroko reaches over and taps at the skin, making the taller man jolt slightly, "...and to think that it could have been a Soulmark all this time."   
"...make that seven"  
Heads turns, only to see Akaashi as he glares down into the palm of his hand. Mostly everyone rushes over to see, and what they find in the middle of his right palm is a black and white dreamcatcher , it's five feathered strings reaching down all five fingers, each with a gray feather at the end. And in the middle of the dreamcatcher woven in a contrasting gold string to the monochromic ornament, is the design of an owl.  
"That's so pretty!” Hinata exclaims, "Who else? Who else? I wanna see!"  
And so, everyone continues looking at everyone else, but after a while, it seems that there are no other marks to be found, and eventually it gets so late that everyone started falling asleep in the Nest.  
And as the final two people slowly drift off into the pile of sleeping bodies, Kuroko makes note of something...something right by his head actually  
"...I think I found number eight.” he whispers softly, and a nearby Kasamatsu lets out a yawn  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Because Hinata-kun has wings on his ankles"  
And sure enough, Hinata has a healthy black wing on his left ankle and a tattered black wing on his right, each right above the ball. Because, on said ball of his right ankle, is a crown.  
But as they fall asleep, ending that first week, they decided to keep that a secret...for now  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M A CLIFFHANGER MAKING BIOTCH...I hate cliffhangers but I have REASONS FOR IT!  
>  Next time on You are My World: But...I want to trust...I just don't want to be mistrusted...or despised. Maybe Daichi-san is right...but how do I even-
> 
> Also, I've been getting a lot of questions about the Soulmark dynamic in this...so let me explain (BETTER EXPLAINING IN CHAPTER 7 PEOPLE!!!)  
>  1) Soulmark materialize upon first skin-to-skin contact  
>  2) They can appear anywhere, but it's more common for them to materialize in the spot that is touched first (Noya's chest because of him jumping on Asahi and Akaashi's hand from holding Bokuto's). There are exceptions where they materialize in other places though (Suga's thighs)  
>  3) Some change with time/emotions/personal development, some don't (Kiyoko's and Yachi's change with emotions. They will be talked about in the next chapter, but I thought I would bring them up here for better explanation). Some end up in places where they wouldn't be noticed without someone else pointing them out (Yamaguchi left shoulder blade) and SOME characters (I'm looking at YOU Noya) have them in obvious places yet fail to notice them.  
>  4) SOME CHARACTERS ALREADY HAVE THEIR SOULMARKS! (Kenma and Iwaizumi) BECAUSE OF THEIR PREVIOUS LIVE OUTSIDE BEFORE BEING TAKEN BY THE MIST!  
>  All my things have a reason and rhyme to them, but I'm glad that you all are so interested in my story that you would point out things like that! It makes writing it so much more fun! 
> 
> Also, my updating schedule is ONCE A MONTH AT THE BEGINNING OF THE MONTH...I'M JOB HUNTING AND IT'S DIFFICULT TO UPDATE QUICKER
> 
> NOTES:   
>  Libro – a sentinel duty that as taxing as it is rare. So rare in fact that Guilds usually only have one True Libro, and when the previous Libro gets too old, they pass along their knowledge and strength to their own chosen apprentice. They usually seen traveling with Aces as close defensive support. Two sides of the same coin, basically; Where Aces are heavy, perhaps slower hitters, Libros are a quick defense that helps the Ace in times of trouble. You often see them fighting back to back, as the support and quick movements of the Libro more often than not keeps the Ace from being injured, or worse, killed.


End file.
